Because I need you
by BabooBremond
Summary: Que se passe t'il si vous trouvez cette personne qui peut vous faire tout oublier mais que vous n'avez pas le droit d'y rêver. Si vous trouvez celle qui vous fait sourire à travers vos larmes mais que vous rapprocher peut vous faire tout risquer . AU, pas de magie. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est ma première fiction sur Once Upon a Time, et ma première fiction sur le couple SwanQueen. En fait c'est surtout le première fiction que je publie vu que jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai poster que des Os^^**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'ai relu plusieurs fois mais il doit en rester :/**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise :) **

* * *

Une jeune femme brune se préparait hâtivement dans sa demeure du Maine. Ou du moins, tentait de se préparer dans un temps record étant donné qu'elle devait partir de chez elle dans dix minutes.

Encore sous sa douche elle baissa brusquement le thermostat, se disant que cela l'obligerait peut-être à se dépêcher, elle qui avait toujours aimait se prélasser sous l'eau. Ne pouvant retenir un cri strident alors que l'eau glaciale interrompait ses pensées, elle se rinça rapidement avant de sortir presque en courant de la cabine. Elle attrapa une serviette à la volée et, sans un regard pour ses cheveux court dont elle se dit qu'ils sécheraient tous seuls, elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour trouver une tenue.

Elle préparait toujours tout la veille au soir. Toujours. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'être laisser trainer en boite hier soir par Kathryn ? Elle était en retard (alors qu'elle n'était jamais en retard), loin d'être prête, n'avait rien de prêt, et elle devrait surement prendre une aspirine pour calmer le joueur de tambour qui semblait continuer la soirée d'hier dans sa tête. Attrapant un chemisier, une jupe droite, des collant et des sous vêtement, elle tenta de s'habiller en moins de… 3 minutes, calcula t'elle en regardant sa montre.

-Non, non, non….

Elle n'était jamais en retard. Et elle ne devait surtout pas l'être aujourd'hui. Pas son premier jour de travail. Tout mais pas aujourd'hui. Se concentrant quelques secondes pour ne pas filer ses collants (il ne manquerait plus que ça), elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle aurait encore du faire pour être _vraiment_ prête… si elle avait eu le temps. Enfin habillée, elle se précipita dans son entrée, regardant rapidement son téléphone. Trois messages. Deux de Kathryn et un de Mulan.

« J'ai mis une aspirine et une petite bouteille d'eau dans ta boites à gant. » Elle n'avait jamais autant aimé sa meilleure amie qu'à cet instant, se dit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement. Au moins une chose avait était préparé à l'avance.

Suivi d'un second : « Bonne chance dans ton nouveaux lycée tu me racontera ton premier jour -) »

Et enfin le message de Mulan, surveillante comme elle dans le lycée du secteur : « Tâche de pas être en retard, Mme Heart va faire son inspection et elle n'est pas de bonne humeur (de toute façon elle l'est jamais^^) »

-Et merde ! jura-t-elle en lisant ce dernier message.

Il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui qu'elle soit totalement en retard. Ca n'aurait pas pu être dans trois semaines, le mois prochain ou même mieux, jamais ? Non il avait fallu que ce soit le jour de la rentrée !

Elle rejoint rapidement sa voiture, et démarra en avalant l'antidouleur que lui avait laissé son amie. Sur la route, elle ne cessait d'accélérer, faisant toutefois attention à ne pas dépasser les limites. « Il ne manquerait plus que je me prenne une amende », pensa t'elle brièvement. Un simple coup d'œil à sa montre alors qu'elle attendait devant un énième feu rouge suffit à la faire pester de plus belle contre le monde entier qui semblait être contre elle ce matin.

* * *

\- Elsa ! Ou est-ce que tu as mis mon haut bleu ?

-Lequel ? Questionna innocemment sa sœur en la rejoignant dans sa chambre.

\- Celui que tu porte, bon sang !

-Oups…. Tu n'as qu'as mettre ton tee-shirt noir….. Il va bien mieux avec ton horri… Ta veste rouge !

-Hé ! Ne critique pas ma veste !

-Je n'oserais pas ! Tu me connais.

-Raah tu m'énerve !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aime !

Sur ces mots, Elsa s'éclipsa, laissant Emma seule… et qui ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait porter. Elle ne préparait jamais rien à l'avance. Ni pour la rentrée ni pour aucun autre jour. Ce n'était pas qu'elle trouvait ça stupide de tout préparer, bien au contraire. Elle n'était juste pas assez organisée pour prendre le soir, le temps de penser à ce qu'elle mettrait le lendemain. En règle générale, elle n'était même pas assez organisée pour savoir ce qu'elle avait comme cours le lendemain… Alors savoir comment elle serait habillée pour aller dans ces cours était un peu abstrait.

Après un quart d'heure de réflexion, elle finit par suivre le conseil de sa sœur et enfila son tee-shirt noir et un jean avant d'aller dans l'entrée chercher son blouson en cuir. Elle passa les mains dans ses poches pour trouver son téléphone mais celui-ci n'y était pas.

-Ingrid ? Tu ne saurais pas ou est mon portable ?

-Sur la table, Emma… Là ou tu l'as posé, entendit t'elle soupirer sa mère.

Elle alla dans le salon pour récupérer son portable et y vit deux messages. L'un de sa meilleure amie, Ruby « Sois pas en retard, un terminale m'as dit que la principale passait toute les classes en revue à la rentrée ! »

Et un autre de sa grande sœur : « Bonne chance dans ton nouveaux lycée tu me raconteras ton premier jour -) »

Le dernier message lui arracha un sourire. Malgré l'absence de lien de sang entre elles, les deux sœurs étaient très proches et se disait absolument tout. Elle allait lui répondre avant que sa mère n'arrive derrière elle.

-Filez les filles ! Ne ratez pas le bus à la rentrée ! Et tachez de ne pas le rater ce soir ! Passez une bonne journée. Je vous ai donnée de l'argent pour la cantine ? Et vous…

-Oui maman, répondirent les trois jeunes filles d'une seule voix en levant les yeux au ciel. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Elles sortirent toutes les trois de la maison pour rejoindre leur arrêt de bus qui était à une centaine de mètre de là. Le chemin se faisant tranquillement, Emma prit le temps d'observer ses deux sœurs. Elles n'étaient même pas réellement ses sœurs. Orpheline, Emma était passée de foyer en foyer, avant d'atterrir chez Ingrid, Elsa et Anna. Ingrid avait été une enfant du système elle aussi et n'avait jamais forcé Emma à faire partie de la famille tant que celle-ci ne se sentait pas prête. Anna et Elsa étaient ses filles naturelles et elles étaient tout de suite venu vers elle, l'avait accueilli. Les débuts n'avait pas toujours étaient faciles mais depuis trois ans qu'elle était dans cette famille, Emma ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureuse. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie elle avait trouvé un chez elle.

Elsa avait un an de plus qu'elle mais avait redoublée ce qui les avait menées dans la même classe l'année dernière. Ce ne serait plus le cas cette année parce qu'elle entrait en 1ere et que leurs filière serait différentes. Elsa était aussi blonde qu'Emma, tellement que ses cheveux tiraient sur le blanc. Toujours habillé en bleu, elle adorait l'hiver autant qu'Emma aimait l'été. S'énervant facilement, Anna et Emma étaient souvent les seules personnes capables de la calmer. Elles lui servaient de garde-fou, l'empêchait d'agir sous le coup de sa colère et d'être trop impulsive

Anna avait un an de moins qu'Emma. C'était sa petite sœur, celle qu'elle pouvait protéger. Anna était d'un naturel très joyeux. Parfois même trop, au grand damne de ses sœurs. Bavarde, elle parlait tout le temps, s'emmêlant parfois les pinceaux dans ce qu'elle disait à l'origine. Très naïve, ses deux sœurs étaient la plupart du temps derrière elle pour la surveiller, à son grand désespoir.

Le bus arriva enfin et elles y montèrent toute les trois avant de s'asseoir. Le trajet ne durait pas longtemps, juste une vingtaine de minutes. Le lycée se dressait maintenant devant elles. Elles étaient toutes les trois intimidées de faire leur rentrée dans un nouvel établissement et Emma priait doucement pour être dans la même classe que Ruby.

Silencieuses alors qu'elles passaient les portes et se dirigeaient vers les panneaux d'affichages pour connaitre leurs classes et leurs salles, elles ne virent pas une brune entrer en courant derrières elle et se précipiter à La Vie Scolaire en espérant ne pas être retard.

Si ses deux sœurs avaient des salles évidentes à trouver comme 118 ou 218, Emma était censée aller en 641. Hors le hall ne donnait que sur les bâtiments 100, 200, et 300. L'année commençait bien se dit-elle avant de se diriger elle-même vers La Vie scolaire. Elle interpella la surveillante qui en sortait, une belle brune aux yeux noirs et au teint mat qui portait un chemisier gris perle, une jupe droite et un collant… Filé le collant.

-Excusez-moi. Pourriez-vous me dire ou est la salle 641 ?

Un éclair de panique passa dans le regard de la surveillante, interpellant Emma qui se demanda un instant ce qui lui arrivait.

-Euh… En fait… Je suis nouvelle ici et… Je dois être à peu près aussi perdue que toi, je suis désolée.

Elle semblait réellement contrite et Emma se sentit désolée pour elle de se retrouver avec une élève paumé sur les bras alors qu'elle même ne savait pas ou elle était. « Pourvu qu'elle ne dise pas ça à tous les élèves, elle va se faire marcher sur les pieds sinon. », pensa la blonde en faisant demi-tour. Si la surveillante ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour lui indiquer sa salle. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, elle sentit une main agripper son poignet et un courant électrique qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer parcourut son corps. Cette sensation étrange la laissa perplexe un instant et ce fut a peine si elle entendit la brune reprendre la parole

-Attend ! Je vais appeler ma collègue, elle pourra te renseigner ! Mulan, tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Mulan ? Sérieusement, pensa Emma. Comme dans le Walt Disney ?

En regardant arriver la jeune femme ainsi nommé, la lycéenne dut reconnaitre que son prénom, bien que ridicule, lui allait bien. Avec sa beauté tranquille et ses traits asiatique, elle correspondait tout à fait à l'image de la guerrière.

-Je… Je voudrais savoir ou est la salle 641…

-Oh… Oui bien sur. Tu ressors du hall et tu continue tout droit au lieu de tourner pour le parking. C'est le 1er bâtiment sur ta gauche. Apres, 4eme étage et ça doit être une des premières salles que tu verras.

\- Ok. Merci beaucoup.

Tournant les talons, Emma fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie, ne pouvant retenir un sourire en entendant la réflexion de Mulan à l'autre femme.

Ne dis pas à tous les élèves que tu es désolée ou que tu es perdue. Sinon dans une semaine personne ne te respecte et tu te fais marcher sur les pieds.

-Mais…

-Aller. Va changer ton collant maintenant.

Se sentant étrangement rassurée de savoir que Mulan avait pris sa collègue sous son aile et qu'elle ne la laisserait pas ce faire piétiner par les jeunes, elle continua son chemin vers la sortie et, suivant les indications de l'asiatique, ne tarda pas à trouver sa salle. La professeure les attendait déjà mais, heureusement pour elle, aucun signe ne semblait indiquer que la principale était déjà passée. Tout n'était pas perdu.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Commença la jeune femme. Je suis Mademoiselle French, votre professeure de français et votre professeur principal. Epargnez-moi toute les blagues sur le fait que vu mon nom de famille j'ai bien choisi ma matière, les élèves des autres années ont épuisé tout le répertoire à ce sujet, croyez-moi. Maintenant que c'est dis, nous pouvons passer à la suite…

Emma décrocha à peu près à ce moment là. Les discours de début d'année était toujours les même alors qu'on écoute ou qu'on n'écoute pas, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. A la place, elle espéra silencieusement que la porte allait s'ouvrir sur une Ruby écervelée et en retard. Au bout d'une heure à observer une porte close, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Ruby ne serait pas dans sa classe.

Elle se contenta alors de détailler du regard chaque personne de la classe, à commencer par la professeure, pour se faire une idée de qui elle devrait supporter pendant toute l'année. Mlle French avait la peau blanche, vraiment très pale ce qui contrastait avec ses long cheveux bruns. Elle semblait naïve mais son laïus sur les blagues propos de son nom de famille semblait prouver le contraire. A première vue et à en juger par ses vêtements, elle semblait toute jeune, surement plus qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, et l'on n'aurait pas cru qu'elle puisse arriver à obtenir le silence dans une classe de trente adolescent sous-motivés. Pourtant, bon point pour elle, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Ayant fini d'observer sa professeure, Emma se rabattit sur les élèves. Elle essaya de mettre un visage sur les noms qu'elle avait entendu lors de l'appel. La petite blonde au premier rang s'appelait Tink. Elle l'avait retenu parce qu'elle trouvait ça vraiment ridicule comme prénom. Pire que Mulan. Apparemment la moitié de ce lycée se prenait pour un conte de fée. Pour en revenir à Tink, elle était habillé tout de vert (en plus elle se prenait pour un trèfle à quatre feuille, se dit Emma) et se tenait juste à coté de son petit-ami, Peter. Elle pouvait les voir se tenir la main sous la table.

Peter. Comme dans Peter Pan ? Remarque ça allait bien avec la Fée Clochette. Alors qu'Emma le détaillais du regard, il se retourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil en la regardant d'un air moqueur. Sans savoir pourquoi, Emma frissonna en croisant son regard. Ce type ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un certain âge, interrompant ses pensées. Toute la classe se leva comme un seul homme tant il semblait évident qu'il s'agissait de la principale ou de la CPE.

-Madame Heart, salua Melle confirmant leurs soupçons.

Madame Heart était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Habillé de noir et de rouge contrastant avec son teint cireux, elle ne semblait clairement pas ici pour sympathiser avec les élèves. Elle entama un discours de bienvenue d'un ton mielleux alors qu'Emma n'y prêtais pas une grande attention.

-… Chaque entorse au règlement se conclura dans mon bureau ou dans le bureau de Melle Blanchard, la CPE. Si vous avez des questions, je suis sure que votre professeure principale sera tout à fait qualifiée pour y répondre. Si tout cela est clair, je vous souhaite une bonne année dans cet établissement.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la classe alors que les élèves se rasseyaient. Quelques discussions démarrèrent avant que Melle French ne les fasse taire. Mais Emma ne prêtait plus aucune attention à tout ce qui ce passait autour d'elle. Son cerveau s'était arrêté en entendant le nom de la CPE. Melle Blanchard. Melle Blanchard. Le nom tournait en boucle dans sa tête. L'année promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Le trajet se passa rapidement pour Regina, bien qu'encore trop long pour elle. Elle avait peur à l'idée d'être en retard. Et surtout a l'idée que Madame Heart s'en aperçoive. Sortant de sa voiture et traversant le parking en courant pour entrer derrière trois jeunes filles, elle ne sentit pas son collant accrocher la branche qui dépassait d'un buisson et elle ne le sentit pas se filer. Elle passa rapidement les portes du hall et se dirigea vers la Vie Scolaire pour rejoindre sa collègue.

-Mulan ! Salut, ça va ?

-Oui et toi ? Pas trop stressée ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu as failli être en retard… Et ne dis pas le contraire, reprit t'elle alors que Regina ouvrait la bouche pour la contredire. Regarde ton collant.

Regina baissa les yeux sur ses jambes pour voir son collant qu'elle s'était appliqué à ne pas filer chez elle, presque déchiré sur toute la longueur.

-Non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! J'ai pas de rechange ! Et je ne peux pas passer la journée sans collant avec cette jupe ! Non ! Bon Dieu, cette journée commence mal !

-Déstresse ! J'ai une paire de collant de rechange… J'espère pour toi qu'on fait la même taille.

-Tu me sauve la vie !

-Ouais…, dit l'asiatique en lui tendant le vêtement. Va enfiler ça avant que la directrice arrive ! Et Regina ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'en dois une !

-Ce que tu veux !

Elle sortit de la Vie Scolaire, tenant les collants cachés contre elle pour éviter que tous les élèves le voient. Sa journée avait déjà mal commencé, autant éviter qu'elle ne s'empire. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire trois pas dans le hall, une jeune blonde l'interpella.

-Excusez-moi. Pourriez-vous me dire ou est la salle 641 ?

Ca y est. Ca avait empiré. Il ne manquerait plus que Madame Heart arrive maintenant et ça serait la totale. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était cette salle. Elle ne savait même pas ou était le bâtiment qu'elle cherchait.

-Euh… En fait… Je suis nouvelle ici et… Je dois être à peu près aussi perdue que toi, je suis désolée.

Dans la même phrase elle venait d'avouer à une élève qu'elle était nouvelle, perdue et de s'excuser. Alors que la première chose qu'on lui avait dite avant la rentrée était de ne surtout pas parler aux élèves comme à ses amies.

Elle détailla doucement du regard la jeune élève qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était blonde avec des cheveux longs ondulé qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait un jean simple avec un tee-shirt noir et une veste de cuir rouge. Elle avait un visage aux traits fins, ressemblant déjà plus à une femme qu'à une adolescente. Celle-ci commença à faire demi-tour, surement pour trouver quelqu'un qui serai capable de la renseigner. Mais la brune ne put se résoudre à laisser simplement partir et agrippa son bras alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner. Au moment où leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, un courant électrique la parcourut, partant de ses doigts pour passer son corps. Regina ne pouvait s'expliquer cette sensation et se demanda un instant si la jeune fille avait ressenti la même chose avant de reprendre la parole.

-Attend ! Je vais appeler ma collègue, elle pourra te renseigner ! Mulan, tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Elle vit bien le regard de l'élève à l'entente du prénom de son amie et retint tant bien que mal un sourire. Elle aussi avait eu du mal en voyant qu'elle portait le prénom d'une héroïne de dessin animé. Sa collègue arriva et répondit des indications à l'élève que Regina écouta elle-même avec attention… Juste au cas où un autre élève lui pose la question. Après avoir eu sa réponse, la blonde leur offrit un sourire qui donna envie à Regina de sourire à son tour. En la regardant s'éloigner, Regina eut envie de la retenir encore une fois mais contint son geste au dernier moment. Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'empêcher de partir et ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui prenait.

-Ne dis pas à tous les élèves que tu es désolé ou que tu es perdu. Sinon dans une semaine personne ne te respecte et tu te fais marcher sur les pieds.

Regina sortit de ses pensées en entendant Mulan lui parler.

-Mais…

-Aller. Va changer ton collant maintenant.

Sans répondre, la brune partit se changer et en profita pour se maquiller ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire chez elle. Elle rejoint ensuite sa collègue qui l'attendait, assise dans un fauteuil.

-Bon soit t'as de la chance et cette gamine est sympa et elle ne raconte pas ça à tout le monde, soit t'as pas de chance et dans trois jour tout le lycée sait que tu es une nouvelle pionne perdue. Dans les deux cas tu pas continuer avec tout les élèves comme avec elle. On aurait dit qu'elle te faisait peur ! Si quelqu'un doit faire peur c'est la pionne et pas les élèves ! Il va falloir que tu change un peu…

Regina souffla en l'écoutant parler. On aurait dit un discours de motivation de l'armée. L'année promettait d'être longue.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, ou à laissez un commentaire si ça as plu ( ben quoi ? on peut toujours rêver non ? ) **

**A bientot ! **


	2. Peter

**Disclaimer : Je l'ai oublié dans le chapitre 1 mais je le fait quand même ici. Once Upon a Time n'est pas à moi (sinon Regina aurait sa fin heureuse depuis longtemps, croyez-moi), je m'amuse juste un peu avec les perso.**

**Une rewiew me disait que Regina en prof aurait été mieux : Si vous voulez une fiction où Regina est prof je vous conseille Conversation Nocturne de AliciaDR, ( Coucou Alicia, si tu passe par là ^^ ) ;-) cette fiction est géniale^^ Je sais que le choix de Regina en pionne peut sembler bizarre mais ça a une explication ^^ Déjà parce que je ne voulais pas que ca soit un plagiat de la fiction citée juste avant et ensuite parce que cette fiction s'inspire vaguement ( très vaguement ) d'un truc qui m'est arrivé il y a quelque années ( non je ne suis jamais sorti avec une pionne ^^ ). Pour les fautes je m'excuse encore à plat ventre. Je vous promets que je me relis 500 fois mais honnêtement je suis dyslexique, donc je pense que des fautes j'en laisserais toujours malheureusement:/**

**Enfin bref ! Je vais arrêter de raconter ma life. Avant de vous laisser lire la suite je voudrais juste remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé une review/mis en alerte/ajouté à leur favoris. Grâce à vous j'avais le sourire à chaque fois que j'ouvrais ma boite mail ! Merci !**

* * *

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement pour les deux jeunes femmes. Regina s'habituait à son poste et apprenait à se conduire avec les élèves comme elle le devait et pas comme elle le voulait, alors que Emme tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son stress et sa déception, tant devant l'identité de la CPE que devant l'absence de Ruby au sein de sa classe. A la sonnerie, elle fût l'une des première à sortir de la classe, son sac sur l'épaule et son portable à la main, pour essayer de joindre son amie ou ses sœurs pour aller manger avec elles avant de devoir aller à son prochain cours. Prions pour qu'elle arrive à trouver sa salle toute seule cette fois.

Elle envoyait un texto à Ruby, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte quand un poids heurta son épaule, faisant voler son téléphone à travers le couloir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Levant les yeux de sa main maintenant vide, elle vit Peter et Tink s'éloigner, main dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Avant de réfléchir, sa voix s'éleva à travers le corridor et tous les élèves se retournaient vers elle. Tout juste une matinée de cours et Peter apparaissait déjà comme la personne à ne pas contrarier.

-Hé Peter Pan ! Ca t'aurait fait mal de dire pardon ? C'est pas si dur pourtant !

Au moment elle le vit se retourner vers elle et faire demi-tour pour la rejoindre, elle sut qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. C'était Elsa normalement l'impulsive, pas elle bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça !?

-T'as un problème Swan ? répliqua le jeune homme en insistant sur son nom de famille.

Elle n'allait pas faire marche-arrière, s'excuser et repartir comme ça. Elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Prenant son courage à deux main elle le fixa dans les yeux avec de répondre à son tour

-Ouais. Toi et ton manque d'éducation. On ne t'a pas appris à t'excuser quand tu bouscule les gens ?

-Quand je bouscule des gens si… Ma mère a du oublier le cours en ce qui concerne les vilains petits canards

-Pour quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant, tu tapes bien bas dans tes insultes.

Emma faisait comme si rien ne l'affectait pas. Après tout elle avait déjà entendu pire. En revanche, Peter en face d'elle semblait surpris qu'elle ne réagisse pas plus que ça. Il devait croire que « Vilain petit canard » était le jeu de mots suprême à faire sur son nom de famille.

Voyant qu'il perdait la face, Tink vint le rejoindre, comme un gentil soldat qui vient aider son chef.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a la blondasse à venir insulter mon copain ?

-C'est moi que tu traite de blondasse ? C'est quand que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir pour la dernière fois ? rétorqua Emma en laissant échapper un ricanement moqueur.

Elle ne vit rien venir. Elle entendit juste un claquement sec puis une chaleur cuisante se fit sentir sur sa joue gauche qu'elle sentit rougir. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Tu viens de me gifler ?!

Tink s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand une porte claquante les fit tous les trois sursauter et qu'une Melle French à l'air sérieusement énervée interrompit leur dispute.

-Je n'y crois pas ! Vous êtes en train de vous battre le matin de la rentrée ?! Filez chez Melle Blanchard ! Tous les trois !

-Melle Blanchard ? répéta Emma en devenant livide sous les regards moqueurs de ses deux camarade et celui, sévère, de sa professeure.

-Evidemment chez Melle Blanchard. Je ne vais pas vous envoyer chez la principale pour ça.

-J'aurais préféré, grommela la jeune fille sous les regards surpris de toutes les personnes ayant entendu.

Personne ne décrocha un mot alors que Melle French les accompagnait jusqu'au bureau de la CPE. Elle toqua sur la porte close et attendit qu'une voix de l'autre coté leur dise d'entrer pour tourner la poignée et faire signe aux élèves d'avancer. Au moment ou le regard de Melle Blanchard croisa celui d'Emma, celle-ci sut quelle avait perdu cette journée. Les yeux de la CPE avait d'abord reflété une certaine surprise, apparemment elle ignorait la présence d'Emma ici, puis avait viré au noir sous le coup d'une haine et d'une rancœur viscérale.

-Melle Blanchard, dit Melle French, je vous amène ces élèves. Ils se sont battus dans les couloirs il y a quelques minutes.

\- Je vois… Vous pouvez nous laisser.

Sans accorder un dernier regard à ses étudiants, l'enseignante sortit du bureau, le bruit de la porte qu'elle ferma derrière sonnant comme un glas pour Emma qui ferma les yeux brièvement avant de les rouvrir et d'observer le décor autour d'elle pour s'occuper l'esprit.

La pièce était très simple. Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu pâle apaisant et les seuls meubles étaient des commodes de rangement et un bureau en bois sombres qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

-Bien… Que s'est t'il passé ?

Emma n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pour tenter de se défendre. Elle savait depuis le moment ou son regard avait croisé celui de la CPE qu'elle ressortirait perdante de ce bureau.

Ce fut Peter le premier qui s'exprima et donna sa version des faits.

-Swan m'as accusé de l'avoir bousculé sans m'être excusé. Lorsque j'ai refusé de m'excuser, elle a sous-entendu que je n'avais aucune éducation. En entendant ça, ma chère Tink est venue me défendre et lorsque Swan l'as insulté elle aussi, Tink s'est emporté et l'as giflée.

-Je vois… Miss… Tink, vous confirmez ce récit ?

-Tout à fait Madame.

Tout ça donnait envie de vomir à Emma. La CPE se tourna enfin vers elle et énonça sa sentence d'une voix sans appel après avoir griffonné quelques mots sur une feuille de papier qu'elle lui tendit.

-Miss Swan, vous ferez une heure de colle ce mercredi après-midi. Vous ferez une photocopie de ce papier, vous en laisserez un exemplaire à la Vie Scolaire et vous devrez revenir avec l'autre exemplaire signé par votre mère lors de votre heur de colle. C'est compris ?

Emma ravala sa fierté pour gommer toute trace d'émotions dans sa voix en répondant un « Oui, Madame. » qui lui arracha la langue tant il lui coutait.

-Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Vous deux restez ici, ordonna t'elle aux deux autre d'une voix froide alors qu'Emma quittait la pièce.

Aussitôt la porte fermée derrière elle, la jeune blonde s'appuya contre le mur et laissa quelques larmes couler. Cette année commençait très mal.

* * *

-Salut les filles !

Regina leva brusquement la tête, cherchant du regard qui avait bien pu dire ça. Elle finit par le trouver en la personne d'un homme accoudé au chambranle de la Vie Scolaire. Il était grand, blond, avec des yeux bleus et, il fallait bien se l'avouer, plutôt beau. Il les regardait en souriant, l'air très fier de lui pour une raison que la brune ignorait.

-David, souffla Mulan. David, voici Regina, la nouvelle pionne. Regina, voici David, le troisième pion… Qui est en retard.

-Oh allé ! Tu sais bien que me débrouille toujours pour éviter de croiser la directrice.

-Raté pour toi, elle n'est toujours pas passée, répondit Mulan avec un clin d'œil.

-Et merde !

Regina, elle, observait cet échange sans faire de commentaire. Leur chamaillerie ressemblait à une mécanique bien huilée et elle comprit qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble depuis plusieurs années. David commença à partir avec le sourire aux lèvres avant que sa collègue ne l'interpelle.

-Hé beau gosse !

-Oui, belle brune ?

-Ne pense même pas à t'enfuir. T'es là tu reste.

David s'arrêta net avant de revenir vers la Vie Scolaire et de s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Mulan, t'es vraiment pas drôle.

-Faut bien que quelqu'un sois sérieux ici, répliqua l'intéressée en roulant des yeux.

-Hé, ça veut dire quoi ça ? réagit enfin Régina.

-Qu'arriver avec un collant déchiré pour son premier jour de travail, ce n'est pas sérieux, lui sourit l'asiatique.

-Nooon ! Elle a fais ça ? s'exclama David en se penchant vers elles alors que Regina aurait voulu disparaitre. Elle a fait ça et je n'étais pas la ?!

-T'avais qu'à être à l'heure, s'amusa Mulan alors pendant que David lui tirait la langue. Tu vois, dit-elle en le montrant du doigt à Regina, quand je disais qu'il fallait quelqu'un qui soit sérieux !

Tous trois partirent dans un fou rire de plusieurs minutes qui acheva de détendre l'atmosphère entre eux. Ce fut Mulan la première qui reprit ses esprits et tendit une liasse de feuille à Regina.

-Il faut que tu amène ça au bureau de Madame Heart.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Tu es la nouvelle. Bizutage ma belle

-Et encore, rigola David, te plains pas. T'imagine pas à ce qu'elle m'a fait subir quand j'suis arrivé !

Regina râla mais attrapa la feuille en se levant.

-Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

-Ravi de t'avoir connu, Régina !

La brune jeta un regard noir à David qui pouffait de sa bêtise avant de sortir de la Vie Scolaire. Se remémorant ce que lui avait expliqué sa collègue ce matin pour trouver le bureau de la directrice, elle ne s'arrêta que devant la porte qu'elle contempla quelque seconde, n'osant pas toquer. Pourtant cette porte n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle. Mais elle ne voulait pas y aller. Vraiment pas. Tout ce que lui avait dit Mulan sur cette femme et la façon dont David la fuyait la rendait atrocement intimidée. Elle tapa finalement quelques coups sur le bois et déglutit bruyamment lorsqu'une voix sèche lui dit d'entrer. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa le seuil. La pièce lui semblait immense.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que dans le bureau de quelqu'un, la distance entre la porte et le bureau à proprement parler était proportionnel à l'égo de la personne. A en croire cette idée, l'égo de la directrice semblait démesuré à Regina.

Elle s'avança donc devant l'imposant bureau en verre poli et y déposa la liasse de feuille que lui avait donnée Mulan.

-Ce sont les feuilles que vous avez demandé Madame.

La directrice ne lui décrocha pas un regard se contentant d'attraper les feuilles et d'y lire les renseignements qui y était inscrit. Regina ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle partir sans demander son reste ou rester jusqu'à ce que la directrice lui dise qu'elle pouvait ressortir ? Ne sachant pas comment agir, elle resta là, devant le bureau et observa la directrice en face d'elle.

Elle semblait grande bien qu'elle soit assise. Elle avait des cheveux bruns légèrement ondulé qui tombait et s'enroulait sur son épaule gauche. Elle avait quelques rides et devait être proche de la cinquantaine. La première chose que l'on remarquait en le voyant était ses lèvres peinte en rouge vif, d'une couleur qui semblait même trop vive en comparaison avec la pâleur de sa peau. Enfin la directrice daigna lui accorder son attention.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Régina Mills, la nouvelle surveillante.

-Votre collègue est enfin arrivé ?

-David ? demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, je veux dire… Oui, il est arrivé.

-Hum, c'est plus tot que les autres années… Vous pouvez disposez Mademoiselle Mills.

Regina se dirigea vers la porte en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop pressée de s'enfuir de cette pièce. En refermant derrière elle, elle lâcha un discret soupir. Ca ne s'était pas si mal passé tout bien réfléchi. Joyeuse de cette constatation, elle allait rejoindre ses collègues lorsque qu'elle remarqua une jeune blonde appuyée sur le mur à coté du bureau de Melle Blanchard. S'approchant doucement, elle vit le sel qui inondait les joues de l'étudiante et cette simple constatation lui fit mal au cœur. Elle attrapa doucement la main de la jeune fille et le même courant que ce matin la parcourut. Elle comprit à cet instant qu'il s'agissait de la même élève que ce matin alors que jusque là, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Mais cette fois, elle ne lui lâcha pas la main. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ne voulait pas perdre ce contact. Le courant qui semblait survenir à chaque fois qu'elles se touchaient se calma doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une douce chaleur.

-Vous… Tu… Ca va ?

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et retira sa main de celle de la brune dans un réflexe.

-En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

Sa voix avait claqué, forte et glaciale. Regina recula d'un pas, surprise par la violence contenue dans ces quelques mots.

-Excusez-moi, déclara t'elle elle-même d'une voix froide. Je voulais juste…

-Ouais… être gentille.

Elle avait craché ce mot comme une insulte à l'encontre de la brune.

-Commencez par apprendre votre boulot, ok ? ajouta Emma d'une voix dure.

Sans rien ajouter, elle s'en alla d'un pas rapide, comme si elle voulait fuir. Regina resta quelques secondes bouche bée au milieu de ce couloir, en colère contre cette élève qui s'octroyait le droit de la juger. La porte de Melle Blanchard s'ouvrit derrière elle sur deux élèves à l'air arrogant. Elle se demanda un instant si sa blonde avait eu affaire à eux, avant de se dire qu'elle n'était pas _sa_ blonde et que, de toute façon, cela ne la concernait plus. Et que ça ne l'avait concerné. S'obligeant à faire comme si de rien n'était, elle reprit le chemin de la Vie Scolaire. Seule Mulan s'y trouvait et elle offrit un grand sourire à Regina aussitôt que celle-ci eut passé le seuil. « Elle va me demander quelque chose, se dit l'intéressée. C'est sûr elle va me demander de faire un truc. »

-Regina ?

-Oui ?

-Tu fais les colles demain* après-midi.

-Les colles ?

-Ben oui. Tu sais quand les élèves font une connerie et que…

-Merci Mulan je sais ce qu'est une heure de colle, la coupa Regina en roulant des yeux. Je suis juste étonnée qu'il y en ait des la première semaine.

-J'en suis étonnée aussi, répondit l'Asiatique en haussant les épaules. Certains élèves doivent être un peu casse-cou. David est parti photocopier le papier de Melle Blanchard à propos de cette heure de colle. C'est ta blonde de ce matin au fait…

Regina se tendit imperceptiblement en entendant la dernière phrase. Elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir encore entendre parler de cette blonde après ce qui venait de se passer.

-Ah oui ? se força t'elle à dire en adoptant une voix normale.

-Oui. Apparemment elle aurait insulté deux de ses camarades.

« Peut-être les deux élèves que j'ai vu sortir après elle ? » ne put s'empêcher de se demander Regina.

-L'année commence mal pour elle.

* * *

Laissant la surveillante seule dans le couloir, Emma partit directement à la Vie Scolaire. Apres tout, il fallait qu'elle leur pose le papier. Elle en partit dès qu'elle le put, leur disant qu'ils n'auraient qu'à la faire appeler dans l'après-midi pour lui donner la photocopie. Ensuite, elle partit à sa salle directement, sans manger. Elle n'avait pas faim de toute façon, toute cette histoire lui avait retourné l'estomac. Elle devait avoir cours d'économie avec Monsieur Gold.

Il n'était que 12h30 mais elle s'assit devant la porte de la salle et attendit. Elle n'attendait pas que le cours commence parce qu'elle savait qu'une demi-heure l'en séparait encore. Elle n'attendait pas que les autres élèves arrivent parce que les seules personnes à qui elle aurait voulu parler étaient ses sœurs et Ruby. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait. Elle était juste là, assise contre ce mur, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés à attendre. Elle attendait peut-être un signe de la Providence qui lui dirait que cette journée, que cette année, n'était pas totalement fichue. Ou peut-être qu'elle attendait que ce monde change. Elle attendait. Elle ne réagissait pas lorsqu'elle entendait des bruits de pas ou de discussion. Elle attendait. Elle ne réagissait pas lorsqu'elle sentait les regards curieux qu'on posait sur elle. Elle attendait. Elle ne réagit pas non plus lorsque qu'elle sentit une présence à coté d'elle. Elle attendait. Lorsque que la personne prononça son nom elle se contenta d'un vague son en guise de réponse. Elle attendait. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux qu'en sentant quelque chose se poser sur ses genoux. Elle baissa la tête et vit son téléphone, qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de récupérer après la dispute avec Peter et Tink. Elle se tourna vers la personne à coté d'elle. C'était une jeune fille de sa classe surement. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et de beaux yeux verts. Elle lui souriait timidement, comme si elle avait peur d'elle.

-Je t'ai ramené ton téléphone. J'étais au toilettes quand… ça c'est passé et j'aurais voulu m'interposer et… Enfin bref. On m'a dit que c'était ton téléphone alors je te l'ai ramené.

-Merci…

En fait, Emma ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent qu'une inconnue soit gentille avec vous sans rien attendre en retour. « Ou du moins, se dit Emma, il vaut mieux qu'elle n'attende rien parce que je n'ai rien à lui offrir. ».

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Ariel. Ariel Mermaid.

Emma haussa un sourcil interrogateur en entendant la réponse.

-Oui je sais, c'est ridicule. Mes parents avaient un sens de l'humour horrible, se lamenta t'elle.

-Ok, sourit Emma. Je ne me moque pas, seulement si tu ne te moque pas de mon nom de famille. Swan, ajouta t'elle en voyant le regard teinté d'incompréhension de la jeune fille.

-Promis, lui répondit Ariel dans un sourire.

En quelques minutes, les deux jeunes filles surent qu'elles étaient devenues amies. Peut-être était-ce là le signe de la Providence qu'attendait Emma ?

Attrapant enfin son téléphone, elle regarda ses messages. Ruby, Elsa et Anna l'avaient harcelé et cette simple idée parvint à la faire sourire. Elle leur envoya un message à toute les trois leur disant qu'elle s'excusait de ne pas avoir mangé avec elles, qu'elle avait eu quelque souci. Elle n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de recevoir une réponse d'Elsa, inquiète qui lui demandait ce qui s'était passé. Bien sur, à ce moment là, M. Gold arriva. Du moins, elle présuma que c'était lui puisqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle et fit d'entrer aux élèves. Emma ne s'était même pas rendue compte que toute la classe était arrivée.

Au moment de passer le seuil, Ariel lui agrippa le bras pour qu'elle se tourne vers elle.

-Ecoute, je sais que ça peut sembler ridicule mais… Je ne connais personne dans cette classe alors… Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

Emma sourit avant d'accepter. Elles s'assirent ensemble et le cours se passa normalement tout comme le reste de l'après-midi. Même Peter ne parvint à la gâcher par ses réflexions et ses piques. Apparemment, le passage chez Madame Blanchard ne semblait pas l'avoir effrayé le moins du monde.

Une fois dans le bus, Emma réussit par Dieu sait quel miracle à éviter ses sœurs. Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir leur expliquer. Pas envie de voir la pitié dans les yeux des gens lorsqu'ils sauraient qu'elle s'était fait insulter encore une fois. Et surtout pas la pitié dans les yeux de ses sœurs.

Regardant par la fenêtre, son regard tomba sur la pionne qu'elle avait vue ce matin… Celle qu'elle avait repoussée à midi. Elle se sentait sincèrement désolé de la façon dont elle avait agi avec elle. Elle était toujours comme ça quand il lui arrivait quelque chose. Le temps qu'elle se calme et que la douleur, la tristesse ou la colère se calme, elle était agressive envers tout le monde. Ses sœurs avaient appris à repérer les moments ou il valait mieux ne pas l'approcher. Cette pionne était juste tombée au mauvais moment. Elle aurait aimé aller s'excuser mais il était trop tard pour aujourd'hui. Elle s'excuserait demain… ou plus tard.

En arrivant chez elle, elle se contenta de poser le papier qu'elle avait récupéré a la Vie Scolaire devant sa mère avec un laconique « Pas envie d'en parler. » Puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ses sœurs ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Elles passèrent la soirée à lui poser des questions, jusqu'à lui arracher les réponses morceaux par morceaux. La seule chose qu'Emma réussit à leur cacher fut l'implication de Melle Blanchard et c'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter de leur révéler. Mais si ça continuait comme ça, ça allait vite devenir compliqué. « Cette année commence mal, se dit elle encore une fois brièvement avant d'aller se coucher. ».

* * *

***Je considère qu'on est mardi le jour de la rentrée parce qu'a la rentrée des classes les élèves rentrent souvent le mardi, le lundi étant la rentrée des professeurs.**

**Voilà mon second chapitre terminé, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire vite pour le poster parce que je préfère vous prévenir que quand je reprendrai les cours, les publications vont ralentir, je vais avoir pas mal d'exams et j'ai des épreuves de bac à la fin de l'année ^^**

**Et je voudrais vous prévenir qu'à partir du prochain chapitre il devrait y avoir moins de faute parce que ma sœur ainée va me corriger. Mais ca veut aussi dire que les chapitre arriveront un peu moins vite ^^**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	3. Collée

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Corrigé ma soeur donc normalement sans faute ( ou très peu ^^ ) **

**Beaucoup m'en ont parlé en review donc je vous l'annonce : Melle Blanchard, vous ne saurez ce qui s'est passé que bien plus tard ( me frappez pas ^^ ) **

**Mais si certains ont des théories dites moi ;-)**

**Merci encore à tout ceux qui ont commenté/ mis en alerte etc ! :)**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Regina arriva en tailleur strict. Si elle devait revoir Emma cet après-midi, autant lui montrer qu'elle « apprenait son travail ». Elle arriva à l'heure et avec un collant… décent cette fois. Ce que Mulan ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

-Hé David ! Regarde qui c'est qui arrive ! Regina a un vrai collant !

Ses deux collègues l'applaudirent en rigolant au moment où elle passait la porte de la Vie Scolaire.

-Ca va me suivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année cette histoire ? demanda t'elle faussement énervée en roulant des yeux.

-Non…, commença Mulan.

-Seulement jusqu'aux premières vacances scolaire, termina fièrement David.

Regina finit par les rejoindre et rigola un peu avec eux.

La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard et les élèves disparurent du hall, chaque classe se dirigeant vers sa salle. Un silence relaxant s'installa dans l'établissement seulement troublé par les pas des secrétaires et autres employés, devant passer de bureau en bureau pour faire remplir quelques documents administratifs.

-Regina, va ramasser les listes d'élèves absents du bâtiment 300. David tu t'occupe du bâtiment 600, ordonna Mulan.

-Et pourquoi toi tu fais rien ? protesta David.

-Je m'occupe des bâtiments 100 et 200 moi, roula des yeux l'Asiatique.

Chacun partit de son côté, commençant sa tournée. A chaque début d'heure, les professeurs écrivaient le nom des élèves absent sur un papier qu'ils déposaient dans l'enveloppe fixée sur la porte. Sauf ceux qui l'oubliaient, auquel cas Regina était obligée d'entrer dans la salle et d'attendre que l'enseignant ait finit de remplir son papier, en sentant les regards des élèves qui la fixaient comme si elle était une bête curieuse.

Elle n'aimait pas le regard des autres. Elle n'avait pas honte de son corps ou de son apparence, elle se savait plutôt belle, mais elle n'aimait se sentir épiée, observée. Sentir le regard de ces élèves sur elle la faisait frissonner tant elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Elle ressortit d'une énième salle où elle avait eu la désagréable impression de n'être ni plus ni moins qu'une pièce de viande et s'adossa au mur quelques secondes. Elle était seule dans le couloir et les seuls bruits qui lui parvenaient étaient les sons assourdis des professeurs, tentant de faire retenir quelque chose à leurs élèves, et l'écho de ses propres pas alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir avec ses talons.

Brusquement, un autre son lui arriva. Des pas. Ca devait être un élève en retard. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, elle s'approcha d'une autre salle. Le professeur avait encore oublié de mettre les papiers dans l'enveloppe. Elle lâcha un soupir résigné et toqua avant d'ouvrir la porte. Attendant une fois de plus pour son précieux papier, elle balaya discrètement la classe du regard. Elle fut surprise d'y reconnaitre les visages des deux élèves qui étaient sorti du bureau de Melle Blanchard après sa blo… Après Miss Swan. Elle regarda les étudiants avec un peu plus d'insistance et fronça les sourcils en voyant que celle-ci semblait manquer à l'appel.

Elle saisit la feuille que lui tendait le professeur et sortit de la classe. Refermant la porte de la salle, elle se retourna pour faire demi-tour vers la Vie Scolaire mais se figea. Au milieu du couloir, juste devant elle, se tenait l'élève qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Emma Swan.

Face à face, leur regard s'accrochèrent. Les yeux verts face au regard noisette. La blonde face à la brune. L'élève face à la surveillante. Elles restèrent là une minute. Les secondes s'égrenaient autour d'elles, mais aucune ne semblait déterminée à briser cet échange muet. Rien ne semblait plus exister, rien ne semblait plus compter sauf cet instant entre elles. Cet instant à elles.

Un professeur cria sur ses élèves dans une salle et l'instant fut brisé. Regina durcit son regard et son visage. Elle ne voulait pas encore une fois paraitre trop « gentille ».

-Miss Swan ?

Sa voix était si glaciale que même elle failli ne pas la reconnaitre. La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière en voyant son changement d'attitude. Elle ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à ce que Regina ait pris si bonne note de ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier.

-Je… Hum… Je suis en retard. J'ai raté mon bus.

-Je vois…

-J'ai un mot mais il n'y avait personne à la Vie Scolaire… Je le ramènerai à la pause.

-Très bien.

Sans un mot de plus, Regina partit. Elle sentait qu'elle devait s'en aller de ce couloir maintenant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle savait juste que la tension qu'elle avait sentit était trop palpable, trop réelle. Elle tourna au coin du couloir et une fois dans le hall elle respira plus librement, comme si un poids avait pesé dans sa gorge jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle se redirigea vers La Vie Scolaire pour y croiser David qui avait apparemment fini son secteur aussi. Il devait tout juste arriver puisqu'il était encore en train de rentrer le nom des élèves absent dans l'ordinateur. Attrapant ses propres feuillets, elle saisit un stylo et barra le nom d'Emma Swan des élèves absents.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Elle était en retard. Il n'y avait personne ici pour son mot donc elle est allée en cours. On s'est… croisé dans le couloir. Je l'ai vu entrer dans sa salle

-T'aurais du lui dire de passer la Vie Scolaire avec toi.

-Quoi ?

-Mulan va te faire la morale.

-Et merde ! s'exclama t'elle en se rendant compte de sa bourde.

\- Zen ! C'est ton deuxième jour de boulot, c'est normal tu ne savais pas.

-Ouais… Ouais je sais. C'est juste que… j'suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, désolé.

-T'excuse pas, il n'y pas de soucis. Essaye de te détendre.

* * *

Emma n'arrivait pas à dormir. Toute la nuit elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit en vain. Ses pensées était tournées toutes entières vers la première journée de cours horrible qui venait de s'achever. Elle pensait à Melle Blanchard qui elle en était sûre trouverait un moyen de pourrir son année. Elle pensait à cette surveillante qu'elle avait agressée alors que celle-ci voulait juste l'aider. Elle pensait à Peter et Tink qui semblaient déjà décidés à pourrir son année eux aussi. Et tout cela la ramenait à son passé.

Emma n'avait que 17 ans mais elle avait déjà bien vécu. Elle avait déjà traversé son lot de calvaire et d'épreuves, plus que bien des adultes. Emma n'avait que 17 ans mais elle connaissait la vraie valeur des choses parce qu'elle avait déjà eu à se débrouiller. Elle n'avait que 17 ans, mais elle connaissait la valeur de l'amitié parce qu'elle avait déjà eu à être seule. Elle était orpheline mais elle connaissait la valeur d'une vraie famille. Emma savait la vraie valeur de la vie parce qu'elle avait déjà vu la mort. Elle connaissait la couleur du sang parce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu couler, le sien et celui des autres. Elle savait l'importance de se montrer forte parce qu'elle avait déjà été faible. Et qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus l'être.

Elle avait déjà connu les insultes, les coups et elle savait que ca allait recommencer, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont la traitait déjà Peter et Tink. Elle avait déjà connu tout ça et tout ce que ça pouvait entraîner. Elle ne voulait pas refaire les mêmes conneries cette fois.

Enfin elle finit par s'endormir, à plus de trois heures du matin.

Le lendemain, des secousses interrompirent son rêve. Elle se tourna plusieurs fois en gémissant dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur le visage de sa mère.

-Ingrid ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ton bus part dans 10 minutes. Je t'amènerais en voiture mais il faut que tu te lève.

\- Et merde !

Emma reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en râlant mais finit par se lever malgré tout. Ses sœurs commençaient une heure plus tard et ne devait pas se réveiller. Et elle, son satané réveil n'avait pas sonné… Ou pas assez fort.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et rejoint sa mère qui lui fit signe de monter dans la voiture. Une fois en route, Emma prit le temps de répondre à Ruby qu'elle était en retard et qu'elles se verraient à la récré. Une fois sur le parking, Ingrid lui fit un mot pour excuser son retard et Emma sortit de la voiture. Elle se dirigea vers la Vie Scolaire d'un pas rapide mais n'y trouva personne. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes que quelqu'un arrive mais personne ne vint. Elle pesa le pour et le contre et finit par décider d'aller en cours, elle ramènerait son mot plus tard. Dans le couloir, pas un chat. « Evidemment, se dit-elle, tout le monde est en cour. ». Trouvant enfin sa salle (elle avait apprit le plan par cœur pour éviter la mésaventure d'hier), elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur la belle brune d'hier.

Face à face, elles se figèrent toutes les deux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps s'arrêta. Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elles étaient restées là. Juste à se regarder, à s'observer. Elle, la lycéenne en jeans et basket face à cette pionne en tailleur classe. Deux mondes, deux univers différents qui se rencontraient, et se heurtaient. Mais un prof s'énerva un peu plus loin et la réalité les rattrapa. Cet instant hors du temps était fini. Elle vit la pionne durcir son regard, durcir les traits de son visage.

-Miss Swan ?

Emma déglutit en entendant la voix glaciale de la surveillante. Elle qui encore hier s'était excusée devant une élève semblait s'être transformée en reine de glace. Elle se racla doucement la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Je… Hum… Je suis en retard. J'ai raté mon bus.

-Je vois.

Devant son manque de réaction, Emma se sentit obligée de se justifier un peu plus.

-J'ai un mot mais il n'y avait personne à la Vie Scolaire… Je le ramènerai à la pause.

-Très bien, répondit la brune d'une voix toujours aussi distante.

Sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons et partit. Emma resta quelques minutes là, immobile, simplement à essayer de se remettre de cette rencontre alors que le claquement des talons hauts de la surveillante résonnait encore, et encore dans sa tête. Enfin, elle reprit quelque peu ses esprits et toqua à la porte de la classe. Elle expliqua au professeur les raisons de son arrivée tardive et ne prêta aucune attention à Peter qui imitait (très mal) un canard alors qu'elle passait à cote de lui pour aller s'asseoir avec Ariel.

Mais bien qu'elle fût là, elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que disait le professeur. Elle ne parvenait pas à empêcher son esprit de revenir dans ce couloir. En voyant comment agissait maintenant la surveillante, Emma se sentit d'autant plus désolée de ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier. Elle devait à tout prix s'excuser. Elle en vint à espérer que ce serait elle, cette après-midi, qui lui ferait l'heure de colle pour pouvoir la voir seule à seule, et avoir la possibilité de lui expliquer quelque peu pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça la veille. Elle _devait_ trouver un moyen de s'excuser.

La sonnerie la fit sursauter tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle sortit rapidement de la classe avec Ariel pour rejoindre Ruby. Elle n'avait pas réussi à la voir hier et sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Elle la repéra de loin dans le hall, une grande brune habillée en rouge vif, ça ne passait pas facilement inaperçue. Des qu'elle vit Emma, elle vient vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Blondie, tu m'as manqué !

-Hé ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma grande !

Timide, Ariel restait en retrait et n'osait pas dire un mot devant cette grande brune qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, avait l'air un peu folle.

-Ruby, je te présente Ariel, une amie de ma classe. Ariel, voici Ruby, ma meilleure amie depuis que je la connais. Mais, ajouta t'elle un ton plus bas avec un clin d'œil, lui dis pas trop elle va avoir la grosse tete.

\- Hé ! Protesta l'autre. C'est pas vrai ça !

Ariel rigola en les voyant se chamailler comme des enfants. La brune reporta finalement son attention sur la nouvelle venue.

-Alors tu t'appelle Ariel ? Et t'es rousse ? Comme dans le dessin animé ?

-Stop Ruby ! L'arrêta Emma. Pas de réflexion sur son nom sinon je lui dis ton nom de famille et je lui raconte l'histoire qui va avec.

-Ok ok, j'arrête, bougonna la brune.

Les haut-parleurs retentirent et le nom d'Emma fut appelé à la Vie Scolaire. Elle s'y dirigea en trainant les pieds et ce fut David qui récupéra son mot d'absence, lui glissant au passage le numéro de la salle où elle devrait aller pour faire son heure de colle.

-Au fait, Emma, lui demanda Ruby lorsqu'elle rejoint ses amies. Tu ne m'as pas raconté à moi ce qui t'es arrivé hier…

-Pas le temps, faut que j'aille en cours. T'as qu'à demander aux filles.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la sonnerie se fit entendre au même moment et chacune reprit la direction de sa salle non pas sans que Emma ait promis à Ruby de tout lui raconter si celle-ci n'arrivais pas à croiser Elsa pour lui demander.

A midi, Emma observa avec regret toute ses amies quitter l'établissement puis se dirigea vers la salle où elle était attendue. L'heure de colle avait lieu de midi à treize heures. Arrivée devant la salle, elle toqua brièvement puis entra sans attendre de réponse.

Emma retint un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la surveillante qui avait sa charge. Elle pourrait s'excuser. Elle passa près du bureau et lui montra le papier de Melle Blanchard qu'Ingrid avait signé puis partit s'asseoir à une place au premier rang après avoir récupéré le travail à faire qui lui était assigné. Un devoir d'économie. Elle détestait l'économie. Il fallait faire des maths et elle était nulle en math. Elle avait choisie sa filière juste pour avoir l'option Droit. Elle lâcha un soupir déçu en voyant sa copie puis tenta tant bien que mal de s'y attaquer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait terminé. Ca ne lui avait pas pris longtemps, de toute façon, elle ne comprenait qu'un exercice sur deux. Elle leva les yeux de sa feuille et reporta son regard sur la surveillante. Assise au bureau, celle-ci lisait un livre. Elle portait des lunettes à monture noire, un ensemble tailleur moulant gris anthracite et un air strict vissé sur le visage. Elle continua à la fixer plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci relève les yeux de son roman pour la regarder à son tour. Elles s'affrontèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Emma ne brise le silence qui s'était installé.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

Le silence persista quelques secondes, comme si elle hésitait à lui répondre. Enfin, sa voix s'éleva, sèche et glaciale.

-Miss Mills.

-Miss Mills ? Sérieusement ?

-Quoi ? Questionna l'intéressée en retirant ses lunettes dans un mouvement agacé.

\- On appelle Mulan et David par leur prénom mais on doit vous appeler Miss Mills ?

Encore une fois, un silence pesant s'installa dans pièce alors que « Miss Mills » réfléchissait à ce que l'élève venait de lui dire. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle lâcha sa réponse dans un soupir.

-Très bien. Appelez-moi Régina.

Elle avait un prénom, c'était déjà ça. Maintenant, restait le plus dur : aborder le sujet des excuses.

-Ecoutez, pour hier…

-Vous devriez faire votre devoir Miss Swan.

Sa voix avait claqué, encore plus dure qu'à l'ordinaire. De toute évidence, elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Emma souffla. Elle n'allait pas lui simplifier la tache.

-Non, écoutez-moi s'il vous plait…

-Et pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ?

-Je… je voudrais m'excuser.

Un silence se prolongea quelques secondes et Emma comprit en la regardant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de la surveillante.

-Je vous demande pardon… Pour la façon dont je vous ai répondu et pour ce que je vous ai dis hier. J'étais… J'étais quelques peu à bout de nerf et énervée. Et quand je suis dans cet état, je deviens agressive avec tout le monde. Et vous… vous êtes juste… mal tombée… Je… Je sais que vous vouliez juste être gentille. Je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dis et je m'en excuse.

Emma baissa la tête, fixant sa copie. Elle ne pensait pas que Regina lui parlerait et s'était préparée au silence de plusieurs minutes qui s'installa dans la salle.

-Comment vous êtes vous retrouvée là ? En heure de colle je veux dire.

Sa voix n'était plus glaciale, ni dure et distante. Elle était plus douce. Comme si elle avait voulu rassurer Emma. Oserait-elle espérer que Regina ait pu la pardonner ?

-On ne vous a pas dit ? J'ai « insulté et offensé mes camarades de classe. ».

-Je vous le demande à vous, roula des yeux Regina. Pas la version officielle.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Emma était surprise. Il était rare que les professeurs et autre surveillants s'intéressent assez aux élèves pour demander la vérité.

-Peter m'as bousculé et a envoyé voler mon téléphone. Je lui ai dit de s'excuser. Quand il a refusé, on a commencé à s'insulter. Tink s'en est mêlée et m'as traitée de blondasse. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était plus blonde que moi et elle m'as giflée.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est vous qui faites cette heure de colle aujourd'hui.

-C'est Melle Blanchard qui as jugé.

-Et ?

Cette fois, se fut à Emma d'hésiter avant de parler. La raison de sa haine avec la CPE était son secret. Elle ne voulait pas trop en dire mais estimait que Regina avait le droit d'en savoir un minimum après ce qu'Emma lui avait fait subir la veille.

-Melle Blanchard et moi avons un… passé commun. Elle me hait et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Pourquoi vous hait elle ?

-Si ça ne vous gênes pas, je préfèrerais ne pas trop en parler.

-Je vois.

Bien que professionnelle, la voix de Regina avait perdue la dureté qui gênait Emma et la faisait se sentir coupable. Elle était contente d'avoir pu s'excuser et plus encore que Regina semble l'avoir pardonner.

* * *

A midi, Regina était prête et attendait Emma dans la salle de colle. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que l'élève ne toque doucement à la porte et n'entre. Elle lui montra le mot signé par sa mère et Regina lui tendit le travail qu'elle avait à faire. Elle vit grimacer l'élève en regardant le sujet et la plaignit en silence. De l'économie. Lorsque qu'elle était en fac de droit, Regina détestait le droit économique. Enfin le « Droit Public des Affaires » plutôt. Un nom très classe… pour quelque chose de très ennuyant

Un silence confortable s'installa et elle put se plonger dans sa lecture. C'était un roman plutôt récent, d'un homme d'affaire sortant avec une jeune femme ayant à peine fini ses études. Il avait un passé dur et il entrainait la jeune femme dans un univers qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. C'était… sympa. Pas le roman du siècle mais ça faisait passer le temps. Elle lu comme ça pendant environ une demi-heure avant de sentir le regard d'Emma peser sur elle.

Elle tenta de continuer à lire mais ça la déconcentrait. Finalement, elle referma son livre et observa l'élève à son tour. Comme la première fois, elle la détailla du regard, s'attardant sur ses boucles blondes et sur ses yeux verts.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

La voix de la blonde avait brisé le silence et la quiétude de la pièce en même temps que leur échange de regards. La question avait surpris la brune qui ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi anodin. En fait, elle ne s'attendait même pas à ce que l'une d'elles parle à un moment.

-Miss Mills.

Elle voulait maintenir une distance entre elles. Elle n'allait pas lui dire de l'appeler par son prénom ?

-Miss Mills ? Sérieusement ?

-Quoi ?

Pour qui se prenait cette élève pour la juger ? Elle retira ces lunettes dans un geste d'agacement et posa un regard colérique sur la tête blonde en face d'elle.

\- On appelle Mulan et David par leur prénom mais on doit vous appeler Miss Mills ?

Piégée. Regina se sentait piégée. Elle avait voulu jouer, et elle avait perdu en beauté. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne lui vint. Elle lâcha un soupir résigné avant de répondre d'une voix plus basse, en tentant d'ignorer le sourire satisfait de l'élève.

-Très bien. Appelez-moi Regina.

Un second silence s'installa, plus pesant que celui qui les avait accompagné durant la première partie de cette heure.

-Ecoutez, pour hier…

-Vous devriez faire votre devoir Miss Swan.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Sa voix s'était faite dure en lui répondant. Elle ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche, remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle ne voulait pas non plus de sa pitié à l'égard de la pauvre surveillante perdue qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Non écoutez-moi s'il vous plait…

-Et pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ?

-Je… je voudrais m'excuser.

Ca, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe mais ne dit rien, attendant que la jeune fille se décide à parler.

-Je vous demande pardon… Pour la façon dont je vous ai répondu et pour ce que je vous ai dis hier. J'étais… J'étais quelques peu à bout de nerf et énervée et, quand je suis dans cet état, je deviens agressive avec tout le monde. Et vous… vous êtes juste… mal tombée… Je… Je sais que vous vouliez juste être gentille. Je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dis et je m'en excuse.

Malgré elle, Regina se sentit compatir avec la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas la pardonner aussi facilement, parce que sur le coup, ce qu'Emma avait dit l'avait vraiment blessé. Elle avait choisi d'être pionne cette année. C'était un choix, et pas juste un travail trouvé pour pouvoir payer ses études. Elle aurait pu être avocate dans l'un des plus grands cabinets de New-York. Mais elle était ici. C'était _son_ choix. Et en voyant cette élève la rabaisser ainsi, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir fait l'erreur de sa vie.

Et malgré ça, elle se sentit faiblir, et la pardonner. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans ce bureau pour mettre la jeune fille dans un tel état. Elle comprenait ce que Emma voulait dire lorsque qu'elle parlait d'être agressive avec tout le monde parce qu'elle-même avait tendance à agir comme ça. Comme un mécanisme de protection, pour éviter que les gens ne voient la faiblesse, pour ne pas qu'ils croient voir une brèche, pour paraitre forte. Toujours. Jours après jour.

-Comment vous êtes vous retrouvée là ? En heure de colle je veux dire.

Elle-même se rendit compte que sa voix n'était plus glaciale comme il y a encore quelques minutes. Elle voulait vraiment rester distante. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas, sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi.

-On ne vous a pas dit ? J'ai « insulté et offensé mes camarades de classe. ».

Ca, elle était au courant, les rumeurs allait vite dans un lycée de secteur. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

-Je vous le demande à vous, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas la version officielle.

Emma parue sincèrement surprise de sa réponse. Regina se demanda une seconde si elle avait bien fait de poser cette question. Si elle avait même bien fait de continuer cette discussion.

-Peter m'as bousculé et envoyé voler mon téléphone. Je lui ai dit de s'excuser. Quand il a refusé, on a commencé à s'insulter. Tink s'en est mêlée et m'as traitée de blondasse. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était plus blonde que moi et elle m'as giflée.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est vous qui faite cette heure de colle.

Elle était sincère. Emma n'avait fait que se défendre et, logiquement, elle n'aurait pas du avoir à payer pour ça.

-C'est Melle Blanchard qui as jugé.

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de l'évidence, comme si la question ne se posait même pas. Regina fronça les sourcils : elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Melle Blanchard venait faire là-dedans.

-Et ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'étudiante de sembler hésiter avant de répondre.

-Melle Blanchard et moi avons un… passé commun. Elle me hait et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Pourquoi vous hait elle ?

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à haïr une personne au point de lui attribuer des fautes qui n'était pas de son ressort.

-Si ça ne vous gènes pas, je préférerais ne pas trop en parler.

-Je vois.

A vrai dire, elle mourrait d'envie de lui en demander plus. Elle aurait voulu connaitre son passé, savoir ce qui lui était arrivée. Mais la pousser dans ses retranchements n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle avait vu hier de quoi Emma était capable lorsqu'elle était à bout.

Chacune plongée dans ses réflexions, elles sursautèrent lorsque la sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin de la punition infligée à Emma. Elles rangèrent leurs affaires de leur coté et se levèrent en silence pour sortir. Regina fut la première à atteindre la porte et l'ouvrit pour s'en aller lorsqu'Emma se figea derrière elle.

-Merde ! Refermez, refermez !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Emma se précipita sur la porte et la claqua elle-même, récoltant un regard surpris de la part de Regina, encore figée avec la main en l'air.

-Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ?

-… Melle Blanchard est dans le couloir.

-Enfin Miss Swan, elle ne peut pas vous mettre une heure de colle à chaque fois qu'elle vous voit.

Emma haussa un sourcil peu convaincu et le doute s'insinua en Regina.

-Tant que ça ?

-Oh oui.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre la CPE et l'élève ?

Sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas la réponse, ou du moins pas tout de suite, elle s'approcha de la porte avec un dernier regard.

-Un jour Miss Swan, vous me direz ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir. Mais dans l'immédiat, laissez-moi sortir de cette salle que je puisse vous dire si la voie est libre.

Sans dire un mot, Emma s'écarta de la porte et laissa la brune sortir tout en restant cachée. Au cas où. Elle ne sortit à son tour qu'après que Regina lui ai fait un signe pour lui indiquer qu'elles étaient seule.

-Bon et bien…

-A demain Regina.

-A demain Miss Swan.

Elles partirent chacune de leur côté, se séparant au milieu du hall. Emma partit rejoindre sa mère sur le parking alors que Regina partait récupérer quelques affaires à la Vie Scolaire. Mais chacune gardait dans sa tête cette heure où elles avaient pu discuter un peu et chacune n'en était que plus curieuse d'en savoir plus sur l'autre, de connaitre son passé.

* * *

**A ceux/celles qui se poseraient la question en lisant le résumé du roman de Regina : Oui, elle lit 50 nuances de Grey xD J'avais pas d'autre idées en écrivant et j'ai vu passer une bande-annonce^^**

**Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et ce que vous pensez à propos de Emma/Melle Blanchard ;-)**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Renfermée

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre mais ca a été la reprise des cours pour moi cette semaine :/ Le suivant devrait arriver un peu plus vite normalement ( j'espère ^^ ).**

**Et vous savez quoi ? Dimanche ça reprends ! J'ai trop hâte! J'ai vu les extraits etc. et Regina m'as brisée le coeur avec sa page réparée au scotch :'( mais Emma est là pour elle ;-) **

**Merci Encore à tout ceux qui ont suivi, commenté ( désolé à ceux à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre :/ ) ajouté à leur favoris ! Je vous adore !**

**Ce chapitre est un peu particulier vu que j'ai mis les points de vue de deux autre perso que Regina et Emma, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tout ça ne m'appartient ( pourtant c'est pas faute d'esperer^^ ) je m'amuse juste avec nos SwanQueen préférée **

* * *

Les semaines commencèrent à défiler. Les cours s'enchainaient jours après jours, entre devoirs et contrôles. Emma sortait de temps avec Ruby, Ariel ou Elsa mais restait la plupart du temps cloitrée chez elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Chaque jour, les insultes de Peter se faisaient plus fortes et chaque jour, il s'approchait un peu plus du moment où il aurait réussi à l'atteindre.

Elle s'était construit une armure pour être forte grâce à ce qu'elle avait vécu autrefois. Une armure pour la protéger de la douleur. Mais son armure ne lui permettait pas ne pas entendre, de ne pas voir. Chaque jour, elle les entendait l'insulter derrière elle. Chaque jour, elle les voyait murmurer sur son passage. Ariel essayait de faire arrêter ça mais rien n'y parvenait, que ce soit les remontrances d'une élève ou un rendez-vous chez Melle Blanchard. Emma refusait d'en parler à ses sœurs ou à Ruby parce qu'elle les savait très protectrice et qu'elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter.

Chaque semaine, elle était invariablement en heure de colle. Chaque semaine, Ingrid signait le papier sans faire de remarque malgré les regards inquiets qu'elle lançait à sa fille.

Chaque semaine, Emma avait droit à une heure où elle se détendait. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué, mais elle commençait à apprécier ces heures de colles. Dans un petit lycée comme celui-là, où votre professeur principal habitait au coin de votre rue (littéralement parfois), peu d'élèves se risquaient à défier l'autorité pour être collés. Emma était donc, la plupart du temps, seule avec Regina. Une routine s'était installée entre elles. A midi, Emma disait au revoir à ses amies, puis allait rejoindre Regina dans leur salle. Ensuite elle faisait le travail imposé en une demi heure, parfois même moins suivant le sujet. Puis aussitôt qu'il était fini, les deux jeunes femmes discutaient de tout et de rien. Elles évitaient le sujet « Melle Blanchard » à la demande d'Emma. La blonde profitait de chaque minute de chaque discussion. Elle se sentait libre en parlant avec la brune. Il n'y avait aucun jugement malgré le poste de Regina. Juste… Deux personnes qui bavardaient. Elles pouvaient parler de tout. Regina était la seule personne avec qui Emma avait accepté de parler de Peter, au moins un peu. Regina était extérieure à la situation, en quelque sorte, et Emma avait besoin de penser qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire.

Mais ces derniers temps elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle sentait confusément que ça ne pouvait plus marcher. Elle s'apercevait tristement qu'elle avait atteint le point de non-retour. Elle se renfermait sur elle-même encore plus qu'avant. Elle en était arrivée au point où, pour se protéger des insultes de Peter, elle ne laissait plus rien passer. Que ce soit la gentillesse, l'amitié ou la méchanceté. Elle se renfermait parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de contenir sa colère, sa frustration, sa douleur en parlant de tout ça avec quelqu'un. Alors elle restait enfermée chez elle, dans sa chambre. Elle se retenait d'éloigner ses sœurs avec une remarque cinglante parce que malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas les blesser. Elle voulait juste être seule pour se morfondre. Même si elle aurait préféré mourir que de l'admettre, elle pleurait parfois, seule, le soir. Quand personne ne pouvait l'entendre, quand personne ne pouvait la voir, quand personne ne pouvait la juger.

Elle se sentait d'autant plus mal de cette situation qu'elle s'était dit que en l'ayant déjà vécu, elle le supporterait mieux. Mais au lieu de ça, chaque insulte qu'elle entendait la ramenait des années en arrière. Elle se revoyait, à son entrée en cinquième, ave ses douze ans et sa naïveté. Elle ne connaissait pas encore Ruby, ni Ingrid, ni aucune de ses sœurs. Elle s'était retrouvée seule, enfant adoptée dans une famille d'accueil qui ne s'occupait pas d'elle. Alors elle n'avait pas parlé. Elle n'avait rien dit. Ni à propos des insultes, ni à propos des coups qu'elle recevait alors. Elle n'avait rien dit lorsque qu'elle s'était mise à boiter parce qu'on l'avait frappé. De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé si elle en avait parlé. Le père de cette famille ne s'intéressait à elle que de temps en temps, et juste assez longtemps pour la battre. Elle avait tenu presque un an comme ça. Puis un soir, il avait frappé trop fort. Il était saoul, comme à chaque fois, et comme d'habitude elle avait refusé de crier, de pleurer, de supplier sous ses coups. C'était la seule parcelle de fierté qu'elle avait pu garder et pour rien au monde elle ne lui aurait offert la satisfaction de l'avoir brisé pour de bon. Mais il s'était énervé plus que d'habitude. Il l'avait frappé plus fort que d'habitude. Elle s'était évanouie plus vite que d'habitude.

A son réveil elle avait des bleus, la lèvre du bas enflée et le poignet cassé. Ce soir là elle avait fugué sans un regard en arrière. Elle avait préparé un sac et elle était partie sans un mot. Ensuite, elle avait trainé dans les rues plusieurs jours, achetant de quoi manger avec l'argent qu'elle avait emmené. Puis elle avait rencontré sa sœur. Elle avait trouvé Emma dans une ruelle un soir et lui avait offert un toit. Elle l'avait hébergé plusieurs semaines.

Pour la première fois, Emma était proche de quelqu'un. Elles étaient devenue plus que des amies, à elles deux, elles formaient une mini-famille. Leur famille. Elles s'étaient tout raconté, elles savaient tout l'une de l'autre. Le système avait fini par rattraper Emma, l'institution l'avait retrouvée et l'avait placée chez Ingrid. Les premières semaines, Emma n'y restait pas, préférant passer sa journée et ses nuits chez la blonde qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Elle avait reproché à Ingrid de ne pas essayer de l'intégrer à sa maison puis elle s'était rendue compte que c'était elle qui, à aucun moment, n'avait essayé de se rapprocher d'Anna et Elsa. Apres une période d'adaptation qui avait demandé de gros effort à Emma, la situation s'était détendue.

Mais ce passé la marquait encore et elle en portait toujours les stigmates près de 4 ans plus tard. Par ses cicatrices qui ne s'estomperait, elle savait que le Richard qui l'avait frappé au collège et Gérard, le père violent, ne la quitterait jamais vraiment totalement. Elle se souviendrait toujours d'eux quand elle voyait les marques qu'ils avaient laissé et elle détestait son corps pour ça.

Pendant des mois elle avait fait des cauchemars en se souvenant, avait été un capable de regarder un garçon dans les yeux pendant plus d'un an. Elle commençait enfin à aller mieux. Elle aurait presque pu se faire passer pour une adolescente comme les autres. Mais Peter avait tout gâché, il l'obligeait à retomber dans ce schéma de silence et de douleur. Elle le détestait pour ça et elle se détestait de se laisser faire.

Mais elle se taisait. Jour après jour, elle jouait la comédie. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas d'entracte, pas de pause. Elle jouait un rôle toute la journée et ne pouvait quitter son masque qu'au moment où elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Elle portait ce masque qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle ne laissait rien paraître des pensées qui l'agitaient la nuit, des insultes qu'elle ressassait sans cesse. Elle ne laissait rien voir des larmes que cachait son sourire ni de la douleur qui transparaissait au loin dans son regard.

Elle avait appris à contrôler chacune de ses réactions. A ne pas laisser voir sa douleur ou sa tristesse en public. A ne pas réagir violemment face à une insulte. A ne pas se retourner à chaque murmure. Mais parfois, le soir dans le bus, l'océan venait submerger son regard d'émeraude. Elle se contentait alors de fermer les yeux et de prendre de grande inspiration en écoutant les battements de son cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé son sang-froid. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvée le contrôle qui était si important pour elle.

* * *

Regina de son coté en venait à avoir hâte de ces mercredis après-midi. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commençait à s'attacher à cette jeune blonde. Tout les mercredis, les deux jeunes femmes discutaient, parlaient. Pas comme une surveillante et une élève. Juste comme deux amies. Regina avait conscience que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'elle aurait du dire à Emma d'arrêter de la tutoyer, qu'elle n'aurait pas du continuer à lui poser des questions sur sa vie. Pour être honnête, Regina aurait même du arrêter de faire ces heure de colle. Mulan lui avait proposé de la remplacer plusieurs fois, mais la brune avait toujours refusé et sa collègue avait finalement compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer. Regina avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas bien, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à y mettre fin. Elle aimait ces moments où elle pouvait quitter son masque de surveillante sévère pour être elle-même. Même si elle adorait son travail, il lui pesait parfois. Pourtant, pour rien au monde elle ne serait retournée à son ancienne vie. Surveillante était son choix contrairement à avocate et elle l'assumerait jusqu'au bout. Mais avec Emma elle avait l'impression de pouvoir se conduire normalement.

Assise à son bureau, elle discutait gaiement avec Belle, une professeure qui était devenue son amie, lorsque Mulan passa le seuil en soufflant. Il était rare que l'Asiatique râle et tout le monde la regarda passer en écarquillant les yeux.

-Et ben belle brune ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Derrière le ton humoristique de sa phrase, on sentait que David s'inquiétait vraiment. Lui et Mulan travaillaient ensemble depuis plus de trois ans et il considérait la jeune femme comme sa sœur.

-Rien juste… Qu'est ce qu'elle a contre Emma bon sang ?!

A ces mots, Regina écarquilla d'autant plus les yeux. Ce ne pouvait pas être qui elle pensait n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est ce que qui a contre Emma ? demanda David.

-Blanchard. Sérieusement ça devient ridicule cette histoire d'heure de colle toute les semaines. Puis elle ne peut pas simplement la coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année plutôt que de faire un stupide nouveau mot toute les semaines !

-Oh… Emma Swan?

-Evidemment Emma Swan! Qui est la seule élève à s'être fait coller depuis le début de l'année ?

-Hé ! s'écria Regina, elle n'est pas la seule à s'être fait coller !

Mulan se contenta de hausser un sourcil perplexe.

-Bon ok, admit l'autre, la seule autre personne à s'être fait coller c'est Anna, sa sœur, qui a voulu la défendre en allant parler à Melle Blanchard. Mais ça compte !

L'Asiatique roula des yeux avant de recommencer son discours.

-Si au moins elle trouvait de vraies raisons de la coller, ça passerait encore. Mais non, ses motifs sont ridicules ! Elle vient de lui mettre une heure de colle pour avoir frapper un élève ! Elle à une tête à frapper tout l monde ?!

-Euh…en fait c'est vrai. Mais merci de penser ça… Enfin je crois.

Tout le monde se retourna vers celle qui venait de dire ça et Mulan crut mourir de honte en voyant Emma sur le pas de la porte. Regina fronça les sourcils en enregistrant les paroles de la blonde. Emma lui avait un jour dit qu'elle ne s'abaisserait pas à frapper Peter parce qu'elle pensait qu'il n'en valait pas la peine et que ça ne servait à rien. La brune se demanda ce que Peter lui avait dit pour la faire sortir de ses gonds au point qu'elle devienne violente mais se retint de lui demander. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour ça. Demain, en retenue, elle pourrait lui poser la question.

-Je… On est mardi et vous ne m'avez pas encore appelée pour que je récupère le mot à faire signer à Ingrid pour ma colle de demain…

-Oh… euh, je viens tout juste de le récupérer, balbutia Mulan en lui tendant le papier.

-Merci…

La jeune blonde récupéra son mot et sortit sous les regards médusés des quatre adultes. C'est Mulan qui sortit de sa torpeur la première.

-Vous voyez ? Quand je vous dis que ce n'est pas net ! Elle sait tellement que Blanchard va la coller toutes les semaines qu'elle vient chercher le mot elle-même si on ne l'appelle pas ! Je veux savoir pourquoi Blanchard la déteste !

-J'en sais rien ! S'énerva Regina à son tour. Je n'en sais rien ! J'ai demandé à Emma plusieurs fois et elle se contente de me dire que Blanchard lui en veut a cause de quelque chose qu'Emma aurait fait il y a plusieurs années.

Les trois autres réagirent en même temps mais seule la réponse de Belle retint l'attention de Regina.

-Je m'inquiète un peu pour Emma…

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle surprit tout le monde par la violence de sa réaction, et elle-même se demanda ce qui lui prenait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle aurait voulu pouvoir protéger la blonde. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir être là pour elle.

-En cours, commença Belle, il y a ces deux élèves qui…

-Peter et Tink ? demanda Regina.

-Oui… Comment tu sais ?

-Elle m'a raconté un peu…

Tous sourcillèrent en voyant que l'élève s'était confié à la surveillante mais décidèrent de ne pas relever pour que Belle continue à leur expliquer.

-En cours, ils sont toujours derrière elle. Je n'entends pas toujours ce qu'ils lui disent mais je me doute que ce ne sont pas des compliments. Parfois ils lui envoient des boules de papiers en cours. J'ai beau les envoyer chez la CPE, ça ne leur fait aucun effet. Mais si elle déteste Emma, ceci explique cela…

-Elle ne peut toute de même la détester au point d'encourager des élèves à lui pourrir la vie, s'indigna David.

Regina haussa un sourcil perplexe en le regardant dans les yeux.

-A ce point ?

Pour seule réponse, la brune grimaça. Ce que venait de leur dire Belle ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Emma ne lui avait pas dit que c'était à ce point et sans se l'expliquer elle se sentit vexée de voir que la blonde ne lui avait pas tout dit. Elle croyait qu'elle lui faisait confiance, au moins assez pour ne pas lui mentir.

* * *

Les semaines s'enchaînaient et Mulan veillait discrètement sur Regina. Elle savait pourquoi Regina était venu travailler dans le lycée et d'où elle venait et elle voulait que ca se passe bien pour son amie. Elle était contente de voir qu'elle avait l'air de s'habituer à ce nouveau travail. Elle avait réussi à se faire respecter sans pour autant que les élèves ne soient terrorisée en la voyant. La seule exception qui demeurait était Emma Swan. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais Regina semblait ne pas réussir à garder son comportement habituel de surveillante avec la jeune blonde. Lorsque qu'elle lui avait proposé de faire les heures de colles du mercredis après-midi, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa collègue insiste pour les faire par la suite. Et même si elle essayait de se voiler la face, Mulan était obligé d'admettre que si Regina voulait faire ça, c'était surtout pour passer du temps avec la jeune fille.

Se dirigeant vers le bureau de Melle Blanchard où elle venait d'être appellée pour un papier, l'Asiatique réfléchissait à tout ça. Tapant doucement sur la porte, elle attendit qu'une voix lui dise d'entrer avant de passer la porte.

-Vous m'avez convoqué ?

Sans lui accorder un regard, la CPE se contenta de lui tendre une feuille.

-Veuillez appeler Miss Swan à la Vie Scolaire pour lui donner ce papier.

-Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ?

-Le mot pour son heure de colle de demain.

Mulan baissa les yeux et lut le motif invoqué sur la feuille de retenue. L'élève était accusée de « violence envers un camarade ». Elle fronça les sourcils. Mulan avait parlé d'Emma avec Regina, elle souvent vu l'élève et honnêtement elle lui paraissait tout sauf violente.

-Elle a frappé un autre élève ?

-Puisque c'est écrit. Vous pouvez disposer Miss Fa.

Mulan retint une remarque acerbe. Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que lui avait dit sa supérieure et s'entendre congédier ainsi lui donnait envie de dire ce qu'elle pensait à Melle Blanchard. Mais elle se contenta de prendre une inspiration et de sortir du bureau, ne s'autorisant à relâcher son souffle qu'une fois dans la Vie Scolaire, entourée de ses amis et collègues.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, David l'interpella et elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix. David était son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

-Et ben belle brune, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien juste… Qu'est ce qu'elle a contre Emma bon sang ?!

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Regina lui accordait toute son attention tout à coup.

David lui posa une nouvelle question, ne comprenant pas qui était censé à vouloir à Emma. Ni qui était Emma.

-Blanchard. Sérieusement ça devient ridicule cette histoire d'heure de colle toute les semaines. Puis elle ne peut pas simplement la coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année plutôt que de faire un stupide nouveau mot toute les semaines !

-Oh… Emma Swan?

-Evidemment Emma Swan! Qui est la seule élève à s'être fait coller depuis le début de l'année ?

Cette fois, ce fut la voix de Regina qui s'éleva à travers la petite pièce.

-Hé ! Elle n'est pas la seule à s'être fait coller !

Mulan se contenta d'hausser un sourcil perplexe pour lui rappeler l'identité de la seule autre personne qui avait atterri en retenue, à savoir sa jeune sœur qui était allée directement dans le bureau Melle Blanchard pour défendre Emma.

-Si au moins elle trouvait de vraies raisons de la coller, ça passerait encore. Mais non, ses motifs sont ridicules ! Elle vient de lui mettre une heure de colle pour avoir frapper un élève ! Elle à une tête à frapper tout l monde ?!

Mulan ne contenait plus sa colère sous le regard surpris de ses amis. Elle se figea cependant lorsque qu'une autre voix les interrompit.

-Euh…en fait c'est vrai. Mais merci de penser ça… Enfin je crois.

La jeune femme se retourna lentement et cru mourir en reconnaissant l'élève dont elle était justement en train de parler. Elle ne prêta pas attention à Regina qui fronça les sourcils en entendant les mots de la blonde. Emma finit par justifier sa venue sous les regards insistants des quatre adultes.

-Je… On est mardi et vous ne m'avez pas encore appelé pour que je récupère le mot à faire signer à Ingrid pour ma colle de demain…

Mulan balbutia quelques mots en lui tendant sa feuille et la jeune fille repartit, les laissant tous étonné. Elle fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

-Vous voyez ? Quand je vous dis que ce n'est pas net ! Elle sait tellement que Blanchard va la coller toutes les semaines qu'elle vient chercher le mot elle-même si on ne l'appelle pas ! Je veux savoir pourquoi Blanchard la déteste !

La jeune chinoise se dit brièvement que, dit comme ça, ça ressemblait plus à un enfant qui faisait un caprice qu'à une adulte qui était simplement curieuse. Mais à peine avait elle eu le temps de se faire cette remarque que Regina s'énerva à coté d'elle, s'emportant plus que de raison.

-J'en sais rien ! S'énerva Regina à son tour. Je n'en sais rien ! J'ai demandé à Emma plusieurs fois et elle se contente de me dire que Blanchard lui en veut a cause de quelque chose qu'Emma aurait fait il y a plusieurs années.

Tous réagirent en même temps alors que Regina se mettait à marcher de long en large dans la petite pièce. Mulan l'interrogea sur le fait qu'elle ait demandé à Emma, David se questionna sur le fait que l'élève et la CPE se connaissent depuis longtemps, mais seule Belle parvint à retenir l'attention de Regina.

-Je m'inquiète un peu pour Emma…

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Regina avait réagi instantanément, surprenant tout le monde par la même occasion. Même elle semblait surprise par la force de son inquiétude. Parce qu'il était évident que les mots de la professeure avait inquiétée la brune, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et qu'elle ne l'aurait reconnu. Ce fait perturba Mulan mais elle ne dit rien pour l'instant, préférant écouter la suite.

-En cours, commença Belle, il y a ces deux élèves qui…

-Peter et Tink ? demanda Regina.

-Oui… Comment tu sais ?

-Elle m'a raconté un peu…

Cette fois, Mulan sourcilla pour de bon, de même que Belle et David. L'élève s'était confiée à Regina ? Ce lien qui se tissait entre les deux jeunes femmes inquiéta quelques peu Mulan qui n'était pas sûre que ce soir une bonne idée. Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de quelque chose comme ça.

-En cours, ils sont toujours derrière elle. Je n'entends pas toujours ce qu'ils lui disent mais je me doute que ce ne sont pas des compliments. Parfois il lui envoie des boules de papiers en cours. J'ai beau les envoyer chez la CPE, ça ne leur fait aucun effet. Mais si elle déteste Emma, ceci explique cela…

« Effectivement, se dit la jeune femme, si Melle Blanchard ne les réprimande pas ils ne risquent pas d'arrêter… ».

-Elle ne peut toute de même la détester au point d'encourager des élèves à lui pourrir la vie, s'indigna David.

Pour seule réponse, elle vit sa collègue et amie s'asseoir sur son bureau et hausser un sourcil.

-A ce point ?

Regina ne répondit rien mais aux yeux de Mulan, ce silence était plus parlant que toute les explications possibles. Elle souffla et se prit la tête entre les mains pour essayer de réfléchir.

-Belle… essaye de la protéger un peu pendant tes cours. Nous on s'occupera d'essayer de faire de même en pause ou en étude…

-Je vais essayer de lui parler demain, la coupa Regina. Elle acceptera peut-être de me dire quelque chose.

Mulan grimaça mais ne contredit pas son amie. En effet cela pouvait être une bonne idée mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Regina se rapproche encore de la jeune fille. Toutefois, elle n'essaya pas de la résonner. Elle avait beau être sincèrement inquiète pour elle, elle voyait bien que celle-ci s'inquiétait pour la jeune blonde. Et que tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire n'y changerait rien.

* * *

Ce matin là, en se dirigeant vers le lycée pour prendre son poste, Belle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa journée tourne de cette façon. Elle s'avança vers sa salle, un café dans une main et un livre dans l'autre. Elle avait toujours aimé lire, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait choisi ce métier. Toujours est t'il qu'à ce moment là, plongée dans son roman, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait. Elle ne vit pas un homme avancer droit devant, tout comme elle. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence qu'au moment ou ils se heurtèrent, le gobelet de café ne supportant pas le choc et les éclaboussant tout les deux. Le liquide brûlant les fit glapir tout les deux.

-Bon sang mais ne pourriez pas regarder où vous allait ?

-Et vous alors ?!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui lisais au milieu d'un couloir !

-Et vous faisiez quoi ? Parce que vous n'aviez pas l'air plus attentif que moi !

Belle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il l'énervait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, chacune de leur rencontre se soldait inévitablement par une dispute.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! De toute façon, je n'ai de temps à perdre pour ça, dit-il brusquement en la bousculant pour reprendre sa route.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur Gold, dit-elle d'une voix acerbe en accentuant son nom de famille. J'oubliais que votre temps vaut de l'or.

Aussitôt l'homme disparut au bout du corridor, elle lâcha un soupir et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle se faisait pitié. S'abaisser à un jeu de mot aussi minable ne lui ressemblait pas. En fait, un jeu de mot tout court ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser avoir le dernier mot.

Elle passa à la salle des profs où il n'y avait encore pas un chat et en profita pour attraper une nouvelle tenue. Une fois présentable, elle eut à peine le temps de rejoindre sa salle pour y faire entrer ses élèves.

Ce fut à ce moment là que sa journée partit définitivement sur une pente qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Certes à en juger par la scène du premier jour, Emma Swan et Peter ne serait jamais les meilleurs amis du monde mais de là à ca…

Le jeune homme se plaça juste derrière la jeune blonde et son amie rousse et aussitôt le cours commencé, la professeure se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. A chaque cours elle savait que les deux élèves se disputaient, s'insultaient parfois dans son dos. Elle avait conscience qu'Emma était la victime aussi n'hésitait-elle pas à envoyer parfois Peter et son amie Tink chez Melle Blanchard.

Mais ce matin pour la première fois, Belle se sentit réellement mal en croisant le regard d'Emma. Leur échange muet n'avait duré qu'une seconde avant que la blonde ne détourne les yeux et pourtant, la jeune femme se sentit plus touchée que par tous les discours du monde. Elle avait vu dans ce regard une douleur telle qu'elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. En voyant comment se comportait la jeune élève, elle prit conscience que celle-ci s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Elle souriait moins, ne parlait que très peu à Ariel, se contentant d'acquiescer vaguement à ce que l'autre lui disait. Quand il s'agissait de Peter, elle semblait déterminée à faire comme si rien de tout cela ne la touchait, comme si elle évoluait dans un monde différent du notre, qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

Passant le cours à se concentrer sur l'élève sans pour autant négliger la classe, elle remarqua toute ces petites choses qu'elle avait raté jusque là. Le fait que des boulettes de papiers semblait partir de différent coin de la classe pour atterrir comme par hasard dans les longs cheveux blond de la jeune fille, ou le fait que lorsque Peter, Tink ou Philippe ( qui était apparemment le troisième du trio ) passaient près de la table de jeune fille, sa trousse ou son cahier tombaient malencontreusement. Elle vit aussi la jeune blonde se tendre dès que les jeunes gens s'en prenaient à Ariel. Elle semblait être protectrice envers ses amis et apparemment, les autres élèves l'avaient remarqué aussi, au moins assez pour s'en servir contre elle.

Laissant partir ses élèves, elle resta là, désemparée dans sa salle. Que devait-elle faire maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux sur la situation de la jeune fille. Aller lui parler ? En parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? A la famille d'Emma peut-être ? Ou peut-être qu'elle devait simplement remonter les bretelles aux trois autres élèves pour de vrai ?

Toutes ces question qui se tournait et se retournait dans sa tête sans parvenir à aboutir à un semblant de réponse, finirent par la fatiguer et elle s'endormit. Elle ne s'éveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard et se bénit que cela lui soit arrivé le jour où elle avait son après-midi de libre. Elle se releva et se dirigea doucement vers la Vie Scolaire où elle retrouva Regina, et David, Mulan étant apparemment parti voir Melle Blanchard.

Lorsque leur amie revint en pestant contre la CPE, ils restèrent tous ébahis tant il était rare de voir Mulan perdre son calme.

-J'en sais rien ! S'énerva Regina. Je n'en sais rien ! J'ai demandé à Emma plusieurs fois et elle se contente de me dire que Blanchard lui en veut a cause de quelque chose qu'Emma aurait fait il y a plusieurs années.

Belle fronça les sourcils. Melle Blanchard en voulait à Emma ? Le même Melle Blanchard que celle chez qui elle envoyait régulièrement Peter et Tink sans que cela ne leur fasse aucun effet ? Si elle en voulait à Emma, c'était peut-être l'explication…

-Je m'inquiète un peu pour Emma…

Elle se surprit à dire cette phrase à voix basse en regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner, sa feuille à la main. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus fut la réaction de Regina qui choqua tout le monde.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle semblait sincèrement inquiète et Belle trouva ça étrange. Peut-être que la brune connaissait Emma à l'extérieur du lycée?

Elle n'eut le temps de prononcer que quelques mots pour dire que deux élèves la malmenaient quelque peu avant que Regina ne la coupe de nouveau pour vérifier l'identité des deux élèves en questions. La professeure n'en fut que plus troublée. Emma s'était confiée à Regina ? La jeune fille et la surveillante semblaient étrangement proches et cela ne semblait pas être au gout de Mulan qui fixait sa collègue avec inquiétude.

-En cours, ils sont toujours derrière elle. Je n'entends pas toujours ce qu'ils lui disent mais je me doute que ce ne sont pas des compliments. Parfois il lui envoie des boules de papiers en cours. J'ai beau les envoyer chez la CPE, ça ne leur fait aucun effet. Mais si elle déteste Emma, ceci explique cela…

-Elle ne peut toute de même la détester au point d'encourager des élèves à lui pourrir la vie, s'indigna David.

Belle ne répondit rien mais l'attention de toute la pièce se tourna vers Regina qui semblait être la mieux placée pour savoir ça au vu de ses relations avec l'adolescente.

Ayant eu la réponse à cette question, Mulan souffla et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Belle… essaye de la protéger un peu pendant tes cours. Nous on s'occupera d'essayer de faire de même en pause ou en étude…

Cette situation paraissait surréaliste à la brune. Voir des professeurs et des surveillants s'entraider pour protéger un élève d'un autre élève… Néanmoins, elle acquiesça sans faire de commentaire, ne manquant toutefois pas de remarquer la légère grimace de Mulan lorsque Regina lui coupa la parole.

-Je vais essayer de lui parler demain. Elle acceptera peut-être de me dire quelque chose.

Tous ne purent qu'admettre que l'idée était censée malgré le fait que ce lien qui se créait entre Emma et Regina leur semblait étrange. Belle se promit silencieusement de garder ça a l'œil et, surtout, d'aider la jeune blonde.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je mords pas ;-)


	5. Blessées

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens pour vous poster le chapitre 5 qui as été corrigé/modifié par mon ami Fabien ( coucou Fabien si tu passe ^^ ).**

**Vous avez vu le nouvel épisode ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je l'ai vu mardi et j'ai A-DO-RÉ ! Il y as beaucoup de scène avec Lana donc je suis heureuse *-***

**Je préviens quand même que la fin de ce chapitre aborde un thème assez... sombre ( du moins je trouve ) et je vous promets que ça va pas être récurrent. On en parleras dans encore un ou deux chapitre puis bien plus tard dans l'histoire. Mais je vous promets qu'Emma ira bien ;-)**

**Bref, on se retrouve en bas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensait :)**

**Disclaimer : Tout ceci ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun droit la-dessus ( dommage :( ) **

* * *

Ce mercredi là, en allant à sa retenue hebdomadaire, Emma se sentit anormalement stressée. Elle savait que Regina allait vouloir lui parler de Peter, du fait qu'elle l'ait frappé. D'un coté elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler parce que étant donné ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait accepté de le raconter à personne, enfin personne d'autre qu'a elle. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir le lui dire, car il n'y avait peu de chose au monde qu'elle aimait le plus que de se confier à la surveillante. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'attachait autant à la jeune femme, pourquoi elle s'en sentait si proche. Ni pourquoi elle était devenue la première personne à qui Emma pensait lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ou qu'elle était triste. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui parler comme d'habitude. Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement plus. Parce qu'elle était a présent incapable de savoir si elle garderait sa façade de fille forte si elle commençait à tout dire à voix haute. Et qu'elle se refusait à ce que Regina la voit si faible, la voit pleurer.

A midi, Emma se dirigea vers la salle comme toutes les semaines. Comme toutes les semaines, elle adressa un de ses magnifiques sourires dont elle avait le secret à Regina en tenant le devoir dans sa main. Comme toutes les semaines, elle s'assit avec la copie. Et comme toutes les semaines, elle avait fini une demi-heure plus tard. Pourtant ce jour-là, elle aurait voulu mettre plus de temps parce qu'elle redoutait cette discussion plus que tout. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre plusieurs minutes, elle posa son stylo en se disant qu'elle n'y échapperait pas.

Elle affronta le regard de Regina pendant plusieurs secondes alors que le silence se prolongeait dans la salle. N'y tenant plus, la blonde leva les yeux au ciel et prit la parole.

-Regina, je sais que ta question te brûle les lèvres, alors vas-y…

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Regina était anxieuse ce mercredi là avant de faire la retenue. Le premier mercredi, elle était énervée, les semaines suivantes elle était détendue, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était se trouvait anxieuse en se rendant à une heure de colle. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir essayer de tirer les vers du nez à Emma mais elle ne devait pas la pousser dans ses retranchements au risque de la perdre. Elle voulait simplement faire le point avec la jeune fille mais la pousser à tout lui avouer risquerait d'être d'avantage plus compliqué qu'un simple « Comment vas-tu ? ».

Emma interrompit ses réflexions en entrant dans la salle. Elle la salua puis lui tendit son devoir auquel la jeune fille répondit avec un sourire. Pour une fois, Regina ne sortit pas de roman aujourd'hui, se contentant simplement d'observer l'étudiante. En la contemplant, en la voyant avec ce sourire si doux, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander une fois de plus ce qui avait bien put se produire avec Mlle Blanchard. Emma ne lui semblait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse mériter une telle rancœur. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait frappé Peter. Elle n'était pas d'un naturel violent et Peter avait du aller vraiment très loin pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid a ce point. Elle l'avait croisé ce matin ce matin dans les couloirs et il arborait un magnifique œil au beurre noir. Il faut dire que Emma n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère.

Enfin, elle se demanda pourquoi le jeune homme s'en était prit à elle. Emma n'était pas vraiment le type d'élève encline à subir les moqueries des autres en temps normal. Même si cette idée l'énervait, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire au fait que les insultes existeraient toujours. Elle pouvait limiter les dégâts mais les enfants à la peau mate ou noire, ceux qui étaient gros, trop différents, trop solitaires ou même trop fragile seraient toujours les cibles les plus faciles parmi tous les autres.

Mais Emma ne rentrait dans aucune de ces catégories. Elle était blonde, grande, jolie, avait des amies, avait des notes moyennes. Selon les critères habituels des élèves, elle aurait du bien au contraire être populaire. Et au lieu de ça, elle était devenue le souffre-douleur. Ce simple fait révoltait Regina, au point de lui faire sortir sa boule anti-stress, fétiche en forme de cœur bordeaux. Oh qu'elle aurait aimé écraser le cœur de ceux qui faisait du mal a Emma, sa douce Emma. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir la protéger pour de vrai avec autre chose que des mots dans les carnets et des exclusions. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être tellement plus qu'une personne à qui Emma se confiait de temps en temps quand son chagrin débordait. Elle voulu faire plus qu'empêcher Peter de l'approcher pendant les récrés. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir sécher ses larmes, la rassurer, la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si proche de la jeune fille ni pourquoi elle s'y attachait autant. Peut-être se reconnaissait-elle un peu dans son comportement d'adolescente prête à tout pour garder son contrôle.

Emma posa son stylo et leur regard se croisèrent. Le silence se prolongeait dans la salle alors que Regina cherchait comment aborder le sujet. La surprenant, la jeune blonde leva les yeux au ciel avant de parler.

-Regina, je sais que ta question te brûle les lèvres, alors vas-y…

La brune sourit légèrement. Emma était la seule élève qu'elle autorisait à la tutoyer. En fait David avait même tendance à se moquer un peu d'elle parce que tout les autres élèves l'appelaient « Miss Mills » et aucun n'acceptaient de l'appeler par son prénom. Apparemment d'après de nombreuses rumeurs, elle était plus intimidante que ses collègues.

-Pourquoi avoir frappé Peter ? Tu m'avais dit qu'il était la dernière personne dans cette ville que tu voudrais frapper.

Elle observa la jeune fille détourner le regard avant de répondre tellement doucement que la brune faillit ne pas entendre.

-Il… Écoute entre nous, je m'en fous qu'il s'en prenne à moi. J'encaisse, comme je le fais d'habitude. Mais insulter Anna, ça c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase… elle n'as rien à voir avec tout ça. C'est ma petite sœur. Il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à elle. Il m'a insulté et comme d'habitude je n'ai pas répondu. J'étais avec Anna et Elsa. J'ai refusé de réagir mais Elsa a voulu aller le frapper, et tu sais bien comment elle est… impulsive. Avec Anna on l'a empêché d'y aller. Quand il a vu que l'ont mordait a l'hameçon, il a continué ses commentaires. J'ai dit aux filles de ne pas l'écouter, de ne pas faire attention a ce qu'il disait, que c'était juste un con. Mais j'ai craqué quand il a insulté Anna. Je ne sais même plus exactement ce qu'il lui a dit, d'ailleurs. Les filles n'ont même pas eut le temps de me rattraper que je m'étais déjà ruée sur lui et que je l'avait frappé. Des élèves ce sont mis à crier que mon coup l'avait fait saigner et Mlle Blanchard est arrivée. Donc me voila. Et je suppose que demain et vendredi je vais être exclue.

Même si elle s'était parfois énervée dans son discours, elle se reprenait à chaque fois, et parlait avec une voix monocorde. Elle gommait toute trace d'émotions. Cela fendait le cœur de Regina de la voir comme ça, si… glaciale. Elle se dit brièvement qu'elle n'avait à rien à voir avec la jeune fille souriante, pleine de vie qu'elle avait vu ces dernières semaines à la même heure. Non, celle qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui semblait résignée à tout. A tout subir, à tout supporter. A ne jamais se plaindre. A endurer.

\- Peter est toujours comme ça avec toi ?

\- Oui.

Un seul mot, juste une réponse détachée.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle lui demandait pourquoi il faisait ça à la base, ou pourquoi il continuait.

-Pourquoi il arrêterait ? On l'envoie chez _Blanchard_ pour le punir.

-Et ? Elle ne serait quand même pas assez bête pour l'encourager a continuer son harcelement ? Même pour elle ça semble exagérée…

Emma lâcha un rire désabusé et secoua doucement la tête.

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais.

-Alors dis-moi !

Ces derniers mots, firent a Emma l'effet d'un coup de fouet. La voix de Regina avait claquée brusquement dans la salle et résonna plusieurs secondes dans le silence qui suivit. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas brusquer la jeune fille mais c'était sorti sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. Elle aurait vraiment voulu savoir, pour pouvoir l'aider, pour faire une différence.

-Je… je l'ai fait souffrir. Je n'ai pas fait exprès mais le fait est là. Je l'ai fait souffrir et elle m'en veut. Elle me hait… Et le pire dans tout cela c'est que je ne lui en veux pas…

Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Juste cette rancœur immense qui cachait une peine bien plus grande.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

* * *

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Emma entendait la douceur dans sa voix mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter. Pas _ça_. Personne ne savait. Pas même ses sœurs n'avait eu droit à l'histoire complète. Ni Anna ni Elsa n'avaient jamais eut droit à plus de détail que ce qu'Emma venait d'avouer à Regina. Elle savait que si elle commençait à parler de cette histoire, si elle devait raconter cette journée, ses nerfs n'allaient pas le supporter. Elle se sentait déjà assez à fleur de peau en ce moment pour ne pas tenter le diable.

-Emma… Je veux juste t'aider…

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide, elle ne voulait pas être redevable a qui que ce soit. Et surtout, si quelqu'un décidait de l'aider, il faudrait déballer toute l'histoire, et ça, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, de lui dire ses secrets, se douleurs. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air faible. Devant personne et encore moins devant Regina.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Regina se leva et s'approcha d'elle. La blonde vit la sollicitude qui dansait dans ses yeux noisette et plus que tout cela la motiva à empêcher la brune de se rapprocher plus.

-Je t'en prie Emma, fais croire ça qui tu veux mais pas…

Emma l'interrompit, s'efforçant d'avoir une voix dure et cassante. Elle voulait repousser la brune, elle voulait la dissuader de vouloir lui apporter son aide.

\- Mais pas à vous ? dit-elle en repassant au vouvoiement. Croyez-vous si bien me connaître pour vous permettre de me juger si je mens a toute cette foutue ville ?

Regina ne répondit pas, semblant trop choquée de la réaction d'Emma pour réagir de quelque façon que ce soit.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, _Miss Mills. _Seules mes sœurs me connaissent et ont le droit de juger de ce que je fais croire.

Toujours sans dire un mot, la surveillante se releva et resta debout à fixer Emma qui se leva à son tour.

-Si vous croyez connaître par cœur chaque élève avec qui vous discutez, peut-être que vous n'êtes pas faites pour ce travail. Vous devriez songer à vous reco…

Sa phrase fut arrêtée par la sensation de brûlure sur sa joue. En face d'elle, une Regina au regard noir de colère se tenait encore, la main levée. Elle n'avait même pas sentit venir la gifle que Regina lui avait administrer. A ce moment là, avec son tailleur et sa façon de se tenir, jamais la surveillante ne lui avait paru aussi intimidante.

-Vous estimez que je n'ai aucun droit de prétendre vous connaître ? Très bien. Mais abstenez-vous-même de juger quand vous ne connaissez pas non plus vos interlocuteurs.

Emma déglutit en voyant la brune encore si chaleureuse il y a quelques minutes soudain transformée en reine de glace. Par sa faute. Pour la deuxième fois. Mais même si elle se sentait désolée, Emma n'en restait pas moins convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait pas laissez la brune se rapprocher d'elle. Et maintenant, elle avait sûrement atteint son but.

Ne voulant plus rester là une minute de plus, Emma rassembla ses affaires dans son sac les yeux encore brouillés par les larmes qui lui étaient monter et sortit. Elle regarda l'heure une fois sur le parking. 12h50. Elle n'était pas sorti assez tôt pour que ça paraisse vraiment suspect. Elle envoya un texto à sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle allait courir et qu'elle rentrerait plus tard.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'engouffra dans le café en face du lycée. Beaucoup d'élèves semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous ici mais elle avança droit vers le comptoir sans regarder autour d'elle.

\- Auguste ? Tu peux me rendre un service ?

August était son voisin, il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et travaillait ici. Ils s'entendaient bien et Emma le considérait vraiment comme un ami.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon cœur, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle roula des yeux avant de faire passer son sac de classe par-dessus le comptoir.

\- Tu peux me garder ça pendant quelques heures ? Et me prêter des tennis si t'en as…

\- Euh… ouais je dois avoir une paire de rechange aux vestiaires, attends moi ici deux petites secondes je reviens.

Il emporta le sac avec lui et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec une paire de basket à la main.

-T'as qu'a me passer tes bottes, j'irais les mettre dans mon casiers.

-Merci t'es un ange.

Elle s'assit un tabouret et retira ses propres chaussures qu'elle donna à son ami avant d'en filer les baskets. Elle était en train de lacer la seconde lorsque qu'une voix dont elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'appartenance retentit à quelque mètre de là.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens Mais regardez qui voilà… Notre canard préféré !

« Génial, se dit-elle en soufflant. Il ne manquait plus que lui. »

\- Tu sais quoi Peter ? Commença-t-elle sans lever la tête. Va te faire foutre. Tu viendras m'insulter la semaine prochaine là je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter tes conneries. Et tu sais quoi entre nous ? Tu peux te faire plaisir pour parler dans mon dos pendant deux jours, mais entre nous c'est pas moi qui aie un jolie cocard sur ma gueule d'ange.

Sans attendre de voir s'il répondait, la jeune fille sortit du bar et lança la musique sur son téléphone. Elle partit en courant. Elle n'allait nulle part, elle désirait seulement être seule au monde pendant une minute.

Malgré elle, ses pensées la ramenèrent à sa salle d'heure de colle. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir poussée Regina à bout, parce que ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux après avoir reçu cette gifle, c'était bien plus que de la colère. Elle l'avait blessée. Elle aurait voulu reprendre ses mots mais savait qu'il était trop tard pour réparer sa boulette, le mal était déjà fait. Elle qui s'était toujours vanter d'assumer tout ce qu'elle faisait, de ne pas avoir de remords, elle se sentit bête au point de vouloir se gifler elle même. Elle aurait voulu se répandre en excuse devant la brune.

Elle se haïssait quand elle réagissait comme ça, qu'elle s'énervait et parlait sans réfléchir, qu'elle blessait son entourage pour l'éloigner en s'imaginant qu'il ne saurait pas comment régler ses problèmes. Mais elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle ne devait pas revenir en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Elle ne voulait pas être redevable. Elle ne voulait pas devoir lui expliquer. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à elle pour ensuite être seule.

Alors elle courait. Elle courait pour oublier. Elle tenta un instant de se concentrez sur les paroles d'une chanson pour détourner son esprit de la brune qui hantait ses pensées.

_« Oh j'ai dans le cœur,_

_Tant de peine de rancœur._

_Tant de regret._

_Des moments gâchés,_

_Des instants brisés,_

_Des sanglots et des pleurs._

_Je n'avais pas compris,_

_Je voulais vivre ma vie,_

_Oh je n'avais pas peur._

_Je voulais m'envoler,_

_Loin d'ici m'en aller,_

_Vers le chemin du bonheur._

_Caractère difficile,_

_Scolarité fragile,_

_Et jamais bien rangée._

_Casquette a l'envers,_

_Sac en bandoulière,_

_Personne ne me comprenait._

_Pardonnez-moi,_

_Si je vous ai fait souffrir,_

_Au fond de moi,_

_Je ne le voulais pas._

_Pardonnez mes erreurs,_

_Et tout ce que j'ai pu dire,_

_Au fond de moi,_

_Je ne le pensais pas.* »_

Sans pouvoir les retenir, Emma sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, larmes qu'elle avait réussit à refouler quelques minutes auparavant. Elle eut juste le temps de s'asseoir par terre pour que le chagrin débordait. Personne ne la trouverait ici, c'était son coin, son refuge que personne ne connaissait. C'était une simple cascade où elle venait se cacher quand elle voulait fuir sa vie. Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle était restée là, à réfléchir. Elle avait beau s'en vouloir maintenant, elle savait qu'elle réagirait de la même façon la prochaine fois et elle s'en voulait pour ça.

* * *

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Regina se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant cette affirmation qu'elles savaient toute les deux fausse. A la place, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'accroupit à côté de sa table avant de parler d'une voix douce.

\- Je t'en prie Emma, fais croire ça qui tu veux mais pas…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'Emma la coupait en la regardant durement.

\- Mais pas à vous ? dit-elle en repassant au vouvoiement. Croyez-vous si bien me connaître pour vous permettre de juger si je mens au monde ?

Regina ne répondit rien, elle savait qu'elle avait perdue pour aujourd'hui. Elle avait poussé Emma dans ses retranchements et elle devait en subir les conséquences : la colère de l'élève.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, _Miss Mills, _reprit mes sœurs me connaissent et ont le droit de juger de ce que je fais croire.

La brune ne répondit toujours pas, sachant que quoi qu'elle dise, cela ne ferais qu'attiser la flamme qui brûlait dans les yeux de la blonde. Elle se leva, pensant simplement retourner à son bureau et fut surprise lorsque Emma se leva à son tour pour se planter face à elle.

-Si vous croyez connaître par cœur chaque élève avec qui vous discutez, peut-être que vous n'êtes pas faites pour ce travail. Vous devriez songer à vous reco…

La gifle était partie toute seule, sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Elle voulait bien l'écouter se défendre de ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais hors de question de la laisser la juger alors qu'elle ne savait rien d'elle.

\- Vous estimez que je n'ai aucun droit de prétendre vous connaître ? Très bien. Mais abstenez vous vous-même de juger quand vous ne connaissez pas non plus.

Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer sans dire un mot et le regard d'Emma fut le plus grand des aveux pour Regina. Derrière la colère où elle se réfugiait, les yeux vert de la jeune fille laissaient entrevoir ses démons, ses peurs, ses douleurs. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de faire un geste pour s'excuser, Emma rassembla ses affaires s'enfuit. Elle se retint de la suivre en courant et se laissa tomber sur son bureau.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ?! Elle venait de gifler une élève ! Si jamais ça venait à se savoir, elle pourrait perdre son poste. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'Emma n'en parle pas trop autour d'elle.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer et finit par rejoindre sa voiture. Une fois au volant, sachant que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle se laissa aller. Elle laissa ses larmes couler. Sur son passé qui continuait à lui gâcher la vie, sur cette élève qu'elle venait sûrement de perdre, sur son poste qu'elle risquait de perdre également. Elle laissa couler ses larmes parce qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison de les retenir. Son téléphone sonna un texto à coté d'elle, la faisant sortir de ses réflexions. Mulan.

« T'as appris quelque chose ? »

« Rien. »

« Zut »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ce message, n'étant pas d'humeur à discuter avec sa collègue et prit directement le chemin de chez elle.

Le lendemain elle fit comme si de rien n'était, comme le vendredi. De toute façon, Emma étant exclue, elle ne risquait pas de la croiser. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était sèche avec tout le monde mais ses amis avaient eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas lui faire de remarques. Les deux jours avaient passés plus vite qu'elle ne pensait et le week-end plus encore.

Elle s'était calmée pendant ces quelques jours, et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle salua ses collègues en arrivant le lundi matin. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Emma.

Lorsque Mulan râla parce qu'elle devait aller dans le bureau de Mlle Blanchard, elle débrouilla pour être absente à son retour et ne revenir dans la Vie Scolaire qu'après qu'Emma n'ait récupéré son mots et soit repartie.

\- Au fait Mulan, tu veux bien me remplacer pour la colle de mercredi s'il te plaît ?

Ses deux collègues la regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non rien… c'est juste qu'il y a encore une semaine tu te serais battu pour faire cette heure de colle…

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit-elle en grimaçant un peu, elle ne pensait pas avoir été si peu discrète. J'ai juste un truc prévu avec une amie que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

\- Ouais ok… Au fait t'as pu lui faire dire quelque chose à Emma, mercredi dernier ?

-Non rien, je te l'ai dit… Elle est restée vague. Apparemment elle a fait souffrir Melle Blanchard et celle-ci lui en veut encore.

Sans attendre que David ou Mulan ne réponde, elle se leva et partit dans la cour. Elle avait besoin de respirer, elle se sentait oppressée d'être à l'intérieur et par cette conversation.

Une fois dans la cour, elle s'adossa à un imposant poteau de granit. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément plusieurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un regard posé sur elle, jusqu'à ce que ce simple regard la brûle et la force à ouvrir les yeux à son tour. La seule chose qu'elle vit fut Emma de l'autre coté de la cour, entourée par ses amies mais avec le regard fixé sur elle. Elle aurait été incapable de dire si celle-ci était toujours énervée. Elles se fixèrent ainsi pendant d'une minute avant que Elsa ne secoue l'épaule de la blonde pour la faire revenir sur Terre. Regina lâcha un soupir. Si la situation restait ce qu'elle était, l'année risquait d'être _vraiment_ longue.

* * *

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle avait pleuré, assise à sa cascade, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que quand elle releva ses yeux rougis par les larmes vers le ciel, elle pouvait contempler les étoiles.

En rentrant chez elle après avoir couru, Emma refusa de parler à qui que ce soit. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit pour fixer le plafond. Elle ne réagit pas lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle sentit un poids s'abattre sur ses pieds.

\- Ça va Emma ?

\- Oui Elsa.

-T'es sure ? Répondit à son tour Anna qui semblait aussi inquiète que sa sœur aînée. Non parce que t'as pas l'air. Tu redeviens comme quand t'es arrivé ici. Tu veux qu'on appelle ta sœur ? Elle pourra peut-être t'aider si nous on ne peut pas. Maman s'inquiète tu sais. Pourquoi tu ne nous dis rien ? On voit que t'es pas bien ? Et on…

\- Anna, stop !

Elle redressa pour regarder ses deux sœurs dans sa chambre. Elle soupira doucement, elle avait juste envie d'être seule pour digérer tout ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je vais bien. J'ai juste envie d'être un peu seule OK ?

Elle tenta de ne pas être trop sèche dans ses paroles, elle ne voulait pas blesser ses sœurs, pour rien au monde. Elle avait déjà fait assez de dégât pour aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux… tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ? On veut t'aider…

A ces mots, Emma se referma instantanément. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait l'aider ? Elle ne voulait pas de leur aide !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

\- Mais Emma…

\- Non. Je vais bien et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et surtout pas d'une enfant naïve et d'une ado impulsive qui ne se contrôle pas.

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, elle sut qu'il était trop tard. Elle vit ses sœurs reculer d'un pas, comme si ses paroles les avaient physiquement heurtées.

\- Non, les filles ce n'est pas ce que…

\- Au contraire, je crois que tout est dit.

Sans un regard de plus, Anna et Elsa quittèrent la chambre, non sans avoir claquer la porte, laissant seule Emma avec ses pensées.

\- Et merde !

Elle cria ces mots sans attendre de réponse, juste pour elle, juste parce qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser toute la rage qu'elle ressentait.

Elle s'approcha d'un meuble à travers le bazar qui régnait partout dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et fouilla à l'intérieur jusqu'à trouver le double-fond. Elle souleva la petite trappe et prit le sachet qui s'y trouvait.

Elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à le mettre à la poubelle. Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'elle avait dit adieux à cette partie de sa vie. Qu'elle n'y avait plus touché. Qu'elle n'en avait pas eu besoin.

Mais ce soir, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues la poussèrent à ouvrir le sachet. En saisissant la petite lame elle se souvint de chaque sensation. Elle passa une main sur son poignet gauche et sentit les anciennes cicatrices qui ne disparaîtraient jamais vraiment tout à fait. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de la première fois où elle l'avait fait. A force de passer de famille en famille, d'entendre les moqueries sur son passage, elle avait fini par y croire. A force qu'on lui dise qu'elle ne valait rien, elle avait fini par en être persuader. Et alors, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pu trouver pour exprimer sa propre haine d'elle même. Elle se souvenait du contact de la lame froide sur son poignet. Elle se souvenait de la seconde de flottement avant que la douleur n'arrive et que le sang ne commence à perler sur sa peau. Elle se souvenait de son sang rouge qui gouttait dans un lavabo. Elle se souvenait de la sensation qui l'envahissait alors : elle ne sentait plus cette haine, cette douleur, cette peine, cette honte, cette rage. Pendant une seconde il n'y avait que la douleur lancinante de son poignet entaillé par la lame et elle en oubliait tout le reste.

Elle se souvenait à quel point ça avait été dur d'arrêter. Elle se rappelait de son poignet qui la grattait, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle se souvenait de tous ces soirs où elle avait pleuré dans son lit en s'interdisant de recommencer. Elle se souvenait de la peur qui l'envahissait lorsque quelqu'un lui attrapait le bras de peur qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose. Elle se souvenait des manches longues qu'elle avait du porter pendant des années, même en été. Elle se souvenait des bracelets qu'elle portait à l'époque, pour cacher les marques. Elle se souvenait d'avoir dit que c'était le chat, ou qu'elle était tombée dans des ronces. Si elle avait sut, elle aurait suivit l'exemple d'Elsa et aurait pas hésiter a lui demander une de ses longues paires de gants qu'elle mettait les jours où elle voulait se rassurer.

Elle ne voulait pas retomber là-dedans mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle saisit le sachet et en fit tomber le contenu dans sa main ouverte. Alors qu'elle allait saisir la lame, un bout de papier. C'était une feuille de papier qui avait été pliée assez de fois pour pouvoir rentrer dans le sachet. Elle la déplia et lut le message qui y était inscrit.

« Emma, si tu lis ça, c'est que tu va mal. C'est que tu va vraiment mal parce que tu as voulu reprendre ta lame. Je sais que tu nous as dis que tu avais tout jeté, mais je n'en crois rien, pas plus qu'Anna et Elsa, alors on écrit ce message toute les trois parce qu'on est toutes les trois tes sœurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que tu aies besoin de ta lame ce soir, peut-être des insultes, des coups ou peut-être même un harcèlement. Mais quoi qu'il en soit ne le fait pas. Tu mérite bien mieux que cela. Ne laisse personne te convaincre du contraire. Tu mérite tellement mieux que toutes ces cicatrices que tu dois cacher. Tu mérite mieux que de pleurer le soir toute seule (je t'entendais pleurer quand tu étais chez moi). Tu as toute ta vie devant toi alors ne la gâche pas aujourd'hui. Ne fais pas de connerie que tu pourras regretter ensuite. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela ne t'apportera rien de bon. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu te sens bien l'espace de quelques secondes mais qu'ensuite il ne reste que cette honte, de toi et de ce que tu as fais. Ta peau n'est pas une feuille, ne la coupe pas. La roue tourne et un jour ce sera à toi d'être heureuse. Un jour tu pourras te venger de Gérard, de Richard et de tout ceux qui t'ont blessé. Un jour tu pourras être toi-même sans que personne ne te juge. Un jour, quelqu'un te serrera si fort qu'il recollera tout tes morceaux. Un jour tu seras heureuse, je te le promets. Mais je t'en supplie Emma, ne fais pas ça. »

Un deuxième mot suivait immédiatement et Emma le lut tant bien que mal malgré les larmes qui avaient envahit sa vue.

« Emma, j'écris ce mot pour moi et pour Elsa. Elle ne peut pas t'en écrire un parce que rien qu'à l'idée de ce que tu pourrais faire si ce mot ne te convainc pas, elle pleure. Ta sœur est en train de la calmer. Tu sais à quel point Elsa peut être protectrice envers nous. On t'aime Emma. Je sais que tu pourrais mal prendre ce mot, te dire que ce ne sont pas nos affaires et te braquer mais nous t'aimons Emma. Si on fait cela c'est parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi et qu'on a peur qu'un jour tu coupe trop fort. Nous t'aimons et c'est pour cela qu'on vérifie si tes poignets n'ont pas de nouvelles cicatrices. C'est pour cela que parfois nous insistons pour savoir si tu vas bien. Nous t'aimons et nous ne voulons pas que tu t'en aille. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça. Parce que pendant quelque secondes la douleur de ton poignet t'empêche de penser à celle de ton cœur. Au début j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal. Et ma première réaction quand je l'ai appris, maintenant je me rends compte que c'était stupide. Je t'ai fais promettre de ne pas recommencer sans rien de plus et je me rends compte maintenant que c'était stupide. Quand tu as recommencé je t'en ai voulu. Et après, à chaque fois que tu le faisais et que nous te retrouvions en train de pleurer, je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais parce que je n'arrivais pas à t'aider, parce que je n'arrivais pas à te sauver. Je m'en voulais parce que je ne pouvais pas te protéger de toi-même. Je m'en voulais tellement. J'aurais été prête à commencer à ta place si ça avais pu tout changer. J'aurais accepté d'avoir tes poignets, tes douleurs si ça avait put t'empêcher de le faire. Je sais par quoi tu es passé avant de trouver Ingrid, ta sœur nous as tout dit parce qu'elle veut qu'on puisse te protéger. Je serais prête à tout pour que tu aille bien. Je te promets de t'offrir ton bonheur même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire. Mais ne fais pas ça. Ne te fais pas ça. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

P.S : Elsa te fait dire qu'elle ne se pardonnera jamais s'il arrive quelque chose à sa petite sœur et elle te supplie de ne pas le faire. Je t'en pris Emma, ne fais pas ça. Viens nous voir, fais n'importe quoi, mais ne te coupe pas, plus jamais. »

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Emma laissa échapper ses sanglots longs sans rien faire pour se taire. Elle se rendait enfin compte à quel point elle avait pu blesser ses proches et ce déclic lui donnait enfin la force de ne plus jamais s'entailler les bras. Plus jamais elle ne les ferait souffrir de cette façon, elle s'y refusait. Elle laissa ses larmes couler en pensant à ses sœurs. Elle venait de les blesser et elles venaient de l'empêcher de faire une connerie plus grosse qu'elle. Demain elle irait leur parler, s'excuser et leur expliquer tout.

* * *

*** Les paroles en italiques sont extraites de la chanson _Pardonnez-moi_ de Kenza Farah**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, faites exploser les review :) **

**On se retrouve bientot pour la chapitre 6 que j'ai deja commencé :)**


	6. Soeurs

**Coucou les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi je vous poste ça entre deux prise d'antibiotique parce que j'ai une magnifique angine ^^**

**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos review :/ Mais merci à tout ceux qui ont commenté/follow/fav ! Je vous adore !**

**Ce chapitre est un peu court ( environ 4 pages Words de moins que d'habitude ) Mais le prochain compensseras parce qu'il est très long ^^ Pour me faire pardonner je vous propose que chaque personne qui me laisse une review sur ce chapitre aura droit à un extrait de 200 mots du prochain chapitre :)**

**Je voudrais aussi répondre à tout ceux qui m'ont dit que le chapitre 4 était peu long avec la discussion vu par Regina Belle et Mulan. Je vous rassure, c'est tres surement la seule fois que je vous fait un truc comme ça ^^**

**Sinon c'est pas encore tout de suite que Emma et Regina se réconcilie mais vous aurez droit à l'identité de la grande soeur d'Emma et à un ( petit ) indice sur son passé avec Blanchard ;-)**

**Bon je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, on se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy :)**

* * *

-**Les filles… Il faut que je vous parle.**

Assise par terre, dans la chambre d'Elsa et Anna, Emma baissa les yeux au sol et s'absorba dans la contemplation du parquet. Elle était mal à l'aise avant même de commencer à parler. Elle était épuisée. Elle avait passé la nuit dernière à pleurer, ne dormant que quelques heures parce que ses cauchemars étaient revenus. Puis elle avait passé la journée à attendre que ses sœurs reviennent du lycée. Elle avait repété ce qu'elle allait leur dire toute la journée mais rien ne voulait venir.

Avant de craquer et de pleurer, elle sortit le mot de la poche de son jean et leur tendit en tremblant.

**-Je… Je ne l'ai pas fait… Je suis désolée… Je…**

Ca y est. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Après avoir reconnu le mot, ses deux sœurs vinrent la rejoindre par terre pour l'étreindre. Elle sentit l'une d'elles tirer sa manche pour vérifier son poignet et sourit tristement à travers ses larmes.

**-Je vous l'ai dit je ne l'ai pas fait. Je… Je l'aurais surement fait s'il n'y avait pas eu le mot... Je suis tellement désolée.**

Elle sanglotait doucement dans les bras d'Elsa alors qu'Anna lui caressait les cheveux.

**-Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Tu ne l'as pas fais, c'est le principal…**

**-Je... Je ne me rendais pas compte**, expliqua t'elle entre deux larmes. **Je ne savais pas que ca vous faisait tellement de mal que je fasse ça. Je suis tellement désolée.**

Elle pensait ne plus avoir de larmes après la nuit dernière, et pourtant elle pleurait toujours. Elle sentit une goutte s'écraser sur son bras et elle releva la tête pour voir Elsa, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues d'ivoire sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les arrêter.

**-Non, non, pleures pas Elsa je t'en prie… Je suis désolée. Je vous promets que cette fois, je recommencerais plus, je vous le jure.**

**-Shhh… je le sais. Je sais que tu recommenceras plus. Parce que même si je suis une mère poule avec vous, je sais que tu es aussi protectrice que moi. Je sais que tu le feras plus parce que tu veux pas nous blesser.**

Emma sourit un peu à travers ses larmes en regardant sa grande sœur.

**-Je suis tellement désolé de tout ce que je vous ai fait. Si j'avais su plus tôt…**

**-Ne dis pas ça**, la coupa Anna. **Si on te l'avait dit à cette époque, ça n'aurait rien changé parce que tu n'étais pas prête à l'entendre…**

La rousse l'enveloppa dans une étreinte d'ours jusqu'à ce que ses joues soient sèches et que sa voix ne soit plus tremblante.

**-Anna ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Ce que tu as écrit… Tu étais sincère ?**

**-Oui Emma. Je serais prête à tout pour toi…**

Emma recula et prit le visage se sœur dans ses mains, la fixant dans les yeux

**-Ne fais jamais ça tu m'entends ? Ne commence jamais…Ne trace jamais le premier trait. C'est… c'est comme une drogue et c'est tellement dur de s'en sortir… Je t'en supplie ne commence jamais, c'est moi qui me le pardonnerais jamais…**

**-Je te le promets Emma. Je ne le ferai pas. Je n'ai aucune raison de commencer. Je vous ai vous, et on veille les unes sur les autres.**

**-Toujours, renchérit Elsa.**

**-Toujours.**

Elles se prirent toutes les trois dans les bras. Là, dans cette chambre, sur un parquet vieilli par les ans, Emma se sentait bien. Elle se sentait entourée, protégée. Elle savait que ses deux sœurs seraient prêtes à tout pour le protéger et se savait prête à tout pour les protéger, elles. Le silence n'était ni pesant ni désagréable, il était juste reposant après les sanglots de ces dernières minutes.

**-Les filles ? Il y a autre chose qu'il faut que je vous dise. Je suis désolée pour la façon dont je vous ai parlé hier soir, je… c'est pas comme ça que je vous vois. Vous êtes mes sœurs et je vous aime…**

**-C'est déjà oublié ne t'en fais pas**, la pardonna Anna en la serrant un peu plus fort.

Emma se débattit quelques secondes pour sortir de cette étreinte et s'éloigna un peu des deux filles. Assise en tailleur sur le sol, elle commença à jouer avec ses mains, refusant de regarder en face ses deux sœurs.

**-Je suis désolée de vous avoir parlé comme ça. C'est juste que en ce moment je… je vais bien, je vous jure, j'en ai juste marre. Il y a ce con et, il est train de faire comme Richard il y a des années et je le déteste et ca m'énerve parce que moi je me laisse faire comme il y a des années. Et il y a la CPE qui…**

**-La CPE, Melle Blanchard ?**

**-Ouais**, grimaça Emma. **Vous savez qu'il y a des familles qui m'ont ramené au foyer ? Dont une femme qui leur as dit qu'elle me haïssait et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Ben cette femme, c'était Blanchard. C'est pour ça qu'elle me colle toute les semaines et que Peter n'arrête pas de m'insulter. Et il y a Regina…**

**-Miss Mills ? La pionne ?**

**-Miss Mills ? Pourquoi vous l'appelez Miss Mills ?**

**-Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça… C'est plutôt toi qui es bizarre à l'appeler Regina.**

**-Ah… Bref. Le premier jour j'ai du lui demander mon chemin mais elle était aussi perdu que moi. Elle s'est excusée de ne pas pouvoir m'aider et appelée Mulan. Je me souviens m'être dit que si elle s'excusait devant tout les élèves, elle allait se faire marcher sur les pieds**, enchaina Emma en souriant légèrement. **Après j'ai du aller dans le bureau de Blanchard et j'en suis ressorti énervée et en pleurant. Elle passée par là et elle m'a demandé ce qui allait pas. Sauf que… Enfin, vous savez comment je suis dans ces moments là.**

**-Mauvaise**, sourit Elsa.

-**Teigneuse,** enchaina Anna.

**-Désagréable.**

**-Méchante.**

**-Blessante.**

**-Insupp…**

**-Je crois que j'ai compris**, roula des yeux Emma. **J'ai été horrible avec elle et je lui dis qu'elle devrait essayer d'apprendre son travail plutôt que de vouloir être gentille…**

Emma grimaça en se souvenant du regard blessé qu'avait eu Regina. Le même qu'elle avait eu hier après l'avoir giflé.

**-Je l'ai blessée. Le lendemain, on l'aurait cru transformer en Reine des Neiges. J'ai pu m'excuser l'après-midi parce que c'est elle qui m'a fait la retenue. Après on a discuté. Je lui aie dit pourquoi j'étais en colle. C'est elle qui me faisait la colle toute les semaines. Toutes les semaines, on parlait de tout et de rien. Il n'y a que la semaine où tu es venue Anna, qu'elle a fait comme une vraie heure de colle. Le reste du temps, j'en oubliai presque qu'elle était surveillante et moi élève, sourit t'elle doucement. Je pouvais parler de tout avec elle. Je lui ai même un peu parlé de Peter et des cours. Mais hier… Elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais frappé Peter. Je lui ai expliqué puis elle m'a demandé pourquoi Melle Blanchard m'en voulait. Je suis restée très… vague, elle en sait moins que vous. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait juste m'aider, j'ai disjoncté.**

Les larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux de nouveaux. Elle détestait pleurer, surtout devant d'autre personne et là elle ne faisait que ça.

**-Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Je lui ai dit que si elle se sentait proche de chaque élève avec qui elle parlait, ce travail n'était pas fait pour elle et qu'elle devrait se reconvertir. Elle m'a giflé et m'as dit que si elle ne me connaissait pas c'était très bien mais que je ne devais pas juger sans connaitre non plus. Je me suis enfuie, je suis allée au bar d'August, je lui ai emprunté des chaussures et j'ai dis à Peter d'aller se faire foutre quand il m'a accosté. Et je suis allée courir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru. Et quand je suis rentrée… Vous connaissez la suite…**

Devant le silence qui suivit, elle regarda ses sœurs qui semblaient choquées de ce qu'elle venait de leur dire.

**-Les filles ? Ca va ?**

**-La pionne… t'a giflé ?**

**-Hum, ouais… J'ai vraiment dépassé les bornes avec elle**, l'excusa t'elle doucement en passant les doigts sur sa joue encore douloureuse. **Je ne lui en veux pas. Je veux dire… A sa place j'aurais fait pareil. En plus c'était vraiment très bas de ma part de lui dire qu'elle ne me connaissait pas parce que c'est faux…**

**-Donc**, récapitula Anna, **la CPE te hait à cause d'un truc qui s'est passé il y as des années, Peter n'est pas prêt d'arrêter de t'insulter parce qu'on l'envois chez elle pour le punir et tu t'es disputé avec « Regina », surveillante que tu es la seule à appelé par son prénom et qui t'as giflé après que tu l'ai plus ou moins insulté alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi et qu'elle était la seule personne à qui tu avais parlé de tout ça ?**

Emma grimaça devant ce résumé succinct qui la faisait se sentir encoure plus coupable vis-à-vis de la brune. Néanmoins elle acquiesça sans un mot.

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que sa jeune sœur éclate de rire au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

**-Désolé, je me moque pas… C'est juste que si là, il y a tout ça et qu'on en est à tout juste un mois et demi de cours, je me demande ce que ça sera dans six mois.**

Comprenant la pensée de sa sœur, Elsa rigola aussi, bientôt rejoint par Emma. Une fois toutes les trois calmées, Elsa prit la parole en posant sa main sur la jambe d'Emma.

**-Ecoute, on ne peut pas faire grand chose pour Melle Blanchard, mais on peut te défendre face à Peter. Et tu t'excuseras auprès de Miss Mills mercredi après-midi, pendant l'heure de colle. Et surtout…**

**-Tu vas arrêter de nous tenir à l'écart**, termina Anna.

**-Promis, les filles. Maintenant on est ensemble dans cette galère.**

Elle leur prit les mains et leur sourit. Elle se sentait à sa place. C'était sa famille. Peter pouvait toujours l'insulter, et Melle Blanchard la coller, ils ne pourraient jamais lui enlever ça.

Le week-end passa et lundi matin, c'est à reculons qu'elle se dirigea vers son arrêt de bus. Elle ne voulait pas affronter les regards des autres élèves, les insultes de Peter, l'attitude glaciale de Regina. Rien que de penser à se retrouver enfermée dans une salle de cours avec Peter pas loin, elle sentait une boule se former dans son ventre et les larmes monter. Elle détestait se sentir aussi faible.

Arrivée au lycée, elle évita consciencieusement Regina, filant directement à sa classe pour y rejoindre Ariel. Peter ne tarda pas venir aussi, accompagné de sa petite-amie et de son chien de garde. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait peur de se déplacer seul, se dit la blonde en souriant.

**-Mais qui voilà ! Black Swan est de retour !**

**-Black Swan ? Oh tu me flatte Peter Pan, ça veut dire que j'ai une taille de danseuse ?** répondit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Plusieurs autres élèves étouffèrent un rire alors que Peter était troublé de voir qu'elle lui répondait. Il semblait s'être habitué à ce qu'elle soit passive quand il lui faisait une remarque. Mais elle avait décidé de changer d'attitude après avoir parlé avec ses sœurs.

**-Non le canard, ça veut dire que t'es tellement crade qu'on dirait que t'es noire.**

Même elle, elle pouvait se rendre compte que son insulte ne tenait pas debout et qu'il avait dis ça pour se rattraper aux branches.

**-Hum**, fit-elle mine de réfléchir, **ça pourrait être vexant si ça ne venait pas d'un garçon perdu.**

**-C'est moi le garçon perdu ? Et c'est l'orpheli…**

M. Gold le coupa en leur disant d'entrer dans la salle. Peter serra la mâchoire et bouscula la blonde en passant à coté d'elle. Emma frotta un peu son épaule douloureuse mais sourit. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, elle avait l'impression d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

Le cours d'économie se passa plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et, pour une fois, elle trouva ça plutôt facile. Elle aurait peut-être même la moyenne au prochain contrôle.

Mais plus les heures passaient, moins elle se sentait attentive. Elle n'avait pas vu Regina une seule fois de la journée et, même si elle l'avait évité, elle aurait voulu la voir, au moins de loin. Juste pour savoir qu'elle allait bien. Elle ne s'expliquait pourquoi elle s'en voulait autant ni pourquoi elle avait tant besoin de se rassurer, elle savait juste qu'elle était horriblement inquiète.

Elle pria pour voir la brune lorsqu'elle fut appelée à la Vie Scolaire pour récupérer un mot mais malheureusement celle-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle ressorti prestement et rejoignit Elsa, Anna, Ruby et Ariel avec qui elle passait la pause. Elle discutait avec ses amis lorsque son regard fut attiré par un mouvement près des grandes portes.

Comme aimantée, elle tourna la tête et fixa la brune adossée à un poteau. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle n'écoutait plus ses amies, tout ce qui comptait c'était ce regard brun dirigé vers elle. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps passa avant qu'Elsa ne la secoue doucement pour la faire redescendre sur terre.

**-… elle m'a presque mis une heure de colle parce que mon téléphone a sonné dans le couloir !**

**-Qui ça ?** Questionna Emma pour donner le change

**-Mills. Elle est vraiment d'une humeur massacrante depuis jeudi. Elle a ses règles ou quoi ?!**

Emma n'entendit pas la dernière partie de la phrase de Ruby. C'était de sa faute si Regina avait changé d'attitude et elle s'en voulait. Elle commença à se fustiger en silence lorsqu'Anna l'interrompit.

**-Ne commence pas Emma, tu t'excuseras mercredi, d'accord ?**

**-Ouais OK**, accepta t'elle à contre cœur. **Je peux attendre jusqu'à mercredi…**

**-De toute façon, pas d'accord c'est pareil. T'aurais fait quoi ? Tu l'aurais attrapé, trainé dans un placard plein de toile d'araignée avant de te jeter à ses pieds ? Mauvaise idée, ma belle.**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel même alors que l'image de Regina, toujours si propre sur elle avec une classe et tenue légendaire, enfermé dans un placard avec des toiles d'araignée qui s'accrochait à elle lui arrachait un sourire amusé.

La journée suivante passa avec une lenteur affligeante aux yeux de la jeune fille qui avait hâte d'être au lendemain. Mais au moins elle avait pu croiser Regina. Celle-ci lui avait paru froide. Distante. Plus encore que la première fois. Son visage était fermé, son regard inexpressif. Emma aurait préféré qu'elle se montre blessée plutôt que comme cette image de reine éloignée de tout et sans sentiment.

La blonde serrait les dents et les poings à chaque fois que quelqu'un appelait la brune par son nouveau surnom « L'Evil Queen ». Le pire, c'est que même si Regina redevenait souriante, le surnom ne disparaitrait jamais.

Le mercredi midi, c'est presque en souriant qu'elle dit au revoir à ses sœurs et à ses amies. Même si elle était nerveuse de parler à la brune en sachant qu'elle devait ( encore une fois ) lui présenter ses excuses, elle était pressée d'y être. Cela faisait une semaine que sa culpabilité la rongeait, une semaine qu'elle revivait chaque instant de cette dispute et qu'elle revoyait la douleur derrière la colère de la surveillante. Une semaine qu'elle pouvait encore sentir la brûlure de sa joue.

Sans perdre un instant, elle se dirigea vers la salle où l'attendait Regina. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Ouvrant la porte sans toquer, elle ne put masquer son temps d'arrêt en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle espérait qui se trouvait derrière le bureau.

**-Mulan ?**

**-Bonjour Emma**, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

En mode pilote automatique, la jeune fille s'approcha pour récupérer son devoir puis alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que…**

**-Pourquoi c'est moi qui est là ? Je n'en sais rien**, repris t'elle après qu'Emma ait acquiescé. **Lundi Regina m'as simplement demandé de la remplacer en disant qu'elle avait quelque chose de prévu.**

**-D'accord…**

Elle se sentait déçue. Et trahie. Elle aurait pensé que malgré tout, Regina accepterait de faire la retenue. Ne serait-ce que par fierté, pour montrer à Emma qu'elle méritait cet emploi malgré ce qu'avait pu dire la jeune fille. Emma sentit les larmes l'envahir et s'obligea à fermer les yeux et à calmer sa respiration pour garder son contrôle. Apres ce qu'elle lui avait fait la semaine dernière, elle aurait pu accepter que Regina la vois sans sa façade. Mais il était hors de question que ça soit le cas de Mulan.

Au bout de quelque minute, elle se concentra sur la feuille devant elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui donnait toujours des devoirs d'économie ? Elle n'aurait pas pu avoir du droit, du français ou même de l'SVT ? Tout mais pas de l'économie en fait. Ce n'était même pas sur le cours de cette semaine, le seul qu'elle comprenait depuis le début de l'année. Elle fit le devoir rapidement, se contentant de répondre aux questions qu'elle comprenait, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup. Mais contrairement à son habitude lorsque Regina était là, elle continua à fixer sa feuille silencieusement, son stylo à la main.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la voix de l'Asiatique brise alors le silence qui s'était installé.

**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

Emma fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle ne voulait pas en parler et encore moins avec une personne avec qui elle n'avait jamais réellement parlé.

**-Emma, je vois que tu as fini ton devoir alors répond-moi.**

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.**

Elle put distinctement voir la surveillante rouler des yeux lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour la regarder.

**-Je ne suis pas stupide. Regina voulait te parler mercredi et depuis elle est sèche avec tout le monde au point d'être devenue « The Evil Queen ». Et toi, ça fait deux jours que tu la fixe comme si t'avais la plus grosse connerie de ta vie alors qu'elle t'évite. Tout le lycée s'en est aperçu. Donc, je répète : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Emma fut ébranlée par les paroles de Mulan. Elle pensait avoir plus discrète que ça et elle espérait que Peter n'avait rien vu. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point il s'en donnerait à cœur joie s'il se rendait compte à quel point elle était attachée à la surveillante. Quant à Regina elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait était touchée. Elle pensait qu'elle était simplement devenue plus sèche avec les élèves, en réaction à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Pas qu'elle s'était fermée à tout le monde, même à ses amis apparemment.

**-On s'est juste… disputé. C'est tout. Il n'y a pas à chercher plus.**

Mulan n'était clairement pas convaincue par la blonde et celle-ci devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle ne se serait pas cru elle-même tant elle n'était pas crédible.

**-Je suppose que je vais devoir demander directement à Regina ?**

**-Si ça vous fait plaisir.**

Un silence plus pesant cette fois flotta dans la pièce. Emma crut même entendre une mouche voler quelques minutes avant que ne retentisse la sonnerie. Avec un simple au revoir, la blonde ramassa ses affaires et quitta la salle pour rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait sur le parking. Elle sortit son téléphone qu'elle avait senti vibrer pour répondre au texto.

Elsa « Alors ? »

Anna « Ca s'est bien passé ? »

Elle leur envoya un message commun à toute les deux.

« Raté. C'est Mulan qui faisait la colle. »

Elle réfléchit plusieurs minutes avant de finalement prendre la parole en se tournant vers sa mère.

**-Ingrid ?**

**-Oui mon cœur ?**

Un doux sourire s'afficha sur le visage de sa mère alors qu'elle regardait Emma.

**-Tu pourrais me déposer chez ma sœur ? Ca fait presque trois mois que je l'ai pas vu…**

**-Oui bien sûr. Tu l'as prévenue ?**

**-Je m'en occupe.**

Elle sourit doucement. Elle était contente que sa mère ait accepté sa sœur comme faisant partie intégrante de sa vie. Elle n'aurait pas voulu avoir à choisir entre les deux parties de sa famille. Mais elle l'avait accepté, elle voulait bien amener Emma chez elle de temps en temps. Même Anna et Elsa s'entendait très bien avec sa sœur.

Elle était pressée de revoir celle-ci. Il faudrait qu'elle lui parle. De Blanchard, de Peter, de Regina. Du mot. Une chose l'avait marqué dans le mot, c'était de voir à quel point sa sœur comprenait. Comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, comment elle se sentait en le faisant, après l'avoir fait. C'était rare que des gens comprennent autant. Sauf s'ils l'avaient eux-mêmes fait avant…

L'interrompant dans ses réflexions, elle regarda son téléphone qui l'avertissait de la réponse de sa sœur.

« Pas de souci pour moi t'arrive quand ? Je t'amène à ton lycée demain ? »

Elle sourit en relevant la tête sur la route et en apercevant l'appartement de sa sœur.

« J'arrive maintenant^^ »

Sortant de la voiture de sa mère, elle l'embrassa et lui souhaita une bonne soirée en attrapant son sac. A peine s'était t'elle retournée qu'une tornade blonde apparaissait à la porte et la prenait dans ses bras.

**-Emma ! Tu m'as manqué !**

**-Toi aussi Kathryn**, rigola la plus jeune en l'étreignant. **Trois mois c'est trop long.**

* * *

**Voilà ! c'est fini pour cette semaine ! Je vais essayé de publier un chapitre par semaine tout les mercredi. **

**Je sais qu'on dirait pas, mais le trajet jusqu'à l'appart de Kathryn en vrai dure environ une heure ( plus ou moins ^^ ) **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ( une review = un extrait ;-) ) Pendant ce temps moi je vais écrire le chapitre 8 :) **

**A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	7. Le rêve

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis, le chapitre 7 arrive aujourd'hui :) **

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont commenté, désolé aux guest à qui ne n'ai pas pu envoyer l'extrait. Merci à ceux qui ont fav/follow ! **

**On a passé la barre des 50 review ! Moi qui pensais en avoir tout juste 10 ! Je vous aimes tous, vraiment, je vous adore ! **

**Vous avez vu l'épisode de dimanche ? Vous trouvez pas que Regina y est juste GE-NI-AL ? ( comme d'habitude *-* )**

**Je suis désolé, mon père était censé corriger ce chapitre mais il as été malade ( il as chopé mon angine :/ ) du coup il as pas pu. Donc il doit rester des fautes et je m'en excuse plat ventre. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même :) On se retrouve en bas :) **

* * *

Sans lui laisser de temps, Kathryn l'entraîna dans l'appartement et fit signe à Emma de poser sa veste où elle voulait.

-**Je te fais pas visiter, tu sais où est ta chambre**, lui dit la maitresse des lieux avec un clin d'œil.

Rigolant un peu, Emma se dirigea vers la pièce en question. Elle sourit en ouvrant la porte. Rien n'avait changé. Ca faisait quatre ans qu'elle connaissait Kathryn et celle-ci habitait déjà là à l'époque. Lorsqu'elle avait recueilli Emma, elle l'avait ramené ici et s'était occupé d'elle plusieurs mois. Elle déposa son sac et ouvrit l'armoire. Les affaires qu'elle avait laissées ici en partant chez Ingrid étaient toujours rangées. Elle y retrouva même un chemisier rouge qu'elle croyait avoir perdu. Elle fit demi-tour et parti rejoindre sa sœur au salon.

**-Alors, on mange quoi ?**

**-Pour fêter ta présence ici… Soirée Pizza, comme avant !**

Quand Emma vivait ici, elles avaient l'habitude de faire une soirée pizza chaque semaine. Elles commandaient quatre pizzas et passaient la nuit devant la télé, à critiquer les émissions ou à discuter de tout et de rien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les voila face à face sur le canapé, chacune une part dans les mains et un cartons sur les genoux, les deux autre pizzas attendant posées dans l'espaces entre elles deux. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, Emma profitant simplement de cette détente au milieu de tout ce qui lui arrivait.

**-Bon… Et ça se passe comment le lycée ?**

Elle faillit s'étouffer en entendant la question de sa sœur. Elle savait que Kathryn finirait par lui demander… Elle aurait juste voulu pouvoir profiter un peu plus longtemps.

**-Hum… Bien, bien….**

**-Emma**, la coupa Kathryn en roulant des yeux. **C'est de moi que tu tiens ton super-pouvoir. Me ment pas, je m'en rends compte tout de suite.**

**-Au moins j'aurais essayé, grimaça la plus jeune.**

**-C'est si horrible que ça ?**

**-Tu te souviens de Blanchard ?**

**-La Blanchard dont tu m'avais parlé ?**

**-Ouais… C'est ma CPE…**

**-Aouch…**

**-Comme tu dis…**

**\- Elle n'était pas prof de français ?**

**-Apparemment c'est plus le cas.**

**-Et comment ça se passe ?**

Emma finit sa part de pizza et en attrapa une autre avant de reprendre la parole, prenant son temps pour choisir ses mots.

**-Eh bien… Le premier jour elle m'a collé parce que je me suis… disputé avec un élève qui s'acharne maintenant sur moi comme Richard il y a quelques années. Et je me disputé avec une pionne, puis réconcilié. On est devenues…**

Emma s'arrêta brusquement. Pouvait-elle dire « amies » ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu bizarre d'être amie une surveillante de son lycée ?

**-Bref, on s'entendait bien. Jusqu'à il y a une semaine où elle m'a posé des questions sur Peter, celui qui m'insulte. Quand elle m'a dis qu'elle voulait m'aider j'ai disjoncté et on s'est disputé. Je l'ai insulté, elle m'a giflé et je me suis cassée. Depuis je n'ai pas pu m'excuser, elle est blessé et moi j'suis désolé.**

**-Waouh… On dirait un mauvais feuilleton télé, ton lycée.**

Emma se pencha en rigolant et mit une tape sur l'épaule de sa sœur hilare.

**-Kathryn !**

**-Quoi ? Avoue quand même que c'st surréaliste comme situation ! Franchement, il y avait combien de chance que Blanchard devienne CPE et que tu atterrisses dans son lycée ?**

**-Très peu, j'avoue…**

**-Et devenir amie avec la pionne pour te disputer avec elle quand elle s'inquiète ? T'as fait fort !**

**-Hé ! Déconne pas, je n'ai vraiment pas assuré avec elle !**

**-Emma**, roula des yeux Kathryn, **c'est une pionne, elle s'en fout ce que pense les élèves.**

**-En temps normal ouais… Mais elle… ça ne fait vraiment pas longtemps qu'elle est pionne…**

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

**-C'est-à-dire que je pense que c'est sa première année en tant que surveillante. Le premier jour, elle s'est excusé et m'as dit qu'elle était perdue. Tu vois beaucoup de surveillantes qui font ça en temps normal ?**

**-Tu marque un point**, admit Kathryn.

**-Et elle semblait vraiment blessée les deux fois ou j'ai clairement sous entendu qu'elle s'était trompé de boulot. Je pense que pionne représente plus pour elle que pour les surveillantes en général. Je…**

**-Tu as envie d'en savoir plus ! s'amusa sa sœur en rigolant.**

**-Je suis juste curieuse**, se défendit Emma. **Elle m'intrigue. Elle est différente des autres pionnes, elle est vraiment gentille. J'ai vraiment envie de m'excuser. Et d'en savoir plus sur elle…**

Sa sœur lui sourit en posant sur elle un regard tendre.

**-Tu en parle comme tu parlais de Lily à l'époque…**

**-Quoi ?! Non, tu n'y es pas du tout Kat, c'est…**

**-Oh si ! Ouh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse !** se mit à scander Kathryn en courant dans l'appartement alors qu'Emma la poursuivait pour la faire taire.

Après plusieurs minutes d'hilarité, les deux blondes finirent sur le canapé, pleurant de rire. Reprenant un minimum de sérieux, l'ainée reprit le cours de la discussion.

**-Vraiment, Emma tu en parle la même façon, tu as le même petit sourire et le même regard… J'espère juste que ça se passeras mieux qu'avec Lily…**

Emma grimaça légèrement au souvenir. Lily avait été son premier amour. Elle l'avait rencontrée quatre mois après avoir emménagé chez Ingrid, elle était leur voisine de l'époque. Très vite Emma en était tombée amoureuse mais l'histoire s'était très mal terminée. Lily l'avait brisé et avait fait parti des raisons qui avait poussé Emma vers sa lame.

**-En parlant de ça Kat…**

Emma ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter mais à peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que celle-ci se tournait vers elle, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

**-Emma ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Je n'ai pas recommencé, je te le promets**, commença t'elle en découvrant elle-même son poignet à sa sœur.

**-Alors dis-moi…**

**-J'ai lu votre mot… Celui que tu as écrit avec les filles…**

**-Ca va si mal que ça dans ton lycée ?**

**-Journée de merde**, se contenta de justifier Emma. **Mais il faut que je te demande…**

Kathryn ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Emma ne put que voir les larmes qui y brillaient. Elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée mais elle avait besoin que sa sœur lui confirme.

**-Kat… Tu l'as fais toi aussi c'est ça ?**

La blonde acquiesça doucement, sans un mot.

**-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?** La questionna doucement Emma.

**-C'était bien avant qu'on se rencontre. Tu es la première personne à être au courant.**

Emma se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux d'une main en sachant que Kathryn allait reprendre la parole.

**-Quand j'avais quatorze ans j'ai été dans une famille géniale, en apparence. La mère était vraiment gentille et le père aussi. Ils ne faisaient pas ça pour l'argent mais vraiment pour aider des orphelins. Par contre leurs fils n'aimaient pas ça…**

Emma resserra sa prise autour de sa sœur. Elle savait que Kathryn était une enfant du système, comme elle mais jamais elle ne lui avait raconté cette histoire là.

**-Il avait trois ans de plus que moi. Il a commencé à me menacer. Il faisait des conneries puis me faisait porter le chapeau. Il disait que pour l'instant, ses parents m'aimaient bien mais si j'en parlais ils ne tarderaient pas à se lasser comme avec tous les autres et qu'ils me renverraient à l'orphelinat. Et je ne voulais surtout pas y retourner, tu sais comment c'était…**

Oui, Emma s'en souvenait. Les dortoirs géants ou une centaines de lits s'entassaient. Les objets qu'on se faisait voler touts les jours, les réveils en sursauts toutes les nuits à cause des cauchemars. Les enfants qui pleuraient, la nuit ou le jour. Les coups que tout le monde prenaient et que tout le monde rendaient. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait y retourner non plus, pourtant à chaque fois on l'y ramenait.

**-Puis du jour au lendemain, il a arrêté. J'ai cru qu'il s'était lassé de ce petit jeu. Puis un jour, on était seul tout les deux à a maison. Il m'a coincé contre un mur et il m'a dit de ne jamais en parler. Que de toue façon avec toute les conneries de ces derniers mois, ses parents ne me croiraient jamais. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais il était beaucoup plus fort… Il… Il…**

**-Chut**, l'interrompit doucement Emma. **J'ai compris…**

**-Je suis resté pendant un mois de plus dans cette famille et il a… recommencé plusieurs fois. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé les conneries…**

Finissant cette phrase, elle sortit son bras gauche de l'étreinte d'Emma et lui montra ses cicatrices. Des dizaines de lignes claires, s'entremêlant et s'entrecoupant qui firent monter les larmes aux yeux d'Emma.

**-Il y a d'autres marques sur mes cuisses… Je l'ai fait pendant plus de deux ans. A un moment j'ai arrêté pour James. Je l'aimais et j'aurais été prête à tout pour lui. Il m'a donné la force d'arrêter. Puis j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait. J'ai repris ma lame durant plusieurs mois, chaque soir. J'ai décidé de la jeter le jour où j'ai quitté le système. Je l'ai balancé dans le fleuve du haut du pont. Ca n'a pas été facile et j'ai failli craquer plusieurs fois. Et un jour je n'ai pas trop compris comment, tout as commencé à s'arranger. J'ai trouvé un petit travail qui me permettait de reprendre le lycée, j'ai pu me payer cet appart. J'ai pu avoir un vrai travail moins d'un an plus tard et moins de trois mois après, je te recueillais.**

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, uniquement brisé la respiration bruyante de Kathryn qui finissait de pleurer. Aucune des deux n'avait envie de rompre le moment. L'une contre l'autre sur ce canapé, ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas été aussi proches.

Emma se décida enfin à briser le silence en posant la question qui la taraudait.

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?**

**-Ca ne t'aurait pas fait arrêter… Et ne me dis pas le contraire, tu le sais comme moi.**

Elle était obligée de reconnaitre que Kat avait raison. Si elle lui avait dit ça à l'époque pour la faire arrêter, Emma lui aurait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, que ce n'était pas la même situation, pas la même chose. Qu'elles étaient différentes. Elles se seraient surement disputé à cause de ça

**-Je suis désolée**, dit-elle simplement.

**-De quoi** ? lui demanda sa sœur en se redressant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

**-Que tu sois passé par là. Que tu aie vécu ça. De pas avoir pu t'aider.**

**-Emma, c'est pas ta faute. On ne se connaissait même pas à l'époque. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.**

Elles restèrent encore comme ça plusieurs minutes avant que Kathryn n'embrasse sa sœur sur la joue.

**-Tu devrais aller te coucher, t'as cours demain.**

Emma embrassa sa sœur à son tour et la serra dans ses bras une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle sortit quelques affaires de son armoire pour la nuit tout en se disant qu'un jour il faudrait qu'elle fasse un tri dans ces affaires, certains des vêtements qu'elle avait laissé ici ne lui allait plus.

Une fois dans son lit, elle fut incapable de s'endormir. Cette soirée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle repensait au passé de Kathryn et à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle repensait à ce que Kathryn lui avait dit sur la façon dont elle parlait de Regina.

Elle ne pouvait pas en être amoureuse. Elle ne savait rien d'elle, même pas sa couleur préféré. De toute façon, une situation pareille ne mènerait nulle part. Regina était peut-être fiancée ou mariée. Elle avait peut-être même un enfant, Emma n'en savait rien. Emma n'était qu'une élève de 17 ans, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse d'une surveillante d'une trentaine d'année. Un amour comme celui-là ne pourrait qu'être à sens unique, de toute façon. Ca ne pourrait que la faire souffrir un pe plus.

Ce fut sur cette réflexion bien pessimiste qu'Emma s'endormit, quelques heures à peine avant de devoir se réveiller pour affronter une nouvelle journée.

* * *

Elle voulait envoyer ce texto. Elle aurait vraiment voulu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. A 13h10, dans sa grande demeure de Storybrook, Regina hésitait, à deux doigts d'envoyer un message à Mulan pour savoir comment c'était passée l'heure de colle. Mais elle ne devait pas le faire. D'abord parce que ça aurait paru suspect, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en inquiéter après tout. Et ensuite parce qu'elle était censé passé _tout_ l'après midi avec une amie, et qu'elle avait dit à Mulan qu'elle sera injoignable.

Elle réfléchit encore plusieurs minutes, son doigt passant et repassant au dessus du bouton « Envoyer » sans oser l'expédier. Finalement, elle éteint son téléphone avant de regarder l'heure. 13h15. Encore 45 minutes à attendre avant que son fils n'arrive. Elle mangea rapidement puis décida de préparer des gâteaux pour son petit ange. Elle cuisina des muffins aux pommes, ses gâteaux préférés. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de mettre les moules au four, que la sonnette d'entrée retentissait. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte en souriant.

**-Maman !** s'exclama le petit garçon en se précipitant dans ses bras, lui laissant à peine le temps de se pencher pour le réceptionner.

**-Bonjour mon cœur**, répondit-elle en l'étreignant.

**-Salut Regina**, la salua son ex-mari.

Regina se redressa et fit la bise à Robin en souriant. Elle était resté en bon terme avec lui, elle voyait son fils un week-end sur deux, tout les mercredis et l'avait pour elle pendant les vacances, soit une seule semaine, soit les deux. Ils avaient décidés que Robin le garderait au quotidien parce qu'il avait gardé l'appartement et qu'ils ne voulaient pas imposer un déménagement au petit garçon.

**-Ca va ton nouveau boulot ?**

**-Oui, c'est dépaysant, j'adore. Et toi, au cabinet ?**

**-Oui, on a un gros dossier en ce moment. Si on gagne cette affaire, ça rattraperas le fiasco du mois dernier. Je vais essayer de bosser dessus cet après midi.**

**-Tu veux que j'essaie de te donner un coup de main ?**

**-C'est un truc d'économie**, déclina t'il tout en sachant qu'elle détestait ça. **Je repasse le prendre vers dix-huit heure ?**

**-Ca marche pour moi, à ce soir. Dis au revoir à Papa, Roland.**

**-Au revoir Papa.**

Sans attendre que la voiture de Robin ai disparu au coin de la rue, elle fit rentrer son fils.

Elle passa l'après-midi avec Roland, s'offrant un moment de détente pour la première depuis mercredi dernier. Ils allèrent au parc tout les deux et elle le regarda jouer dans le sable puis dévaler le toboggan. Ils mangèrent les muffins qu'elle avait préparé et il lui raconta ce qu'il faisait à l'école, comment se passait sa vie avec Robin et Marianne. Elle rigola quand il lui raconta que Marianne avait été allergique aux poules quand elle l'avait accompagné visiter une ferme avec l'école et lui promit de parler avec son père du fait qu'il voulait un chien. Lorsque la porte d'entrée sonna à dix-huit heures, elle lâcha un soupir déçu. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et accueillit Robin.

**-Votre après-midi s'est bien passé ?**

**-Ouiiiiiiiiii**, cria le petit garçon en faisant sourire ses deux parents.

-**Tu sais déjà ce que tu as prévu ce week-end.**

**-Je vais l'emmener voir Rocinante**, sourit joyeusement la brune. **Je n'y suis pas allée depuis tout ce qui s'est passé… et je pense que ça pourrait lui plaire.**

**-Il va adorer j'en suis sur. Tu lui déjà dis ?**

**-Non, je veux lui faire la surprise. J'irai lui acheter des affaires d'équitation demain ou vendredi. Tu as pu avancer sur ton dossier ?**

**-Pas vraiment**, grimaça t'il. **Le procès est dans deux semaines et on est dans la panade. Si on perd cette affaire le cabinet est fichu.**

**-Perdez pas espoir, vous êtes de bons avocats, je le sais**, l'encouragea t'elle. **Si vous avez besoin d'un regard extérieur, n'hésitez pas. Même si je n'aimais pas ça, j'ai pris des cours de droit économique moi aussi.**

**-Merci de l'offre, on pensera à toi. Je te laisse, Marianne m'attend. Tu viens, Roland ?**

Regina roula des yeux, n'aimant pas beaucoup la nouvelle compagne de Robin.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras une dernière fois et lui promit une grosse surprise pour ce week-end. Aussitôt, les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent et il sautilla en voulant savoir ce que c'était, faisant rire les deux adultes. Elle l'embrassa son petit garçon et lui dit d'être sage à la maison.

**-Ciao, Regina. A samedi. Je te l'amène vers 10 heures ?**

**-Parfait pour moi, bonne soirée. Bon courage avec ton dossier.**

Ils se séparèrent et Regina repartit dans sa maison vide. Elle rangea les jouets que son fils avait sortis dans sa chambre en souriant et envoya un texto à Kathryn.

« On boit un verre ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et arracha un soupir déçu à la brune.

« Pas possible ce soir, je passe la soirée avec ma sœur. Une autre fois ? »

« Ouais pas de souci. T'as une sœur ? »

En trois ans qu'elles se connaissaient, jamais Kat ne lui avait parlé d'une sœur. Ni d'une quelconque famille. Regina savait qu'elle était orpheline et qu'elle n'avait gardé contact avec aucune de ces familles d'accueil mais n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait une sœur.

Le lendemain matin, tout se passait normalement au lycée. Tellement normalement que Regina s'endormit sur son bureau. Il ne se passait rien. Absolument rien. Elle se réveilla en sursaut au moment où la sonnerie de 10h retenti, sous les regards hilares de ses deux collègues. Elle alla se chercher un café, histoire de se réveiller un peu, mais le temps qu'elle retourne à la Vie Scolaire, Mulan et David avaient disparus. Elle roula des yeux en se rasseyant et entendit la sonnerie marquant la fin de la récré. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses amis la rejoignaient et un nouveau silence tranquille s'installa dans le bâtiment.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent doucement dans le hall. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas un chat, on pouvait les entendre de loin. Regina ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Elle aurait presque voulu disparaitre sous le bureau. Elle reconnaissait ces pas, elle en était sure. C'était les mêmes bruits de pas que ceux qu'elle attendait en temps normal le mercredi après midi. En entendant Mulan, la brune se tassa encore plus sur son siège.

**-Emma ?**

**-Hum… ouais**, fit la voix de la jeune fille. **J'étais… enfin bref, je ne me suis pas réveillé et je n'ai pas pu arriver plus tôt.**

**-Voilà ton carnet, tu peux aller en cour.**

**-Merci, bonne journée.**

A peine les pas avaient-ils commencé à s'éloigner que Mulan se retournait vers elle.

**-Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**-Comment ça qu'est qui se passe ?**

**Oui, c'était très stupide de nier, elle en avait conscience. Mais vu la situation, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire de toute façon.**

**-Entre toi et la Swan ! Tu nous explique ?**

**-Il n'y a rien du tout entre moi et Miss Swan…**

**-Miss Swan ?!** S'énerva Mulan. **T'es sérieuse là ? Il y a deux semaines c'était ta meilleure amie c'te gamine et maintenant c'est « Miss Swan » ? Bon sang elle m'a dis que vous vous étiez disputées mais doit pas y avoir que ça ! Ca fait une semaine que tu l'évite tout en la cherchant et qu'elle te fixe avec une tête de merlan frit dès qu'elle te croise !**

Regina se tourna vers David pour trouver un peu de soutient, mais celui-ci haussa les épaule et lui servit un sourire désolé.

**-Désolé Regie**, dit-il pour la faire râler, **je suis d'accord avec Mulan. Ca peut pas durer votre jeu du chat et de la souris avec ta blonde.**

**-Ce n'est pas ma…**

**-Regina**, la coupa Mulan, **on s'en fout que ce soit ta blonde ou pas.**

Regina soupira. Maintenant qu'elle était au pied du mur, elle ne savait pas comment le dire sans que ça ne paraisse trop bizarre. Où sans qu'elle ne paraisse _trop_ coupable pour la gifle.

**-On s'est…**

**-Je te préviens Regina, si tu me dis « disputés », je te mets un coup de poing.**

-**Engueulés,** proposa t'elle doucement pour faire râler son amie. **Bon, ok ok. J'ai voulu lui arracher des infos sur Peter mais je l'ai poussé dans ses retranchements et elle a mal réagi. On toute les deux crier, je l'ai vexé et elle est partie. Fin de l'histoire.**

Les deux semblèrent y croire quelques secondes mais cette fois ce fut David qui questionna la brune.

**-Ca explique plus ou moins pourquoi tu l'évite. Mais pas pourquoi elle a ce regard de merlan frit.**

**-On s'est crier dessus, c'était pas des politesses. Peut-être qu'elle veut s'excuser, j'en sais rien.**

Elle ne mentait pas, elle se contentait de ne pas dire toute la vérité.

**-Et toi, t'as pas envie de t'excuser ?**

**-Non. J'assume ce que je lui ai dit.**

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle ne voulait pas s'excuser de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle voulait s'excuser de l'avoir giflé.

Semblant s'accommoder de cette explication, la seule qu'elle leur donnerait de toute façon, ses deux collègues la laissèrent tranquille et elle put reprendre le cours de sa journée on ne peut plus normale, continuant à éviter la jeune fille même si elle sentait son regard peser sur elle régulièrement.

* * *

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis quatre ans. Rien n'avait changé. Toujours le même portail en ferraille avec des motifs de papillon, toujours la même plaque à l'entrée avec marquée « Collège Les Portanelles », toujours les même tables de ping-pong aux quatre coins de la cours, les mêmes bâtiments gris, elle pouvait se rappeler où est ce qu'elle avait chaque cour : l'SVT tout au fond à gauche, la technologie juste avant. Puis à droite il y avait l'anglais, le français et les mathématiques. Tant de souvenirs qui revenaient à la seule vue de ce lieu. Elle pouvait encore sentir les coups et les bleus, entendre les brimades et les insultes.

Au fond de la cour, un mouvement attira son attention et obligea Emma à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle s'approcha assez près pour voir la scène et reconnaitre les visages. Elle vit Kathryn se faire plaquer contre un mur par quelqu'un. Il sembla à Emma qu'elle reconnaissait Richard mais elle n'en était pas sure. Lorsqu'elle voulu s'approcher encore plus pour mieux le reconnaitre, le décor changea brusquement.

Elle était maintenant à son lycée, dans la salle de colle. De l'autre coté de la salle, le visage du jeune homme se transforma sous ses yeux pour devenir l'exacte copie de celui de Peter. Il continuait à malmener Kathryn et Emma pouvait entendre sa sœur qui commençait à crier, elle pouvait la voir se débattre et apercevoir les larmes de cristal qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle voulut courir vers eux pour aider sa sœur, parce que la voir souffrir ainsi la tuait, mais une main agrippa son poignet. Elle se retourna au même moment qu'elle sentit le courant électrique qui parcourut son corps, ne laissant aucun doute quant à l'identité de la personne. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais Regina serrait trop fort.

**-Regina, je t'en prie laisse-moi y aller !**

**-Abstenez-vous de juger lorsque vous ne connaissez pas.**

Elle put sentir à nouveau la brulure sur sa joue alors même que la brune n'avait pas esquissait un seul mouvement. Elle avait beau se débattre, criait, rien n'y faisait. Même lorsque qu'elle tenta de la frapper, Regina ne desserra pas sa prise. Voyant que rien n'y faisait, elle se retourna vers la scène qui se déroulait de l'autre coté et tenta d'arrêter Peter comme elle le pouvait.

**-Peter ! Arrête ça ! Tu te crois au dessus de tout mais tu vaux rien si tu frappe une fille !**

**-Regardez donc ça, le canard sort les griffes…**

Emma s'énerva et cria toute les insultes qui lui passaient à l'esprit, sans que ça n'ait aucun effet sur le jeune homme.

**-Espèce de… de… de raclure de fond de bidet ! Sale con ! Espèce de sale goudou pervers !**

Elle continua ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à s'interrompre, à bout de souffle. Peter se tourna vers elle avec un sourire mauvais.

**-Je t'ai appelé Black Swan ? Je me suis trompé, mon canard. En vrai tu es rouge… tellement rouge regarde toi…**

Emma baissa les yeux sur sa silhouette et vit que sa jambe gauche était couverte de sang, tout comme le sol autour d'elle. Couvert du sang qui coulait de son bras où chacune de ses cicatrices s'étaient rouvertes. Son bras était rougeoyant et la douleur la fit chavirer. La seule chose qui la maintenait debout était la main de Regina qui refusait de la lâcher.

Puis tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Les visages, les mots se mélangèrent. Regina. Kathryn. Peter. Richard.

**-Abstenez-vous vous-même de juger…**

**-Tu en parle comme tu parlais de Lily…**

**-Le vilain petit canard…**

**-Tu vaux rien, la taré…**

Elle se senti submergée par les voix qui l'envahissaient, par ses émotions à fleur de peau, par la douleur brulante de son bras. Elle se sentit tomber, tomber, elle se dit brièvement qu'elle allait a voir mal lorsque sa tête heurterait le sol…

Elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit, ouvrant les yeux sur les murs de sa chambre. Ce cauchemar n'était pas comme ceux qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Normalement, dans ses rêves elle revoyait toujours la même scène en boucle. La, c'avait été différent. Son bras la grattait encore affreusement et elle dut s'obliger à le regarder pour se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas en train de saigner. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kathryn. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer que celle-ci allait bien. Elle passa la tête dans la chambre et vérifia que la blonde se portait bien. Une fois rassurée, elle partit vers la pièce au fond du couloir en espérant que Kathryn ne l'ait pas réaménagé. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

Au milieu de la pièce, pendant du plafond par une épaisse corde beige, leur punching-ball. Kathryn l'avait fait installer peu de temps après avoir recueilli Emma et elle s'en était toute les deux servi pour se défouler, s'exorciser. Quand elle était partie chez Ingrid, elle avait remplacée ça par le fait d'aller courir.

Elle saisit les gants qui l'attendaient dans un coin de la pièce et commença à frapper. Elle frappait sans réfléchir, juste pour taper. Juste pour que pendant un instant, il n'existe plus rien à part la sensation de sa main qui rencontrait violemment le sac. A chaque coup, une image de son cauchemar revenait.

Bam. Son collège.

Bam. Kathryn plaquée contre un mur.

Bam. Le visage de Richard qu'il lui semblait reconnaitre.

Bam. La salle de colle.

Bam. Regina qui la retenait.

Bam. La sensation que lui apportait ce simple contact entre elles.

Bam. Peter qui agressait sa sœur.

Bam. L'échange d'insulte entre Peter et Emma.

Bam. Son sang.

Bam. Partout, son sang.

Bam. La douleur.

Bam. Les voix qui se mélangeaient.

Bam. Bam. Bam. Elle tapait au rythme des battements de son cœur affolé.

**-Emma ?**

Elle sursauta brusquement lorsque sa sœur lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver ni même se rapprocher.

**-Kat. Ca va ? Je ne t'ai pas réveillée au moins ?**

**-En fait… si. Mais je m'en fous. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Emma ?**

**-Rien…**

Sa sœur saisit l'un de ses gants et lui retira doucement avant de mettre la main devant ses yeux.

**-Ne me dis pas que c'est rien, Emma. La dernière fois que tu t'es mis dans cet état, je ne sais même plus quand est-ce que c'était.**

Emma regarda un instant sa main aux phalanges sanglantes en se disant qu'au contraire, elle, elle s'en souvenait très bien. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis ses mains dans un tel état c'était lorsque Lily l'avait brisée.

**-Rien, Kat. Juste un mauvais rêve, j'avais besoin de me défouler…**

**-Je vois…**, dit-elle en comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus d'Emma. **Ce n'est pas qu'il se fait tard mais tu devrais vraiment te préparer pour aller en cours.**

**-Pourquoi il est quelle heure ?**

Emma n'avait plus aucune notion du temps qui passe lorsque qu'elle se défoulait. C'était ce qui lui était arrivé lorsque qu'elle était allée courir la semaine dernière. Et apparemment ce qui lui était arrivé aussi aujourd'hui.

**-Il neuf heure, tu as…**

**-Quoi ?** cria Emma. **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté plus tôt ?**

**-Emma**, roula des yeux sa sœur, **je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu t'es défoulé sur ce sac et que j'ai voulu t'arrêter _trop_ tot, tu m'as pris pour le sac. Il a fallu des mois avant que mon nez redevienne normal.**

Emma grimaça à ce souvenir désagréable puis courut se préparer dans sa chambre alors que sa sœur s'habillait rapidement. A 9h10 elles étaient dans la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence, chacune étant plongée dans ses pensées.

**-Ingrid va te tuer.**

**-Pas forcément… Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir…**

**-Emma…**

**-Quoi ?** Râla l'adolescente.

**-Tu sais que le lycée as surement déjà appelé ta mère ?**

**-Peut-être pas…**

**-Emma...**

**-Bon, ok. Le lycée as pas le numéro d'Ingrid. Ca te va ?**

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-J'ai donné celui d'Elsa. Elsa as donné celui d'Anna. Et Anna as donné le mien.**

**-Non, mais j'y crois pas ! Vous êtes infernales !**

**-C'était pas mon idée**, se défendit la jeune fille.

**-Ah ben c'est sur que ça change tout !** Ironisa l'autre.

Le téléphone d'Emma sonna tout à coup, _Let It Go_ du film Frozen.

**-Oui, Elsa ?** répondit-elle alors que Kathryn roulais des yeux.

« **Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, t'es ou ?** »

**-J'arrive, je suis en route. Je vous expliquerais à midi.**

**« T'as plutôt intérêt ouais ! Anna flippe grave. »**

**-Passe là moi.**

**« Je peux pas ca vient de sonner. Ciao. »**

Emma n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que l'autre avait déjà raccroché.

**-T'es sérieuse ?** lui demanda sa sœur. **T'as mis la sonnerie du film pour tes sœurs ?**

**-On trouvait ça marrant**, sourit Emma en haussant les épaules.

Kathryn secoua la tête d'un air désespéré avant de reprendre la parole.

**-On est presque arrivé. Fais-toi un mot d'absence, qu'ils te laissent au moins rentrer.**

Suivant le conseil de sa sœur, Emma rempli le billet d'absence, prétextant des « Problèmes personnels ».

**-On est arrivé. Allez ouste dépêche-toi !**

**-On se revoit bientôt ?**

**-Promis… mais la prochaine fois on fera ça le week-end**, rigola Kat.** Maintenant dégage avant de rater une troisième heure de cours.**

**-Ciao.**

Emma sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le lycée. Elle ne se pressait pas, après tout elle n'était plus à ça près. Elle s'offrit même le luxe de s'arrêter tout à coup en réalisant que Regina serait surement à la Vie Scolaire. Ca serait la premières fois qu'elles se retrouveraient dans la même pièce toutes les deux depuis l'épisode de la gifle. Elle avait peur de bafouiller si elle devait lui parler ou de craquer, de céder à son envie et de se répandre en excuse. Elle déglutit nerveusement et inspira profondément avant de recommencer à marcher.

Une fois dans la Vie Scolaire, elle ne put que se rendre compte que la brune l'évitait. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de la regarder en tendant son carnet à Mulan, elle vit Regina s'enfoncer dans sa chaise, et cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Elle s'entendit balbutier une vague justification sur son retard avec que Mulan ne lui rende son carnet. Posant un dernier regard sur Regina avant de quitter la pièce, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et partit rapidement pour tenter de les retenir. La fin de la matinée se passa rapidement entre cours à écrire et insultes à ignorer.

A midi, à peine était-elle sortie de la salle qu'Anna était déjà sur elle, à lui poser des questions.

**-Emma ! Ca va ? T'étais ou ? T'étais chez ta sœur ? Maman nous as dit ca. Comment ça s'est passé hier ? T'as intérêt à tout nous dire. Je me suis inquiéter comme une folle ! Et pourquoi t'étais pas là à l'heure ? Tu…**

**-Anna, Stop** ! l'interrompit Emma. **Oui j'étais chez Kat. Hier, il ne s'est rien passé du tout, et si je dois te le raconter, je voudrais éviter que ça se fasse avec 250 personnes autour de nous. Quant à pourquoi je suis en retard, le réveil de Kat n'a juste pas sonné. C'est tout. C'est bon.**

Anna l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite sous un escalier. Le recoin était vide et à l'écart de tout.

**-Maintenant, il y a plus 250 personnes autour de nous. Raconte.**

**-T'es pas sérieuse, là ?**

Elle avait espéré pouvoir le raconter à ses deux sœurs au calme, ce soir, à la maison. Anna sembla se rendre compte de la situation et écarquilla les yeux.

**-Ouais non… t'as raison…**

**-Oui, **roula des yeux Emma.

**-Attend qu'Elsa soit là.**

**-Quoi ?!**

Emma hallucinait. Ella lâcha un gémissement plaintif lorsque qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper. Une minute plus tard, Elsa arriva et s'apprêtait à assaillir Emma de question à son tour jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

**-Une seule question et je ne vous raconte pas l'heure de colle d'hier. Compris ?**

Les deux acquiescèrent en grimaçant et Emma reprit la parole.

**-Apparemment, Regina aurait demandé à Mulan de la remplacer en lui disant qu'elle avait quelque chose de prévu. Mulan m'as demandé ce qui s'était passé parce que, je cite, je la fixe depuis une semaine comme si j'avais fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie et elle, elle m'évite. Donc, je n'ai pas pu m'excuser, ni la voir. C'est tout.**

**-…**

**-Tu veux dire, commença Elsa, que tu t'es enfuie chez ta sœur, pour ne pas avoir à nous raconter qu'il ne s'était rien passé.**

-Venant d'une fille qui a voulu s'exiler à cause de la culpabilité lorsqu'elle a mis une gifle à sa sœur, je ne le prends pas mal. Mais sérieusement, il fallait que je lui pose une question et ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Et il fallait que je lui parle… vous vous souvenez…le mot ?

**-Je suppose que la réponse à ta question ne t'a plu.**

Emma fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce que sous entendait sa sœur.

**-Tes mains.**

**-Oh, ça…** dit Emma. **C'est juste… le punching-ball.**

**-Oui, Emma, ça je m'en doutais.**

**-La question**, continua Anna, **ce n'est pas comment tu t'es fais ça, c'est plutôt _pourquoi_.**

Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. C'était le passé de Kathryn et c'était à elle d'en parler si elle décidait de le faire, ce n'était pas à Emma de tout raconter à ses sœurs.

**-Rien. C'est juste un mauvais rêve.**

Ses sœurs la fixèrent de façon clairement dubitative mais ne firent pas de commentaire et Emma les en remercia intérieurement. Elles rejoignirent Ruby et Ariel pour aller manger puis se séparent pour aller en cours. L'après midi se passa tranquillement et la soirée aussi.

En fait tout se passa normalement pour Emma jusqu'au vendredi soir.

**-Miss Swan ?**

Emma fit un signe de main à Ariel et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers Melle French.

**-Oui ?**

**-A propos de votre dernière rédaction…**

**-Oh…**

Le sujet de la dernière rédaction avait été un véritable défouloir pour Emma qui avait noircie près d'une copie double de son écriture en patte de mouche.

**-Je voudrais l'envoyer au comité de sélection d'un concours.**

**-Un concours ?**

**-Oui. Je l'ai trouvée très touchante et très vraie même si très cynique pour une élève de 17 ans. Cependant, je ne peux l'envoyer qu'avec ton accord et ta signature.**

**-Oh… euh… d'accord, d'accord, j'accepte.**

**-Super ! Lui sourit la professeure. Signe là.**

Emma signa rapidement le document que lui tendait la jeune femme et sortit du bureau après lui avoir dit au revoir. Elle ne prit pas la peine de presser le pas pour sortir, trop plongée dans ses pensées pour penser à l'heure. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'était toujours contenté d'écrire pour les cours et, même si elle avait parfois de bonnes notes en rédaction, elle n'avait jamais cru que cela pourrait la mener où que ce soit.

Un sourire sur le visage, elle parvint sur le parking où elle déchanta rapidement.

**-Non ! Non ! Fait chier !**

Devant elle, son bus s'éloignait. Elle venait de rater son bus. Forcément, elle ne pouvait pas juste avoir une bonne nouvelle. Non, il fallait autre chose pour contre balancer.

Sans perdre de temps, elle envoya un texto à sa mère.

« Ingrid, j'ai raté mon bus. Tu peux venir me chercher ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Désolé mon cœur, réunion du conseil pour trouver des nouveaux parfums de glace. Faut que tu rentre à la maison à pieds :/ »

Emma soupira bruyamment. Quoi qu'il se passe, apparemment elle n'avait jamais de chance. Elle se mit en route en trainant des pieds et en râlant sur tout et rien. Pour ne rien arranger, une pluie épaisse et forte se mit à tomber, la trempant en quelques secondes. Elle avait vraiment la poisse.

**-Miss Swan ?**

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Cette voix… Ce n'était pas qui elle croyait tout de même…

**-Miss Swan, montez !**

Une Mercedes noire et argent s'arrêta à sa hauteur mais tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le visage de la conductrice. Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger mais n'entendait rien. Elle était captivée par ses yeux. Elles les avaient cru noirs au premier abord mais elles les découvraient noisette. Ou chocolat. Ou terre brulés. Elle pouvait y voir des dizaines de nuances.

**-Miss Swan ? Vous m'écoutez ?**

Elle grimaça au vouvoiement dont elle venait de s'apercevoir et en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait effectivement rien écouté.

**-Euh… pardon ?**

La brune roula des yeux, agacée, et se répéta.

**-Je disais : ce n'est pas parce que nous nous sommes disputées la semaine dernière que je vais vous laisser attraper la mort. Montez dans cette voiture, je vais vous ramener chez vous.**

Emma hésita encore quelque seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pleuvoir encore plus fort, lui faisant abandonner l'idée de repousser la brune. Au moins, elle aurait ainsi une occasion de s'excuser.

* * *

**Me tapez pas pour la fin ! Le chapitre 8 est déja écrit ( réconciliation ) et vous l'aurez mercredi prochain :) **

**Dans le prochain chapitre je vous laisserez le choix entre plusieurs intitulés de rédaction pour celle qu'as fait Emma et j'essaierais de la rédiger. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, laissez moi des review ! ( une review = un extrait ;-) ) **


	8. Panne

**Me revoilà les gens ! J'ai pas oublié ;-)**

**Surtout que j'ai conscience que la fin de chapitre de la semaine dernière était un peu sadique ( et l'extrait aussi :P ) **

**Vous avez vu l'épisode ? J'ai adoré ! Ils était pas près de le trouver de l'auteur xD **

**Je suis désolé si la présence de Robin et Roland en perturbe certains, mais moi je l'aime bien ^^ Dans la série, il rend Regina heureuse et avant de shipper SwanQueen, je ship surtout HappyQueen ( Regina et sa fin heureuse ^^ ) peut m'importe avec qui ce sera ( on va éviter le couple Archie &amp; Regina quand meme lol)**

**Merci pour tout les commentaire, mise en favs, follow, etc ! Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi ! Et on as dépassé les 5 000 vue ! Ouai pour certin c'est tout petit mais pour moi c'est énorme ^^**

**Je vais vous laisser lire, j'espère que cette reconciliation et ce petit rapprochement vous plaira :) **

* * *

Elle n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Lorsque qu'elle avait reconnu la crinière blonde d'Emma, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à simplement continuer sa route. La vérité c'est que même si ce que lui avais dit Emma l'avait blessée, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Et ca l'énervait parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à la blonde. De plus elle s'en voulait à elle-même alors bon… Arrêtant sa voiture prés de la jeune fille, elle l'interpella et lui dit de monter. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que la blonde la dévisageait sans aucune discrétion.

**-Miss Swan ? Vous m'écoutez ?**

**-Euh… pardon ?** Grimaça la jeune fille.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux avant de se répéter.

**-Je disais : ce n'est pas parce que nous nous sommes disputées la semaine dernière que je vais vous laisser attraper la mort. Montez dans cette voiture, je vais vous ramener chez vous.**

Emma sembla hésiter encore plusieurs secondes avant qu'une autre vague de pluie ne la fasse monter dans la Mercedes.

**-Merci… de bien vouloir me ramener chez moi…**

Le ton de sa voix était tendu, tout comme l'atmosphère dans l'habitacle. Regina ne sut pas quoi répondre et garda le silence quelques secondes avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

**-Ecoutez, pour la semaine dernière je…**

**-Je voudrais m'excuser pour…**

Elles avaient parlé au même moment et elles échangèrent un rire gêné.

**-Vous d'abord, lui sourit la jeune fille.**

Regina inspira pour se donner du courage avant de se lancer.

**-Je veux m'excuser de vous avoir gifler. J'avais dépassé les bornes avec mes questions, je n'avais pas le droit de vous harceler comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolée, Emma. Je n'aurais jamais du lever la main…**

**-Non**, la coupa Emma, **c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça… Vous vouliez juste m'aider et moi… j'ai tendance à disjoncter quand les gens veulent m'aider. Je n'avais pas à vous juger comme je l'ai fait et… j'avais mérité la gifle… Je suis désolé de ce que je vous ai dit.**

Regina sourit doucement.

**-Alors… Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?**

Elle espérait. Elle espérait tellement à cet instant. Une semaine qu'elle revoyait dans sa tête le visage de la blonde, sa joue qui devenait rouge et qu'elle la revoyait partir en courant.

Emma ne pouvait même pas dire à quel point elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu s'excuser. Plus d'une semaine maintenant que ça la torturait jour après jour. Elle avait enfin l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

**-Alors… Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?**

Emma se sentit fondre face à l'attitude timide de la Regina.

**-A une condition**, lui sourit-elle avec malice.

**-Tout ce que vous voulez.**

Elle retint une grimace en réaction au vouvoiement.

**-Bon deux conditions en fait. Que je sois pardonnée aussi…**

**-Ca, c'est déjà fait**, la coupa Regina avec un sourire qui illumina l'habitacle.

**-Et qu'on arrête le vouvoiement. Qu'on repasse à « Emma » et « Regina »… Comme avant…**

**-Comme avant**, acquiesça doucement la brune.

Emma se sentait heureuse, vraiment. Elle ne faisait même pas attention au silence qui s'installait, elle se laissait simplement porter par le bruit de la pluie sur le toit, par le sourire de la surveillante. Elle se laissait aller.

**-Tu habite où ?**

**-Aux Baraques du Soleil Levant.**

**-Sérieux ?**

**-Ouais… c'est horrible comme nom, pas vrai ?**

**-Non… non c'est… mignon…**

**-Jolie façon de dire que ça fait cul-cul.**

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux avant que la voiture ne commence à ralentir doucement jusqu'à caler totalement.

**-Oh non ! Non non ! Pas ce soir !**

La brune continua à s'acharner plusieurs minutes, tournant et retournant la clé du contact sous le regard amusé de la jeune blonde.

**-Non… Me dis pas que…**

**-Si**, se résigna Regina en posant sa tête sur le volant.

La surprenant totalement, Emma éclata de rire. La brune se dit brièvement que c'était le plus beau son qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu et qu'elle aurait voulu l'entendre plus souvent, en profiter plus souvent.

**-Tu veux dire que… t'es en train de me faire le coup de la panne ?**

En voyant la brune rester bouche bée à sa réplique, Emma rigola de plus belle. Regina finit par la rejoindre dans son fou rire. Tout semblait simple. Emma se dit qu'à cet instant, il n'y avait plus de pionne et plus d'élève. Plus de différence d'âge. Juste deux personnes qui profitaient tranquillement de la vie, sans penser au lendemain.

**-Bon**, dis Emma en se calmant, **moi je peux toujours rentrer à pieds, mais toi tu vas faire comment ?**

**-Mulan est à son cours de self-défense, David fait du bénévolat…**

**-Si tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, je peux toujours t'héberger…**

**\- Tes soeurs ne trouveraient pas ça bizarre d'avoir une pionne à la maison ?**

**-Hum, ouais**, grimaça la blonde,** t'as peut-être pas tort. Elles trouvent déjà bizarre que je t'appelle par ton prénom…**

**-Je sais**, s'exclama soudain Regina. **Robin !**

**-Robin ?**

**– Oui, mon ex, normalement il ne fait rien ce soir !**

La blonde trouva quelque peu bizarre de demander un service comme ça à son ex mais ne releva pas, ça ne la regardai pas. Elle observa plutôt Regina sortir son téléphone portable et chercher dans son répertoire avant de passer un coup de fil.

**-Robin ? Je ne te dérange pas ?**

**-…**

**-J'aurais un service à te demander…**

**-…**

**-Je viens de tomber en panne de voiture et…**

**-…**

**-Oui… Tu peux ? Je suis après le lycée en direction des… Baraques du Soleil Levant**, dit-elle en souriant à la jeune fille

**-…**

**-Merci ! Tu me sauve la vie ! Tu crois que tu pourras m'amener voir Rocinante avec Roland demain ?**

Rocinante ? Roland ? Robin ? Emma se rendait compte qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment rien de la vie de la brune et cela lui mit un coup au cœur sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle aurait voulu être proche de Regina, pas seulement une connaissance.

**-Merci ! Vraiment ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sinon…**

**-…**

**-Ahah très drôle, **ironisa t'elle roulant des yeux d'une façon qu'Emma trouva adorable.

**-…**

**-Ok, à tout à l'heure.**

Elle reporta son attention sur l'élève a coté d'elle qui lui souriait doucement.

**-Ca c'est réglé. Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux**, lui proposa t'elle à contre cœur.

Elle ne voulait pas que son élève ne s'en aille, elle aurait voulu profiter d'elle encore un peu. « _Juste pour ne pas être seule, se dit-elle pour s'offrir une excuse._ »

« _Quoi ? Non non non, se dit Emma, Je ne veux pas…_ » Elle se sentait bien dans cette voiture avec la brune. Ca pouvait sembler étrange, mais elle était à l'aise alors qu'elle était avec une surveillante. Elle aurait du être crispée, timide, mal à l'aise mais au lieu de ça, elle se sentait juste comme avec une amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle chercha quelques secondes un motif, n'importe quoi pour rester ici…

**-C'est hors de question. Si tu ne m'avais pas raccompagné, tu aurais surement pu arriver chez toi avant de tomber en panne. C'est ma faute si t'es bloquée ici. Donc je reste avec toi.**

La brune était plus touchée qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre par les mots d'Emma. Au fond d'elle, elle se surprenait à espérer que la jeune fille fasse ça parce qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps avec elle, elle aussi.

**-Merci…**

Lorsque Regina lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, Emma sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle se dit que rien n'était plus beau que le sourire de cette femme. Elle se dit qu'elle voulait être la cause de ce sourire chaque jour que lui offrait la vie. Gênée de ses pensées, elle détourna le regard en rougissant tout en remerciant le ciel qu'il fasse aussi sombre parce qu'ainsi la brune ne pouvait pas le voir.

**-Alors… hum… Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée à pieds ?**

Emma fut reconnaissante à Regina de lancer un sujet de discussion. Le silence la poussait à se complaire dans ses pensées gênantes sur lesquelles elle ne voulait pas s'approfondir. Pas encore. Pas pour l'instant.

**-J'ai raté mon bus parce que ma prof de français m'as retenue et Ingrid n'as pas pu venir me chercher.**

**-Ingrid ?**

**-Ma mère.**

**-Tu… appelle ta mère par son prénom ?** Ne put s'empêcher de sourciller Regina.

**-Oui, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment ma mère en fait, je suis orpheline.**

**-Oh merde… Enfin je veux dire, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas…**

Bon dieu, qu'elle gaffe elle avait encore fait ! Décidément, elle les enchainait dès qu'il s'agissait d'Emma.

**-C'est bon, Regina, il y a pas de souci. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. T'avais jamais remarqué que je n'avais pas le même nom de famille que mes sœurs ?**

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, Anna et Elsa s'appelaient Frost alors qu'Emma était Miss Swan. Elle était tellement sur l'idée qu'elles étaient sœurs qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué ce détail.

**-Maintenant que tu le dis, j'avais jamais fait attention…**

**-Mon nom m'a été donné par l'orphelinat. Quand ils m'ont trouvé, j'étais emmitouflée dans une couverture brodée de mon prénom et d'un cygne.**

**-Tu as eu de la chance… Pas d'être orpheline hein, mais d'être tombé sur une famille comme celle que tu as aujourd'hui.**

Au moment où elle disait ça, Regina eut une brève pensée pour Kathryn. Son amie était une enfant du système elle aussi et elle savait qu'elle avait l'institution seule, sans famille, sans attache et sans personne pour l'aider dans sa vie.

**-Ouais… Je suis passée de famille en famille jusqu'à mes 14 ans à peu près. Ca n'a pas toujours été facile et j'avoue que j'ai été heureuse d'en quitter quelques unes. Quand je suis arrivée chez Ingrid, je lui ai mené la vie dure pendant plusieurs mois. Puis un soir on a parlé. Pour de vrai. Elle m'a parlé comme à une adulte et pas comme à une gamine comme tous les autres. Elle me respectait. A partir de là j'ai accepté de faire quelques efforts, d'essayer au moins de m'intégrer. Même si je ne l'appelle pas « Maman », Ingrid sait que je la considère comme ma mère et qu'Elsa et Anna sont mes sœurs.**

**-Tu as de la chance d'avoir des sœurs**, sourit tristement la brune.

**-Tu n'en as pas ?**

Emma était sincèrement curieuse, elle voulait tout connaitre de Regina. Elle voulait connaitre on passé, savoir son histoire, découvrir ses secrets.

**-J'en avais une, mais elle est morte quand nous étions enfant…**

**-Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas du…**

**-C'est bon, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.**

**-Si tu veux ne pas en parler, je comprends…**

**-Non, ça va… Quand j'avais huit ans, Zelena en avais six. On était très proches, comme des jumelles. Elle me faisait toujours sourire. Je l'appelais mon petit soleil… Un jour… on était tout les quatre en voitures avec mes parents quand…**

Voyant quelques larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de la surveillante, Emma prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Elle sourit en sentant le courant électrique qui suivait chacun de leurs contacts se propager à travers son corps jusqu'à n'être rien de plus qu'une agréable chaleur. Elle se sentait désolé que Regina ait ainsi perdue sa sœur alors qu'elle était si jeune et elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir posé cette question pour satisfaire sa curiosité, causant la peine la brune. Elle aurait voulu chasser les larmes qu'elle voyait dans ses beaux yeux chocolat.

De son coté Regina ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette sensation de chaleur qui l'envahissait doucement. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressenti… Elle se rendait soudain compte que ca lui avait manqué. Elle avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir affronter ses démons, de pouvoir puiser de la force dans la main qui serrait la sienne.

Reprenant du courage grâce à la main d'Emma qui serrait la sienne, elle reprit son récit.

**-On était en plein hiver et il y avait du verglas. Mon père a perdu le contrôle de la voiture. On a eu un accident. Zelena est morte et mon père aussi... Moi je n'ai eu que cette cicatrice dit-elle en caressant distraitement la marque au dessus de sa lèvre. Et ma mère n'as plus jamais été la même…**

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Emma lui serra la main un peu plus fort pour lui montrer. Elle découvrait Regina sous un nouveau jour, plus fragile et bien qu'elle soit contente que la brune se livre à elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur en le voyant ainsi. Surtout en se disant que c'était elle qui l'avait obligée à se rappeler.

**-Après l'accident, ma mère était tout ce qu'il me restait. Mais elle est devenue… froide. Glaciale. Elle a refusé toute affection, tout amour… Elle s'enfermait tous les jours dans son bureau et n'en ressortait que tard le soir. Elle s'est enfuie en se cachant derrière son travail. J'étais plus proche de ma nounou que de ma mère… Elle a voulu que je devienne comme elle. Elle m'a poussé à faire de grandes études. Je me souviens qu'elle m'a laissé le choix entre chirurgienne et avocate. J'ai choisi avocate. Je suis allée dans l'une des plus grandes facultés du pays, j'ai eu mon diplôme avec les félicitations. Presque immédiatement, nous avons monté un cabinet avec des amis de promo malgré les offres d'emplois que nous avions reçu. Je me suis même marié à l'un de mes collègues. Ma mère… est morte quelques mois plus tard, d'un cancer qu'elle m'avait caché…**

**-Regina je… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du…**

Emma sentait ses propres larmes couler en réaction à l'histoire de la brune. Elle non plus n'avait pas eu un passé facile, elle avait ses propres cicatrices. Etrangement à cette idée, Emma se sentit plus proche d'elle. Leurs histoires n'étaient pas les mêmes mais leurs blessures restaient ancrées en elles malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé.

**-Ne le sois pas… Ce n'est pas ta faute… Après sa mort je suis resté encore quelques temps dans le cabinet puis… J'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas faire comme elle. Je ne lui en veux pas parce que je comprends pourquoi elle a fait ça mais je ne veux pas être pareil. Je me suis rendue compte que je ne voyais plus mon fils… J'ai tout plaqué. J'ai démissionné du cabinet d'avocat, j'ai divorcé de Robin et j'ai déménagé ici.**

Emma garda le silence pendant de longues secondes, le temps d'assimiler tout ce que la brune venait de lui dire. Elle était une ancienne avocate, divorcée, encore ami avec son ex-mari apparemment et maman. Ca faisait beaucoup en une fois.

Regina, elle, se sentait soulagée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait raconté tout ça à Emma mais parler lui avait fait du bien. Les seules autres personnes au courant étaient Mulan à qui elle avait rapidement expliqué et Robin qui avait traversé ça avec elle. La jeune fille était une véritable bouffée d'air pur dans son monde et Regina aurait voulu pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle que quelques heures de colles. Elle en vint presque à remercier la panne de sa voiture.

**-Regina…**, doucement Emma.

**-Hm ?**

**-Surveillante… c'est plus qu'un boulot, non pour toi ?**

Elle avait besoin de savoir. Besoin de savoir si elle s'était trompée en parlant à sa sœur. Besoin de savoir pourquoi la brune avait été si blessée par ses paroles. Besoin d'en savoir encore plus sur la femme à ses cotés.

**-Oui… c'est un symbole. Deux ans après la mort de ma sœur et de mon père j'ai fait une dépression. C'est une pionne qui m'a sorti de là même si ça parait bizarre. Je m'étais promis d'être pionne un jour pour essayer d'aider des jeunes… où juste pour lui rendre hommage. Mais avant aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais pu. Ma mère n'avait pas laissé de place dans ses projets pour un travail d'étudiante.**

Emma déglutit et inspira bruyamment. Elle avait compris que surveillante était important pour la brune, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer le passé ni l'histoire derrière ce choix de métier.

**-Je suis désolée Regina. Je... Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça. Je n'aurais pas du te juger sans te connaitre…**

Elle sentit quelques larmes solitaires rouler sur ses joues et un pouce qui les caressa pour les essuyer.

**-Ne pleures pas Emma, ne pleure pas pour moi.**

Malgré leurs mains toujours liées, Emma put distinctement sentir ce courant entre elles lorsque la brune lui caressa les joues. Sans pouvoir sans empêcher, elle ferma les yeux et appuya son visage sur cette main, prolongeant le contact.

**-Regina ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-C'est quoi ?** Questionna timidement en rouvrant les yeux.

Malgré le peu de luminosité, Regina se perdit dans ce regard. Elle s'abandonna dans ces émeraudes et dans la douceur qu'elle y trouvait.

**-Quoi ?**

Elle savait de quoi voulait parler la blonde. Mais elle, elle voulait juste profiter et se cacher encore un peu. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qui se passait, ni à ce qui passerait une fois qu'elles auraient mis des mots dessus. Pour l'instant, elle voulait rester encore un peu dans ce flou artistique qui lui paraissait confortable.

**-Ca**, dit Emma en tournant la tête vers leurs mains jointes. **Ca**, ajouta t'elle dans un souffle en rapprochant son visage de celui de la brune.

Lentement, elle posa son front contre celui de la surveillante en un geste doux et timide. Elles ressentirent toutes deux le courant plus fort que jamais, tressaillant au même moment.

**-Ca**, souffla la blonde, **ce qu'on vient de ressentir. Ce qu'on sent à chaque fois.**

**-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça… Juste… profitons d'accord ? On en parlera une autre fois.**

Alors la blonde se laissa aller. La brune accrocha son regard dans celui d'Emma et lui serra la main un peu plus fort. Lorsque que la jeune fille lui offrit un doux sourire auquel elle répondit volontiers, elle n'était plus en mesure de ne penser qu'une seule chose : elle ne voulait pas que cet instant se termine. Elle ne voulait pas que Robin arrive et être obligée de retourner à son manoir vide. Elle ne voulait pas dire au revoir à sa belle blonde même si ce n'était que pour deux jours.

Dans le même état d'esprit, Emma aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Elle ne se sentait pas pleine de joie ou euphorique. Elle était juste bien. Tout paraissait simple, si simple a cet instant. Elle savait que ce serait tout le contraire au moment ou elle sortirait de cette voiture, que la vérité les rattraperait, qu'elles devraient à nouveau être une pionne et une élève. Mais pour l'instant, elle profitait. De cette proximité, de cette simplicité, de ce rapprochement

Piégées dans cet échange de regard silencieux, où plus rien ne semblait compter, où le temps semblait s'être arrêter, aucune des deux n'avaient la volonté ni même l'envie de briser l'instant, de briser ce contact tendre qu'elles partageaient.

C'est ensemble qu'elles sursautèrent lorsque l'habitable s'éclaira, illuminé par les phares d'une voiture arrêtée en face d'elles. Elles se retournèrent vers le véhicule et virent un grand brun en sortir.

**-C'est… C'est Robin**, dit doucement Regina.

Elles échangèrent un long regard silencieux avant de sortir lentement de la voiture, se reconnectant difficilement au monde réel après ce qui venait de se passer.

**-Bon… A lundi Re… Miss Mills. Merci d'avoir voulu me ramener chez moi. Monsieur**, salua t'elle doucement Robin.

**-A lundi Miss Swan, et désolé de n'avoir pu vous mener à destination.**

**-Oh vous savez, ma destination n'est qu'à quelque centaines de mètres.**

Elles échangèrent un dernier sourire amusé avant que chacune ne parte de son coté, Emma vers sa maison et Regina rejoignant son ex-mari.

**-Merci d'être venu Robin.**

**\- Pas de quoi**, lui sourit-il. **C'était qui avec toi ?**

**-Oh euh… juste une élève. Elle était à pieds et il pleuvait alors…**

En face d'elle, Robin écarquilla les yeux, clairement surpris parce ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

**-Une élève ? Juste une élève ?**

Régina rougit sous ses yeux, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être transparente ?

-**Oui. Oui, bien sûr**, déclara-t-elle nerveusement. **Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**-Je ne sais pas… Quand je suis arrivé vous sembliez vraiment… proche.**

**-Non. On est juste… amies.**

Est-ce qu'elles étaient amies ? D'un coté Regina pensait vraiment qu'elle partageait un lien avec Emma et, à défaut de savoir ce que c'était exactement, on pouvait au moins dire qu'elle était amie. Mais d'un autre coté, Regina ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avec aucun de ses amis ce qu'elle ressentait avec Emma.

**-Si tu le dis… Allez, monte, je te ramène chez toi.**

Tout deux montèrent dans la voiture de Robin qui démarra rapidement pour se diriger vers l'imposant manoir de son ex-femme.

**-Tu as pu avancer sur ton dossier ?**

**-Pas vraiment non…**

**-Tu veux passer à la maison ? Je pourrais essayer de regarder…**

Il n'y avait aucune ambigüité ni arrière pensée dans sa question. Lorsque qu'ils s'étaient séparés, Regina s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait plus peur de perdre son ami que son mari. Dans l'intérêt de Roland ils étaient restés en bons termes et étaient redevenus amis, comme avant leur mariage. Il était le seul lien de Regina avec sa vie d'avant.

**-Ca ne te gène pas ?**

**-Non, puisque je te le propose.**

Une fois chez Regina, ils descendirent tout les deux et Robin envoya un message à sa femme sous les remarques ironiques de Regina. Elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi mais Marianne lui était tout à fait antipathique. Ce n'était pas une affaire de jalousie, elle était contente que son ami ait refait sa vie. Elle n'aimait juste pas sa compagne. Pas du tout.

Ils s'installèrent avec les dossiers, un verre de cidre à la main, après avoir rapidement mangé. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures, mettant leurs réflexions en commun comme avant, tentant d'éclaircir certains points de l'affaire. Regina découvrait que ça lui avait manqué. Chercher les éléments, les vices de procédures, trouver un moyen de coincer l'adversaire. Même si sa mère l'avait poussé vers cette branche, elle avait aimé être avocate. Elle s'était plutôt spécialisée vers le droit des familles mais ce métier lui avait plu. Aider Robin sur ce cas lui plaisait.

Après près de trois heures à travailler en buvant quelques verres, les conversations dévièrent et aboutirent sur des sujets plus triviaux.

**\- Sérieusement, dans la voiture, ce n'était pas juste ton élève ?**

**-Qui, Emma ? Si c'est mon élève.**

**-Je ne te crois pas une seconde**, rigola Robin. **Vous vous êtes pas vu dans cette voiture !**

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, bougonna la brune comme une petite fille en rougissant.**

**-Sérieusement Regie', tu…**

**-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je n'aime pas les surnoms, tu le sais.**

**-Bien sur que je le sais**, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. **Mais sérieusement, tu va ne pas me dire que c'est une simple élève pour toi ?**

**-Je…, commença t'elle pour s'interrompre sans savoir quoi dire.**

**-Regina, j'ai vu comment tu la regarde. Tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme ça. Et la dernière personne que j'ai regardé comme ça c'était Marianne…**

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Lui rappeler la femme de son ex-mari n'était la meilleure façon de lui ouvrir les yeux.

**-Tu es en train de comparer Emma à ta femme ?**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… Même si le fait que tu prennes la défense d'Emma est très révélateur,** répliqua Robin dans un clin d'œil. **Je pense que tu as très bien compris ou je voulais en venir mais que tu refuse juste de l'admettre.**

Evidemment qu'il avait raison. Elle le refusait et le niait pour se cacher derrière des illusions de simplicité mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle n'était juste pas prête à y faire face maintenant.

**-Robin ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Garde tes cours de psycho pour toi… Ou pour un autre jour,** sourit-elle doucement.

**-T'y échapperas pas comme ça.**

Regina étouffa un rire discret avant de répondre.

**-Si tu me dis ça, c'est que j'y ai déjà échappée.**

**-Mouais… t'as de la chance que je doive rentrer chez moi, toi !**

Regina rigola avant de le raccompagner à l'entrée. Ils se prirent dans les bras pour se dire au revoir.

**-Merci de m'avoir aidé avec ce dossier.**

**-Pas de problème. En vrai, ça m'a manqué ces derniers mois alors c'est quand tu veux…**

**-Me dis pas trop ça, je vais te prendre au mot… Et Regina ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Fais attention à toi.**

Sur ces derniers mots, il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue avant de repartir à sa voiture, la laissant sur le pas de sa porte, surprise par ses derniers mots.

Décidant de ne pas s'appesantir, elle partit rapidement se coucher, voulant être en forme pour son fils le lendemain. Une fois dans son lit elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Emma. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle se sentait réellement proche de la jeune fille. Elle ne regrettait pas une seconde de lui avoir parlé de son passé et d'avoir laissé Emma la voir alors qu'elle était vulnérable. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elles avaient partagé, front contre front dans la voiture.

Sur ces douces pensées, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil paisible, sans rêves et reposant.

* * *

En repartant vers chez elle, Emma avait le sourire aux lèvres. Cette semaine se terminait bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle avait pu s'excuser et c'était surement le plus beau cadeau que la Providence puisse lui faire. Elle avait pu profiter de la compagnie de la brune plus longtemps que prévue et elles avaient discuté. Elle en avait appris plus sur le passé de Regina et cette perspective la réjouissait vraiment, surement plus qu'elle n'aurait du.

Passant la porte, elle fut accueillit par ses sœurs, hystériques :

**-T'étais ou ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas au texto ? T'as raté le bus ? T'as mis longtemps à rentrer même à pieds.**

**-J'étais avec Regina. Pas de questions**, les coupa t'elle, **je vous raconterais tout après. Pour l'instant, vous pourrez dire à Ingrid que je ne suis pas arrivée tard à la maison quand elle rentrera ? Je me voyais mal lui expliqué que j'étais avec une surveillante.**

**-Okay**, acquiescèrent les deux en roulant des yeux. **Mais tu nous en dois une.**

Emma sourit parce que ses sœurs avaient beau dire ça, elles n'avaient tenu un compte rendu des §§§§services. Elles étaient juste la les unes pour les autres quand il fallait. Ingrid arriva moins de vingt minutes plus tard. La soirée se passa tranquillement, entre rire et amusement devant la télé. Au moment d'aller se coucher, Anna interpella sa mère en posant sur Emma un regard malicieux.

**-Maman ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-On est vendredi, on peut faire une soirée pyjama dans la chambre d'Emma ?**

Emma roula des yeux, amusée. C'était tout ce que sa sœur avait trouvé pour lui ôter toute possibilité de fuite.

**-Ok les filles, mais faites pas trop de bruits.**

Ingrid partit se coucher de son coté alors qu'Anna et Elsa allaient chercher deux matelas inutilisé avec des duvets pour poser dans la chambre d'Emma que celle-ci avait un peu rangé pour gagner de l'espace.

Apres s'être installé, les deux ne perdirent pas une seconde pour submerger Emma de question.

**-Alors ? Raconte ? Où tu l'as croisé ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Tu t'es excusé ? Elle t'a dit quoi ? Pourquoi t'es arrivée autant en retard ?**

**-Ma prof de français m'a retenu à la fin du cours pour me parler de quelque chose**, annonça t'elle avec un grand sourire. **En sortant j'ai raté mon bus. Bien sur, il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Maman ne pouvait pas venir me chercher à cause de sa réunion. J'ai commencé à marcher et…**

**-Elle t'a ramassé en voiture ?** Questionna Elsa.

**-Oui ! On avait toutes les deux l'air trop stressées… On devait avoir l'air un peu stupide aussi**, admit-elle en souriant. **Donc on s'est toutes les deux excusées et…**

**-Toutes les deux ?**

**-Arrêtez de me couper si vous voulez savoir**, rigola Emma. **Je me suis excusé de ce que je lui avais dit. Et elle, elle s'en voulait pour la gifle et de m'avoir posé ces questions. Donc on s'est excusé. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter le vouvoiement et les « Miss Swan »… Je veux dire, on s'est insulté, vexée, giflée on peut bien se tutoyer non ?**

Ses deux sœurs rigolèrent joyeusement en écoutant son raisonnement.

**-Vu comme ça, c'est sur que vous risquez rien à vous tutoyer.**

**-Bref. Après ca, elle est tombée en panne… Aucun commentaire, les filles.**

**-Nous ? On n'oserait pas !** Dirent les deux en cœur en échangeant un regard complice.

**-On va faire semblant que je vous crois**, roula des yeux la blonde.** Elle a téléphoné à son… à quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne la chercher et on a discuté pour s'occuper un peu. Puis quand son ami est arrivé, on est reparti chacune de notre coté.**

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas partager avec elles ce qui s'étaient passé lorsque qu'elles étaient seules. Elle avait confiance en ses sœurs mais ce qui s'était passé n'appartenait qu'à elle et Regina.

**-Donc, ce que tu nous dis, c'est que tu es arrivé avec près d'une heure de retard, même pour quelqu'un à pied, pour rester avec une pionne ?**

**-Si elle m'avait pas ramené, elle serait rentré chez elle, donc c'était ma faute, je lui devais bien ça. Puis ce n'est pas une pionne, c'est Regina.**

Elsa et Anna roulèrent des yeux devant cet argument.

**-T'as conscience que ça se tient pas ce que tu dis ?**

**-Hé !** protesta Emma en leur mettant un coup d'oreiller. **Je dis ce que je veux de toute façon.**

Comme un signal, une bataille de polochon se déclencha immédiatement. Emma esquiva l'oreiller d'Elsa tout en balançant sur Anna qui se le prit dans le visage. Elles continuèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, entre coups et fou rire. Ce fut Emma qui reprit la parole la première, entre deux éclats de rire.

**-Bon, on ne va pas passer la soirée à parler de moi, vous avez bien quelque chose à raconter, les filles.**

Anna rougit de façon spectaculaire et tentant de dire quelque chose.

**-Tu peux répéter**, demanda malicieusement Elsa. **On n'a pas très bien entendu.**

**-J'ai peut-être rencontré quelqu'un…**, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

**-Anna ?**

**-Il s'appelle Kristoff, il est dans ma classe….**

**-Et ?**

**-Il est blond, très gentil, il me fait rire…**

**-C'est miiiiiiiiiignon**, s'exclama Emma. **Elle est amoure…**

**-On s'est embrassés…**

**-Quoi ?!** S'exclamèrent les deux autres

Anna roula des yeux face à l'attitude protectrice de ses deux sœurs.

**-Vous savez que ce n'était pas mon premier baiser ?**

Aussitôt les mots avaient-ils quitté ses lèvres qu'elle les regretta en voyant la réaction d'Elsa et Emma.

**-Quoi ?** répéta la première.

**-Qui ?**

**-Si je vous le dis, vous allez le frapper.**

Les deux grimacèrent en sachant qu'elle avait raison.

**-Très bien… Mais tu devras nous présenter Kristoff !**

**-Tout à fait ! S'il survit à la rencontre, il aura mérité de sortir avec toi.**

**-Quoi ? J'aurais jamais du vous dire ça**, dit-elle en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

**-On aurait fini par le savoir. Et ce jour là chérie, t'aurais souffert.**

Le sourire carnassier d'Elsa ne laissait aucun doute quand au fait qu'il valait mieux pour Anna qu'elle lui dise maintenant plutôt que pas du tout.

La nuit s'enchaina tranquillement pour les adolescentes. Elles discutèrent jusque tôt le matin et finirent même par ne pas se coucher du tout. Le lendemain, elles passèrent la journée à prévoir des tenues pour la sortie de vendredi avec le lycée. Pour l'avant dernière semaine avant les vacances, le lycée emmenait certaines classes de seconde, première et terminale au théâtre. Juste pour faire la sortie ensemble, les filles s'étaient toutes les trois inscrites. Même Emma qui d'habitude n'était jamais assez organisée pour préparer à l'avance, se retrouvait avec une tenue prête étendue sur un cintre et la promesse par Elsa d'un maquillage et d'une coiffure plus « sophistiquée » que ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude.

* * *

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Laissez moi vos avis ( 1review=1 extrait ;-) )! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :) **

**Mais avant de vous laisser partir, il faut je vous demande quelque chose: J'ai plusieur intitulé de sujet pour la rédaction d'Emma alors je vous propose de voter :) **

**1:Qu'est ce que l'Amour ? Au cours d'une argumentation construite vous donnerez votre point de vue sur les différents types d'amour.**

**2: D'un point de vue objectif, vous donnerez un avis consuit sur la génération d'aujourd'hui, présentant ses avantages, inconvénients et la façon dont vous en voyez le futur.**

**3: Pensez-vous qu'il faille laisser ses illusions à un enfant ? Pourquoi ? A quel point ? Vous répondrez sous la forme d'une argumention construite en developpant votre point de vue.**

**4: Comment voyez-vous le bonheur ? Pensez-vous que ce soit un idéal accessible ? Pourquoi ? Vous developperez votre opinion sous la forme d'une lettre adressé à la personne de votre choix.**

**5: En partant de l'une de ces affiches ( je mettrais les liens sur mon profil ) vous livrerez une production personnelle. Vous avez le choix de la forme ( poème, chanson, lettre ouverte, pamphlet, fable... ) ainsi que du registre ( lyrique, engagé, élégiaque, didactique... ).**

**Donnez-moi votre choix en commentaire :) **


	9. Désolé

Coucou tout le monde

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et je suis vraiment désolé. Mon ordi est mort et ( bien entendu ) je n'ai rien pu sauver. Donc plus de chapitre, je suis obligée de le réecrire en entier ( 14 pages ) donc ca va surement prendre quelques temps avant que ne puisse le poster et je m'en excuse. Donc soit je réecris tout, soit ma mere est plus rapide et fait reparer mon ordi avant mais je compte pas trop sur ça ^^

Donc tout ça pour dire que je vous adore, vous, vos commentaire, mise en fav, follow, que je vous remercie et que je m'excuse :/

PS : le théme choisi pour la rédaction est celui de l'innocence donc je vais m'y attaquer ( apres avoir réecrit le chapitre ^^ )


	10. 9 : Théâtre

**Oyé Oyé, damoiselles et damoiseau ( il y a des damoiseau au moins, dans le coin ? )**

**J'ai la très grande joie de vous annoncer que mon ordi vient de se rallumer. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, je me contente de profiter pendant que je peut ^^ **

**Merci à tous pour vos message de soutien à la mort de mon PC ( qui apparemment se prend pour un zombie :P ), pour vos mise en fav, vos follow. Je vous n'aime les gens MWAH !**

**Sinon, je ne pourrais pas vous offrir d'extrait cette semaine. Deja parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de me connecter à cause d'un oral important dans la semaine que j'ai pas révisé ( Vilain moi^^ ) et que, en plus, je n'ai pas encore écrit le chap 10 ( très vilain moi ^^ ). Je vous le posterez surement le week-end prochain... mais pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous poster un OS mercredi :) **

**Et vous avez paricipé au "Grateful for SwanQueen" sur Twitter ? J'y étais, c'était génial :)**

**Bref, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre, vous l'avez mérité ! :) **

* * *

Les jours s'enchainaient avec impatience pour les jeunes filles qui n'avaient qu'une hâte : pouvoir assister au spectacle. Emma abordait ses journées plus tranquillement. Depuis qu'elle-même et ses sœurs tenaient tête à Peter, elle n'avait plus cette boule au ventre avant d'entrer dans la classe, ni cette difficulté à respirer lorsqu'elle le voyait. Ses cours de droit avaient commencé il y a un peu plus d'un mois maintenant et elle adorait ça. Mais ce dont elle avait encore plus hâte, c'était d'être collée. Elle s'était réconciliée avec Regina il y a quelque jour et ce serait la première fois qu'elles pourraient à nouveau discuter comme avant.

A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Regina, elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire niais d'envahir son visage. C'était plus fort qu'elle, à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à vendredi soir. Ses sœurs lui avaient demandé ce qui la faisait sourire si bêtement mais elle s'était bien gardée de leur révéler cette partie du trajet en voiture. Ce qui s'était passé, ce moment ou elles avaient été dans leur monde, front contre front, ce moment n'appartenait qu'à elles.

Passant la porte de la salle le mercredi midi, elle tenta de camoufler son sourire en voyant la brune tranquillement assise à son bureau. Cette image lui avait manqué la semaine dernière. Elle s'approcha du bureau en question et Regina lui tendit son devoir en lui offrant un sourire désarmant.

**-J'ai une bonne nouvelle.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ce n'est pas de l'économie…**

Sans se donner de la peine de répondre, Emma saisit le devoir pour vérifier sous les éclats de rire de l'autre. Elle ne retint pas son sourire lorsqu'elle lut le nom de son professeur de droit sur l'en-tête du devoir. Enfin un truc intéressant.

**-C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire !**

**-Tu sais que tu dois être la seule élève à sourire en récupérant le devoir que tu devras faire en heure de colle ?**

**-Surement parce que je suis la seule élève à faire des heures de colles**, lui répondit la blonde dans un clin d'œil.

Elle ne se voyait pas lui dire que ce qui lui donnait le sourire, c'était simplement l'idée de passer du temps avec la brune.

Elle partit s'asseoir tranquillement, se concentrant sur son devoir alors que Regina rouvrait son roman. Emma fronça les sourcils pour lire l'inscription sur la couverture. « Shining ». Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'imaginait pas vraiment la surveillante lisant des livres d'angoisse. Elle l'aurait plus cru du genre à dévorer un roman policier, le genre de livre ou on se creusait la tête pour trouver la solution avant le héro. Ou alors un grand classique, avec une critique de la société de l'époque… En fait elle n'imaginait tout simplement pas que Regina et elle puisse avoir les mêmes gouts en lecture, se dit la blonde qui avait dévoré tout les Stephen King il y a quelques années. Elle s'était toujours dit que la brune avait un style plus… raffiné.

Baissant la tête vers son devoir, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par le sujet. Elle avait vaguement abordé cette loi en cours mas ils ne l'avaient pas étudié en profondeur. Elle se souvenait avoir des recherches chez elle parce qu'elle était foncièrement curieuse de nature mais ne pouvait répondre à toute les questions. Elle répondit au maximum de ce qu'elle pouvait et se creusa la tête un long moment, cherchant dans ses souvenirs les réponses aux suivantes. Finissant par se résoudre à l'évidence, elle releva la tête vers Regina.

**-Regina ? **

-**Hm ?** répondit l'autre sans bouger.

**-Tu m'as bien dit que t'avais fait Droit ? **

Cette fois, la pionne fronça les sourcils et posa ses yeux sur Emma.

**-Oui, pourquoi ?**

La blonde grimaça un peu en répondant doucement.

**-Tu veux bien m'aider ?**

Aussitôt eut-elle dit ces mots qu'elle ne les regretta pas. Le sourire que lui offrit la brune bloqua sa respiration dans sa gorge et l'étincelle qui s'alluma dans le regard de Regina manqua de la faire défaillir.

* * *

**-Regina ? **

**-Hm ? **

**-Tu m'as bien dit que t'avais fait Droit ? **

Les mots de la blonde intriguèrent Regina pour de bon, la poussant à lâcher son livre pour poser son regard chocolat sur Emma qui la fixait, gênée.

**-Oui, pourquoi ?**

La blonde grimaça un peu en répondant doucement.

**-Tu veux bien m'aider ?**

A ces mots, Regina sourit largement. Le Droit lui manquait _vraiment _mais il lui semblait impossible de concilier le métier d'avocate avec autre chose et pour le moment elle ne voulait pas s'y noyer comme avant. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table d'Emma pour venir derrière elle, posant une de ses mains sur la table pour s'y appuyer et lire par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Mais les mots en face d'elle s'embrouillèrent lorsque que le parfum de l'adolescente lui parvint. Une odeur douce de cannelle et de vanille la submergea. Elle se sentit se pencher un peu plus avant de reculer pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ca ne lui ressemblait de se laisser enivrer par un parfum. Ni par une élève. Ni par une adolescente.

Elle se racla la gorge pour tenter de reprendre une contenance et écouta ce que lui disait Emma.

**-… donc c'est quoi cette jurisprudence exactement ?**

Regina fronça les sourcils en rassemblant ses souvenirs pour se rappeler de la loi et des termes de la jurisprudence en question.

**-Elle définit qu'il y a forcément contrainte ou surprise pour un viol sur enfant en bas-âge parce que celui ne réalise pas la nature des actes qu'il subit**, récita t'elle de tête avec les yeux fermés.

C'était du Droit Pénal, c'était son domaine de prédilection. Elle s'y sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise que dans le Droit Public des Affaires qu'elle laissé volontiers à ceux qui aimait les chiffres. Et qui les comprenait.

**-Au bout de combien de temps il y a prescription ?**

**-Dix ans après les faits si la victime était majeure à l'époque. Jusqu'au 38ans de la victime si elle était mineure.**

Emma continua à lui poser des questions pendant plusieurs minutes, pour le plus grand plaisir de la brune qui se rappelait ses années université. Ca allait du montant de l'amende à la durée de l'emprisonnement en fonction des circonstances aggravantes. Lorsque que le devoir fut finit il était midi quarante passé, ne leur laissant qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes pour discuter.

**-Tu viens vendredi soir ? **

**-La sortie théâtre ? Ouais, je m'y suis inscrite avec Elsa et Anna. Et toi ?**

La brune ne put s'empêcher de grimacer Elle était heureuse qu'Emma viennent à cette sortie. Mais vu ce qu'elle allait devoir lui dire…

**-Oui… je dois accompagner la sortie… avec Mulan, David, Melle French… et Melle Blanchard.**

**-Quoi ?!**

La réaction de la blonde ne se fit pas attendre et Regina la regarda arpenter la salle de long en large. Elle la voyait serrer les poings pour contenir sa colère.

**-Je n'y viendrais pas.**

**-Quoi ?**

Ce fut au tour de la brune de se lever pour traverser la salle, se plaçant juste devant Emma.

**-Emma, tu ne peux pas annuler ta sortie pour ça.**

**-Si je peux**, dit l'intéressée d'un air butée, **il me suffit de ne pas venir.**

**-Emma**, roula des yeux Regina. **De toute façon devant tant de monde elle ne fera rien… Viens…**

Elle se surprit par le ton suppliant de sa voix. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la venue de l'adolescente comptait tellement pour elle.

Le rire amère de la jeune fille la tira de ses pensées.

**-Comment peux-tu en être si sure ?**

**-Je te protégerais.**

Les mots était sortit sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse, de la même façon que le geste qu'elle fit pour attraper la main de la blonde. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi mais elle croyait en ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle voulait la protéger. Elle sentit le courant partir de leurs mains liées et se propager en elles alors qu'elle lui souriait doucement. Ce lien n'appartenait qu'à elles.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Emma était stressée comme tout au moment de monter dans le bus qui les amènerait au théâtre. Ses deux sœurs à ses cotés, celles-ci tentaient vainement de la rassurer. La date n'était pas pour calmer Emma étant donné qu'aujourd'hui était le 5eme anniversaire de la haine que lui vouait Melle Blanchard… Emma se sentait totalement dépassée et même le sourire que lui avait adressé Regina un peu plus tôt n'avait réussi à l'apaiser. Elle voulait la croire. Elle le voulait vraiment mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Melle Blanchard lui faisait bien plus peur qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Elsa s'assit à coté d'elle pour le trajet qui se passa plus tranquillement qu'elle ne le craignait. Elle parvint à plus ou moins s'apaiser, s'éloignant au moins de la crise de panique. Mais son stress remonta en flèche lorsque qu'une fois passé les portes de la salle, elle se rendit compte avec horreur que le seul endroit ou il restait assez de place pour qu'elle soit avec ses sœurs était juste à coté de Peter. Elle déglutit bruyamment alors qu'Elsa lui serrait l'épaule. Elles avancèrent toute les trois vers la rangée, Elsa et Anna s'asseyant entre Emma et l'autre élève. Il restait encore une place vide à coté d'Emma. « Il ne manquerait plus que Blanchard vienne s'asseoir là. » pensa t'elle tout en priant pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Les lumières commencèrent à s'éteindre, ne laissant plus que la scène éclairée lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à coté d'elle. Emma ferma les yeux et se raidit, n'osant pas vérifier l'identité de la personne de peur que ça soit qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

**-Calme-toi, c'est juste moi…,** chuchota une voix qu'elle aurait reconnut entre mille.

Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement pour se tourner vers son interlocuteur en souriant.

**-Regina ?** demanda t'elle sur le même ton

**-Les élèves sont tous placés donc on essaie de s'asseoir la ou il reste quelques places. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que Melle Blanchard ne voit pas cette place… **

**-Merci. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pur supporter Peter et Blanchard…**

**-Je t'avais promis de te protéger**, répondit simplement l'autre dans un clin d'œil

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant de reporter leur attention sur le spectacle qui venait de commencer. C'était une pièce qui racontait l'histoire d'une famille royale. Le roi et la reine avait un fils et une fille et ils n'étaient pas heureux ensemble. La fille tomba amoureuse d'un jeune homme que le reste de sa famille n'apprécia pas. Le frère décida alors de manipuler le père pour le convaincre de faire assassiner la fiancée. Au terme d'un combat acharné, seuls survirèrent le fiancé et la Reine.

Mais Emma n'avait pas enregistré la moitié des informations, trop concentrée sur la brune à cote d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum doucereux et la chaleur qui se dégageaient de la surveillante. Elle avait tout jute conscience du monde autour et c'était tout ce qui l'empêchait de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

**-Hé, gentil canard, hé gentil canard, hé gentil canard, hé hé hé. Hé gentil canard… **

Emma se raidit visiblement en entendant chanter Peter sur le même air que celui de la petite fille de « Ma Famille D'abord ».

**-Ne l'écoute pas**, lui chuchota Regina à l'oreille en entrelaçant leur doigts.

Le courant qui passa entre elles calma quelque peu Emma qui voulait profiter de leur lien, de cette sensation.

**-Hé, gentil canard, hé gentil canard, hé gentil can… Aie ! **

**-Oups…**

Emma retint un fou rire en entendant Peter râler alors qu'Elsa s'excusais d'une voix fausse. Elle vit Regina dissimuler un sourire à coté d'elle et lui serra la main un peu plus fort. La brune se tourna vers elle et au moment ou leur regards se croisèrent, plus rien n'exista.

Elles étaient seules au monde et rien n'aurait pu les éloigner en cet instant. Les émeraudes affrontèrent les noisettes dans un combat de douceur. Les yeux d'Emma finirent par se détourner pour détailler Regina. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle voulait graver ces traits dans sa mémoire. Elle voulait se souvenir de chaque détail. De ses cheveux noirs qui semblaient si soyeux. De son visage aux traits si doux, si fins. De cette petite cicatrice au dessus de sa lèvre qu'elle aurait voulu caresser. De son sourire. D'elle. Elle voulait graver tout ça dans sa mémoire aujourd'hui parce qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi serait fait demain.

Mais l'instant fut brisé lorsque qu'un téléphone sonna bruyamment dans la salle, déclenchant les rire de la rangée concernée et un sourire gêné de la part des deux jeunes femmes qui s'apercevaient avoir oubliaient ou elles étaient. Elles se replacèrent dans leurs fauteuils, sans toutefois séparer leurs mains. Sans même qu'elles ne s'en rende compte, elles se rapprochèrent doucement, finissant par laisser leurs épaules se coller. Elles se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre.

Tant et si bien qu'au moment ou le fiancé cria son chagrin sur scène, Emma avait sa tête qui reposait sur l'épaule de la surveillante, laquelle avait elle-même sa tête posée sur celle de l'élève. Chacune profitait du parfum et de la proximité de l'autre, ignorant le monde autour d'elles et tout ce qui pouvait bien s'y passé.

Dans leur bulle, aucune ne remarqua les réactions que leur proximité provoquait. Elles ne virent pas Anna mettre un coup de coude à Elsa en souriant pour lui montrer la scène. Elles ne virent pas Belle, non loin de là, regarder son amie avec bienveillance et curiosité, notant qu'elle devrait lui demander ce qu'il se passait entre elle et la jeune fille. Mais surtout, elles ne virent pas Melle Blanchard serrer la mâchoire derrières elles. Elles ne la virent pas fulminer en se rendant compte que quoi qu'elle fasse, Emma semblait toujours heureuse. Elles ne la virent pas se promettre d'effacer ce sourire niais du visage de la blonde.

* * *

**-C'était quoi ça, dans la salle ?** Questionna Belle.

**-De quoi tu parle ?** dit Regina avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle était capable.

**-Joue pas ça, vous étiez bien mignonne avec Swan tout à l'heure…**

Regina se raidit à l'idée que quelqu'un les ai vues. D'abord parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle partageait avec l'adolescente, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer son travail. Elle n'était pas prête à perdre ce poste.

**-Tu… nous as vues ?**

**\- Vous n'essayiez pas de vous cacher**, roula des yeux la professeure.

**-Je vous ai vu aussi**, intervint Mulan assise devant les deux brune dans le bus.

**-Et moi aussi**, rajouta David à cote d'elle.

Regina se prit le visage entre les mains et lâcha un soupir désespéré.

**-Sérieusement Regina, il se passe quoi entre toi et Swan ?**

**\- Dit-nous tout sur ta blonde…**

Elle fusilla David du regard en cherchant un moyen de formuler sa pensée.

**-C'est juste… une amie ?**

Elle-même faillit rouler des yeux devant ses propres mots. Elle se faisait pitié…

**-C'est une question ?** S'amusa Belle.

**-Non… c'est… c'est une amie. Je me sens bien quand je parle avec elle, c'est facile…**

**-Facile ?** releva Mulan. **Il y a une semaine vous vus adressiez pas la parole et là c'est « facile »**

**-Comment vous vous êtes réconciliée d'ailleurs ?**

Mal à l'aise, Regina se tortilla sur son siège en cherchant une échappatoire. Elle avait espéré que ses amis oublieront qu'elle ne leur avait rien raconté, mais c'était sans compter sur leur curiosité maladive.

**-Jesuistombéeenpanneavecelledansmavoiture**, marmonna t'elle rapidement.

**-Pardon ?! Tu as quoi ?**

Regina souffla bruyamment sous les regards de ses amis avant de prendre son courge à deux mains pour leur raconter.

**-Vendredi dernier il pleuvait et je l'ai vu marcher sur le bord de la route… Elle avait raté son bus alors je lui ai proposé de la ramener. Mais je suis tombée en panne… Elle a du finir le chemin à pieds et moi j'ai du appeler Robin pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Mais on a eu le temps de discuter un peu et de mettre les choses au point…**

**-Attend…,** commença David en souriant, **tu veux dire que t'as fais le coup de la panne à une élève ?**

Il rigola tout seul à sa blague, protestant assez bruyamment lorsque Mulan lui frappa l'arrière du crane du plat de sa main.

**-Donc… vous vous êtes réconciliée et maintenant vous êtes amie, c'est ça ?** demanda Belle. **Mais… quelqu'un sait ou ça en est par rapport à Peter ? **

Tous froncèrent les sourcils et ce fut Mulan qui reprit la parole, l'incompréhension clairement apparente dans sa voix.

**-C'est toi leur prof… T'es pas censé savoir mieux que nous ?**

**-Je vous rappelle que je faisais passer les premiers oraux blanc de l'année,** roula t'elle des yeux, **je leur ai pas fait cours depuis une semaine.**

**-De ce que j'ai entendu pendant le spectacle**, grimaça tristement Regina, **il ne la laisse pas tranquille.**

Elle retint un sourire en se souvenant d'Elsa qui lui avait mis un coup de pieds alors que ses amis autour d'elle grimaçaient, se sentant tristement impuissant à ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille. En temps normal, ils auraient prévenu le CPE qui aurait convoqué les coupables dans son bureau. Il leur aurait dit qu'un professeur les avaient entendu faire des réflexions et n'aurait pas dit que l'élève s'était plaint, pour éviter que celui ne deviennent la « balance » de l'établissement. Mais comment faire lorsque la CPE encourageait les coupables ?

* * *

**-Alors ? Regina ?**

**-Quoi « Regina » ?** répéta Emma devant le sourire curieux de sa sœur.

**\- Tu ne va pas nous dire qu'il y a rien ? Vous étiez carrément proche au théâtre…**

La blonde ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans savoir quoi dire. En fait, il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit que quelqu'un avait pu les voir. Elle avait juste profité du moment et de la brune à coté d'elle, sans chercher plus loin, sans penser aux conséquences.

**-Il ne s'est rien passé c'est juste une…**

**-Emma**, la coupa Elsa en roulant des yeux. Vous **vous teniez la main.**

**-Et encore**, renchérit Anna, **t'as pas vu comment elles se sont regardée… C'était vraiment… mignon. **

Emma la fusilla du regard et se prit la tête entre les mains en les écoutant rire. Pourquoi avait-elle une famille aussi lourde ?

**-Je te jure Elsa ! T'aurais vu ce regard ! On aurait dit quand elle regardait Lily, tu te souviens ?**

Emma retint un gémissement plaintif en écoutant sa sœur. Pourquoi tout le monde autour d'elle s'acharnait à comparer Lily et Regina ? Elles n'avaient rien en commun. Regina ne cherchait qu'à l'aider alors que Lily l'avait enfoncée. Regina avait ses cicatrices et aurait pu comprendre celles d'Emma alors que la vie de Lily n'avait été qu'un enchainement de facilité et de passe-droit et qu'elle avait été incapable de comprendre que ce n'étai pas le cas de tout le monde. Ce qui l'attirait chez Regina c'était sa fraicheur et sa fragilité. Elle avait été une nouveauté, fraichement débarquée dans cet univers dont elle ne connaissait pas les codes et s'était sentit blessée à chaque jugement. Emma aurait voulu pouvoir la protéger. Elle aurait voulu empêcher de la blessée comme elle l'avait fait. Au contraire, ce qui l'avait attirée vers Lily c'était l'impossible. Ca avait été de se dire qu'elles étaient trop différentes et que jamais elles ne pourraient être ensemble. Aujourd'hui, Regina l'aidait à se battre alors que Lily l'avait détruite. Jamais les deux femmes ne pourraient être plus différentes.

**-C'est vrai que depuis le début, il y a un truc entre toi et Mills…**

**-Il n'y a rien entre moi et Regina. C'est juste une amie, ok ?**

Bon, ça lui semblait bizarre de définir ça comme une amitié, mais c'était toujours mieux que de dire qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elles partageaient… non.

**-Ouh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse**, fredonna Anna à mi-voix.

Elsa rigola largement devant le regard outrée d'Emma qui était dépitée de voir à quel point Kathryn avait déteint sur ses sœurs.

**-Je ne suis pas amoureuse !** Se défendit-elle.

**-Tu disais aussi ça pour Lily**, fit remarquer Elsa alors qu'Anna chantait encore.

**-Arrêtez de comparer Lily à Regina… Elles sont totalement différente…**

**-C'est mignon, tu défends ton amoureuse**, s'amusa Elsa d'une voix de fausset.

**-Raaaah mais arrêtez avec ça ! De toute façon, même si je l'étais, ça ferait quoi ? Sérieusement vous y croyez vous a l'adolescente de dix-sept ans avec la pionne d'une trentaine d'année ? Je sais que vous aimez les films à l'eau de rose mais là vous y allez fort…**

Un silence survint pendant quelques secondes ou ses sœurs semblèrent réaliser la situation et tout ce que cela signifiait.

**-C'est moi ou… t'y as pas mal réfléchi ?**

Toute traces d'amusement semblait avoir subitement disparues de la voix d'Elsa, uniquement remplacée par la sollicitude, se rendant compte que si Anna et elle avait raison, ça ne serait surement pas une situation dont il y aurait de quoi rire.

**-Kat**, se contenta de répondre Emma.

Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi après avoir parlé avec sa sœur, perturbée par le fait que celle-ci ai reconnu dans son comportement celui qu'elle avait avec Lily. Alors elle avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'elle ressentait pour la surveillante. Elle avait pensé à ce courant qui passait entre elles des que leurs peau entraient en contact. Elle avait revu à quel point elle se sentait inexplicablement coupable à chaque fois qu'elle la blessait. Elle s'était souvenu à quel point elle avait hâte de la rejoindre le mercredi. A quel point elle était triste lorsqu'elle devait partir. A quel point tout paraissait simple lorsqu'elles n'étaient que toute les deux, dans ces moments ou le monde extérieur, leur différence et tout ce qui devait les séparer n'existaient plus.

Puis elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle ne _pouvait_ pas l'aimer. Que ca ne leur apporterait rien de bon à toute les deux, Emma risquant d'être exclue et Regina de perdre son travail. Elle s'était convaincu qu'une telle histoire était impossible et y croyait d'autant plus depuis leurs discussions de vendredi dernier. L'ex-avocate classe avec un enfant qui sortirait avec l'adolescente orpheline au risque de perdre son emploi ? Même les producteurs d'Hollywood n'avaient pas osé faire un tel film, c'était dire à quel point cette situation était improbable. Alors quoi qu'il se passe elle ne s'offrirait pas le droit de l'aimer. Elle profiterait de ce que la vie voulait bien lui offrir, de cette chaleur qui la parcourait à chaque contact, de la sensation de son cœur s'arrêtant lorsque Regina lui souriait, de ce sentiment quand Regina riait. Elle profiterait mais elle ne l'aimerait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle ne devait pas l'aimer. Elle n'avait pas ce droit.

* * *

Voilà Voilà :) J'espere que ça vous as plus, hésitez pas à me le dire :) :)

Par pitié dites moi que vous voyez la chanson que chante Peter... Dites moi que quelqu'un as les même référence que moi ^^

Sur ce, du coup, je vais vous laisser, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre, ou pour mon OS entre-temps :)

A bientot :)


	11. 10: Soirée

**Comme promis voici le chapitre :) En temps et en heure cette fois ;-)**

**Ce chapitre est cours par rapport à ceux que je poste d'habitude mais je vous promet que le suivant sera plus long :)**

**J'ai une méga big nouvelle... On as passé la barre des 100 Review ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! Je vous aime tous ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont commenté, follow, fav, je vous aime les gens ! En l'honneur je vais surement poster un OS bientot :)**

**En parlant d'OS merci à l'acceuil que vous avez fait à mon OS _Tout Simplement_ :))**

**Merci également à la Guest qui m'a rassuré en me disant qu'elle aussi connaissait l chanson que chantait Peter... Hallélouihah, je ne suis pas toute seule x')**

**Sinon, je pense remettre le système de 1 review = 1extrait :)**

**Bon sur ce, je vais laisser lire :) **

**On se retrouve en bas ;-)**

* * *

Enfin les vacances arrivaient et tout le lycée respirait. Le premier trimestre était toujours épuisant, que ce soit pour les élèves, les professeurs ou les surveillants. Les élève devaient trouvaient un rythme de travail (ou se contentaient de faire acte de présence en classe), alors que les professeurs et les pions devaient recadrer les élèves qui testaient toujours les limites durant les premiers mois. Tout le monde était soulagé de pouvoir souffler un peu.

Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emma, Melle French était absente, lui permettant de finir à 16h au lieu de 18h. Elle quitta l'établissement avec Ariel, ne pouvant néanmoins retenir une pointe de déception en se rendant compte qu'elle ne verrait pas Regina et ne pourrait pas lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Se reprenant rapidement, elle se dirigea vers le bar d'August avec son amie pour fêter sa libération. Enfin, deux semaine de liberté. Loin de Peter, loin des profs, loin de Melle Blanchard, loin des cours. Bon, le fait que ça signifiait aussi loin de Regina la faisait grimacer mais elle tentait de ne pas y penser. Installée au comptoir, les deux jeunes filles buvaient quelques verres en discutant. Emma avait déjà planifié ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle restait là jusqu'à 19h où un bus passerait et l'emmènerait jusqu'à Boston. Elle prévoyait de faire la surprise à sa sœur en arrivant à l'improviste. Elle passerait la première semaine là-bas puis reviendrait à StoryBrook pour la seconde.

Mais pour l'instant, ses sœurs qui finissaient à 17h venaient de la rejoindre avec Ruby. Toute les cinq, elles commencèrent à rigoler et à boire un peu. Un peu beaucoup pour Ruby. Entre rire et discussion animées, l'heure passa rapidement avant qu'Elsa, Anna, Ariel et Ruby ne doivent la laisser pour prendre leurs bus. Elle leur promit de ne pas finir saoule une fois seule et leur dit au revoir. August lui resservit un verre sans lui laisser le temps de commander.

**-Et bien Barbie, t'as le cafard ? **

**-Quoi ?! Bien sur que non, c'est les vacances !**

**-Tu mens très mal…**

**-Normal, je ne mens pas !**

**-Emma**, roula des yeux son ami, **tu fais semblant de sourire et ça se voit. En plus d'habitude, tu bois jamais autant. Même si c'est des bières avec peu d'alcool, t'as peur de finir bourrée.**

**-Je…,** commença t'elle avant de s'arrêter en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison.

Elle se demanda un instant à quel moment elle avait perdu sa capacité à donner le change aux yeux des autres. Il avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'elle avait peur d'être saoule. Trop souvent dans ses familles, elle avait vu l'un des parents boire, que ce soit le père ou la mère et le résultat n'était jamais beau. Soit ils se mettaient à pleurer et à se lamenter sur leurs vies, soit à s'énerver sur tout ce qui passait. Dans ces cas-là, Emma était souvent celle qui servait de souffre-douleur. Elle avait toujours refusé de perdre le contrôle sur elle-même en étant saoule parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait.

Elle fronça les sourcils et finit par poser un billet sur le comptoir en se levant.

**-Ouais… Merci August, ciao.**

Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit du bar et commença à marcher. Elle avait largement le temps avant que son bus n'arrive. Elle ne savait pas trop ou elle allait, elle avait juste besoin de se changer les idées. August avait eu raison et elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi elle s'était autant laissée aller à boire.

Elle marcha longtemps ainsi, elle se sentait à l'aise dans le silence environnant. La nuit commençait à recouvrir les rues de son manteau sombres et les seules personnes qu'elle croisait semblaient se presser de rentrer chez eux.

Jugeant que son bus allait bientôt partir, elle reprit le chemin en sens inverse, ne tardant pas à arriver sur le parking ou il était censé être. Elle ne songea pas une seconde à regarder l'heure, ne pensant pas avoir marché assez longtemps pour être en retard. Pourtant, après une demi-heure d'attente, elle dut bien se résoudre à l'évidence. Elle se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise et partir regarder les horaire, espérant silencieusement qu'un autre bus passait un peu plus tard.

**-Magnifique**, souffla t'elle pour elle-même. **Le prochain bus est à 22h 30 !**

Dans presque 3h. Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire. Elle repartit vers le bar d'August et s'assit au comptoir en soufflant.

**-Hé, chérie !** s'exclama t'il, surprit. **T'étais pas censé prendre un bus il y a…**

**-Il y a presque 45 minutes ? Ouaip…**

**-Je vois… Tu l'as raté ?**

**-Ouaip**, répéta t'elle avec un sourire désabusé.

**\- Bon… un verre ne te fera pas de mal, cadeau de la maison.**

Il déposa une boisson devant elle qu'elle accepta sans un mot. Elle sentait légèrement abattue d'avoir raté son bus et de devoir retarder le moment ou elle reverrait sa sœur de plusieurs heures.

August discutait avec elle entre deux clients à servir mais elle n'était clairement plus d'humeur à faire la conversation. Plus les minutes passaient plus elle réalisait qu'elle était en vacances. Et plus elle réalisait qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas revoir Regina pendant deux semaines. Elle n'avait pas compris jusque là la place que la brune avait prise dans sa vie. Où elle n'avait pas voulu le réaliser. A cet instant, ça ne semblait plus avoir de réelle importance. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle n'allait pas la revoir…

Depuis la dernière fois, Elsa et Anna n'avait pas réabordé le sujet du prétendu « amour » entre Emma et Regina. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché l'adolescente de continuer à y penser. Elle y avait réfléchi plusieurs fois pour toujours en arriver à la même conclusion. Etre amoureuse de Regina ne ferait que la condamner à la tristesse. Elle était déjà tombé amoureuse de la mauvaise personne une fois, elle ne referait pas la même erreur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait ce lien qu'elle pouvait ressentir à chaque fois qu'elle était avec la surveillante mais elle refusait que ca puisse être de l'amour. Où quoi que ce soit s'en approchant. La pionne était juste une adulte avec qui elle s'entendait bien. C'était juste une amie. Juste une amie.

A 22h elle sortit du pub et se dirigea vers le parking. Du moins c'est là qu'elle allait avant d'entendre des conversations derrière elle. Juste des chuchotis comme elle avait l'habitude au lycée. Juste des pas qui ont commencé à la suivre. Juste une voix qui s'était élevée derrière elle pour l'interpeller.

**-Le canard se bourre la gueule ? Fais gaffe, une fois saoule tu risque de te noyer**

**-Tais-toi Peter, tu reviendras me parler quand t'aura dépassé le mètre cinquante !**

Ah… Apparemment l'alcool la poussait à répondre à des provocations qu'elle aurait ignorées en temps normal. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du accepter le cocktail offert par August.

Elle continuait à marcher en direction de son bus. Elle pouvait presque voir le parking alors qu'elle entendait toujours les pas derrière elle. Soudain elle se sentit être tiré en arrière par une main agrippée à son épaule.

**-Tu n'essaie tout de même pas de nous fausser compagnie ?**

Emma se retourna brusquement pour fixer Peter dans les yeux. A ses coté, elle pouvait voir Tink et Philippe. Sa blondasse et son chien de garde. Elle avait envie de rouler des yeux devant le ridicule de la situation.

**-Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, tu ferais quoi Peter Pan ?** rétorqua-t-elle d'un air narquois.

Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de boire. Elle ne toucherait plus une goutte d'alcool. Maintenant au moins, elle savait que l'alcool la faisait s'énerver plus vite…. Même si elle aurait préféré l'ignorer encore quelques temps.

**-Oh, tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? Quelle tristesse**, minauda Tink. **Nous ne sommes pas dignes d'une orpheline ? C'est sure qu'on vaut moins que tes chères sœurs…**

Emma se raidit imperceptiblement. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'attaque à ses sœurs. Sa famille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour elle. Philippe prit la parole à son tour avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.

**-Ou même moins que ta très chère Regina apparemment…**

C'était la première fois qu'Emma entendait le son de sa voix mais à cet instant c'était bien à dernière chose qui comptait pour elle. Elle se figea pour de bon alors qu'une alarme retentissait dans sa tête. Personne ne devait savoir. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle partageait avec la brune mais elle savait que c'était fort, que c'était la plus elle chose qu'elle ait vécu. Et que c'était mal. Que même si elles n'avaient rien fait (a part se tenir la main), si quelqu'un l'apprenait, tout serais terminé. C'était de ça dont elle avait peur depuis le début et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire.

**-Qui ça, Regina ?**

Elle pouvait au moins essayer. Un mince espoir restait encore…

**-Ta chère Miss Mills bien sur… Vous avez apprécié la sortie théâtre toute les deux ?**

Emma déglutit bruyamment. Elle dégagea son bras et tenta de reculer. Pour fuir, s'éloigner. De tout. D'eux surtout.

Une jambe atterrit entre son pied et le sol et elle-même atterrit par terre. Elle se releva rapidement et essuya rapidement sur ses jambes ses mains maintenant ébréchées.

**-Mais à quoi vous jouez, bon sang ?**

Peter la poussa, la faisant tomber une nouvelle fois.

**-Oh, mais on ne joue pas chérie… Au contraire.**

Elle ne s'attendait pas au coup de pieds qui s'abattit sur son ventre, lui volant son souffle. Ni au coup de poing qui rencontra sa joue.

Les coups pleuvaient. Elle tenta de répondre comme elle le pouvait, lançant ses poings et ses pieds vers les silhouettes qu'elle apercevait dans la nuit. Elle entendit un craquement mais aurait été incapable de dire de qui il provenait. Bientôt, elle sentit les coups s'espacer jusqu'à disparaitre et comprit qu'ils étaient partis. La douleur lancinante envahissait son corps tout entier. Elle pouvait sentir se terminaison nerveuse s'affoler, et le sang qui coulait. Elle sentait ses muscles se révolter contre ce qui leur avait été infligé. Sa gorge la brulait et il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Enfin, elle y parvint et tenta de se relever.

Le bus était certainement déjà parti donc elle ne pourrait pas aller chez Kathryn à moins de faire du stop. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle dans cet état. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard de ses sœurs et de sa mère et devoir leur raconter ce qui s'était passé.

August. August était se seule chance. Il lui suffisait de rentrer au bar, il accepterait de l'amener chez Kathryn sans poser de question. Enfin, en tout cas, il poserait moins de question qu'Elsa et Anna.

Elle tenta de faire quelques pas, se retenant à un mur lorsque qu'elle s'aperçut que sa cheville ne la soutenait pas. Grimaçante de douleur, elle reprit son chemin, boitant sur le bord de la route, en pleine nuit, pour rejoindre le pub de son ami.

Enfin les vacances ! Tout le lycée avait été en effervescence durant la dernière semaine de cour. Tout le monde était pressé de prendre ces deux semaines de congés.

Tamponnant un dernier dossier administratif, Regina souffla bruyamment. Les élèves avaient été exécrables depuis lundi. Si elle devait en envoyer un de plus dans le bureau de Miss Blanchard, elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Elle n'avait eu aucun moment de détente depuis le mercredi après-midi et commençait sérieusement à sentir sa patience s'effritait. Lorsque que la sonnerie retentit, elle observa avec soulagement le flot d'étudiant qui se pressait vers la sortie.

A 18h30 elle claqua enfin la portière de sa voiture. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse démarrer, son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha en priant silencieusement le seigneur pour que ca ne soit rien de grave. Pas aujourd'hui.

**-On l'a eu !** Cria immédiatement une voix.

**-Robin ?** demanda t'elle en éloignant le combiné de son oreille.

**-Je sors du procès, on a gagné ! **

**-**_**Tu**_** as gagné**, rectifia t'elle en souriant. **Et je n'en ai jamais douté.**

**-On va boire un verre avec les autres, tu viens ?**

Elle hésita plusieurs secondes. Ses collègues lui avait manqué, tout comme son anciens travail. Mais elle n'y était plus à sa place, elle n'était plus l'avocate…

**-Allez, ils veulent tous te revoir !**

**-Marianne est au courant ?**

Elle n'aimait pas Marianne. Tout le monde le savait et celle-ci le lui rendait bien. Regina savait que Robin avait du affronter une crise de jalousie lorsqu'il avait passé la soirée chez elle et elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il subirait si elle apprenait ça.

**-Tu m'as aidé sur ce dossier**, dit-il alors qu'elle pouvait l'imaginer rouler des yeux. **Marianne n'as pas le choix.**

**-Ok, ok, je viens,** finit-elle par céder dans un sourire. **Au même endroit qu'avant ?**

**-Evidemment ! A 19h30 !**

**-A tout a l'heure.**

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle raccrocha et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait une heure pour se changer et reprendre la route si elle voulait arriver à l'heure. Et Regina Mills n'était jamais en retard.

Fouillant dans ses placards, elle finit par enfiler une robe beige assez courte avec un léger décolleté avec une paire de talon haut. Fin prête, elle partit de chez elle, espérant ne pas tomber sur des bouchons.

Heureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas et elle arriva pile à l'heure devant le bar pour rejoindre ses collègues de son ancien cabinet d'avocat.

**-Ma chérie**, la salua Victoria en la prenant dans ses bras, **tu nous as manqué.**

**-Ouais ma belle**, renchérit Jeff, **ce n'est plus pareil sans toi !**

Elle sourit en les serrant dans ses bras. Ses amis lui avait manqué. Elle commanda une tequila et recueillit les dernières nouvelles.

Elle sourit en apprenant que Victoria avait adopté un énième chien dans son 120m² et fut heureuse d'apprendre que Jeff avait obtenu la garde de sa fille Grace. Sous ses manteaux en fausse fourrure hors de prix, Victoria DeVil était une juriste reconnu du Droit des Animaux. Jeff lui s'était spécialisé pour être l'Accusation dans des affaires ou le coupable plaidait la folie. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour démonter les dossiers de la Défense.

**-Et toi Regina ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?**

**-Oh tu sais, pas grand-chose. J'ai repris l'équitation, sinon le métier de pionne est plutôt tranquille…**

**-Ouais**, la coupa Robin, dit **surtout que t'as une touche avec Em...**

Regina lui balança un coup de pieds sous la table pour le faire taire.

**\- Avec personne**, termina-t-elle à sa place. **Ma vie est un désert sentimental !**

Elle se pencha vers lui pour chuchoter d'une voix basse à son oreille.

**-Avise-toi de parler d'Emma et je te jure que Roland n'aura jamais de petit frère…**

**-C'est quoi ces messe basses, mes chéris ? Rien ne se passe sans que je ne le sache. Je vous rappelle que je savais que vous étiez en couple avant même que vous ne mettiez le nez au bureau ce matin là.**

**-Je le sais bien**, roula des yeux la brune. **D'ailleurs je me demande encore comment tu as fais…**

**-Le flair, ma chérie**, répondit Victoria avec un sourire carnassier. **Tout est dans le flair.**

La tablée éclata de rire et le reste de la soirée se déroula sur le même mode.

A 22h15, Regina reprit la route en leur promettant de refaire ça bientôt. Cette soirée l'avait vraiment détendue. Elle avait besoin de ça, de prendre de la distance avec tout ce qui lui arrivait, avec le lycée, avec Emma.

Emma… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la reliait à la jeune fille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si triste en se rendant compte qu'elle n'allait pas revoir l'adolescente pendant deux semaines. Elle ne se comprenait plus, elle se sentait perdue. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé d'avoir un coup de cœur pour une personne plus jeune. Elle n'était pas une couguar Et qui plus est, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé d'avoir un coup de cœur pour une autre femme… Même à l'adolescence, elle ne s'était jamais questionner sur ça. De toute façon elle n'en avait pas eu la liberté. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait ce lien avec Emma, cette envie de la protéger et d'être la pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais comprenait que ca risquait d'être un jeu dangereux. La jeune fille lui manquait lorsqu'elles s'éloignaient mais si quelqu'un les voyait se rapprocher comme c'était arriver au theatre, elle n'osait imaginer les répercussions. Elle n'était pas prête à abandonner ce travail mais elle n'était pas prête à dire au revoir à Emma…

Apercevant une personne qui boitait sur le trottoir, elle ralentit son véhicule pour se placer à hauteur de la personne… Et freiner net en apercevant son visage.

Elle ouvrit sa portière et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

**-Emma ?**

**-Regina ?**

La brune se figea en entendant sa voix brisée. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage de l'adolescente et elle sentit distinctement le moment ou son cœur se brisa, lorsqu'elle aperçut son œil au beurre noir, sa lèvre fendue…

Mais qu'est ce qu'on lui avait fait ?!

* * *

**Voili Voilou :)**

**Désolé encore pour la courtitude ( ça se dit ? ) de ce chapitre :)**

**Si vous vous demandez à quoi ressemble la tenue de Regina, c'est la tenue qu'elle porte dans son rôle de Miami Medical. Vous pouvez la voir sur Youtube dans une video "Lana Parrilla singing" où elle chante les Black Eyes Peas dans un parking ^^**

**Et je voulais vous demander : dans le prochain chapitre je compte mettre les paroles d'une chanson que je traduirai. Je me demander si pour le mot _Nightingale_ Vous preferez que je mette la traduction"pure" qui est le mot _Rossignol_ ou la traduction "figuré" qui est _ange-gardien_ ? **

**Dites moi ce que vous preferez, je m'adapterais ;-)**

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé :) **


	12. 11 : Nightingale

**Coucou bande de gens !Vous allez bien ? **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaire, fav, follow :) ! Je vous love !**

**Pour la chanson, c'est _ange-gardien_ qui as gagné, vous allez donc découvrir ce que j'ai fait avec la chanson _Nightingale_ de Demi Lovato ( que je ne peut que vous conseiller, elle est magnifique *-* ) **

**Beacoup ont "ralé" en review a cause de la fin du chapitre précédent... Ce n'est que le début de l'expression de mon sadisme, mes chéris, vous allez me détester ^^ Mais moi je vous aime ;-) **

**J'espere que vous aller aimer ce chapitre, perso j'ai adoré l'écrire :) Le chapitre précedent était tres court, celui-ci fait 15 page et le prochain devrait être plutot long aussi ( je pense ^^) **

* * *

**-Emma ?**

**-Regina ?**

Ce n'était pas possible. Le souffle d'Emma se coupa en sentant la main de la brune remettre une mèche de cheveux en place. Pas qu'elle lui faisait mal, non au contraire, elle y allait tout en délicatesse. Mais de se rendre compte que l'autre était bel et bien là. Qu'elle l'avait retrouvé au moment où elle avait le plus besoin d'elle.

La blonde ferma les yeux, refusant de voir la pitié dans le regard que Regina posait certainement sur elle. Pendant ce temps, Regina la prit doucement par le poignet, évitant de serrer trop fort de peur qu'elle soit blessée, et l'entraina vers sa voiture. Elle la fit s'asseoir dans la Mercedes et reprit le volant. Elle avait besoin d'agir parce que l'action était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se laisser totalement submerger par son inquiétude.

**-Je vais te ramener chez toi et…**

**-Non ! Non, il ne faut pas qu'Ingrid me voit comme ça…**

**-Emma…**

**-Non, s'il te plait Regina…**

Son ton suppliant fit hésiter la surveillante. Elle jeta un regard en coin à l'élève et la vit vraiment inquiète a l'idée que sa mère la découvre ainsi…

**-Très bien, très bien… Et où veux-tu aller dans ce cas là ?**

**-Boston, j'ai une sœur la bas je devais…**

**-Tu te moque de moi ? C'est à plus d'une heure de route !**

**-Regina, s'il te plait…**

**-Oh non**, fit la brune en secouant la tête, **tu m'as eu une fois mais je ne céderais pas !**

**-S'il te plait…**

**-Emma, tu as une cheville en kit, un poignet cassé apparemment, des bleus et tu saigne… Tu va te reposer et demain tu iras à Boston si tu veux.**

**-Mais…**

**-Pas de mais, je te ramène chez moi.**

La blonde se renfrogna dans son siège, déçue de ne pas aller voir Kathryn, sans vraiment réaliser qu'elle allait chez Regina, alors que quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir durant deux semaines.

En arrivant chez Regina, celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler et la fit asseoir dans le canapé avant d'aller chercher de quoi la soigner. Elle revint avec une trousse de premier secours et des attelles.

**-Tu as des attelles chez toi ?** demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

**-J'ai un fils casse-cou et un ex-mari fan d'accrobranche…,** rigola t'elle. **J'ai la moitié d'un hôpital dans ma salle de bain.**

Elle s'assit en face de la blonde et attrapa doucement son poignet. Elle le retourna plusieurs fois, avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire sur les cicatrices qu'elle y vit, son cœur se brisant alors qu'elle imaginait ce que ça signifiait.

**-Il est cassé. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je t'amène à l'hôpital pour avoir un plâtre… ?**

**-Ils appelleront ma mère…**

**-Ca m'aurait étonnée**, roula des yeux Regina. **Tu te contenteras d'une attelle pour l'instant.**

**-Merci…**

**-Non. Tu me remercieras plus tard.**

Emma garda le silence en la voyant s'agenouiller devant elle pour saisir sa cheville. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce lien entre elles. De ce délicieux sentiment qui l'envahissait lorsque leurs peaux entraient en contact. La brune palpa doucement sa cheville avant de lui annoncer que ce n'était qu'une entorse et qu'une attelle suffirait. Finalement, elle attrapa un coton qu'elle trempa avec un peu d'alcool et comme ça à désinfecter les coupures de l'adolescente.

**\- Désolé**, grimaça-t-elle doucement lorsqu'Emma ne put contenir un mouvement de recul.

La blonde souffla en sentant la piqure du désinfectant sur une blessure de plus. Elle ne pensait pas avoir autant de marque que ça.

**-Ca y est, j'ai fini**, lui annonça l'autre dans un sourire doux. **Tu veux que je te montre la chambre d'ami ?**

**-Je pourrais… prendre une douche s'il te plait ?**

**-Oh, oui bien sur. La salle de bain est à l'étage, je vais te prêter des vêtements pour la nuit.**

Elle guida la jeune fille jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'abandonna quelques instants pour aller lui chercher des vêtements mettre en sortant. Elle toqua doucement à la porte.

**-Je peux entrer ?**

**-Oui, oui, c'est bon**, lui répondit une voix étouffée.

Elle entra dans la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec l'adolescente, drapée dans un épais peignoir blanc. Elle lui sourit timidement en attrapant ce que lui tendit la brune. Elle paraissait si fragile… Regina sentit grandir en elle ce besoin de la protéger. Elle aurait voulu mettre des noms sur ceux qui lui avaient fait ça pour décharger sa colère. Mais au lieu de ça, elle offrit un sourire rassurant à la blonde en lui disant qu'elle allait lui préparer une chambre pour cette nuit.

Elle fit rapidement le lit avant de s'asseoir dessus et de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ce qui l'avait envahi en voyant la jeune fille dans un tel état, c'était bien plus que de l'inquiétude. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire tellement plus que de lui offrir un toit cette nuit avant de la laisser repartir demain. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir empêcher ça.

Dans la douche, Emma prenait le temps de profiter. De profiter du parfum de la brune qui embaumait partout dans la pièce. Elle réalisait doucement qu'elle se trouvait chez la surveillante. Pour de vrai. Elle était vraiment dans sa maison. Ce simple fait parvenait presque à lui faire oublier ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle se lava tant bien que mal aux vues de ses blessures. Elle frottait fort sur sa peau, au point d'en rougir. Elle ne voulait plus sentir leur coups, ni les revoir lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle voulait juste oublier tout ça. Elle coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine, s'enroulant dans le même peignoir blanc que tout à l'heure. Elle se sécha et chercha les vêtements que lui avait apportés l'autre. Un grand tee-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et un short. Elle sourit, se disant qu'elle se serait attendue à tout de la part de brune sauf à ca. Elle qui paraissait tellement classe la journée, avec ses tailleur et ses jupes crayons, décidément, Regina était pleine de surprise.

Sortant de la pièce, elle trouva Regina dans la chambre à coté, assise sur un lit, la tête entre les mains, elle semblait plongée en pleine réflexion. Emma se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention mais se retrouva le souffle coupé lorsque la brune posa son regard chocolat sur elle. Elle voyait dans ce regard tellement de tendresse, plus que personne ne lui en avait jamais adressé à part peut-être Kathryn. Mais en même temps il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ca lui semblait plus fort, plus profond…

**-Je… Je t'ai préparé un lit. Je vais aller prendre une douche, si tu veux, tu peux te coucher maintenant ou redescendre et…**

**-Je suis fatiguée**, la coupa la blonde dans un sourire. **Il vaudrait mieux que je dorme…**

**-D'accord… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma chambre est en face. Bonne nuit Emma…**

**-Bonne nuit Regina.**

La brune sortit de la pièce et s'adossa au mur en tentant de reprendre une contenance. En voyant la jeune fille arriver, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se laisser envahir par ses sentiments. Elle paraissait si timide, fragile, dans ces vêtements trois fois grands pour elle, bien différents de l'image forte et intouchable qu'elle donnait au quotidien. La brune l'avait détaillé du regard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que le short mettait ses jambes en valeur. Elle ne se comprenait plus.

Elle partit prendre une douche, se prélassant plus que nécessaire sous l'eau chaude pour réfléchir. Pour l'instant la situation semblait facile, elle avait simplement recueilli l'élève chez elle comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui. Tout deviendrait un peu plus compliqué le lendemain lorsque Robin viendrait lui déposer Roland et qu'elle devrait expliquer à son fils que la jeune fille était là mais n'avait pas le droit d'être là… ça promettait.

Elle enfila l'une de ses nuisettes avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle dormait toujours en nuisette. Elle avait donné à Emma un short et le tee-shirt de Robin parce qu'elle avait pensé qu'un déshabillé de soie n'allait pas vraiment avec son style habituel et qu'elle risquait de ne pas ête à l'aise en le portant.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit, le silence environnant lui permettant d'entendre qu'Emma avait mis de la musique dans sa chambre. Sûrement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun bruit autour d'elle. Se concentrant sur la mélodie sans parvenir à la reconnaitre, la brune finit par glisser vers un sommeil sans rêve.

De retour dans la ruelle, Emma avait conscience de faire un rêve mais était incapable de se réveiller. Elle semblait condamner à subir toute cette scène à nouveau. Mais au moment où elle s'attendait à entendre Peter derrière, le décor changea légèrement.

Au lieu de marcher elle se retrouva derrière Peter et ses acolytes, elle les entendit interpeller quelqu'un sans comprendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix qui leur répondit. Elle se rapprocha et les vit en train de s'en prendre à Regina. Elle courut vers eux, tenta de s'interposer. Mais personne ne semblait l'entendre lorsqu'elle criait, la voir lorsqu'elle s'agitait ni même la sentir lorsqu'elle tentait de les frapper. Même la brune semblait indifférente à sa présence. Mais elle continua de crier lorsque qu'elle la vit tomber à terre et tenter de riposter face aux coups qu'elle recevait. Elle sentit ses poignets être saisis et s'agita de plus belle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

**-Emma ! Emma réveille toi, tu fais un cauchemar.**

Elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant sur la pièce autour d'elle un regard désorienté. Enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur la brune qui souffle de soulagement de la voir reprendre ses esprits et lui relâcha les poignets.

**-Tu va bien…,** souffla Emma en posant aussitôt une main sur sa joue pour se rassurer.

**-Oui, je vais bien**, dit la brune en haussant les sourcils. **Emma, ca va ?**

**-Oui… juste… un cauchemar. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé…**

**-Ce n'est pas grave t'inquiète… ça va aller ?**

**-Oui ne t'inquiète pas…**

Emma avait toujours sa main sur la joue de la brune. Aucune ne fit de commentaire, aucune ne voulait que ça s'arrête. Elles sentaient ce lien entre elles, s'enflammer, se calmer, s'envoler, décoller, les atteindre déclenchant des papillons dans leurs ventres et un sourire discret, presque invisible sur leurs visage. C'était doux et simple. C'était tout ce qu'elles voulaient à ce moment-là.

Emergeant doucement de leur cocon, Regina finit par reculer et se leva. Mais elle n'eut que le temps de faire quelque pas avant que la main d'Emma ne s'accroche à son poignet.

-**Attend ! Tu… tu veux bien rester … S'il te plait, je…**

La brune ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et fit simplement demi-tour. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'y coucha derrière la blonde. Sans un mot, sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, se laissant simplement porter par ce que lui criait leur lien et son envie de la protéger, elle se colla au dos de la jeune fille et finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Aucune ne voulait en parler, elles ne voulaient pas encore mettre des mots sur le soulagement qui les envahissait en étant aussi proche.

Une nouvelle musique s'enclencha sur le téléphone de l'adolescente mais aucune n'y prêta attention.

_**I can't sleep tonight**_

_**Wild awake and so confused**_

_Je ne peux pas dormir ce soir_

_Eveillée et si confuse_

**-Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ?** demanda Regina d'une voix douce en sentant qu'Emma n'arrivait pas à se rendormir.

L'adolescente se lova un peu plus contre elle en secouant la tête en signe de négation.

_**Everything's in line**_

_**But I'm bruised**_

_Tout est aligné_

_Mais je suis meurtrie_

Elle se sentait bien à cet instant. Enveloppée dans les bras de la brune, elle la sentait respirer derrière elle, elle se sentait plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis bien longtemps. Mais à chaque seconde, elle sentait son passé qui remontait à la surface. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait traversé depuis toutes ces années. Elle ressentait le besoin de se laisser aller. Alors même qu'elle essayait de respirer pour essayer de se retenir elle sentit quelques larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues qui se transformèrent en sanglot. Et pour une fois elle se laissa aller.

_**I need a voice to echo**_

_**I need a light to take me home**_

_**I kinda need a hero**_

_**Is it you ?**_

_J'ai besoin d'une voix pour faire écho_

_J'ai besoin d'une lumière pour me ramener à la maison_

_J'ai comme besoin d'un héro_

_Est-ce que c'est toi ?_

**-Emma… ? Chut, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait…**

Elle s'accrocha à cette voix, elle se raccrocha à ce son doux pour ne pas perdre pieds. Elle voulait bien se laisser aller mais elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger. Alors elle se raccrochait au timbre doux et fort à la fois de sa voix. Avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, elle entendit les mots quitter sa gorge, résonnant doucement dans le calme de la chambre.

**-Je t'ai dit que j'étais orpheline… Quand j'étais petite, je suis passée de famille en famille sans jamais pouvoir me poser… J'ai eu droit à tout. Ceux qui font ca juste pour l'argent supplémentaire, ceux qui étaient obligé par leur conjoint. J'ai eu des parents alcooliques, au chômage, en dépressions… Des frères et sœurs qui ne voulaient pas de moi. Les rares familles qui étaient gentilles finissaient par me renvoyer parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'assumer…**

_**I never see the forest for the trees**_

_**I could really use your melody**_

_**Baby I'm a little blind**_

_**I think it's time,**_

_**For you to find me**_

_Je ne vois jamais la foret pour les arbres_

_Je pourrais vraiment utiliser ta mélodie_

_Bébé, je suis un peu aveugle,_

_Je pense qu'il est temps,_

_Pour toi de me trouver._

Elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre la brune, si proche que même une feuille de papier n'aurait pu se glisser entre elles. Elle avait besoin de ça, de ce contact permanent pour tenir, pour survivre, pour trouver la force de continuer son récit.

**-Quand j'avais 10ans, je suis tombé dans une famille où le père buvait. Il… Il avait l'alcool violent et c'était souvent sur moi que ca tombait. La mère était absente, je me suis retrouvée seule. Au collège, ce n'était pas mieux. Il y avait ce garçon, Richard… J'étais naïve et il m'a détruit. Il me frappait, le soir je rentrais chez moi avec des bleus… Mais personne ne s'en rendait compte… Il m'a insultée, si souvent que j'ai fini par croire ce qu'il me disait, mais personne ne s'en souciait… Il m'a détruit et j'ai commencé à faire des conneries. Je n'en suis pas fière et je regrette ce que j'ai fais mais a l'époque… j'en avais besoin…**

Elle sentait ses larmes couler sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter.

**-Sur ton poignet… c'est ça, n'est ce pas ?**

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour le moment. Derrière elle, Regina la berça doucement, lui fredonnant un air doux pour la calmer.

_**Can you be my Nightingale ?**_

_**Sing to me,**_

_**I know you're there**_

_**You could be, my sanity**_

_**Bring me peace,**_

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**Say you'll be my Nightingale**_

_Peux-tu être mon ange-gardien ?_

_Chante pour moi,_

_Je sais que tu es là_

_Tu peux être ma santé_

_Apporte-moi la paix_

_Fais-moi dormir_

_Dis-moi que tu va être mon ange-gardien_

Elle reprit doucement la parole. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait assez en confiance, assez en sécurité pour tout dire sur son passé. Pour le première de sa vie, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier sur son passé.

**-Un soir, le père a bu et… il m'a frappé plus que d'habitude. Je me suis évanouie et j'ai fini dans un sale état. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai décidé de partir. J'ai fait mon sac, j'ai pris un peu d'argent puis je suis partie. Je suis allée à Boston et ma sœur m'a trouvé…. On peut dire qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie… Puis les services sociaux m'ont retrouvé et m'ont conduit chez Ingrid. Je lui en ai vraiment fait baver au début**, dit-elle alors que ces souvenirs lui arrachaient un sourire triste. **Mais j'ai fini par m'intégrer et j'ai une vraie famille. Puis il y a eu Lily…**

_**Somebody speak to me**_

_**Cause I'm feeling like hell**_

_**Need you to answer me**_

_**I'm overwhelmed**_

_Que quelqu'un me parle_

_Parce que je me sens vraiment mal_

_J'ai besoin que tu me répondes_

_Je suis accablée._

Elle commençait à perdre pieds. Elle sentait que ses souvenirs se rappelaient à elle, bien plus vifs que d'habitude. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer, preuve s'il en fallait qu'elle perdait son contrôle.

**-Shhhhh, Emma, calme-toi… Tu n'es pas obligé…**

La brune lui offrait une sortie de secours. Mais si, elle était obligée. Elle gardait tout ça en elle depuis trop longtemps. Jamais elle ne l'avait raconté à personne. Ses sœurs le savaient parce qu'elles avaient traversé ça avec elle. La voix de Regina, sa main qui vint se poser sur le ventre de la blonde dans un geste protecteur, tout ça l'aida lentement à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle se retourna dans le lit et vint cacher son visage dans le cou de l'autre femme. Elles avaient toute les deux consciences que leur position était plutôt intime, qu'elles pourraient passer pour un couple si quelqu'un les voyait, mais elles ne voulaient pas y penser.

Emma avait juste besoin de ce contact, de cette proximité pour continuer. Elle se sentait apaisée par la chaleur de la brune contre elle. Regina… se contentait de profiter. De cet instant hors du temps, qui n'appartenait qu'à elles et où elle pouvait protéger la blonde, de prendre soin d'elle comme elle avait voulu le faire tant de fois depuis leur rencontre.

_**I need a voice to echo**_

_**I need a light to take me home**_

_**I need a star to follow**_

_**I don't know**_

_J'ai besoin d'une voix pour faire écho_

_J'ai besoin d'une lumière pour me ramener à la maison_

_J'ai besoin d'une étoile à suivre_

_Je ne sais pas._

**-Lily était notre voisine au début où je vivais chez Ingrid… Elle était tout ce que je voulais être. Belle, forte, franche, elle s'assumait et n'avait pas peur du regard des autres… Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle… la plus belle connerie de ma vie…**

Elle s'arrêta, se concentrant quelques instants sur la main qui caressait son dos pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ses souvenirs. Elle sentait ses larmes couler sur l'oreiller sans même essayer de les arrêter.

**-Je n'ai jamais su comment elle l'avait appris et honnêtement ça m'importe peu… Elle m'a dit… Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait**, continua t'elle doucement. **On est sorti ensemble quelques mois puis elle a déménagé… J'ai voulu garder contact et là… elle a éclaté de rire. Elle m'a dit que je n'avais été qu'un jeu pour elle, une manière de passer le temps… Qu'elle s'était bien amusée mais que maintenant elle devait vivre…**

Elle s'interrompit, la gorge obstruée par des sanglots toujours plus nombreux. Regina la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et lui embrassa le haut du crane dans un geste doux. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait offrir à la blonde, un peu de réconfort.

**-Elle ne te méritait pas…**

Sa voix résonna doucement, couvrant à peine la musique mais Emma sembla l'entendre. Elle s'apaisa doucement, reprenant son souffle jusqu'à s'être assez calmée pour reprendre la parole.

**-Ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a détruit, j'ai fini dans un état lamentable… Les filles ne savaient plus quoi faire… Puis un jour, mon neveu Henry est arrivé et il m'a dit… que c'était normal. Que j'étais une gentille et que Lily était la méchante. Et que toujours les gentils à un moment ils perdaient espoir mais que ça n'allait pas durer et que bientôt j'allais gagner et que plus tard il se marierait avec moi**, sourit-elle doucement. **J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il se trompait, que la vie n'était pas un conte de fée et que ça ne comptait pas d'être gentil. Mais je n'ai rien dis. Il était si jeune… Je voulais qu'il continue à y croire. Alors je me suis reprise. Je suis redevenue joyeuse, et heureuse, où du moins je donnais le change, juste pour que mon cousin ne perde pas toutes ses illusions… Je me suis relevée pour lui…**

_**I never see the forest for the trees**_

_**I could really use your melody**_

_**Baby I'm a little blind**_

_**I think it's time**_

_**For you to find me**_

_Je ne vois jamais la foret pour les arbres_

_Je pourrais vraiment utiliser ta mélodie_

_Bébé je suis un peu aveugle_

_Je crois qu'il est temps_

_Pour toi de me trouver_

**-Peter n'est pas la pire chose qu'il me soit arrivé mais… Je le déteste pour ce qu'il est… Et je me déteste parce qu'il me rend faible. Je baisse la tête, je me laisse faire… Je me laisse détruire encore une fois… Je n'arrive pas à faire autrement et ça me fais peur, parce que cette fois je ne me relèverais pas…**

Elle avait dis ça d'une voix si basse que Regina faillit ne pas entendre. Pour tout dire, cette idée lui faisait peur à elle aussi, parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle survivrait en voyant l'adolescente s'écrouler… Elles étaient trop liées, elles étaient trop impliquées pour que l'une survive à l'autre.

Regina berça doucement Emma, sentant sa respiration s'apaiser dans son cou. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle-même n'avait pas su retenir ses larmes au cours du récit et se sentit une fois de plus désolée de ce qu'avait du traverser la jeune fille. Elle était si jeune mais la vie l'avait déjà tant éprouvée.

_**Can you be my Nightingale ?**_

_**Sing to me**_

_**I know you're there**_

_**You could be my sanity**_

_**Bring me peace**_

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**Say you'll be my Nightingale.**_

_Peux-tu être mon ange gardien_

_Chante pour moi_

_Je sais que tu es là_

_Tu peux être ma santé_

_Apporte-moi la paix_

_Fais-moi dormir_

_Dis-moi que tu seras mon ange gardien_

**-Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi…**

La voix d'Emma avait sonné, délicate et timide dans l'ambiance silencieuse de la pièce. Regina sourit doucement dans le noir.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Je t'ai tout dit dans la voiture…**

La voiture. Chacune laissa échapper un léger sourire à ce souvenir. Ca avait marqué le début de leur confiance mutuelle. Elles se laissèrent aller à s'enivrer du parfum de l'autre alors qu'elles se rappelaient ce moment dans la voiture où elles avaient été si proches. Comme maintenant.

**-Je n'en sais rien**, dit doucement Emma. **Ce que tu veux…**

Regina inspira doucement, respirant la senteur de son amie. Elle avait utilisé son gel douche à la pomme mais elle pouvait noter une nuance dans le parfum. De la cannelle. Elle sourit en se disant que ce mariage lui paraissait parfait.

**-Comment s'appelait-elle ?** Souffla timidement Emma.

**-Qui ?** demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Celle pour qui tu es devenue surveillante… Parle-moi d'elle…**

Regina se raidit contre la blonde, avant d'essayer de se détendre. Elle avait confiance en Emma, elle pouvait lui parler. Pour une fois elle n'avait pas peur de se montrer faible. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait assez en confiance pour parler de ça.

_**I dont know what I'd do whitout you**_

_**Your words are like a whisper cutting through**_

_**As long as you are with me here tonight**_

_**I'm good**_

_Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi_

_Tes mots sont comme un murmure allant en moi_

_Aussi longtemps que tu es avec moi ici ce soir_

_Je vais bien._

Regina nicha à son tour son visage dans le cou de l'autre, respirant son parfum pour se donner du courage.

**-Lucie… Elle s'appelait Lucie… Quand j'étais en quatrième, je n'étais pas vraiment un modèle de popularité. Je restai dans mon coin, j'évitais d'attirer l'attention des autres, je voulais qu'on m'oublie et qu'on me laisse seule… Mais certain ne pensait pas comme ça. Ma mère as fait un infarctus et même si elle s'en est sorti, j'ai été absente plusieurs semaines… Je refusais d'y retourner tant que les médecins ne l'avait pas laissé rentrer à la maison**, ajouta t'elle avec un sourire triste. **Une fois de retour, j'ai du affronter les questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre et tous les profs qui voulaient eux aussi m'aider mais ne réussissait qu'à m'afficher comme une « chouchoute ». Lucie as été différente… Elle n'a pas essayé de me forcer la main. Elle s'est contentée de me demander comment j'allais quand elle me croisait dans les couloirs. Quand j'avais Etude, elle essayait de discuter avec moi, juste parce qu'elle voyait que je restais loin des autres. De temps en temps elle me disait quelque chose sur elle, comme le fait qu'elle avait des enfants où le métier de son mari. Les mois passaient et j'ai commencé à me sentir proche d'elle. Elle a été la seule personne as qui j'ai osé me confier à l'époque. Elle a était la seule en qui j'avais confiance… Puis à la fin de l'année je ne l'ai pas vu pendant presque trois mois. Ca été la première fois de ma vie où j'étais heureuse en retournant en cours en septembre. Les autres me faisaient toujours quelques réflexions mais je n'étais plus seule. Elle était toujours là. Quand elle voyait que ce qu'ils me disaient m'atteignait, elle arrivait toujours à intervenir… Puis elle a disparu. Du jour au lendemain, elle n'est plus venue au collège. Ma mère n'a jamais compris ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui dire. J'ai fais une dépression, je pleurais touts les jours… J'ai espéré revoir Lucie pendant des mois, j'ai cherché son visage dans la rue pendant des années… Elle était si jolie… Elle avait les yeux marron avec des reflets verts et un piercing… Je déteste les piercings, mais sur elle c'était jolie, pas vulgaire… Elle avait des taches de rousseur**, sourit-elle doucement. **Et des cheveux châtain avec des mèches blondes et rousses… Quand j'ai fini par accepter son départ je me suis promis d'être surveillantes un jour, pour essayer d'aider quelqu'un comme elle m'avait aidé… Je lui devais au moins ça…**

Elle avait parlé d'une traite, refusant de laisser ses larmes enrouer sa voix alors même qu'elle les sentait couler sur ses joues. Ce fut au tour d'Emma de passer ses bras autour de la brune pour l'étreindre et la soutenir.

**-Elle serait fière de toi, de celle que tu es devenue…**

_**Can you be my Nightingale ?**_

_**Feel so close**_

_**I know you're there**_

_**Oh, Nightingale**_

_**Sing to me**_

_**I know you're there**_

'_**Cause baby you're my sanity**_

_**You bring me peace**_

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**Say you'll be my Nightingale**_

_Peux-tu être mon ange gardien ?_

_Je te sens si proche_

_Je sais que tu es la_

_Oh, Nightingale_

_Chante pour moi_

_Je sais que tu es là_

_Parce que chérie tu es ma santé_

_Tu m'apporte la paix_

_Fais-moi dormir_

_Dis que tu seras mon ange-gardien._

Elles étaient simplement là, enlacées. Elles se contentaient de profiter de la présence l'une de l'autre, de son contact, de sa chaleur, de son parfum. Pour rien au monde elles n'auraient brisé cette étreinte. Elles avaient _besoin_ l'une de l'autre. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que ça. Elles ne pensaient plus au monde extérieur, elles ne pensaient plus à demain, elles ne pensaient plus aux conséquences. Elles ne pensaient plus qu'à elles, et tout ce qu'elles voulaient en ce moment, c'était être ensemble.

Le lendemain matin arriva plus vite qu'elles ne l'auraient voulu et ce fut le soleil qui faisait briller les cheveux dorés d'Emma qui réveilla Regina. Remuant un peu, elle posa un regard endormi sur le réveil matin posé sur la commode qui indiquait 9h30. Neuf heure et demi…

**-Oh non…,** dit-elle tout doucement.

Robin devait arriver avec Roland dans une demi-heure. Elle était tout juste réveillée, pas habillée et n'avait pas préparé de pancakes pour son fils…

Elle sortit du lit en faisant le maximum pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille. Elle la couva d'un regard tendre avant de remonter la couverture sur ses épaules et de sortir de la pièce. Elle partit rapidement dans sa chambre pour enfiler une robe-pull violette, assortie d'un leggings noir et d'une paire de talon. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer les gourmandises de son fils.

A peine avait-elle déposé une assiette pleine à ras bord de pancakes, que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentissait.

Elle ouvrit la porte et accueillit son fils dans ses bras.

**-Comment tu vas mon petit prince ?**

**-Super bien Maman !**

**-Je suis contente de l'entendre**, sourit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle se redressa pour étreindre Robin.

**-Alors, bien remis de la soirée d'hier soir, mon beau voleur** ? dit-elle, un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

Robin avait fini par boire plus que de raison la veille, arrosant joyeusement sa victoire au tribunal.

**-Oh mon dieu**, grimaça t'il, **ne me parle pas ça. Marianne m'as fait une scène quand je suis rentré.**

**-Ca mon grand, fallait t'en douter**, se moqua t'elle gentiment.

Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Robin demande de lui parler seul à seule.

**-Tu rentre à l'intérieur mon chérie ?** dit-elle à Roland en s'accroupissant à son niveau. **Tes pancakes sont sur la table mais essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit.**

**-Oui Maman !**

L'enfant partit comme une fusée sous le regard attendri de ses deux parents.

**-Des pancakes ? Tu sais qu'il a déjà déjeuné ? Tu le gâte trop…**

**-Evidemment**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air hautain, **je suis la maman cool.**

**-Mais bien sur**, rigola Robin en secouant la tête. **Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne doit pas faire de bruit ?**

**-Hum… Et bien…**, commença Regina. **J'ai eu une… une invité surprise ? Et elle dort encore…**

**\- Une invité surprise?** répéta Robin, suspicieux quant à l'identité de l'invité en question.

**-Oui… c'est, hum… c'est…. C'est Emma ?**

**-Emma ? Emma comme dans « Emma ? C'est juste une élève ? » Cette Emma ?**

**-Chut !** S'agaça t'elle parce qu'il avait élevé le ton, **elle dort encore !**

**-Elle dort ? Chez toi ?**

La brune reporta son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre, légèrement gênée.

**-Hier soir, je l'ai trouvée, elle était blessée… Donc je l'ai ramené ici, elle va surement repartir chez sa sœur le plus tôt possible…**

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle aurait aimé que la jeune fille reste un peu plus longtemps. Elle se plaisait à l'imaginer dans sa maison, à jouer avec son fils.

**-Ouais… on va faire comme si c'était normal**, déclara son ex-mari. **Mais c'est quoi cette scène que tu m'as fais hier soir ?**

**-Hum… quelle scène ? **

-« **-Avise-toi de parler d'Emma et je te jure que Roland n'aura jamais de petit frère… ». Sérieusement ? Tu m'explique ?**

**-Robin, je suis pionne, elle est mon élève… Tu allais sérieusement dire à des **_** avocats **_** que j'avais « une touche » avec une élève ?**

**-Ce sont avant tout tes amis. Bon d'accord**, ajouta t'il devant son regard perplexe, **tes amis avocat mais tes amis ! Puis tu passe ton temps à me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et cette fille…**

Regina ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, se sentant piégée.

**-Je… C'est… C'est juste que je veux l'aider, Robin… Elle a besoin de ne pas être seule…**

**-Qui te dit qu'elle a besoin d'aide ?**

**-Je la connais**, dit-elle en secouant la tête et en repensant à cette nuit. **Elle… Tu ne comprends pas…**

**-Regina…**

**-Robin s'il te plait… Ne m'oblige pas à t'en parler… pas… pas alors que je ne sais plus où j'en suis.**

Son ex-mari fronça les sourcils en l'observant, surpris de sa fragilité apparente. Regina apparaissait toujours si droite et forte… lui-même avait peu de fois eut l'occasion de la voir afficher ses sentiments. Il l'a prit doucement dans ses bras.

**-Je serais là quand tu sauras en parler…**

**-Je sais**, lui répondit-elle simplement.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne sorte de son étreinte.

**-Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille rejoindre Roland avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise**, sourit-elle. **Tu passe à 18h demain ?**

**-Ouais… à demain…**

Elle rentra à l'intérieur où elle rejoint son fils, assis devant la table, en train de dévorer joyeusement les pancakes. Elle posa sur lui un regard tendre avant de s'approcher pour lui enlever l'assiette.

**-Ne mange pas tout, mon petit prince. Il n'y a pas que toi qui dois manger.**

**-Ah bon ?** lui demanda l'enfant. **Mais toi tu as déjà mangé, non ?**

**-Non mon cœur, mais on n'est pas tout seul aujourd'hui…**

**-Qui c'est qui est là ?**

**-J'ai ramené une amie à moi hier soir. Parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien et que des méchants l'ont frappé. Donc je l'ai soigné. Elle va bientôt repartir mais tu ne doit en parler à personne, d'accord ?**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que je n'avais pas le droit de la ramener à cause de mon travail. Alors pas un mot à Marianne, ni à Tonton Jeff, ni à Tatie Victoria, d'accord mon cœur ? Ce sera notre petit secret ?**

**-Promis Maman ! Je peux aller la voir ?**

**-Attend là**, sourit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. **Je vais aller voir si elle est réveillée.**

Elle lâcha son fils et partit à l'étage. Elle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre, s'attendant à voir la silhouette de la blonde encore allongée mais le lit était vide. Elle fronça les sourcils, parcourant la pièce du regard avant de sourire en trouvant celle qu'elle cherchait.

* * *

**Voili, voilou :) **

**Bon, je sais que cette fin est sadique mais voyez le bon coté, c'est moins pire que la semaine dernière :P**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, perso j'ai adoré écrire ce moment de tendresse entre mes deux petits anges :)**

**Désolé pour ceux qui aiment pas Robin ^^ et vous avez vu ? Henry est là aussi ^^**

**Bref, voilà pour cette semaine, le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi prochain ( publier deux fois par semaine c'est vraiment chaud ^^ ) **

**1 review=1 extrait ( quand j'aurais écrit le chap ^^ ) **

**MWAH tout le monde ! A bientot :) **


	13. 12 : Compréhension

**Bonjour les gens ! **

**Vous avez vu, je suis pile dans les temps :) **

**Merci encore à tous pour les review, follow, fav ! J'essaie de répondre à toute les review mais je tiens à remercier les Guest qui commentent sans que je ne puisse leur répondre :)**

**Pour les 100 review, vous aurez deux OS ( le premier que j'avais écrit me plaisait pas ^^ ) que je posterais ce week-end :)**

**J'ai un peu galéré sur ce chapitre alors j'espere qu'il vous plaira :) **

**Sinon vous avez vu l'épisode de dimanche ? Vous pensez quoi du passé de Cruella ? Perso j'adore le fait que ça soit une "vraie" méchante qui as pas d'excuse, c'est juste une sociopathe ^^ **

**Bon je vais vous laisser lire, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) Rendez-vous en bas !**

* * *

La jeune fille s'était levée en entendant des bruits de discussion et une voix d'enfant en bas mais s'était dis qu'il valait peut-être mieux laisser Regina expliquer la situation à son fils avant de descendre. Pour passer le temps, elle s'était dirigée vers le manège à bijoux qu'elle voyait sur une commode. Elle était dans la chambre d'ami, ça devait être les bijoux que la brune ne mettait pas souvent. S'asseyant sur la chaise devant la coiffeuse, elle commença à détailler les colliers. Elle qui n'avait que peu de bijoux, elle était émerveillé devant tout ça. Il y en avait de toute sorte. Des boucles d'oreille fantaisie qu'elle peinait à imaginer sur la brune, des pendentifs d'opale qui lui irait certainement très bien. Un collier en particulier attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une simple chaine argentée à laquelle était accroché un pendentif. Un joli cygne blanc avec une couronne doré posé sur la tête. Le pendentif était tout en simplicité mais lui semblait resplendir. Et l'effleura du bout du doigt, souriant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

**-Hey…**

Elle sursauta brusquement en se retournant vers l'origine de la voix. Regina se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, posant sur elle un regard tendre et un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

**-Hey… Euh, je regardais juste, je…**

La blonde se sentait timide avec Regina pour la première fois. Elle ne savait plus comment agir avec la brune après ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur que l'autre la juge, elle craignait juste que son regard ait changé. Elle avait peur que_ tout_ ait changé…

**-Emma ? Calme-toi**, lui sourit calmement en se rapprochant du meuble.

La blonde reporta son attention sur les colliers pour se donner une contenance. Elle ne comprenait pas comment faisait la brune pour être aussi calme. Et pour être honnête, Regina se posait aussi la question. La situation lui apparaissait catastrophique : elle venait de presque de fondre en larme devant Robin tant elle redoutait d'admettre ce que représentait la jeune fille à ses yeux. Pourtant il avait suffit que son regard se pose sur l'adolescente pour que ses angoisses s'apaisent. Elle se plaça derrière la jeune fille assise sur une chaise et vit qu'elle jouait du bout des doigts avec un collier.

**-Il est superbe**, dit la blonde.

**-Tu veux l'essayer ?** proposa-t-elle doucement.

**-Quoi ? Non, non je…**

**-Essaie le**, la coupa la brune en souriant. **Je suis sur qu'il t'ira bien…**

Elle saisit le bijou sans laisser le temps à l'autre de réagir. Elle débloqua le fermoir et l'approcha de la jeune fille. Se voyant vaincue, celle-ci poussa ses cheveux sur le coté pour dégager sa nuque. Regina ferma le collier, souriant au frisson qu'elles ressentirent tout les deux lorsque ses doigts effleurent le cou gracile de la blonde. Elle remit ses cheveux en place et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les serrant doucement pour lui dire de se regarder dans la glace devant elles.

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir. La main de la jeune fille se porta jusqu'au collier qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts. Elle sourit de la froideur du métal contre sa peau, du poids du bijou autour de son cou, des mains de la brune posées sur ses épaules. Il lui suffisait de ça. Il suffisait que la brune soit près d'elle pour qu'elle oublie ses peurs, pour que sa timidité ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Un silence paisible s'installa dans la piece. Le silence était simple. Tout comme ce qu'elles ressentaient. Comme à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient seules, tout disparaissait autour d'elles, elles étaient seules au monde.

**\- Prend-le.**

La voix de Regina avait brisé la quiétude de la chambre.

**-Quoi ? Non, tu n'y pense pas, je…**

Aussitôt, elle porta les mains à son cou pour tenter de détacher le bijou mais elle fut stoppée par la brune qui lui saisit doucement les poignets.

**-Emma, j'insiste, prends-le. Il te va mieux qu'à moi**, lui sourit-elle.

**\- Regina, je ne peux pas accepter, c'est…**

**-Emma, c'est un cadeau, ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir. Si tu refuse, je me sentirais… offensée**, dit-elle avec un air faussement vexée.

La blonde lui sourit, reporta doucement ses mains sur le collier qu'elle sera entre ses doigts.

**-Merci.**

Elle avait murmuré ce simple mot en ancrant son regard dans celui de la brune. Sans avoir besoin de le dire, elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elle ne parlait pas uniquement du collier mais de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille au soir qu'elle l'avait retrouvé sur ce bord de route.

Regina lui passa la main sur le bras dans un geste doux avant de faire un pas en arrière et de lui sourire joyeusement.

**-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on descende si tu veux avoir une chance de déjeuner…**

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant une minute à Emma pour se reprendre. Celle-ci finit par descendre les escaliers après s'être changé et rejoignit la brune qu'elle trouve devant la table en train de dire quelque chose à son fils.

**-… alors tu es gentil, d'accord mon grand ?**

**-Oui, maman**, fit le petit d'un air las.

Souriant devant cette scène qui paraissait si normale en comparaison avec ce qu'elles partageaient, la blonde s'arrêta à la porte, n'osant pas manifester sa présence. Elle continua à observer la mère et l'enfant, le sourire aux lèvres devant la tendresse de Regina. Lorsque la brune finit par la voir, elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la main et l'entraina vers le petit garçon qui lui souriait joyeusement.

**-Emma, je te présente Roland, mon fils. Roland, voici Emma.**

Elle s'avança jusqu'à Roland qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire le moindre mot.

**-Coucou ! T'es une amie à ma maman ? Ma maman m'a parlé de toi tout à l'heure ! Elle m'a dit que des méchants t'avaient tapé, pourquoi ils t'ont tapé ? Tu as encore mal ? Et…**

**-Doucement, petit**, rigola l'adolescente. **Oui je suis une amie à ta maman. Des méchants m'ont tapé parce que…. Parce que…**, peina-t-elle un instant. **Les méchants ont toujours une raison d'être méchant ?** Tenta-t-elle pour s'en sortir. **J'ai encore un peu mal mais pas beaucoup grâce à ta maman. Tu sais que c'est un super médecin ?**

**-Oui,** cria joyeusement le petit sans prêter attention au reste de son discours. **Ma maman c'est la meilleure !**

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire devant l'innocence de l'enfant. Il courut dans la pièce à coté pour jouer, semblant oublier la présence de l'invitée.

**-Emma ?**

**-Hum ? Oui ?** dit-elle en reportant son attention sur Regina et en sortant de ses pensées.

**-Tu veux bien aller le surveiller cinq minutes s'il te plait ? Juste le temps que je nous prépare de quoi déjeuner vu que le petit monstre à tout manger…**

**-Ne t'embête pas pour moi, Regina, je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je…**

**-Emma**, râla l'autre en roulant des yeux, **je n'ai pas déjeuné non plus donc je vais préparer quelque chose. Autant que tu en profite aussi. Alors maintenant**, reprit-elle en voyant la blonde ouvrir la bouche pour la remercier, **tu va quitter cette pièce et aller surveiller mon fils pendant que je cuisine. D'accord ? Pas d'accord c'est pareil de toute façon.**

Elle tourna les talons sans attendre de voir si Emma suivait ses ordres parce qu'elle savait qu'elle le ferait de toute façon. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas laisser l'enfant seul.

La brune se concentra sur sa préparation quelques instants avant de permettre à son esprit de vagabonder. Elle continua à porter attention aux bruits provenant de la pièce à coté, surveillant que tout se passait bien entre Emma et Roland puis sourit lorsqu'elle entendit des rires. Elle se permit de repenser au collier. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce cadeau à l'adolescente. Lorsque qu'elle l'avait vu avec le collier autour du cou, le pendentif tombant légèrement au dessus de la naissance de ses seins, elle s'était juste dis qu'il lui allait bien. Vraiment bien. Et que cette étincelle dans ses yeux, ce sourire, elle voulait la voir comme ça plus souvent. Et au fond de son esprit, une petite voix lui criait qu'elle avait eu envie de pouvoir se dire qu'où qu'elle aille, elle serait toujours avec Emma. Elle aurait pouvoir crier à la blonde que maintenant elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

Et elle aurait voulu lui crier merci. Pour la nuit dernière, pour l'avoir fait parlé de Lucie. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne avant ça. Ni à Robin, ni à Kathryn ni à personne. Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait gardé ça pour elle. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne repense à celle qu'elle avait considérée comme sa sœur. Ella avait même un tatouage qui lui rappelait cette époque de sa vie parce qu'elle avait toujours eu peur de l'oublier. Elle se demanda un instant ce que la jeune femme lui aurait dit de cette situation. Elle sourit en l'imaginant la prenant dans ses bras et lui chuchotant à l'oreille de se laisser aller, de se laisser vivre.

Empêchant quelques larmes traîtresses de couler, elle se déplaça vers le salon une assiette de pancakes à la main mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce, attendrie par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Tenant le petit garçon dans ses bras, Emma lui faisait des chatouilles alors que Roland la suppliait d'arrêter entre deux éclats de rire. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à les observer, simplement à s'imprégner de cette image, à tenter de mémoriser chaque détail pour les jours où elle serait triste. Cette image réchauffais son cœur, voir ses deux personnes qui comptaient tant pour elle rire et chahuter ensemble la faisait sourire et amenait quelques larmes de bonheur au coin de ses yeux.

Elle reprit ses esprits et posa l'assiette sur la table basse, faisant sursauter les deux joueurs qui se précipitèrent sur la nourriture comme la misère sur la pauvre monde. Même si il avait déjà mangé avant, Roland grignota avec elles. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien d'un ton léger, profitant simplement de la présence l'une de l'autre.

**-Emma**, commença Regina en se rendant d'une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé la veille, **hier soir, tu as au moins prévenu ta mère que tu dormais ici ?**

**-Non**, dit l'autre en haussant les épaules. **Ma mère me croit chez ma sœur à Boston, j'étais censé y aller hier soir. Et je faisais la surprise qui me croit donc chez moi.**

**-Emma…**, râla la brune d'un ton doucement réprobateur.

**-Regina…**, répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

**-Et si ta mère envoie un texto à ta sœur pour lui demander si tu es bien arrivé.**

**-Ma mère ne le fera pas parce que je coupe mon portable lorsque je suis chez ma sœur. Et ma sœur me couvrirait**, ajouta t'elle en haussant les épaules.

La brune souffla bruyamment, amusée malgré elle par les réponses de la jeune fille.

**-Envoie au moins un texto, tu veux bien ? J'aurais moins l'impression que tu te cache… et de toute façon tu devras expliquer à un moment ou l'autre où tu étais… et pourquoi tu as un œil au beurre noir.**

L'adolescente roula des yeux avant de saisir son téléphone portable et de taper un rapide message.

**-J'ai dit à ma sœur de me couvrir et que lui expliquerais cette après-midi… Tant pis pour ma surprise.**

La brune acquiesça silencieusement, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas mieux de toute façon.

**-Tu… tu veux partir vers quelle heure ?** demanda t'elle d'une voix hésitante.

Elle espérait au fond d'elle que ce serait le plus tard possible. Elle n'avait pas souvent la chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec Emma en dehors du lycée et aurait voulu pouvoir en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

De son coté, la blonde se mit à triturer son pancakes du bout de sa fourchette. Elle détestait de devoir partir, de devoir la quitter si vite. Elle voulait passer plus de temps avec elle. Après la nuit qui venait de passer où elle s'était ouvertes l'une à l'autre, elle se sentait plus proche que jamais de la brune et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait s'en éloigner. Contrairement à toute attente, elle se sentait à l'aise dans ce manoir avec Regina et son fils. Le garçon était adorable, pétillant de vie. Elle retrouvait dans ces traits ceux de la surveillante et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en le regardant.

**-Hum… Il y a un bus pour Boston vers 15h… si c'est bon pour toi ?**

En vrai, il y avait aussi un bus a 13h... mais il n'y avait rien de mal à rester quelque heures de plus ici… n'est ce pas ? Elle voulait juste profiter un peu plus longtemps. S'enfermer encore un peu dans cette bulle avant de devoir retrouver le monde extérieur. La brune acquiesça silencieusement, semblant à son tour plongée dans ses réflexions.

**-Maman, maman, il fait beau dehors ! Je peux aller jouer dans le jardin ?**

**-Roland…**, commença doucement la brune.

**-S'il te plait Maman ! Pas tout seul, je sais mais tu peux me surveiller ou Emma… S'il te plaiiiit …**

Regina haussa un sourcil, surprise de voir à quelle vitesse il avait inclus Emma dans l'équation avant de se retourner vers la blonde qui se contenta de hocher la tête à son intention et de se retourner vers le petit.

**-Allez petit homme, viens me faire visiter ton jardin.**

Criant de joie, l'enfant courut devant elle pour foncer dehors et elle le suivit d'un pas plus tranquille. Après avoir un peu rangé la pièce, Regina le rejoignit dehors, s'asseyant à coté de la blonde sur les marches du perron pour surveiller Roland.

Elle se dit vaguement qu'elle pourrait vite s'habituer à avoir la blonde au quotidien chez elle. A la voir veiller sur son petit garçon.

Sentant la blonde appuyer sa tête sur son épaule la faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées, elle sourit et lui prit la main. Elles soupirèrent de bien-être en cœur. Ce lien entre elles les poussait toujours à être plus proches et il était bon d'être libre de ses mouvements, de ne pas avoir à se demander à se demander si quelqu'un risquait de les dénoncer.

**-Emma ?**

**-Hum ?**

**-Hier soir tu ne m'as pas dis… C'est Peter qui t'as fait ça ?**

Elle redoutait la réponse qu'allait lui donner la jeune fille bien qu'elle ai peu de doute concernant ce qui s'était passé.

**-Peter, Tink et Philip…**, répondit-elle simplement en lui serrant la main.

Il ne servait à rien de lui mentir. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elles se cachaient grand-chose après la nuit dernière…

**-Je vais les tuer.**

La voix de la brune c'était faite froide sur ces quelques mots et l'on pouvait clairement sentir la colère qui suintait de chaque syllabe.

**-Ils ne méritent pas que tu aille en prison pour eux…**

**-Eux non mais toi oui**, la coupa Regina en la fixant dans les yeux.

Surprise, Emma ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle se sentait plus touchée qu'elle n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre par les mots de la surveillante. Aucune n'amorça le moindre mouvement pour tourner la tête, restant là, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre à se fixer… Le regard de Regina se posa sur les lèvres rosées de l'adolescente. On ne lisait que tendresse dans leurs regards alors qu'elles se rapprochaient doucement l'une de l'autre. Mais au dernier moment, juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent en un baiser qu'elles désiraient toute les deux, Emma se détourna, forçant les lèvres de Regina à se poser sur sa joue.

Elle avait pris peur, parce que s'embrasser les auraient obligé à mettre des mots sur ça. Ca l'aurait rendu réel. Et pour l'instant, ça lui plaisait de juste profiter. De sentir ce lien s'apaiser lorsqu'elles étaient proches sans lui donner un nom.

Elles ne firent pas de commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer. Aucune ne voulait vraiment en parler.

**-Ils nous ont vus**, dit doucement l'adolescente. **Au théâtre, ils nous ont vus…**

Elle commença à tracer de délicates arabesques sur le dos de sa main en sentant Regina se raidir à ses cotés. Elles savaient ce ca signifiaient. Emma pourrait être viré. Regina pourrait perdre son travail. Elles pourraient tout perdre l'une comme l'autre. Elles avaient joué avec le feu jusque là et maintenant, elles commençaient à sentir la brûlure de la flamme…

* * *

Le reste de la matinée et le début d'après-midi se passa sur le même mode. Elles jouèrent avec Roland, passèrent un peu de temps toute les deux. Après tout s'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elles pouvaient être aussi proche maintenant que quelqu'un les avait vus. Maintenant que Peter les avait vus. Au moment de se séparer, Emma dit au revoir à Roland en esquivant les questions comme « Est-ce que tu va revenir bientôt ? » auxquelles elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Mais le moment des adieux avec Regina fut le plus dur. Aucune ne chercha à cacher sa tristesse. Elles ne se reverraient que deux semaines plus tard, au lycée. Elles n'auraient pas le droit de se prendre la main, pas le droit de se sourire, pas le droit de se regarder avec cette tendresse au fond des yeux.

**-Emma, porte plainte, je t'en prie**, insista une dernière fis la brune en revenant sur un débat abandonné un peu plus tôt. **Je peux t'avoir les meilleurs avocats du pays et je…**

**-Regina, je ne porterais pas plainte. Je suis déjà « Gentil Canard », « vilain petit canard », « Black Swan » et « l'orpheline » je ne veux pas non plus être « la balance ». J'ai survécu à pire, je survivrai à ca…**

**-Mais…**

Lui coupant la parole, la blonde la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle, tentant de s'imprégner de son parfum. Regina se raidit les premières secondes puis finit par se laisser aller à lui rendre son étreinte, oubliant où elles étaient, oubliant le monde autour.

**-Merci… pour tout**, chuchota doucement la blonde.

**-Merci**, dit à son tour la brune en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

Dans un dernier regard embué, Emma monta dans son bus et fit un dernier signe d'au revoir à Regina qui remontait dans sa voiture avec Roland.

Elle sortit ensuite son téléphone et appela sa sœur.

**-Kathryn ?**

**-Allo ? Emma ? T'es ou ?**

**-Je viens de monter dans le bus pour venir à Boston.**

**-Alors tu _étais_ ou ?**

Un long silence suivit sa question et Emma put distinctement l'entendre souffler avec lassitude à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**-Je suppose que tu m'expliqueras plus tard ?**

**-Tu sais que je t'adore Kat ?**

**-Ouais, t'as de la chance que moi aussi. A tout à l'heure Em'.**

* * *

**-Bon, tu m'explique maintenant ?** Lâcha Kathryn en se vautrant sur le canapé.

Elles sortaient tout juste de l'hôpital où elles avaient patienté plusieurs heures et où l'ainée avait tant bien que mal réussit à s'arranger avec un médecin qu'elle connaissait bien, pour éviter de faire appeler Ingrid malgré le plâtre qu'il avait fallu mettre à Emma. Jusque là, elle avait accepté de ne pas poser trop de question à la jeune fille, ne voulant pas la braquer, mais la elle ne tenait plus. Sa sœur lui avait envoyé un texto le matin même pour lui demander de la couvrir pour la veille au soir et cette journée en lui disant qu'elle arriverait cette après-midi et lui expliquerait à ce moment là. Et en allant la chercher elle la retrouvait avec un œil au beurre noir, un poignet cassé, une entorse a la cheville et surement d'autre bleus caché sous ses vêtements.

**-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée, Emma ?** demanda t'elle encore, d'une voix plus douce cette fois.

L'adolescente s'assit sur le canapé, renversant sa tête en arrière sur le dossier et fermant les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

**-J'étais censé arriver chez toi hier soir, je voulais te faire la surprise. Mais j'ai raté mon bus alors je suis allé au bar d'August. J'ai bu un peu plus que d'habitude. Je n'étais pas saoule, je marchais droit, je me souviens de ma soirée. Mais maintenant, je sais que quand j'ai de l'alcool dans le sang, je réponds aux provocations. Peter est venu m'emmerder et j'ai un peu trop répondu… Il était avec deux amis et ce sont eux qui m'ont frappé. Quand ils m'ont laissé, je me suis relevé et j'ai commencé à marcher. Je crois que j'avais dans l'idée de réveiller ce pauvre August pour qu'il m'amène ici. Je ne voulais pas qu'Ingrid me voit dans cet état et encore moins affronter les questions de mes sœurs. Puis il y a cette voiture qui s'est arrêté. Et c'est la pionne qui en est sortit. Elle m'a ramené chez elle…**

**-Attend**, la coupa Kathryn,** la même pionne que la dernière fois ? Celle qui t'avait giflé ?**

**-Oui,** sourit l'autre, **la même pionne. On s'est expliqué et réconcilié. Enfin bref, elle s'est arrêté et m'as ramené chez elle parce que je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi et que Boston c'était trop loin. Elle m'a soignée, c'est elle qui m'as passé les deux attelles. Je suis allée me coucher dans la chambre d'ami mais…**

**-Tu as fais un cauchemar**, devina l'autre.

**-Ouais**, grimaça l'adolescente. **Ca l'a réveillé et elle est venue me réveiller. Elle a accepté de rester avec moi parce que j'avais peur de refaire des cauchemars. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et… j'étais juste bien. D'un coup je me suis mise à parler. J'avais l'impression que j'avais _besoin_ de parler.**

**-Tu veux dire que…**

**-Oui… Je lui ai raconté mon passé… Tout de Richard à Lily...Même les cicatrices… Tout sauf Melle Blanchard.**

**-Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire… t'étais plus à ça près…**

**-Elle bosse pour Melle Blanchard. Déjà qu'elle ne l'aime pas si je lui raconte ça elle serait capable de démissionner et je ne veux pas qu'elle…**

**-Tu es sure que tu n'as pas plutôt peur qu'elle te juge ? Et qu'elle se détache de toi ?**

**-Quoi ?! Je m'en fous de ce que…**

**-Emma**, roula des yeux Kathryn,** te voile pas la face. Me dis pas que tu t'en fous de ce qu'elle peut penser de toi. Tu t'es mis dans tous tes états quand t'as cru l'avoir blessé. Il suffit qu'elle te prenne dans ses bras pour que tu te sentes assez en confiance pour tout lui dire sur ton passé. C'est évident qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi ! Les seules fois où tu as parlé de ton passé à cœur ouvert c'est avec moi et avec les filles. Même Lily tu n'avais pas réussi à lui raconter.**

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais ne trouve finalement rien à dire. En désespoir de cause, elle choisit de reprendre son récit là ou elle l'avait laissé.

**-Je lui ai parlé puis je lui ai demandé de me raconter un truc sur elle. Ensuite on s'est endormi. Le lendemain elle s'est levée assez tôt pour accueillir son fils. Elle est venue me chercher en haut… Elle m'a offert ça**, sourit-elle en sortant le collier de son tee-shirt. **J'ai passé la matinée et le début d'après-midi avec eux. Puis elle m'a déposé à mon bus et me voilà ici.**

**-Donc … tu as dormi avec une surveillante ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et tu as passé la matinée avec elle et son fils ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et… Ca ne va pas être un peu bizarre de retour au lycée ?**

Emma haussa les épaules et sourit doucement en répondant :

**-Elle m'as giflé, on s'est insulté, je suis tombé en panne de voiture avec elle, on se tutoie, et on se prend la main… Plus bizarre ça va être compliqué.**

**-Vous vous tenez la main ? Et tu me dis que…**

**-Stop**, cria Emma, faisant sursauter sa sœur par la même occasion. **Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle. On est juste proche. On profite sans se prendre la tête, ok ? Juste… on est bien comme ça…**

Kathryn acquiesça doucement, voyant la vulnérabilité apparente de sa jeune sœur sur ce sujet. Cela cachait bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre l'adolescente et la surveillante pensait la blonde mais elle se garda bien de le dire à voix haute.

Elles changèrent de discussion, dérivant sur des sujets moins sérieux. Elles passèrent ainsi tranquillement leur soirée. Emma partit se coucher assez tôt, ayant peu dormi la nuit précédente.

Mais une fois dans son lit, le sommeil ne vint pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au baiser avorté de ce matin. Que ce serait-il passé si elle n'avait pas tourné la tête ? Regina l'aurait vraiment embrassé ? Certainement. Mais c'était elle qui avait décidé de ne pas le faire, elle qui s'était refusé ça… Alors pourquoi la blonde ressentait maintenant cette déception au creux de son ventre ?

Alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à un peu de repos, son esprit repassa chacune de ses rencontres avec Regina. Le premier jour où elles étaient toutes les deux perdues dans ce lycée. Plus tard dans la journée, lorsque qu'elle l'avait repoussé. Elle souvenait de sa gène lorsqu'elle s'était excusée puis de sa surprise quand la brune avait paru sincèrement s'intéresser à elle. Quelques semaines avaient passé et chaque fois elles étaient toujours plus proches.

_*Flash-back*_

_Emma souffla de lassitude ce matin là en entrant dans le lycée. Elle avait raté son bus et sa mère avait du la déposer. L'un de ses professeur était « peut-être » absent, ou « peut-être » présent donc elle ne pouvait même pas prévoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Ingrid lui avait dit qu'elle allait prendre un déjeuner au Granny's et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à l'appeler pour venir la chercher si son prof ne venait pas. Etant à peine à l'heure, elle se traina jusqu'à son cours. Elle s'assit à coté d'Ariel et fit semblant d'écouter son ennuyeux professeur._

_Enfin la cloche sonna et toute sa classe se massa devant la Vie Scolaire pour vérifier la présence du professeur suivant. En voyant tous les autres sourire et se taper dans les mains, Emma avança tout droit pour entrer dans la Vie Scolaire où elle trouva David et Regina assis à leurs bureaux._

_**-Bonjour**, dit-elle timidement._

_Elle était parfaitement à l'aise lorsqu'elle était seule avec Regina mais beaucoup moins quand il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce._

**_-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_**

_David avait pris la parole en souriant gentiment comme Regina qui la fixait avec bienveillance._

**_-Il faudrait appeler ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher, j'ai fini ma journée…_**

**_-Déjà ?_**

**_-Oui, j'avais juste deux heure de math avec Mr Hopper cette après-midi et…_**

**_-Et il est absent oui, t'as de la chance. Attend deux minutes que je cherche le numéro de ta mère dans le dossier._**

_La brune saisit le téléphone a coté d'elle et composa le numéro. Une première fois. Une seconde fois. Une troisième fois, fronçant les sourcils à chaque fois que personne ne répondait._

**_-Tu n'as pas un autre numéro ou la joindre ?_**

_L'adolescente souffla en réfléchissant et finit par répondre d'une voix hésitante._

**_-Hum… Elle est au Granny's ?_**

_Les deux surveillants se regardèrent un instant avant que David ne disent à Regina de chercher le numéro sur un internet. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, celle-ci râla bruyamment._

**_\- Je ne trouve rien !_**

**_-Tu dois forcement trouver, Granny a un numéro…_**

**_-Explique ça à mon ordi !_**

**_-Au lieu de chercher par le nom essaie de chercher par l'adresse. Il n'y a qu'un seul café dans le village._**

_Regina souffla en recommençant à chercher alors que David et Emma échangeait des regards amusés en la voyant s'énerver toute seule sur son ordinateur._

_**-Dites, vous saviez que le nom officiel du Granny c'était le Café du Centre ?** demanda Regina d'une voix perplexe._

_**-T'as le numéro ?** lui demanda David en souriant._

**_-Oui…_**

**_-Maintenant t'appelle._**

_Son regard passa plusieurs fois d'Emma à David._

**_-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?_**

**_-Pourquoi tu crois que tu as cherché ce numéro ?_**

_La brune ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains._

_**-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça**, souffla t'elle en composant le numéro._

_Juste pour ça, Emma ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Voir Regina Mills et son air si chic décrocher le fixe du lycée pour téléphoner à un bar, ça n'avait pas de prix. Elle passa rapidement le coup de fil sous les fous rires contenus de David et Emma tout en les fusillant du regard. Elle raccrocha enfin le téléphone et lâcha un rire incrédule._

_**-Ca**, lui dit David, **c'est ce qui est magique dans ce lycée : tu ne sais jamais ce que tu vas faire. L'année de mon arrivé, Mulan m'as fait rempoter toutes les plante vertes du lycée…**_

_Les deux autres rigolèrent à l'image de David le jardinier. Celui-ci se leva en disant qu'il devait amener un papier à Mme Heart, laissant Emma et Regina seules. Elles commencèrent à discuter comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, se taquinant et rigolant ensemble._

_*Fin du Flash-back*_

Puis il y avait eu la gifle, la réconciliation. Leurs confidences dans la voiture, leurs proximité, apaisante. Les semaines suivantes ou elles s'étaient encore rapproché. La promesse de Regina de la protéger. Elle avait eu envie d'y croire. Comme elle avait eu envie de protéger Regina de son passé. Puis hier soir. Sa tendresse quand elle l'avait soigné. Le cauchemar. Sa peur que Regina soit blessée en se réveillant. Regina qui l'avait calmé. Regina qui était resté couché avec elle. Regina qui l'avait écouté, qui avait su la mettre en confiance…

La matinée passée avec Roland et Regina avait été formidable. Elle avait adoré voir Regina dans son rôle de mère. Elle avait adoré s'occuper du petit garçon. Elle pouvait facilement s'imaginer faire ça plus souvent, passer plus de temps avec la brune en dehors du lycée. Elle voulait ça. Elle voulait la vie quotidienne, elle voulait la tendresse.

Elle se souvint d'une discussion avec Anna ou celle-ci lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle ressentait pour Kristof. Elle lui avait dit qu'avec lui, ça semblait facile de parler. Que lorsque qu'il n'était pas là, elle comptait les minutes qui la séparait du moment où elle le reverrait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle se souvenait de tout. De chaque moment qu'ils avaient partagé, chaque regard qu'ils avaient échangé. De chaque espoir qui les avaient animés. Et Emma avait peur de se dire qu'elle se reconnaissait la dedans. Parce qu'elle se rappelait de tout à propos de Regina. Du son de sa voix, la couleur de ses yeux, la mélodie de son rire, cette étincelle qui s'allumait dans son regard lorsqu'on lui parlait de Droit, de son sourire qui arrêtait le cœur de la blonde.

Emma étouffa un sanglot dans son oreiller en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait d'admettre en elle-même. Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait Regina et ça la terrifiait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, elle ne voulait pas souffrir encore une fois. Elle avait tenté d'étouffer ses sentiments mais se retrouvait à admettre qu'elle était amoureuse de la brune. Et elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir se contenter de ce qu'elle partageait actuellement avec Regina…

* * *

**C'est fini pour cette semaine ! **

**Je tiens à vous dire que l'anecdote de la pionne qui appelle un bar c'est du vécu... Tout comme le pion qui avoue avoir fait le jardinier... ça avait été un beau fou rire avec les surveillants xD**

**Et... je me souviens qu'il y avait d'autre truc que je voulais marquer d'autre truc à la fin de ce chapitre mais là, impossible de m'en rappeler, ça me reviendra plus tard ^^**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous as plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)**

**Je risque de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir un extrait cette semaine, je dois travailler ( il serais temps je reprends les cours lundi ^^ ) et vous écrire le second OS, donc je m'excuse d'avance **

**A mercredi tout le monde :)**


	14. 13 : Oublier

**Coucou !**

**Je suis contente de vous livrer ce chapitre en temps et en heure parce qu'avec la reprise des cours j'avais peur de pas y arriver ^^**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, j'espere que j'ai répondu à tout le monde :) et vos mise en follow, fav, et aux Guest à qui je ne peut pas répondre, vous êtes tous adorable !**

**Vous avez vu l'épisode ? C'est trop trsite ce qui arrive à Regina ! La pauvre ! Mais je trouve ça bien qu'elle se rapproche un peu d'Emma, elle essaie de la protéger, de l'empecher de devenir _Dark_, c'est mignon ;-)**

**Je remets le système review = extrait ;-)**

**On se retrouve en bas j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

**-Regina !** Lui sourit Mike. **Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu seule.**

**-Oui je sais, j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu.**

Elle venait ici chaque fois qu'elle voulait tout oublier, qu'elle voulait avoir le loisir d'oublier toute sa vie. Elle n'avait pas pu venir autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu ces dernières années avec tous les changements qu'il y avait eu dans sa vie. Ces dernières semaines elle y était venue avec son fils mais aujourd'hui elle voulait s'échapper. Et elle ne connaissait rien de mieux pour cela que partir au grand galop avec Rocinante.

**-Tu veux que j'aille seller ton cheval ?**

**-Non, je vais le faire moi-même.**

**-Pas de souci. Fais gaffe si tu vas te balader, un arbre est tombé sur le chemin, certain chevaux ont refusé de le sauter.**

**-Merci pour l'info, je ferais attention.**

Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers les écuries pour retrouver son cheval. Sa mère lui avait offert à son entrée à l'école d'avocat, c'était l'un des seuls cadeaux que Regina n'ait jamais eu et la seule chose qu'il lui restait de Cora. Pendant des années, Rocinante avait été son seul ami, et l'équitation la seule chose qui lui permettait d'échapper à la pression sur ses épaules. Le cheval était un pur sang au caractère bien trempé et à la robe bai brulé. Très grand, il était intimidant au premier abord mais Regina le connaissait mieux que personne.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle prit le temps de s'occuper de lui. Elle le brossa pendant près d'une heure, nettoya son box, et prit son temps pour le seller. Une fois cela fait, elle l'amena sur le chemin et monta agilement. Elle s'engagea vers la foret et laissa le cheval la guider. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement bercer par les pas de son ami.

Jusque là, elle avait réussi à tenir son esprit occupé, d'abord en s'occupant de son fils, puis en allant boire un verre. N'importe quoi pour éviter de penser, de réfléchir. Mais faire de l'équitation avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle. D'habitude, elle venait pour faire le point.

Son esprit s'envola, vagabonda et bien entendu ses pensée se concentrèrent sur Emma.

Elle pensa au baiser… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Emma méritait qu'on se sacrifie pour elle. Elle n'avait que 17 ans mais avait du surmonter plus de chose que bien des adultes, elle s'était toujours relevée. Elle méritait qu'on s'inquiète pour elle, qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Regina aurait voulu être cette personne qui la protégeait. Quand elle lui avait dit ça, elle avait vu cette étincelle dans les yeux de la blonde. De la surprise devant ces mots mais aussi de la reconnaissance, de la tendresse… Tellement de chose qui avait réchauffé son cœur. Elle avait voulu montrer à Emma qu'elle tenait à elle. Si celle-ci n'avait pas tourné la tête, elle l'aurait embrassé. Elle pouvait encore sentir le contact doux de sa joue sous ses lèvres. Elle s'était sentit déçue mais n'avait pas osé faire le moindre commentaire, bien trop perdue dans ce qu'elle ressentait. Et qu'est ce qu'elle ressentait d'ailleurs ? Elle se sentait perdue dans ses propres sentiments. Perdue entre sa raison et son cœur. Son cœur lui hurlait qu'elle _devait_ protéger Emma, qu'elle tenait à elle bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, qu'elle… l'aimait ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Sa raison lui disait de ne pas y songer, qu'elle voulait juste l'aider. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'aider si elle perdait cet emploi… Elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre ce travail. Depuis toutes ces années, elle parvenait enfin à rendre cet hommage à Lucie. Lucie. Est-ce que la jeune femme lui aurait dit d'écouter son cœur ou de rester raisonnable ?

Rouvrant les yeux, Regina aperçu l'arbre mort dont lui avait parlé Mike.

**-On y va, mon grand ?** dit-elle doucement en souriant lorsque le cheval hennit comme pour lui répondre.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se pencha sur son encolure et fit accélérer Rocinante. Le cheval était un bon sauteur, elle l'avait elle-même entrainé. Elle savait qu'il sauterait. Elle avait en confiance en lui. Une fois au galop, elle laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle aimait ces instants où les arbres défilaient autour d'elle, où le monde autour n'existait plus. Lorsque qu'il sauta au dessus du tronc, elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant entre terre et ciel en accompagnant le mouvement du cheval. Une fois de l'autre coté, elle félicita le cheval, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle passa finalement l'après-midi en balade. En rentrant aux écuries, elle prit le temps de donner une douche au cheval, le brossa avec soin, passant ainsi une bonne heure supplémentaire au centre.

* * *

En rentrant chez elle après une semaine chez Kathryn, Emma ne put s'empêcher de triturer nerveusement son collier. Elle avait parlé de ses sentiments avec Kathryn mais ce soir elle devrait affronter une épreuve bien plus grande : répondre aux questions d'Ingrid et de ses sœurs sur ses blessures puis avouer à Elsa et Anna qu'elle aimait Regina. Elle aurait pu le garder pour elle mais elle ne voulait pas les mentir. Elle avait confiance en elles.

Elles ne leur avaient pas dit quand est-ce qu'elle arrivait et poussa la porte d'entrée sans frapper. Elle n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas avant que sa mère n'arrive.

**-Emma, c'est toi ? Tu es déjà ren… Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?!**

Réagissant au bruit, Elsa et Anna descendirent les escaliers, retenant leur souffle en voyant le plâtre, l'attelle et l'œil au beurre noir qu'arborait Emma.

**-Tu t'es pris un mur ou c'est un nouveau maquillage ?** demanda Elsa.

**-Très drôle**, soupira Emma. **Non, j'ai fait de la boxe avec Kathryn et on s'est un peu… laissé emporter.**

Les trois autres roulèrent des yeux, ayant l'habitude des débordements des deux sœurs lorsqu'elles décidaient de boxer.

**-Par pitié**, souffla Ingrid**. Dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas recassé le nez. Elle en a parlé pendant des mois la dernière fois. Et ça n'explique pas ta cheville…**

**-Non je ne lui ai pas recasser le nez**, fit Emma en roulant des yeux à son tour. **Elle a voulu me faire un croche-patte**, grimaça t'elle faussement.

**-Un jour, l'hôpital vous donnera une carte de fidélité,** dit Ingrid avec un air dépité en repartant dans le salon.

Emma retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant que son excuse avait marché.

**-Tu pense vraiment qu'on va te croi**…, commença Anna en haussant un sourcil mais Emma ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

**-Ce soir**, la coupa t'elle.

Sans attendre de réaction elle partit déposer sa valise dans sa chambre et commença à la vider. Elle voulait se préparer encore un peu à la discussion qu'elle allait avoir dans quelques heures.

Le repas se passa tranquillement mais à peine Ingrid était t'elle allée se coucher, les laissant seules dans le salon que Elsa et Anna se tournèrent vers Emma, attendant visiblement quelques réponses.

**-Je suppose que vous ne croyez pas à mon histoire de boxe ? **Soupira-t-elle en connaissant très bien la réponse. Je **vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé mais…**

**-Pas de condition Emma !** protesta Anna.

**-Mais**, continua l'autre sans lui prêter attention, **vous ne faites aucun commentaire jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini.**

Un léger silence suivit sa déclaration et elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

**-Quand vous êtes partie du bar vendredis soir, j'y suis resté encore un peu. A un moment je suis partie marché et j'ai raté mon bus pour Boston…**

**-Ah, il n'y as pas à dire t'es douée toi** ! Railla Elsa

Emma la fusilla du regard avant de continuer.

**-Je suis retourné voir August et j'ai un peu bu. Je n'étais pas saoule j'avais juste… bu un peu plus que d'habitude. Je suis partie à l'avance pour avoir le bus suivant mais j'ai croisé Peter, Tink et Phillip… Maintenant on sait que quand j'ai bu, je ne sais pas me taire. C'est eux qui m'ont fait ça… mon œil, mon poignet et ma cheville. Ils sont parti et moi j'ai voulu aller voir August, je voulais qu'il m'emmène chez Kat…Mais**, enchaina t'elle rapidement sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, **une voiture s'est arrêté et m'as prise en stop… C'était Regina. Elle m'a soignée, même si j'ai refusé d'aller à l'hôpital. On a parlé, je lui ai raconté mon passé… Elle en sait autant que vous deux…**

Autant qu'elles deux… Elsa et Anna comprirent la nuance. Elles savaient très bien qu'il y avait encore des éléments de son passé qu'Emma ne leur avaient pas dit. Regina en savait peut-être autant que les deux sœurs mais pas autant que Kathryn.

**-J'ai passé une partie de la journée du lendemain avec elle et son fils avant qu'elle ne m'amène à un autre bus pour Boston… Bon dieu, les filles je suis dans une merde noire ! **

Surprise, les deux autres sursautèrent avant d'échanger un regard perplexe face aux paroles d'Emma. Elles se rapprochèrent jusqu'à lui serrer les mains.

**-Qu'est qu'il y a ?**

Seul le silence leur répondit.

**-Emma ? Répond-nous…,** insista doucement Elsa.

**-Je l'aime…**

Elle avait dit ça si bas que les deux autres avaient failli ne pas entendre. Elles se regardèrent, à la fois contente qu'Emma ait finalement acceptée ce qu'elles avaient toute les deux compris depuis longtemps mais aussi désolée pour leur sœur en comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

**-Je ne sais pas quoi faire… d'un coté je me dis que continuer à être si proche d'elle mais être juste une amie, ça va me tuer… Mais je ne suis pas sure de réussir à m'éloigner d'elle…**

Elle se sentait perdue dans ses sentiments et ses deux sœurs se sentaient impuissantes, tout juste bonnes à lui offrir un soutien mais ne sachant pas comment l'aider.

* * *

**-Allez Rub', déstresse, tu vas l'avoir haut la main.**

**-T'as raison**, lui dit la grande brune. **Je vais réussir. Je vais réussir. Je vais réussir… Je suis sûre que je vais me rater**, se lamenta t'elle.

Amusées, Emma roula des yeux devant la panique de sa meilleure amie. Ruby devait passer son permis de conduire et semblait au bord de la crise de panique. Elle était toujours comme ça avant un examen important. Aussitôt qu'elle monterait dans la voiture, tout le monde savait qu'elle réussirait à se calmer et que sa concentration prendrait le dessus. Mais pour l'instant elle était juste stressée.

**-On va arrêter d'en parler. On va arrêter d'en parler parce que ça me fais stresser**, dit-elle à toute vitesse. **On va parler d'autre chose… Ca va avec Miss Mills ? **

**-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça**, ne put s'empêcher de grogner Emma en se raidissant. **Et il n'y as rien de nouveau. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis le début de la semaine…**

C'était le mercredi et Emma attendait son bus sur le parking. Elle avait évité Regina depuis le jour de la rentrée. Elle avait fait comme si elle n'avait pas vu l'incompréhension dans ses yeux lorsque qu'elle l'avait ignoré lundi matin. Comme si elle n'avait pas vu son air blessé a chaque fois qu'elle venait à la Vie Scolaire sans lui adresser un regard. Demain, elle ferait comme si il n'y avait rien de bizarre au fait qu'elle ne soit pas venue à son heure de colle. Elle ferait mine de ne pas voir, de ne pas entendre lorsque la brune voudrait lui parler.

Même si elle ne le disait pas, ça commençait à lui peser. Elle s'était habituée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru à partager de simple regard, ou des discussions vide de sens avec Regina et maintenant ça lui manquait. Elle se sentait piégée entre le manque de l'autre et sa peur de ses sentiments.

Son bus arriva et elle y monta rapidement. Elle ne s'assit pas avec ses sœurs, inconsciemment elle voulait s'isoler du réel. Elle voulait s'isoler pour s'échapper, pour oublier. Pour oublier que Peter semblait particulièrement fier en la voyant arriver chaque matin avec son plâtre et son attelle. Oublier qu'elle était en train de blesser qui faisait battre son cœur. Oublier que cette situation était un joyeux bordel qui finirait forcément par lui faire mal. Oublier qu'elle avait déjà mal. Durant toute ses années, elle n'avait toujours eu qu'un moyen de fuir mais elle se refusait aujourd'hui à s'approcher de sa lame, elle ne voulait pas blesser ses sœurs.

La seule issue qu'elle avait pour échapper à sa douleur lui était interdite, inaccessible, indésirable, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Une fois chez elle, elle partit dans sa chambre directement. Ingrid rentrait plus tard dans l'après-midi et elle était donc seule avec ses sœurs. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'écrouler sur son lit qu'elle entendit la porte se rouvrir derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Elsa et Anna.

**-Ca va Emma ?**

**-Oui**, répondit-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux. **Vous inquiétez pas…**

**-Emma…**

**-Parle-nous**, dit Anna.

Le cœur d'Emma se serra brusquement. Il était si rare qu'Anna soit réellement sérieuse, laissant tomber ses babillages et son bavardage… Elle décida de s'ouvrir. Même si elle détestait faire ça, elle le leur devait bien.

**-Ca va c'est juste… ça me bouffe de l'éviter. Ca fait deux semaines que je ne lui ai pas parlé et là… je l'ai tout juste vu de loin…**

**-Alors arrête de l'éviter**, fit simplement Elsa.

**-Tu ne comprends pas**, soupira Emma en se tournant vers la rousse. **Anna, qu'est ce que tu ferais Kristof était là, que tu savais que tu l'aime mais que tu ne pouvais pas lui dire, ni le prendre dans tes bras, ni l'embrasser ? Est-ce que tu supporterais de le voir te sourire alors que pour lui tu n'es qu'une amie? Peut-être même qu'il finirait par te parler de ses conquêtes ! Désolé mais moi… je ne peux pas supporter ça. Ca me tue de ne plus pouvoir lui parler ou être avec elle mais ça… ça m'achèverais.**

Sans prêter attention aux visages choqués de ses deux sœurs, Emma se releva et sortit de la chambre. Elle sortie rapidement de la maison et s'engagea sur un chemin de foret. Elle voulait se cacher. Elle voulait s'offrir, le temps de quelques heures, le droit d'être loin de tout et de ne plus y penser. Elle partit se refugier à sa cascade. Elle s'assit simplement à coté de la petite rivière qui courait. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa simplement porter par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Elle s'imagina un instant être une petite goutte. Elle se contenterait alors de suivre le courant, elle se laisserait porter par la vie. Mais au lieu de ça elle était elle. Et il y avait vraiment des jours où ça ne lui plaisait pas.

* * *

En arrivant au lycée le jour de la rentrée, Regina avait hâte. Après deux semaines à prétendre ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle, elle était pressée de revoir Emma et de voir comment elle allait. Son œil au beurre noir avait surement du s'estomper, mais elle avait surement un plâtre pour peu qu'elle ait fini par aller à l'hôpital. Elle voulait aussi trouver un moyen d'engueuler Peter, sans dire qu'Emma lui avait raconté.

Mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsque l'adolescente passa à coté d'elle sans-même la regarder. Pas un coup d'œil, pas un sourire… Rien. La brune fronça les sourcils. Tout allait pourtant bien lorsqu'elle avait dit au revoir à la jeune fille deux semaines auparavant. Elle rentra dans la Vie Scolaire et salua ses amis et collègues.

Une fois tous les élèves dans leurs classes respectives, ils n'eurent plus grand-chose. Ils partirent chacun de leur coté ramasser les billets d'absences, la brune ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à Emma. Elle tenta de capter son regard lorsqu'elle passa dans sa classe, mais l'adolescente baissa la tête. Juste derrière elle, Regina put voir Peter qui regardait le plâtre d'Emma d'un air narquois. Si elle ne s'était pas contrôlée, elle serait entrée dans la salle pour enlever ce sourire arrogant de son visage. Au lieu de ça, elle offrit un sourire de politicienne au professeur et rebroussa chemin. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de faire passer l'envie à cet idiot d'attaquer Emma, sans passer par la hiérarchie puisqu'il ne servait de toute évidence à rien de prévenir Melle Blanchard.

**-Mulan, t'aurais pas une idée pour engueuler Peter ?**

Elle avait tout raconté à Mulan, David et Belle. Elle n'avait pas osé le dire à Robin qui en aurait conclu bien des choses. C'était plus facile avec ses trois collègues. Elle avait juste omis l'épisode du baiser. Et le fait qu'elle avait dormi avec l'adolescente. Et qu'elles s'étaient raconté leur passé… En fait elle leur avait juste dit qu'elle l'avait hébergé et que c'était Peter, Tink et Phillip qui l'avait agressé.

**-Je te dirais bien de les envoyer chez Blanchard mais…**

**-Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée**, finit David.

**-En plus, on peut leur dire qu'on les engueule à cause de l'agression, ce serait mettre une affiche « Balance » sur le dos d'Emma.**

**-Faut attendre qu'ils fassent quelque chose**, dit soudain David.

**-Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on les laisse faire ?** s'indigna Regina.

Elle n'allait pas rester là, les bras croisé à attendre qu'ils blessent Emma de nouveau !

**-Réfléchis**, reprit le blond, **on attend qu'ils disent quelque chose de travers, même si c'est juste une réflexion en cours et on les engueule pour ça en disant que le prof nous as prévenue.**

Les deux brunes échangèrent un regard surpris.

**-Depuis quand t'as des idées toi ? Enfin, des bonnes idées j'entends**, s'amusa Mulan.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes précédant la récré à essayer d'organiser la… confrontation avec les élèves. Belle vint les rejoindre à la pause et ils lui firent part de leur plan, alors que celle-ci lui disait que Peter avait fait quelques remarques à Emma. Les interrompant avant qu'ils n'appellent les trois élèves incriminés, elle leur dit qu'elle voulait essayer de faire venir un autre professeur.

**-Gold ? Mais t'es folle, il va jamais accepter !**

**-Laisse-moi essayer Regina, on n'a rien à perdre. Il fait peur à tout le monde, ça dissuaderait les élèves de recommencer…**

Regina finit par lui accorder la tentative mais lui dit de ne pas y passer trop longtemps, elle aurait voulu que ce soit fait avant cette après-midi.

Belle s'engouffra dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle inspira profondément, se préparant à affronter le seul professeur avec qui elle avait du mal à l'entendre. Elle le trouvait insupportable et arrogant mais elle pensait vraiment que sa présence pourrait intimider les élèves. Peut-être même assez pour qu'ils arrêtent définitivement.

**-Monsieur Gold ? Vous avez un moment ?**

**-Melle French**, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. **Que vous arrive t'il donc ?**

Il lui sourit mais un sourire qui la mit mal à l'aise, un sourire carnassier qui lui donna l'impression d'être une petite souris face à un énorme crocodile.

**-Je… hum… J'aurais voulu vous demander un service… Vous avez surement remarqué dans une de vos classe l'animosité entre certain élèves qui…**

**-Peter et Emma ?**

La brune souffla de soulagement que l'homme lui épargne une explication plus longue dans laquelle elle se serait embourbée.

**-Oui. Il faudrait mettre un terme à tout ça…**

**-Et que proposez-vous ma chère ? Il me semble que nous les avons déjà envoyées chez Melle Blanchard plusieurs fois.**

**-J'avais pensé à leur faire… peur ? Ecoutez, vous n'êtes même pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit. Soyez juste dans la salle… s'il vous plait ? C'est juste pour essayer de les intimider, il y aura vous, moi, et les trois surveillants…**

**-Deux profs et trois surveillants pour faire cesser quelque chose que la CPE n'a pas réussi à stopper ? Vous me semblez bien arrogante…**

**-Vous n'avez rien à perdre**, répliqua Belle en haussant les épaules.

**-Mais qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?**

Belle retint son souffle, cherchant quelque chose à répondre. Gold avait la réputation de ne rien faire de manière désintéressée, n'agissant que par intérêt, mais elle n'avait rien à lui proposer.

**-Que voulez-vous ?** Finit-elle par demander, découragée.

**-Un diner**, dit-il simplement.

**-Un diner ?!** répéta-t-elle.

Elle avait mal compris, ce n'était pas possible. Il lui demandait un rendez-vous galant ?!

**-Un diner. Je veux vous inviter au restaurant.**

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il lui demandait _vraiment_ un rendez-vous galant. Elle pesa un instant le pour et le contre : elle n'avait rien à perdre, la pire chose qu'elle risquait c'était de s'ennuyer toute la soirée. Et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un rencard…

**-J'accepte.**

**-A la bonne heure**, lui sourit-il. **Vous n'aurez qu'à me donner votre adresse, je passerais vous chercher vendredi à 19h. Oh, et vous n'avez qu'à appeler les élèves dans cette salle à 12h30. Je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas cours à cet horaire ?**

**-Oh… euh, je… non… Très bien. Merci… à plus tard.**

**-A plus tard ma chère.**

Belle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la Vie Scolaire où l'attendait les 3 surveillants.

**-Alors**, questionna Mulan. **Il a dit quoi ?**

**-Il a accepté**, répondit-elle d'un air absent.

**-Sérieusement ? Et t'as du lui promettre quoi ?**

**-Un diner…**

Elle ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Les trois comparses la fixèrent d'un air ébahi.

**-Tu lui as promis un diner ?**

**-Oui… Et il a dit de convoquer les élèves en salle 227 à 12h30…**

**-Il est amoureux de toi**, déclara simplement David.

**-Quoi ?!** Réagit-elle enfin. **Non ! **

**\- Non : ce n'est pas possible, ou non : tu ne veux pas ?**

**-Je… Les deux ?**

Tous gardèrent le silence quelques secondes puis la conversation dévia sur ce qu'ils diraient aux élèves.

Lorsque midi sonna, ils échangèrent un regard mi-impatient, mi-nerveux. Il avait été décidé que David, Regina, Belle et Gold iraient dans la salle avec un peu d'avance pendant que Mulan resterait pour passer l'appel au micro puis les rejoindrait.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe, Mulan sur leurs talons qui ferma la porte derrière eux. Les adolescents et les adultes s'observèrent quelques secondes avant que Belle ne prenne la parole en avançant de quelques pas.

**-Ecoutez… ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on vous dit de cesser vos… règlements de compte avec Emma Swan. On vous a envoyé chez Melle Blanchard, ça n'as servi. Donc, j'en ai eu marre… Ceci, est un dernier avertissement avec que n'alliez dans le bureau de Madame Heart. Arrêtez, maintenant. Je me fous de savoir ce qui vous oppose à Emma, mais bon sang ! Vous êtes presque adulte, laissez tomber ! **

Peter échangea un regard amusés avec ses deux comparses.

**-Et sinon quoi ?** dit-il d'une voix arrogante.

Ce fut au tour de Regina de s'avancer avec un sourire. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'elle serait la plus convaincante dans ce rôle. Après tout, les élèves l'avaient surnommé « L'Evil Queen »…

**-Oh, mais mes chers, regardez autour de vous. Les trois seuls pions de ce lycée, votre professeur principal et le professeur dont la matière compte le plus dans votre bulletin… On peut faire de vos vies un enfer…**

**-Est-ce que c'est une menace ?** demanda le jeune homme, sans parvenir à cacher une pointe de nervosité de sa voix.

**-Non**, répondit Gold dans un sourire carnassier, **c'est une promesse.**

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard légèrement effrayé. Ils n'avaient pas signé pour ça… Le jeu en valait-il vraiment la chandelle ?

**-Vous devriez sortir, je crois que vous devez aller manger…,** dit David.

Sans un mot de plus, Peter, Tink et Phillip sortirent de la salle, sentant les regards des cinq adultes peser sur leurs dos. Aussitôt, la porte fermée, ceux-ci lâchèrent un soupir soulagé.

**-Bon… maintenant on peut juste espérer que ca va marcher…**

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement avant de commencer à sortirent de la salle un par un. Belle s'échappa la première, refusant de s'attarder pour éviter que Gold ne lui reparle du diner. Regina reprit le chemin de la Vie Scolaire. En chemin, elle croisa Emma au détour d'un couloir. Elle aurait voulu aller lui dire ce qu'ils venaient de faire, elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Elle aurait simplement voulu lui sourire ou voir ses yeux verts. Mais au lieu e ça, Emma l'ignora, comme le matin. Elle tenta de se convaincre que, pressée, l'adolescente ne l'avait peut-être simplement pas vu, mais elle ne put empêcher l'inquiétude qui l'envahit.

Lorsque le mardi soir, la jeune fille l'avait encore ignorée tout au long de la journée, elle commença à se demander si elle avait fait ou dit quelque chose de mal, si quelqu'un les avait vu et lui avait fait des remarques. Elle se rappela de leur au revoir larmoyant le dimanche, se demanda ce qui avait pu se passer pour que la blonde passe de la prendre dans ses bras à l'ignorer complètement. Elle voulait tout mettre au clair le mercredi après-midi, durant l'heure de colle. Lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Pouvoir enfin être un peu proche d'elle puisque qu'il n'y avait qu'elles en colle.

Elle l'as attendue. Ne se rendant à l'évidence que lorsque plus d'une demi-heure fut passé. Dans un silence de mort, elle rangea ses affaires et sortit du bâtiment. Elle ne rentra pas chez elle, envoyant un texto à Robin pour le prévenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre Roland. Sa seule réponse fut que ça ne le dérangeait pas et de lui demander comment elle allait. Elle aimait son fils plus que tout au monde, comme toutes les mères. Ca lui pesait souvent de ne plus vivre avec lui au quotidien. Mais là, à cet instant, elle ne se sentait pas capable de s'occuper de qui que ce soit. Elle aurait juste voulu dormir pendant les 100 prochaines années pour oublier tout ça. Encore qu'en dormant, elle risquait d'en rêver… ou de cauchemarder.

Elle sella rapidement Rocinante, prenant moins de temps que la dernière fois même si elle évita de le brusquer. Le cheval sentait la tristesse de Regina ce qui le rendait nerveux. Au lieu de se diriger vers le foret, elle partit en sens inverse, l'entrainant vers la grande plaine où l'on amenait le débutant avec toute une parcelle consacrée au saut d'obstacle. En dehors d'être facilement praticable, ce terrain lui offrait surtout de faire es galops plus longs.

Elle lança son cheval à toute allure, elle voulait tout oublier. Oublier Emma, oublier sa douleur face à l'attitude de l'adolescente, oublier à quelle point celle-ci lui manquait, oublier à qu'elle point elle s'inquiétait pour elle, à quel point elle voulait savoir si elle allait bien. Elle voulait oublier à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle sentit les larmes lui bruler les joues et le vent fouetter son visage à cette pensée. Elle venait réellement d'admettre être amoureuse d'une élève ? Elle se rendait compte qu'en quelque mois elle aimait plus Emma qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à aimer Robin, qu'elle avait dit plus de chose sur elle à l'adolescente qu'à n'importe qui. Elle tenait bien plus à l'adolescente qu'elle n'avait bien voulu le reconnaitre jusque là. Mais effrayé à l'idée de la perdre, ses sentiments l'avaient submergé.

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Son élève. Elle l'aimait… La situation lui sauta aux yeux et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que jamais elles ne pourraient être en couple. De toute façon, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'une adolescente ayant toute la vie devant elle s'éprenne d'une trentenaire mère de famille, en garde alternée avec son ex pour l'enfant et en pleine reconversion ? Ouvrons les yeux, elles étaient nulles. Alors que ses sanglots redoublaient, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit que le pas du cheval ralentissait.

Elle se laissa glisser à terre, laissant Rocinante reprendre son souffle et se reposer un peu un peu avant de le mener à l'écurie par la bride. Laissant ses larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues, elle sentait les perles salées rouler sur sa peau. Elle finit par sourire doucement en sentant le cheval poser légèrement sa tête sur son épaule. Elle passa sa main dans sa crinière. Elle s'occupa longuement de Rocinante durant le reste de l'après-midi. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle venait de s'avouer et son cheval lui était un merveilleux exutoire.

Pourtant elle n'eut pas d'autre choix lorsqu'elle se coucha le soir, retournant encore et encore cette pensée dans sa tête, elle finit par se dire qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être loin de la jeune fille comme ça avait été le cas tout le début de cette semaine. Elle préférait n'être qu'une amie, qu'une confidente, à ses yeux plutôt que rien de tout.

Elle avait très peu dormi lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée le jeudi matin. Elle avait essayé de cacher ses cernes à l'aide d'un peu de maquillage mais le résultat n'était pas assez concluant pour ses collègues qui la harcelèrent de question jusqu'à réussisse à les convaincre qu'elle allait bien.

Toutefois, sa mascarade ne dura pas longtemps. Elle était encore à fleur de peau du fait de sa… révélation de la veille et, lorsqu'Emma l'ignora une nouvelle fois en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, elle put empêcher quelques larmes traitresse de couler. Heureusement (ou malheureusement) pour elle, seul David les vit. Il lui fit signe de le suivre à la Vie Scolaire et elle s'assit simplement à son bureau.

**-Mulan ?** Appela-t-il. **Urgence chocolat.**

Sans poser de question, la brune ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau pour sortir une tablette qu'elle vint poser devant Regina.

**-Maintenant Regina, tu va nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive. Pour de vrai.**

Le comportement de ses amis fit sourire l'avocate qui attrapa un carré sucré qu'elle contempla quelque seconde avant de le mordre.

**-Je l'aime**, finit-elle simplement par lâcher.

**-Qui ça ?** demanda Belle qui venait de les rejoindre.

**-Emma, c'est ça ?** Tenta Mulan d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumé après avoir réfléchis quelques secondes.

Tous gardèrent le silence, attendant que Regina les détrompe mais celle-ci se contenta de hocher doucement la tête.

**-Oui… Et je sais que c'est une situation de merde et qu'il n'y a aucune chance que ça ne marche jamais. Et je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis les vacances, elle m'évite et je ne sais pas pourquoi… Hier elle n'est pas venue à son heure de colle je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…**

Occupés à essayer de réconforter leur amie, aucune ne remarqua la personne à la porte de la Vie Scolaire. Aucun n'avait fermé la porte, persuadé de ne rien risquer puisque tous les élèves étaient en classe. Et c'est surement pour cela que tous sursautèrent lorsque qu'une voix froide s'éleva pour prononcer cette sentence. Ces 3 petits mots.

**-Vous êtes virée.**

Juste 3 petits mots.

* * *

**... Si vous me cherchez je suis dejà caché dans un bunker très loin, avec des réserves de nourriture, d'eau et mon ordi. **

**Le chapitre suivant sera peut-être un peu court ( en fait j'en sais rien j'ai pas commencé a l'écrire mais je prefere vous prevenir ^^ ) et peut-être un peu beaucoup triste**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi, promis. **

**Hésitez pas à commenter, vous aurez un p'tit extrait ;-)**


	15. 14 : Parce que j'ai besoin de toi

**Coucou les pandas ! **

**J'ai reçu une vague de réaction au vu du chapitre précédent et la fin légerement... sadique, je l'avoue. C'est un peu moins pire aujourd'hui... un peu moins, je vais quand meme aller me cacher dans un bunker hein ^^**

**Ce chapitre, je l'offre en dédicaces à PrincesseMaria, qui si elle se souvient de notre discussion, sait ce qui va se passer... Et oui, je trouve ça assez comique de poster ce chapitre alors que tu es en vacance et que tu ne peut pas le lire mais je t'aime, ma belle ;-)**

**Bref, merci à tous pour vos review, follow et fav ! Et aux Guest à qui je ne peut pas répondre ! J'en profite d'ailleur pour répondre à un Guest et vous le dire à vous tous : Je vous promet qu'Emma et Regina auront leur fin heureuse dans cette fiction. Elles vont en baver mais elles finiront heureuse et ensemble :) **

**Bon je vais vous laisser lire, on se retrouve en bas :) **

* * *

**-Vous êtes virée.**

Trois petits mots qui résonnèrent comme une sentence dans le silence maintenant pesant de la Vie Scolaire. Belle fut finalement la première à reprendre assez ses esprits pour réagir.

**-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? **

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres pale de Melle Blanchard.

**-Miss Mills est une ancienne avocate, je suis sûre qu'elle saura vous expliquer la règle de non-fraternisation.**

Le visage de Regina perdit toutes ses couleurs alors qu'elle comprenait que la CPE avait tout entendue. Elle qui avait eu si peur de perdre ce travail s'était finalement trahie…

Tous ses amis la fixèrent en attendant qu'elle leur explique. Elle était sure qu'ils avaient déjà tous compris, ils ne voulaient juste pas y croire.

**-C'est… C'est la même règle qui interdit à Belle de sortir avec l'un de ses élèves… Ca s'applique aussi aux surveillants…**

Le sourire de Melle Blanchard s'agrandit.

**-Vous finissez la semaine. Votre renvoi définitif prendra effet demain soir.**

Elle tourna les talons et commença à faire quelques pas dans le couloir, pensant retourner à son bureau mais se stoppa nette en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

**-Je disparaitrais demain. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Emma n'entendra plus parler de moi puisque que c'est certainement ce que vous voulez. Mais promettez-moi quelque chose…**

**-Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, Miss Mills.**

**-Vous venez de me virer et vous avez raison je ne suis pas en position de négocier une quelconque indemnisation. Mais comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, je suis une ancienne avocate et j'ai encore des contacts dans ce milieu. Je suis sure que l'affaire d'une CPE qui ne fait rien pour mettre un frein au harcèlement que subit l'une de ses élèves pourrait intéresser mes anciens collègues.**

Les yeux de la plus âgée brillèrent de colère en se voyant prise au piège.

**-Je veux juste que vous la laissiez tranquille. Je me fous de savoir pourquoi vous lui en voulez mais faites cesser cette mascarade avec Peter, Tink et Phillip.**

La mâchoire de Melle Blanchard se serra et elle fit demi-tour sans prononcer un mot de plus. Elle était énervée de voir qu'elle avait perdue, énervée de voir que Regina s'inquiétait plus pour Emma que pour elle-même. Elle claqua la porte de son bureau et s'assit pour réfléchir. Même si Regina ne lui avait pas demandé, elle comptait dire Peter de tout arrêter. Pas par gentillesse pour la blonde non, juste pour pouvoir l'observer. Juste pour la voir jours après jour, en train de souffrir d'avoir perdu son amie. Elle voulait la voir comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait depuis des années.

Depuis toutes ces années, elle en voulait encore à Emma. La jeune fille lui avait pris ce qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Emme était encore très jeune lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez Mary-Margaret. A l'époque, celle-ci s'était porté volontaire avec son mari pour être une famille d'accueil. La jeune blonde s'était rapidement attachée au couple, n'étant pas aussi méfiante à ce moment-là qu'elle avait pu le devenir par la suite.

Mais tout avait basculé après une journée dans un parc d'attraction. Tout s'était très bien passé, Emma avait fait plusieurs manèges, mangé une barbe à papa. Le soir dans la voiture, Emma essayait d'attirer l'attention de son père sur un jouet qu'il lui avait offert. Celui-ci conduisait et se contentait de rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour sourire à sa fille. Mary-Margaret la reprit plusieurs fois, lui disant que son papa conduisait, qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer avec elle. Mais Emma n'écoutait pas. Au bout d'un moment, sur une ligne droite où tout paraissait sécurisé, le père finit par se retourner pour lui offrir un large sourire. Ils ne virent pas tout de suite le camion qui arrivait en face. Mary-Margaret finit par le remarquer et attrapa le volant pour faire virer le véhicule. La voiture fit une embardée et atterrit sur le bas-côté.

Emma fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Un instant elle rigolait, elle riait avec ses parents et la minute suivante, elle sentait un peu de sang sur son front, sa cheville qui lui faisait un peu mal. Les vitres avaient éclatés et il y avait des éclats de verres de partout dans l'habitacle. Elle cria, tenta de réveiller ses parents évanouis. Elle réussit à sortir de la voiture et s'approcha de sa mère. Celle-ci avait du sang sur la tête, des égratignures sur les bras.

Affolée, Emma la secoua un peu. Elle finit par parvenir à la trainer hors de la voiture et l'éloigna dans l'herbe. Elle s'acharna quelques minutes, pleurant sur elle, la priant de se réveiller. Voyant que rien ne marchait, elle repartit vers la voiture et essaya de dégager son père. Mais elle recula brusquement en voyant une flamme s'élever du capot. Elle voulu s'enfuir en courant, trainer sa mère loin de là. Elle n'eut le temps que de faire quelque mètre ave celle-ci avant que la voiture n'explose.

Les flammes tournoyaient, se croisaient, s'enroulaient. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle resta captivée par le feu, ne prêtant plus attention aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Son père était en train de mourir dans cette voiture. Mary-Margaret se réveilla à ce moment là. Un homme qui passait sur la route appela les secours qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. La mère et la fille furent séparées à l'hôpital.

Elles ne se revirent que plus d'une semaine plus tard Mary-Margaret fut incapable de s'occuper de l'enfant. Elle tenait la jeune fille pour coupable de la mort de son grand-amour. Elle lui en voulait, n'arrivait plus à la regarder en face sans se laisser submerger par sa rancœur. Elle avait ramené Emma aux assistantes sociale sans un regard en arrière. Elle avait tenté de reprendre sa vie, s'était plongé dans son travail à corps perdu. Quelques années plus tard elle avait obtenu sa promotion et était devenue CPE.

En voyant Emma le premier jour dans son bureau elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire que ce serait l'occasion de prendre une petite revanche sur l'adolescente. Elle avait demandé à Peter et Tink de lui gâcher la vie. Elle voulait qu'Emma se réveille avec une boule au ventre à l'idée de venir au lycée, comme elle-même s'était réveillé pendant es année à la pensée d'une nouvelle journée à affronter sans son seul amour. Elle l'avait collé toute les semaines. Parce qu'elle le pouvait. Parce qu'elle voulait que chaque semaine, la jeune fille pense à ça, elle voulait que l'adolescente soit incapable d'oublier ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait commencé à enrager après la soirée au théâtre. Parce que quoi qu'elle fasse, la jeune fille semblait se contenter du petit bonheur qu'elle tirait de Miss Mills. Miss Mills. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle. En les voyant interagir, elle avait bien comprit que les deux étaient très proches. Trop proche. Elle avait comprit que si elle réussissait à éloigner la brune d'Emma, cela ferait aussi mal à la jeune fille que ce qu'elle-même avait ressenti à la mort de son mari. Plus même puisque que la brune serait toujours en vie, à quelques kilomètres mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller la voir.

Ce soir c'était chose faite. Elle avait viré Miss Mills et celle-ci ne pouvait rien y faire, elle savait qu'elle était en tort.

Melle Blanchard laissa un léger sourire s'épanouir sur son visage alors qu'elle passait un appel par le micro. Peter, Tink et Phillip ne tardèrent à entrer dans la pièce.

**-Laissez-la tranquille**, dit-elle simplement.

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard perplexe avant que l'un d'eux n'ose prendre la parole.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Vous verrez la semaine prochaine. Lorsque vous la verrez la semaine prochaine, vous lui ferez peur une dernière fois. Après ça, ce sera fini. Est-ce que c'est compris ?**

Tous acquiescèrent sans un mot, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui désobéir puis sortirent du bureau.

* * *

Lorsque Melle Blanchard disparut au détour du couloir, Regina se laissa tomber un bureau, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

**-Tu viens vraiment te faire virer ? **

Les trois autres restaient hébétés de ce qui venait de se passer.

**\- Oui**, confirma-t-elle tristement**. Je vous avais dit que j'étais dans la merde, **ajouta t'elle d'une voix amère.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Tous réfléchissaient, pensaient à ce qui venait d'arriver.

**-Ne dite pas à Emma que j'ai été virée. Et ne lui dite surtout pas pourquoi. Dites-lui… Dites lui que mon contrat était fini…**

Ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer silencieusement, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma se sente coupable de son renvoi.

Elle regarda rapidement l'heure, 16h40.

**-Je vais… Je vais rentrer chez moi. Ne le dites pas à Emma pour l'instant, elle finira par s'en rendre compte... A demain les gars…**

Sans un mot de plus, elle saisit ses clés et son manteau et partit rapidement. Elle voulait s'éloigner au plus vite pour pouvoir se laisser aller. Elle s'interdit de pleurer tant qu'elle était au volant, n'autorisant ses larmes à couler qu'une fois qu'elle fut chez elle, allongée sur son canapé.

Elle s'était rapprochée de la jeune fille. Elle avait voulu la protéger. Finalement elle en était tombée amoureuse. Elles avaient joué avec le feu, en se prenant la main comme au théatre, en discutant de tout et de rien comme a la Vie Scolaire ou en colle. Elles avaient failli s'embrasser. Elles avaient joué avec le feu. Emma avait essayé de s'éloigner. Peut-être avait-elle voulu stopper tout ça. Mais il était trop tard. Elles étaient allées trop loin pour qu'un simple retour en arrière ne soit possible. Elles avaient joué, et Regina venait de se brûler les ailes.

Elle qui se disait encore quelque semaine plus tôt qu'elle n'était pas prête à abandonner ce travail, à abandonner ce qu'il représentait, elle n'avait plus le choix aujourd'hui.

Demain elle devrait disparaitre. Pour la protéger, Emma n'entendrais plus jamais parler d'elle. Elle veillerait sur elle de loin, demanderait de ses nouvelles à Mulan ou à Belle. Mais elle n'irait pas la voir, ni lui parler. Elle ne pourrait plus la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne pourrait plus la rassurer ou calmer ses cauchemars. Elle va disparaitre. Emma s'en remettra, elle finira par oublier.

Regina laissait ses larmes couler, sans rien faire pour les retenir. Doucement, elle alla passer ses doigts sur le tatouage sur sa hanche. Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle quand elle sentit la texture de sa peau changer sous ses doigts. Elle tentait de puiser un peu de force dans les bons souvenirs qui accompagnait la fleur de lys gravée sur son corps. Elle puisait un peu de force dans tout ce que lui avait apporté Lucie. Elle sourit brièvement au souvenir de la jeune femme avant de lâcher un sanglot à la pensée que son hommage à la surveillante s'est changé en catastrophe.

Elle dormit mal cette nuit-là et se contenta d'effacer ses cernes pour aller au lycée. Elle ne prit pas la peine de plaquer un faux sourire sur son visage, sachant que ses collègues et amis aurait compris qu'elle jouait la comédie.

**-Ca va ?** lui demanda Mulan.

**\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Elles n'échangèrent pas d'autre mots. Regina regarda les heures défiler. Elle observa Emma de loin, voulant graver dans sa mémoire chacun de ses traits. Elle voulait pouvoir se souvenir d'elle, de son visage, de sa voix. Mais elle resta loin d'elle, refusant de se rapprocher de la jeune fille, qui de toute façon la repoussait depuis le début de la semaine, pour finalement l'abandonner le soir même.

* * *

Avant même d'arriver au lycée ce matin là, Emma se sentait mal. Depuis la veille au soir, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait envie de pleurer sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait cette boule dans la gorge qui semblait l'empêcher de respirer. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à cause de cette journée et le fait que son réveil sonne en retard, manquant de lui faire rater son bus, ne fit que la conforter dans cette idée. Quelques chose allait se passer aujourd'hui mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle avait décidé hier que s'éloigner de Regina lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Elle voulait récupérer son amitié… ou quelque soit ce qui les liait.

Toute la journée elle la chercha du regard, ne l'apercevant toujours que de loin, sans pouvoir aller la rejoindre, à cause du monde autour, du lieu. Elle prenait pleinement conscience de que ça signifiait d'être proche d'une surveillante sans avoir le droit de le montrer. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être un couple illégitime. Mais même de loin, elle parvenait à voir la tristesse sur les traits de la brune. Elle voyait les larmes qu'elle retenait et elle-même se retenait de ne pas aller la voir.

La journée se passa sans qu'elle ne puisse l'approcher. Plus le moment de la sonnerie s'approchait, plus Emma voyait son malaise augmenter.

Enfin, son cours de français toucha à sa fin mais Emma lâcha soupir en voyant sa professeure lui faire signe de rester quelques minutes. Elle avait une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu et se demanda un instant si elle allait encore une fois rater son bus.

**-A propos de ta rédaction, la remise des prix aura lieu mardi. Pas le mardi qui arrive mais le suivant. **

**-D'accord, je préviendrais ma mère pour qu'elle s'organise**, répondit la jeune fille en réalisant qu'en fait elle n'avait pas dit à sa mère qu'elle avait participé à ce concours. **Vous savez si…**

**-Non, je ne sais pas si tu as gagné**, lui sourit la professeure.

La pièce plongea dans le silence. Emma observa Melle French, celle-ci sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Elle se tordait les doigts et hésitait visiblement à prendre la parole.

**-Madame ?**

La brune souffla brusquement avant de reprendre la parole.

**-Emma… Je ne devrais pas te dire ça, elle nous a dit de ne rien te dire mais… **

Elle s'arrêta là, hésitant de plus belle à continuer sur sa lancée. Finalement elle ferma les yeux et parla rapidement pour éviter de revenir sur sa décision.

**-C'était son dernier jour. Regina part ce soir, elle… son contrat est finie. Va lui parler Emma…**

La jeune fille resta plantée là quelque instant, refusant de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Regina ne pouvait pas la laisser. Ce n'était pas possible.

* * *

Comme chaque fin de semaine, la journée passa avec une lenteur atroce aux yeux d'Elsa et Anna. Elles laissèrent échapper un soupir soulagé lorsque qu'elles purent s'asseoir dans leur bus. Lorsque que celui-ci démarra sans qu'Emma n'y soit montées, elles roulèrent des yeux dans un bel ensemble et envoyèrent un texto à la blonde pour lui demander ou elle était passée. Mais leurs sourires s'évanouirent en entendant les discussions qui animaient les autres élèves.

**-Hé les gars ! J'ai entendu Mulan parler avec Melle French ! Apparemment c'était le dernier jour de Miss Mills, elle sera plus là lundi.**

Elsa et Anna se regardèrent, pensant à la même chose : comment risquait de réagir Emma si elle apprenait ça.

**-J'appelle Emma.**

**-Je préviens Kathryn.**

Elles avaient parlé en même temps, chacune saisissant son portable pour téléphoner. Elsa envoya un texto à Kathryn, évitant ainsi que tout le bus l'entende, pour lui dire que la pionne dont Emma était amoureuse quittait le lycée et qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle vienne la chercher et qu'Emma passe la soirée chez elle. Anna tenta de téléphoner à sa sœur. Elle voulait s'assurer que celle-ci allait bien.

* * *

Sans perdre un instant, Emma tourna les talons et partit vers la sortie sous le regard soucieux de Melle French qui espérait ne pas avoir fait une erreur. Le parking était déjà vide lorsqu'elle l'atteint mais cela lui importait guère. Elle ne prêta aucune attention non plus à son téléphone qui sonnait, tout ce qui comptait c'était la brune qui était en train de monter dans sa voiture.

**-Regina ! **

Elle s'arrêta à coté de la voiture, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant les affaires de son bureau sur le siège arrière.

**-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu comptais partir sans rien me dire ?**

**-Je…**

Elle avait espéré pouvoir éviter l'adolescente, ne pas avoir à l'affronter, ne pas avoir à se justifier. Mais en la voyant devant elle, elle se sentait faible. Elle découvrait à quel point le son de sa voix lui avait manqué.

**-Je n'ai pas le choix Emma…**

Elle faisait ça pour elle, pour la protéger. Parce qu'après ça, Melle Blanchard la laisserai tranquille. Pour qu'elle puisse continuer son année comme n'importe quel élève. Parce qu'elle tenait trop à elle pour la priver de ça.

**-Ne me laisse pas Regina…**

Sa voix s'était brisée, elle pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Regina n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Pas le droit d'arriver et de prendre une telle place dans sa vie, dans son cœur, et de s'en aller sans même un au revoir comme elle avait voulu le faire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de la laisser parce que malgré qu'Emma ait voulu s'éloigner d'elle, c'était pour Regina que la blonde tenait le coup jour après jour. C'était son sourire qui lui donnait la force de se lever. C'était le besoin de la voir, même de loin, qui la poussait à continuer venir dans ce lycée chaque jour.

**-Je suis désolée…**

La brune n'essayait pas de contrôler ses sentiments. Elle aimait réellement Emma et se sentait tellement désolée de lui faire ça. Mais elle se disait que ce serait un mal pour un bien. Que l'adolescente finirait par l'oublier et qu'elle pourrait profiter de ses années lycée sans que la menace de Melle Blanchard ne pèse sur son dos. Elle laissa ses larmes couler, incapable de toute façon de les retenir. Tout comme elle fut incapable de lutter lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de l'adolescente s'écraser sur les siennes.

Le baiser était salé, trempé par leurs larmes. Leurs lèvres bougeaient avec synchronisation, tout aurait pu être parfait. Emma passa ses mains dans le cou de la brune, voulant la rapprocher encore plus. C'était un baiser d'adieux au delà de leur premier baiser et elles en étaient tout les deux conscientes. Mais Emma se refusait à accepter ça. Elle finit par enfouir sa tête dans le cou de la brune, respirant son parfum et étouffant ses sanglots. Regina l'enlaça doucement, laissant couler ses larmes dans les cheveux d'or de l'adolescente.

**-Pourquoi ?**

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas l'autre jour ? Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Tant de question sous-entendue derrière un simple mot.

**-Parce que je… Parce que j'ai besoin de toi…**

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure, presque inaudible et pourtant il résonna comme un cri aux oreilles de Regina. Elle sentit ses larmes couler de plus belle et resserra son étreinte. Emma semblait si vulnérable… La brune se sentait vraiment mal de lui faire ça…

**-Je suis désolée Emma… désolée… Je n'ai pas le choix…**

Elle la serra dans ses bras une dernière fois et embrassa le haut de sa tête. Puis doucement, elle s'éloigna. Elle recula lentement, fixant son regard dans celui d'émeraude de la jeune fille. Elle recula jusqu'à buter sur la voiture où elle monta. A travers le rétroviseur, elle continua de la regarder, incapable de détacher son regard. La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle tenta de se concentrer sur la route lorsque la blonde disparut au détour d'un virage.

Elle ne fit pas attention à la voiture en excès de vitesse qui passa à coté d'elle et partit se garer sur le parking du lycée. Elle ne vit pas sa meilleure amie sortir de la voiture et se précipiter pour serrer une Emma en larme dans ses bras.

* * *

**Voili voilou, c'est tout :)**

**Vous connaissez enfin le sombre secret de la mort qui tue de MM, elle considère qu'Emma est responsable de la mort de son grand amour et lui en veut un max**

**Et... on as enfin eu droit au 1er baiser ! il était temps non ?**

**Petite précision sur le tatouage de Regina : j'ai choisi une fleur de lys parce que ça symbolise l'admiration, le respect et l'amour pur et que pour moi c'est tout à fait ce qu'elle ressent envers Lucie :)**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et n'oubliez pas, 1 review = 1 extrait ;-)**

**Bisou les pandas, à mercredi prochain !**


	16. 15 : Séparées

**Good Morning les lemmings !( j'ai eu des plainte sur les pandas lol ) **

**Comment vous allez ? Remis du final de la saison ? Moi pas tout a fait mdr Sans spoiler je veux juse dire que Bandit Regina as vraiment trop la classe ! Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir jusqu'à juillet ( reprise du tournage donc photo de tournage ^^ ) la seule chose qui me console c'est que le site ne va pas tarder à acceuillir une vague de fanfic en réaction au final ^^**

**Je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous répondre à tous et je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour toute vos review. A ma décharge j'ai fait une legere déprime ce week-end ( la faute à la RegalCon et le coup de p*ute qu'ils ont fait aux Evil Regal ). Puis écrire ce chap a surement joué sur mon moral vu qu'il me ramene beaucoup à mon passé. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vous aime !**

**Sinon, je me suis rendue compte que l'histoire entre Mary-Margaret en choquait/surprenait certain. La réaction de MM peut paraitre excsessive mais je vous rappelle qu'on est tous fan d'une série dont l'un des perso principale est Regina…. Regina qui as maudit tout un royaume pour se venger, à coé ce que fait MM c'est de la petite frappe ^^**

**Sinon… Je préviens que ce chap est assez triste, et que ça risque de le rester un petit moment. Dans un à deux chapitre vous aurez droit à la rencontre Kat/Emma/Regina. Et la semaine prochaine à un poeme ( ceux qui ont lu mon OS **_**Tout Simplement **_**savent que j'adore les poemes ^^ )**

**Je vais vous laisser lire, on se retrouve en bas**

* * *

Une heure passa. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis les heures se transformèrent en jours. Dans l'appartement de sa sœur, Emma avait finalement réussi à arrêter de pleurer pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec la surveillante. Elle avait refusé de rentrer chez elle, se contentant de rassurer Ingrid Anna et Elsa sur son état par téléphone. Elle dormait peu, hantée par des cauchemars à répétitions dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir si ce n'était son nom. Regina.

Regina.

Chaque seconde, chaque minute de chaque jour elle ne cessait penser à elle. Elle sentait son ombre peser sur sa vie. Quand elle voyait une brune dans la rue les rares fois où elle sortait. Quand elle sentait le poids du bijou peser contre son cou. Elle avait été incapable de retirer le collier. Il représentait la seule chose qui la rattachait encore à la surveillante. Elle avait besoin de ça, besoin de se dire que la brune était toujours avec elle, juste un peu. C'était la seule chose qui lui amenait un peu d'espoir. Elle aurait voulu tourner la page, oublier, passer à autre chose. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier. Elle voulait se souvenir pour toujours de Regina, de sa tendresse lorsqu'elle essuyait ses larmes, de sa douceur lorsqu'elle l'avait soigné. Elle ne voulait pas oublier, elle avait peur d'oublier. Elle savait que ça finirait par arriver, qu'au cours des années, ses traits s'estomperait ans son esprit, qu'elle oublierait le son de sa voix. Mais elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier tout ce que Regina avait représenté pour elle, ni tout ce que la jeune femme lui avait apporté. Mais elle savait que dans quelques années, elle allait vouloir revivre ça, juste pour la revoir, pour lui parler la prendre dans ses bras. Parce que jamais la douleur de l'avoir perdue ne pourrait effacer le bonheur de l'avoir connue.

* * *

Regina s'était refugiée chez elle. Dire au revoir à Emma lui avait brisé le cœur, voir l'adolescente comme ça l'avait bouleversé et ce baiser l'avait achevé. Elle avait été à deux doigts de prendre la blonde dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'elles allaient rester ensemble, que tout irait bien. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle voulait offrir la tranquillité à l'adolescente et elle n'y parviendrait qu'en disparaissant de sa vie. Même si elle souffrait, même si elle avait l'impression qu'on piétinait son cœur, elle préférait voir l'adolescente heureuse loin d'elle que triste avec elle.

Elle dormit très peu et très mal. Quand le samedi arriva, elle se tourna vers la seule personne qu'elle pouvait appeler dans un moment pareil. Robin était son meilleur ami, il ne l'avait jamais lâché. Elle aurait bien contacté Kathryn mais celle-ci semblait avoir beaucoup à faire avec sa sœur. Regina nota d'ailleurs dans un coin de sa tête de lui poser quelque question à propos de cette sœur dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'à il y à quelques mois.

Elle envoya un seul texto à Robin mais elle savait que ça suffirait. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Un seul texto, trois petits mots.

_-Je l'aime._

* * *

Kathryn ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se sentait dépassé par la tristesse et la douleur de sa sœur. Les seuls moments où celle-ci semblait aller mieux c'était lorsqu'elle frappait sur le punching-ball. Elle frappait à s'en faire mal mais pendant un instant, sa douleur semblait se calmer.

L'ainée se retrouvait désemparée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir réappris la définition des mots douleur dans le regard de sa sœur. N'importe quel élément qui la ramenait à la surveillante suffisait à ramener des larmes dans ses yeux mais Emma refusait de jeter le collier qu'elle portait en permanence. Kathryn comprenait qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état.

* * *

Les jours se transformerent en semaines autour d'Emma sans que celle-ci ne se rende compte que le temps continuait à passer. Bientôt, elle rata quelques jours de cours, promettant à ses sœurs de revenir pour la semaine suivante.

Elle avait l'impression de devoir faire son deuil de Regina tout en refusant de laisser celle-ci disparaitre. Elle s'accrochait à son souvenir comme si c'était la seule chose qui la maintenant en vie. Elle sentait ce trou dans son cœur qui grossissait à chaque minute. Elle savait qu'elle ne la verrait très sûrement plus jamais pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Elle devait se faire à l'idée que la brune était sortie de sa vie… que leur histoire était morte avant d'avoir réellement commencé. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les médecins devaient toujours prononcer ces quelques mots, « il est mort ». Pour que les proches comprennent, qu'ils réalisent. Mais elle, elle n'avait as eu droit à ca. Elle n'avait eu droit à rien si ce n'est un « je n'ai pas le choix ». Elle devait le réaliser seule. Elle devait l'accepter seule. Elle devait y survivre seule. Ses sœurs tentaient d'être la pour elle mais ne parvenaient pas à la distraire ou à lui faire oublier.

Elle finit par retourner au lycée la semaine suivante. Au cours de la journée, elle ne réussit à prêter attention à rien. Ni à Peter qui la menaça, ni aux cours, ni à Melle Blanchard qui l'observa avec un sourire supérieur. Elle ne parvint qu'à penser à Regina. Plusieurs fois, elle crut la voir au détour d'un couloir. Puis elle était obligée de retenir ses larmes en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas elle. Que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle croyait entendre sa voix résonner. Tout dans ce lycée lui rappelait la brune. Elle se sentait mal. Mal de l'avoir perdue. Mal de ne pas réussir à passer à autre chose. Mal de se sentir si faible.

Tout les soirs, elle allait courir, jusqu'à être épuisée. Quand elle était chez Kathryn, elle s'acharnait sur le sac de frappe pendant des heures. Jusqu'à ce que ses larmes l'aveuglent tout à fait où que Kathryn l'arrête avant qu'elle ne se blesse. Elle pleurait tous les soirs. De colère, de tristesse, de douleur, de frustration. Elle en voulait à la brune de l'avoir laissé comme ça, sans même s'expliquer. Elle lui en voulait de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait par sa faute. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la chercher du regard. Elle la voulait dans sa vie. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle soit toujours là. Pas comme un mirage de son passé mais comme une réalité de son présent et une certitude de son avenir. Parce que la seule certitude qu'elle avait à son sujet c'est que jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier.

* * *

Regina attendit Robin chez elle. Il avait été prévu qu'ils passeraient chez elle, elle n'était pas d'humeur à sortir, même pour se changer les idées. Elle avait juste besoin de son meilleur ami. Elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qui s'était passé. Juste le simple texto où elle avouait ses sentiment pour Emma avait suffi pour qu'il lui dise qu'il arrivait.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit la porte pour le faire entrer. Il la guida jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit à coté d'elle.

**-Dis moi ce qui s'est passé**, demanda t'il d'une voix douce.

**-Je l'aime…**

**-Je sais…**

**-Je l'aime et je l'ai laissé… J'ai passé une sorte de marché avec la CPE qui lui pourrit la vie… Elle va la laisser tranquille et en échange je ne reverrais plus Emma…**

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Pourquoi elle la hait ? Je n'en sais rien…**

**-Non… pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu as accepté ? Ce travail c'était…**

**-Oui**, le coupa t'elle. **Ce travail était important. Mais elle l'est plus encore… Je veux juste… Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, Robin…**

**-Je sais…**

Il la prit dans ses bras, la laissa pleurer sur son épaule.

**-Elle est venue me voir avant que je parte… Elle m'a demandé de ne pas la laisser… Elle m'a dit que… qu'elle avait besoin de moi… Je…**

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, submergée par ces larmes. Elle se sentait mal. Elle avait cette boule d'angoisse dans son ventre qui ne cessait de grossir. Elle était horriblement inquiète pour la jeune fille alors même qu'elle se disait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle avait choisi cette situation même si ca n'avait pas vraiment été un choix. Elle avait juste fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Emma puisse avoir une chance d'être heureuse… Elle persistait à croire, à espérer que l'adolescente finirait par oublier. Par l'oublier.

* * *

Dans la voiture avec sa mère et ses deux sœurs, Emma commençait doucement à stresser. Elle était en route pour la remise des prix du concours auquel l'avait fait participer Melle French. Elle serait bien restée chez elle à se morfondre mais sa mère l'avait presque obligé à venir. Ingrid ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pour que sa fille rate une semaine de cours en se cachant chez Kathryn. Elsa et Anna s'étaient contenté de lui dire que c'était un peu compliqué au lycée en ce moment mais que ça irait mieux. Elle contenait tant bien que mal son inquiétude, connaissant assez Emma pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas la braquer. Une fois sur le lieu de la cérémonie, elles rejoignirent Melle French qui leur montra où s'asseoir.

Emma dut aller s'asseoir sur scène à coté de sa professeure. Elle sentait le stress commencer à monter alors qu'elle regardait toute les personnes assises devant l'estrade et qui pouvait la voir. Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le discours que récitait un vieil homme. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur le bruit de sa respiration, sur les battements de son cœur. N'importe quoi pour endiguer la crise d'angoisse qu'elle sentait arriver. Mue par instinct incompréhensible, elle rouvrit soudain les yeux. Elle scanna la salle du regard, sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait.

Puis tout à coup, elle la vit. Cachée au fond de la salle, comme si elle ne voulait pas être vue, ce qui était surement le cas, elle était là.

* * *

**-Comment elle va ?**

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Nous n'étions que mardi soir mais elle était déjà dans un petit bar avec Belle. Elle lui posa la question de but en blanc, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle avait besoin de savoir si la jeune fille allait bien, si elle se remettait, si elle l'oubliait. Elle avait besoin de se dire que l'adolescente allait mieux qu'elle.

En face d'elle, la professeure chercha à fuir son regard.

**-Belle ?**

**-Je… je ne sais pas ?** dit-elle d'une voix timide.

**-Belle ! Tu m'as promis de veiller sur elle…**

**-Regina, je ne peux pas… si elle ne vient pas au lycée…**

Regina ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans savoir quoi dire.

**-Elle…**

**-Elle n'est pas venue au lycée, **termina Belle. **Et ses sœurs ne savent pas quand est-ce qu'elle reviendra…**

L'avocate sentit son cœur se serrer. L'adolescente se terrait chez elle, ne venait plus en cours… et c'était de sa faute. Quelques larmes solitaires coulèrent sur joues alors que Belle lui serrait la main.

**-Elle te manque n'est ce pas ?**

Elle ne tenta pas de nier. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le trou dans son cœur. Ni que l'image de la blonde était la seule chose qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux. Ou que le souvenir de ses larmes la hantait et lui revenait sans cesse.

**-Viens avec moi mardi prochain.**

* * *

Elle avait accepté. Elle était venue. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris mais elle était là, au fond de cette salle. Elle contemplait l'estrade, les larmes aux yeux. Elle reconnut facilement Emma. Elle aurait reconnu ses cheveux blonds entre mille. Même à cette distance, son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle aperçut les cernes sous les yeux de l'adolescente. Sa peau lui semblait plus pale. Même sa veste rouge lui paraissait flotter autour du corps de la blonde.

Elle vit Emma fermer les yeux, et son corps se détendre légèrement. Elle sourit en comprenant qu'elle essayait surement de se détendre, de ne pas stresser. Elle pouvait l'imaginer se concentrer sur sa respiration ou sur les battements de son cœur.

Tout à coup, Emma rouvrit les yeux, et parcourut la salle du regard. Regina pouvait distinctement dire à quel moment la blonde l'avait aperçu. A quel moment un éclat de douleur était passé dans ses yeux verts. Puis leurs regard se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, et plus rien n'exista.

* * *

Emma senti son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Elle sentait ses poumons protester mais n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle sentit quelques larmes envahir sa vue mais n'y prêtait pas attention. Tout ce qui comptait c'était la brune de l'autre coté de la salle. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ce regard brun qui s'était accroché au sien. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir courir, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué, qu'elle avait besoin d'elle.

Mais au lieu de ça, elle resta simplement là, à attendre que la brume qui l'avait envahie ne disparaisse. Elle la contempla plus attentivement, s'abreuvant de son image, la gravant dans ses souvenirs, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait, ce qui était sûrement vrai. Elle pouvait remarquer les cernes que son maquillage ne parvenait à cacher. Les larmes qu'elle n'avait su retenir. Le teint un peu gris de sa peau*. Elle pouvait lire le sourire triste de ses lèvres.

Sa main se porta inconsciemment au collier. La revoir faisait mal. Ca refermait un peu le trou de son cœur mais c'était aussi affreusement douloureux. Une larme roula sur la joue de la blonde avant de venir s'échouer sur les tissus de son jean. Emma prenait douloureusement conscience qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Elle était amère par rapport à ce qui s'était passé, il y aurait certainement de la rancœur si un jour elles se reparlaient mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle n'arrivait pas à la haïr, ni à l'ignorer. En ce qui la concernait, le curseur de son cœur restait bloqué sur « Amour inaltérable ». Elle l'aimait et même ce qu'elle lui avait fait ne pouvait rien y changer. L'adolescente sursauta en entendant prononcer son nom et vit que tout le monde lui désignait le pupitre. A coté d'elle Melle French se pencha doucement pour chuchoter à son oreille.

**-Tu as gagné. Il faut que tu aille récupérer ton prix et que tu dises quelque chose sur ta rédaction.**

* * *

Regina vit l'adolescente se lever et marcher jusqu'au pupitre mais leur regards restèrent accrochés. Ils restèrent accroché jusqu'à ce la brune lève les yeux pour lire la rédaction qui était projeté derrière Emma.

« _Je ne pense pas qu'il faille laisser son innocence à un enfant. Je pense qu'il faut montrer la réalité de ce monde même aux plus jeunes. Pas aux points de leur faire voir la guerre lorsqu'ils ont deux ans mais l'enfant doit comprendre que la vie ne lui fera pas de cadeaux._

_En effet un enfant qui sera bercé d'illusion tout au long de sa vie risque de tomber lorsqu'il se rendra compte de la réalité de la vie. Murphy as lui-même dit " Attends-toi au pire et tu ne seras pas déçu." ce qui signifie qu'il faut montrer le pire à l'enfant pour qu'il se prépare à l'affronter et ne sois jamais déçu de ce que lui offre la vie. En lui montrant le pire, il aura apprit à se contenter de peu pour faire sa joie._

_De plus, qui sait si l'enfant réagira bien en découvrant qu'on lui a menti durant des années ? Il pourrait le prendre mal, se sentir trahi ? Il vaut mieux dire la vérité à l'enfant plutôt que de le perdre. Nietzsche as déclaré « Ce qui me bouleverse, ce n'est pas que tu m'aies menti c'est que désormais je ne pourrais plus te croire. » et c'est ce que risque de ressentir l'enfant. Il risque de douter, de ne plus oser faire confiance alors que ce n'est pas l'effet voulu._

_Enfin, que pourrait-il se passer si l'enfant reste naïf tout au long de sa vie ? Celui-ci risque d'en pâtir. Un enfant naïf, trop gentil risque d'être le souffre-douleur de ses camarades tout au long de sa scolarité. Comme as dit l'écrivain Franck Thilliez « La naïveté, c'est tellement dangereux dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. » Les autre enfants vont le blesser la ou un enfant qui saura à quoi a quoi s'attendre aurait su quoi faire pour ne pas se laisser atteindre. Même dans sa vie professionnelle plus tard, une personne trop naïve qui croit trop en la gentillesse des gens se fera marcher sur les pieds, il sera celui qui accepte de rendre des services à tous ses collègues au détriment de sa personne sans rien recevoir en retour._

_Lorsqu'on élève un enfant, il faut penser avant tout à son futur et à son bien-être. Et un enfant n'aura aucun futur s'il est surprotégé. »_

Même si la rédaction avait été rédigée de façon neutre, la brune pouvait clairement sentir les marques du passé de l'adolescente dans sa façon de traiter ce sujet. Elle avait été maltraitée, avait appris bien trop tôt que cette vie n'était forcément un cadeau. Elle avait souvent était abandonné. Et aujourd'hui, Regina l'avait abandonné aussi.

Les applaudissements la firent sortir de ses pensées. Sur l'estrade, la blonde faisaient demi-tour pour retourner s'asseoir. Et sans un mot, la brune s'éclipsa. Dehors, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, de faire disparaitre ce poids sur sa poitrine.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et elle finit par remonter dans sa voiture. Elle prit le volant, sans réfléchir où elle allait. Elle se contentait de conduire, de fuir. Elle continua à conduire ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était à Boston. Elle souffla bruyamment, n'ayant pas la force de faire demi-tour pour conduire une heure de plus. Saisissant son téléphone elle envoya un rapide texto à Kathryn qui lui répondit rapidement qu'elle pouvait venir.

**-Toi, t'as une sale gueule.**

**-Merci Kat, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir**, ironisa Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

La blonde rigola en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**-Ouais… Un truc fort s'il te plait…**

Kathryn revint quelques minutes plus tard, un verre de scotch dans chaque main.

**-Allez, raconte tout à Tata Katie…**

**-Tata Katie ?** Releva l'autre en souriant un peu.

« Katie » lui tira la langue et insista pour qu'elle lui raconte. La brune lâcha un profond soupir et se mordit la lèvre inférieur ce que remarqua immédiatement la blonde.

**-Oh ça**, dit-elle en la pointant du doigt, **ça veut dire qu'il y un homme la dessous !**

**-Pas vraiment…**

**-Pas vraiment ?**

Regina hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en sa meilleure amie, juste que jusqu'à maintenant elle n'en avait parlé qu'avec des personnes qui s'en était rendue compte sans qu'elle ne le dise comme Robin ou David…

**-C'est… une fille ? **

La pièce plongea dans un silence timide rapidement rompu par Kathryn qui éclata de rire à en pleurer.

**-Noooon, tu veux dire que tu es gay ?** Réussit-elle à lâcher entre deux éclats de rire.

La brune se figea. Etait-elle gay ? Elle s'était étonnée de tomber amoureuse d'Emma mais ne s'était pas posé cette question. Elle aimait Emma. Elle n'aimait pas les femmes, juste celle-là. Elle savait que son amour pour la jeune fille n'était pas qu'une passade, elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Robin ou tous les hommes qu'elle avait pu aimer dans sa vie… Elle n'aimait qu'Emma.

**-C'est si choquant que ça ?** Esquiva Regina.

**-Ma belle**, sourit Kathryn**, tu t'es mariée, avec un **_**homme**_**. Tu as eu un enfant. Avec un **_**homme**_**. Excuse-moi d'être un peu surprise.**

La brune lui tira la langue puérilement avec de replonger dans ses pensées.

**-Le fait d'être soudain amoureuse d'une fille n'explique pas que tu sois arrivée chez moi en semaine en voulant te saouler…**

**-C'est une élève…**

**-Ah ouais… ça complique les choses… Tu vas faire quoi ? **

**\- Rien du tout**, soupira l'avocate. **Je viens de me faire virer parce que le fait que j'aimais une élève est contraire au règlement…**

**-Si t'es plus pionne, il n'y as plus de problèmes à ce que vous sortiez ensemble.**

**-Elle est mineure et c'est bien plus compliqué que ça…**

**-Alors explique moi**, demanda simplement la blonde en lui serrant la main.

Mais Regina secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Même si Kathryn était totalement extérieure à la situation, même si il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle connaisse Emma, elle ne voulait pas trahir la jeune fille en racontant son passé.

**-Juste… je ne peux pas aller la voir… pour la protéger…**

Ca paraissait tellement ironique dit comme ça et pourtant c'était vrai. Elle abandonnait la jeune fille pour la protéger…

**-Tu devrais aller la voir… Pour te mettre dans des états comme ça, tu l'aime vraiment… La vie est trop courte pour s'empêcher d'aimer…**

**-Tu peux parler**, sourit la brune, **ta dernières histoire de cœur depuis James ? **

Kathryn ressembla soudain à un poisson hors de l'eau, ouvrant la bouche pour la refermer sans rien dire avant de fusiller Regina du regard. Il était rare que James soit évoqué dans une conversation même si Regina aimait bien taquiner la blonde avec ça.

**-Tu verras, quand je serais mariée et toi vieille fille, qui c'est qui rigoleras !**

Le reste de la soirée se déroula de la même façon. Sérieuses une minutes et en train de se chamailler la suivante. Elles parlèrent beaucoup de la… situation de Regina. La brune refusait de livrer le moindre détail sur l'adolescente sans savoir si c'était pour ne pas trahir la jeune fille ou parce qu'inconsciemment elle voulait qu'une partie de cette histoire ne soit qu'à elle.

Une fois couchée elle ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder et ses pensées de se diriger vers la jeune blonde. Elle se demanda comment elle allait, si elle pensait à elle. Elle espérait que ses sœurs prenaient soin d'elle. Que Melle Blanchard avait tenu, que Peter la laissait tranquille. Elle espérait que tout aller s'arranger pour la jeune fille.

La brune ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler en repensant à la dernières fois qu'elles s'étaient parlé… Les adieux avaient été déchirants. Regina aurait voulu pouvoir faire les choses autrement, elle aurait voulu que ça ne se finisse pas en pleurs… Elle se sentait toujours si coupable… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser la scène en boucle dans sa tête. Ce baiser avait été court, doux et plein de larmes mais il l'avait marqué plus que tous les autres baisers de sa vie. Le simple souvenir des lèvres de la jeune fille contre les siennes la fit pleurer un peu plus. Et ses sanglots redoublèrent lorsqu'elle se dit que plus jamais ça n'arriverais…

* * *

**Voili voilou c'est tout pour cette semaine ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi… et les extraits pour les review seront là avant le mardi soir ^^ **

**MWAH ! A la semaine prochaine **


	17. 16 : Impossible

**Coucou ! Comment vous allez ? **

**Moi je déprime un peu à cause du hiatus mais on fait aller ^^ **

**Vous savez quoi ? On de passé les 15.000 vues ! C'est géniaaaaaaal ! C'est grace à vous, je vous adore ! Merci de continuer à me lire et à commenter malgrès tout ce que je fais subir à nos héroines :) Je vais aller écrire des OS pour vous remercier :) Merci encore ! **

**J'ai eu beaucoup de coms qui me disait que Kathryn était stupide... C'est pas tout à fait faux mais pour sa défense, Ni Emma ni Regina n'ont dit le prénom l'une de l'autre, Emma as dit que la pionne était parti, Regina as dit qu'elle s'était fait virer. Regina as dit qu'elle voulait proteger l'éleve et Emma as dit que la pionne n'avair rien expliqué. Aucune n'as parlé à Kat du passé de l'autre et aucune n'as parlé du baiser... Kathryn est quand meme pas aidé xD**

**Sinon je vais vous laisser lire, en vous offrant un paquet de Kleenex et en allant me cacher dans un bunker ^^**

* * *

Trois mois étaient passés. Le mois de février touchaient à sa fin et le printemps commençait doucement à arriver, le soleil inondant de ses rayons timide la ville de StoryBrooke. Le lycée continuait sa vie paisiblement. Ruby avait eu son permis et ne manquai jamais une occasion d'aller quelques part. Anna avait présenté Kristoff à ses sœurs et celui-ci ne s'était pas enfui. Elsa était restée présente pour Emma, tentant de lui faire oublier sa brune.

Emma… Emma avait essayé de passer à autre chose. Elle avait essayé d'oublier, de redevenir celle qu'elle était avant de la rencontrer. Elle avait voulu ignorer ce que lui disait son cœur. Mais trois mois étaient passés, et chaque jour Emma continuait à y penser.

La seule chose qui avait vraiment changé c'était l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Aux yeux du reste de sa classe, elle s'était débarrassée de Peter et s'était remis de ses insultes. Aux yeux de ses amis, elle avait surmonté ce que Peter lui avait fait, elle avait renoncé à son amour pour Regina. Chaque jour, elle souriait, elle riait. Mais personne ne semblait se rendre compte que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Chaque matin, on lui demandait si allait. Chaque jour elle avait envie de leur dire la vérité. Envie de leur dire que ça n'allait pas. Pas parce qu'elle passait sa vie à se rappeler. Parce qu'elle était incapable d'oublier. Parce qu'elle l'entendait encore lui parler, parce qu'elle l'entendait encore la rassurer. Parce qu'elle se souvenait de tous ce qu'ils avaient oublié. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre sa voix, de revoir son visage. Parce qu'elle ne vivait plus que par tout ça. Parce qu'il ne restait rien d'autre en elle. Parce qu'elle était tout pour elle. Parce qu'elle n'était plus rien. Parce qu'elle en avait marre. Parce qu'elle voulait vivre autre chose que cette vie. Parce qu'elle savait que cette histoire c'était finie avant d'avoir commencé. Son ange-gardien était parti. Sa voix s'était envolée.

Mais chaque matin, elle ne disait rien. Chaque matin elle répondait que tout allait bien. Et chaque matin, tout le monde la croyait. Elle ne s'autorisait pas à laisser tomber son masque. Par fierté, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter, parce qu'elle espérait qu'un jour elle n'aurait plus besoin de ce masque, parce qu'elle en avait marre d'être celle dont il fallait prendre soin.

Elle en était arrivée à un point où elle avait du mal à faire tomber ce masque lorsqu'elle était seule. Parce qu'elle cachait ses sentiments et sa douleur derrière ce masque et que le retirer c'était se laisser aller. Le retirer c'était tout ressentir à nouveau, en plus fort, en plus violent. Elle ne s'autorisait que rarement à pleurer le soir. De peur qu'on la surprenne, de peur de ne pas réussir à s'arrêter. Elle s'imposait un contrôle permanent. Elle ne lâchait plus prise sur rien. Elle se servait encore du sac de frappe de Kathryn pour se défouler mais ne s'autorisait plus à décharger toute sa colère, même là elle gardait la tête froide.

Trois mois était passés et aux yeux de tous, Emma refaisait surface, reprenait le dessus sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Trois mois était passés et Emma était la seule à avoir conscience qu'elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa détresse.

* * *

Trois mois étais passé également pour Regina, les jours s'écoulant à une lenteur alarmante. Incapable de passer ses journées dans son manoir à penser, elle s'était tournée vers ses anciens collègues. Elle n'avait repris qu'en tant que consultante, leur donnant un coup de main sur les dossiers. Ca lui donnait quelque chose à faire de ses journées, quelque chose pour s'empêcher de réfléchir. Ca lui permettait aussi de retourner vers le droit tout en gardant du temps libre pour Roland.

Victoria et Jefferson avait tenté de découvrir ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter son travail mais Regina avait fait promettre à Robin de ne rien dire. Y penser était déjà assez dur, elle préférait éviter de mettre tout le monde au courant. Kathryn continuait à la soutenir avec le peu d'information qu'elle avait. Robin l'aidait tant bien que mal à ne pas baisser les bras. Mulan, David et Belle lui donnaient régulièrement des nouvelles d'Emma.

Lorsque que le soir arrivait, elle essayait de se fatiguer. Elle tentait de lire, de travailler, de regarder des films, n'importe quoi pour se fatiguer. Elle voulait s'épuiser jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, jusqu'à s'endormir sans avoir le temps de penser, de réfléchir. Parce que dès qu'elle lâchait la bride à ses pensées, celles-ci la menaient vers la jolie blonde.

Trois mois étaient passés et Regina continuait de s'en vouloir. Elle continuait de s'inquiéter pour Emma, elle veillait sur elle de loin. Elle demandait de ses nouvelles toute les semaines à Belle. Bien qu'au courant des raisons de Regina, la professeure n'avait cessé de lui dire d'aller parler à la blonde. Mais la brune refusait continuellement. Lorsque que le lycée serait fini peut-être, elle pourrait envisager d'aller parler à la blonde. Lorsque ça ne risquerait plus rien, elle pourrait aller s'expliquer. Mais pour l'instant elle tenait trop à la blonde pour lui faire ça. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait l'impression de ne vivre que pour les moments où Belle lui disait que la blonde semblait aller mieux. Elle espérait si fort que ce n'était pas qu'une apparence qu'elle réussit presque à s'en convaincre. Elle aimait sincèrement la blonde et se dire que celle-ci allait bien, qu'elle était peut-être heureuse même si c'était loin d'elle… c'était la seule chose qui permettait d'espérer qu'un jour la situation allait s'arranger.

Ce soir là, en entrant dans le bar où elle avait l'habitude de retrouver Belle tout les samedis, elle s'aperçu tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les traits de la jeune femme étaient plus tirée qu'à son habitude, elle semblait soucieuse et tenait une feuille à la main.

* * *

Ce vendredi là, Emma entra à reculons dans sa salle de français. Ils venaient de finir une séquence sur le lyrisme et aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu la tâche finale. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que serait le sujet mais tous se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir rendre un écrit lyrique en deux heure. Ils sortirent tous une copie en attendant que leur professeur passe dans les rangées pour distribuer les sujets. L'intitulé était écrit sur un simple bout de papier, il ne faisait même pas la moitié d'une feuille simple en taille. Pourtant, les quelques phrases marquées sur cette feuille prenaient un sens particulier pour Emma, tellement qu'elle se demanda si Melle French avait fait exprès de choisir ce sujet.

« Vous avez eu à affronter une séparation particulièrement difficile. Racontez-la. La forme est libre. Vous rédigerez à la première personne du singulier.

Vous ferez une large place à l'expression de vos sentiments.

Vous pourrez insérer _quelque_s éléments de dialogue.

Vous ferez part, régulièrement, de vos réflexions _a posteriori_ sur cet épisode de votre vie et expliquerez votre choix. »

La blonde hésita plusieurs minutes avant de commencer à écrire. Devait-elle vraiment rédiger sa rédaction sur Regina ? De toute façon aucun autre épisode de sa vie ne lui venait réellement l'esprit. Elle ne se voyait pas parler du Lily et ne se sentait pas capable d'inventer une histoire. Sans s'attarder sur sa décision, elle prit son stylo et tenta de mettre en forme un poème. Apres tout, le poème était la forme privilégié pour le lyrisme.

_Je serais incapable de vous dire,_

_Pourquoi sa voix me faisait sourire,_

_Pourquoi mon cœur s'accroche encore à son rire,_

_Alors que je ne fais qu'en souffrir._

_Je ne pourrais vous expliquer,_

_Pourquoi pour elle mon cœur battait,_

_Ni pourquoi c'est encore et toujours ce qu'il fait._

_Ce doit être une forme de fatalité._

_Jamais, il faut bien l'accepter,_

_Le bonheur de l'avoir connue,_

_Ne pourra me faire oublier,_

_La douleur de l'avoir perdue._

_Je n'aurais pas cru revivre ça un jour,_

_Voir ma vie se briser par amour._

_J'avais mis tant de temps à me reconstruire,_

_Il lui a fallu si peu de temps pour tout détruire._

_Elle est entrée dans ma vie doucement,_

_Les premières fois on s'est parlé timidement._

_Puis on s'est regardé en criant,_

_Plusieurs fois on s'est blessé mutuellement._

_Mais toujours on s'est réconciliées,_

_Même le jour où elle m'a giflé,_

_Nous n'arrivions pas à rester fâchées,_

_Mais aujourd'hui elle s'est barrée._

_Je ne sais pas trop ce qui est passé,_

_Du jour au lendemain elle a changé,_

_Elle est devenue froide et distante,_

_Elle a brisé notre entente._

_Elle a fait ça après m'avoir recueillie,_

_M'avoir accepté chez elle pour une nuit._

_Après m'avoir retrouvé blessée,_

_Elle s'était occupé de moi, m'avait soignée._

_Elle ne m'avait as dit qu'elle partait,_

_Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? _

_Elle m'a dit n'avoir pas le choix,_

_Mais je ne suis pas sure de croire ça…_

_Elle m'a mis dans un tel état,_

_Des années que je n'avais pas été comme ça,_

_J'espère juste être plus forte qu'avant,_

_Ne pas refaire mes bêtises d'antan._

_Je n'arrive même pas la détester, _

_Même si par elle j'ai trop pleuré,_

_Même si elle m'a blessé,_

_Elle reste ma meilleure alliée._

_Au fond de moi je déteste ça,_

_Avoir tant besoin d'elle, de sa voix,_

_Alors qu'elle a réussi à s'en aller,_

_Sans se retourner sans un regret._

_Je sais qu'un jour je vais l'oublier,_

_Je ne suis même pas sure d'en avoir envie._

_Elle sera un fantôme de mon passé,_

_Et son ombre pèsera sur ma vie._

_Elle était tout ce dont j'avais besoin,_

_Elle est tout ce que je veux._

_Mais maintenant elle est loin,_

_De toute façon elle mérite mieux._

_Mieux qu'une adolescente un peu perdue,_

_Qui n'as pas su accepter ce qu'elle ressentait._

_Et maintenant je l'ai perdue,_

_Sans avoir le droit de m'expliquer._

_J'ai choisi de parler de ce cas aujourd'hui,_

_Parce que je sais qu'elle a marqué ma vie._

_Que toujours je me souviendrais d'elle,_

_Et qu'elle m'a coupé les ailes._

_Montrez lui ce poème si vous le souhaitez,_

_Je suis sure que vous savez de qui je veux parler._

_Peut-être qu'elle mérite de savoir ce qu'elle m'a fait,_

_De toute façon pour moi ça ne peut plus rien changer._

Elle rendit sa copie rapidement, avant de changer d'avis quant à ce qu'elle avait écrit. Lorsqu'elle demanda à Melle French si elle pouvait sortir avec un peu d'avance, celle-ci accepta sans faire de commentaire. L'adolescente s'enfuit rapidement hors de la classe, ses mains tremblaient, c'était la première fois depuis tout ces mois qu'elle mettait des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait à propos du départ de la brune.

* * *

**-C'est Emma**, dit doucement Belle. **Aujourd'hui il y avait une tache finale. Elle m'a rendus ça et après elle… Elle s'est disputée avec Peter… Elle l'a frappée… elle est renvoyée trois jour au début de la semaine prochaine…**

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle l'a frappé ?**

**-Il a fait une réflexion… Sur toi…**

Le souffle de Regina se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Peter ai dit quelque chose sur une de ses sœur où sur son enfance. A ce que ce soit la réflexion de trop… Mais là, la jeune fille s'était juste mise dans le pétrin à cause d'elle… Regina sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux alors que Belle reprenait la parole.

**-Je pense que si elle a réagit aussi brusquement c'est qu'elle était peut-être à fleur de peau… à cause de ce qu'elle as écrit. Lis-le**, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la copie.

**-Belle… non, je…**

Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Si Belle lui montrait ça, c'était surement parce que ça parlait d'elle… Elle ne se sentait pas capable de lire la douleur de la jeune fille, d'assumer cette douleur.

**-Regina… Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu représente pour elle.**

Belle voulait juste que l'autre ouvre les yeux. Elle espérait juste qu'en faisant ça, Regina finisse par craquer et aille voir la blonde… Elle était sûre que leur histoire pouvait marcher, si seulement elles se laissaient une chance…

**-Belle, tu sais ce qu'elle représente pour moi… Tu sais que ça me tue de devoir me contenter de ce que tu me dis d'elle… Ne me demande pas ça…**

Sans répondre, la professeure posa la copie devant l'autre femme. Regina sentit son regard être attiré par l'écriture douce de l'élève. Elle commença à lire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle sentit bientôt ses larmes couler sans pouvoir les retenir.

Son amour pour la jeune fille explosa en elle en même temps que sa douleur à l'idée de ce qu'Emma avait enduré à cause d'elle. La jeune fille l'aimait aussi… Elle l'aimait aussi mais Regina avait tout brisé en passant cet accord pour la protéger… Plus que jamais la brune se sentit haïr Melle Blanchard à cause de qui elles en étaient là.

* * *

Elle partit à pieds sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait besoin de marcher, d'user ses muscles tendus. Elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermer dans un bus sans bouger pendant 40 minutes. Elle arriva chez elle bien après ses sœurs à qui elle se contenta de dire qu'elle avait raté le bus. Après tout, ce n'était pas totalement faux. Elle ne leur parla pas de ce qui s'était passé avec Peter. Ecrire cette rédaction et laissait aller se qu'elle ressentait l'avais mise sur les nerfs et elle n'avait pas su se calmer en entendant Peter insulter Regina.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, incapable à ce moment là de feindre un rôle auprès de ses sœurs. Le masque était tombé sans qu'elle ne le veuille et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à ce moment là, c'était de limiter les dégâts. Elle se recroquevilla sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura comme si tout son corps n'était plus que larmes. Elle pleura comme si le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle pleura en essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Elle pleura pendant des heures.

Elle continua à pleurer jusqu'à n'avoir plus d'eau dans le corps. Elle se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'à sa commode dont elle ouvrit un tiroir. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois, elle saisit le petit sachet dont la texture la rassurait.

Il y avait des soirs comme celui-là où elle se rappelait de tout. Les personnes qu'elle devrait oublier, les coups qu'elle avait encaissé, les bleus que ça avait laissé, les insultes qu'on lui avait adressé et à quel point ça l'avait marqué. Des soirs où elle pouvait encore entendre la voix rauque de brune. Des soirs où elle savait que tout ce qui pourrait la soulager serait d'appuyer cette lame sur sa peau. Des soirs comme celui-là où d'habitude elle ne craquait pas…

Comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois, elle en sortit une petite lame. Elle avait souvent répété ses gestes depuis le départ de Regina.

Mais ce soir là, ce fut la première fois qu'elle posa la lame froide sur sa peau. Avant, elle avait toujours réussi à s'en empêcher. Même quand son poignet la brûlait tant c'était dur de ne pas le faire, elle avait réussi à lutter. Parfois elle se mettait à se gratter la peau, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit rougie. Parce qu'une simple irritation, ça ne se voit pas. Parce qu'une simple irritation, ça n'est rien.

Ce jour là, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle craqua. Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues lorsqu'elle fit coulisser la lame une première fois sur sa peau déjà couturée de cicatrice. Il y eu d'abord cette seconde de flottement puis la brûlure de cette douleur qui l'obligea à serrer les dents pour ne pas émettre le moindre son. Mais pendant un instant la douleur fut la seule chose à laquelle elle réussit à penser. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa et que la belle brune envahit à nouveau son esprit, elle coupa une seconde fois. Elle commença un sanglant rituel, comptant les marques qu'elle apposait sur son bras.

Une fois pour ses yeux noisette qui semblaient pouvoir lire en elle comme personne.

Deux fois pour ses cheveux noirs qui semblaient avoir leur vie propre tant ils étaient emplis de reflets.

Trois fois pour la cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure dont la jeune fille connaissait l'histoire et qui ne faisait que rendre Regina plus belle aux yeux de la blonde.

Quatre fois pour ses mots, pour toutes ses phrases qu'elle lui avait dit, pour toute les fois où elle l'avait rassuré.

Cinq fois pour cette nuit qu'elles avaient ensemble, où elles avaient été plus proches que jamais.

Six fois pour ce lien qui semblait couver entre elles, les poussant à être toujours plus proches, à se prendre la main, à s'enlacer.

Sept fois pour cette douleur qui ne la quittait jamais, ce trou dans ce cœur qui ne semblait pas pouvoir se refermer.

Huit fois pour ce baiser qui la hantait jour après jour, pour la sensation de ces lèvres contre les siennes.

Une larme salée tomba sur son bras, l'obligeant à étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Rangeant finalement la lame, elle enroula son bras dans un tee-shirt pour éviter que le sang ne tache son lit. Une fois couchée, ses larmes continuèrent à couler. Elle se sentait envahie par la honte d'avoir craquer et d'avoir fait couler son sang à nouveau. Envahie plus que jamais par la douleur d'avoir perdue Regina, comme si avoir fait ça avait rendue ce fait encore plus réel.

Elle s'endormit en pleurant et se réveilla le lendemain avec les yeux encore rouges. Elle grimaça en enlevant le tee-shirt de son bras et détourna les yeux en voyant huit nouvelles marques s'étaler sur sa peau blanche. Elle enfila un pull à manche longue et partit rejoindre ses sœurs et sa mère. Tout au long de la journée elle fut renfermée, trop en colère contre elle-même pour discuter normalement avec sa famille.

* * *

Regina ne s'offrit pas le temps de la réflexion, essuyant à peine ses larmes en montant dans sa voiture. Elle démarra rapidement et prit la route. Elle savait exactement où elle voulait aller, ce poème avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle conduisit un long moment, jusqu'à voir devant elle le panneau « Baraque du Soleil-Levant ».

Elle sourit légèrement en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Emma à propos de cette adresse, qu'elle trouvait ça cul-cul… Tout leur semblait si simple à ce moment là… Elles n'étaient que deux jeunes femmes, elles avaient rigolé sans se préoccuper du reste du monde. Elle sentit quelques larmes couler de ses yeux déjà rougis par les pleurs. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'arrêtait jamais de pleurer ces temps-ci… Elle aimait tellement Emma qu'avoir lu ce poème et se savoir responsable de son état d'esprit lui faisait physiquement mal.

Sa culpabilité résonnait en elle comme un glas qui semblait n'avoir jamais de fin. Un seul sourire de la jeune fille avait suffi à changer sa vie. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle s'était sue perdue dès le premier jour, lorsque l'adolescente lui avait demandé ou était sa salle… Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer autant quelqu'un d'autre que son fils. Et aujourd'hui c'était cet amour qui l'avait mené devant cette maison, qui la poussait à ouvrir sa portière. Trois mois qu'elle se retenait de faire ça, de venir ici, de frapper à cette porte et de s'excuser. Ou juste de serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ou juste de la voir…

Mais au même moment son téléphone sonna. Le son strident résonna quelque seconde dans le silence avant qu'elle ne tende le bras pour décrocher, l'autre main toujours posée sur la clenche de la portière.

**-Regina ? C'est Belle, t'es ou ? T'es parti sans rien dire…**

La voix de la brune agit comme un électrochoc sur Regina. Elle réalisa tout à coup ce qu'elle avait sur le point de faire. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller voir la blonde, pas le droit de s'excuser parce qu'elle devrait repartir après, elle devrait la laisser. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

**-Ouais… Désolée. Je suis encore sur la route, je rentre chez moi…**

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour raccrocher. L'autre croirait surement qu'elle ne voulait pas téléphoner au volant… Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, essuyant quelque peu les larmes qui avait envahi son regard.

Elle tourna ensuite rapidement la clé pour mettre le contact et faire demi-tour, ne se laissant pas le temps de faiblir sa résolution et de faire quelque chose qui aurait pu coûter cher à la blonde comme à la brune.

Peut-être que si elle était resté quelque seconde de plus, tout aurait été différent…

* * *

**-Anna, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait de mon haut bleu ?** S'énerva Emma.

La petite rousse arriva dans sa chambre et offrit un sourire perplexe à la blonde.

**-Euh Emma… c'est Elsa qui t'as emprunté ce haut pas moi…**

Emma fronça les sourcils.

**-Ah oui c'est vrai… Elsa qu'est que tu as encore fait de mon haut bleu ?** Répéta t'elle un ton plus fort.

La concernée les rejoint en serrant dans se mains un morceau de tissus bleu. Et rouge Et jaune. Et vert. Emma l'observa un instant avant de fermer les yeux.

**-Elsa ? Ne me dis pas que…**

L'autre eut au moins le mérite de paraitre sincèrement coupable en répondant.

**-Hum… hier c'était vendredi et j'avais Art Plastique et je portais le haut et à un moment des imbécile ont voulu faire une bataille de peinture et j'ai fait parti des… dommage collatéraux ?**

-**Et ?** interrogea Emma.

**-Et quoi ?**

**-Elsa…,** dit l'autre d'un ton clairement réprobateur.

**-Et le prof ne nous as dit qu'après que cette peinture ne partait pas au lavage,** finit-elle par lâcher d'une petite voix.

**-Putain**, lâcha Emma, **t'abuse là Elsa !**

**-C'est bon, je te le repairai si tu veux ton haut.**

**-Mais non, mais c'est le principe**, continua à s'énerver la blonde. **T'aurais pu faire gaffe à mon haut ! **

Anna et Elsa échangèrent un regard en voyant que leur sœur s'énervait toute seule et que ce qu'elles pouvaient dire n'y changeai rien.

**-… Sur tout qu'en plus, je te l'avais même pas prêté**, continua celle-ci, **tu étais venu le prendre dans mon…**

**-Emma**, l'interrompit la plus jeune.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu sais que c'est pas en te défoulant sur nous que ça va te calmer ?**

La blonde se figea, ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire Elle se rendait compte que son haut bleu n'était qu'un prétexte, mais au moins ca lui évitait de penser à la vraie raison de sa colère. Mais ses sœurs ne semblaient pas disposées à lui offrir cette échappatoire.

**-Emma, on sait que le départ de Regina est dur pour toi mais…**

La blonde ne put retenir un gloussement ironique, interrompant Elsa dans son discours. Elle allait certainement lui dire qu'elle, Anna et Kathryn serais toujours la pour elle et qu'elle devait leur parler. Mais la vérité c'était qu'Emma n'y arrivait plus. Elle n'arrivait plus à voir cette sollicitude dans le regard de ses proches, à entendre tout le monde dire qu'ils la comprenaient. Elle n'arrivait à supporter ces quelques mots parce que personne ne pouvait comprendre à ses yeux. Elle se sentait seule. Elle se sentait seule aujourd'hui comme elle avait été seule toute sa vie. Personne ne voyait que le seul souvenir de la brune la désarmait. Personne ne comprenait ses larmes. Personne ne voyait ses poignets ni ses lames. Personne ne voulait voir les cicatrices qui parcouraient son âme. Submergée par ses sentiments, sa voix se fit froide alors qu'elle leur répondait en leur tournant le dos.

**-Non vous ne savez pas…**

Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder sur leur air choqué et sortit rapidement. Elle se sentait enfermée, incapable de rester dans la maison une minute de plus. Il faisait déjà nuit mais elle n'était qu'en tee-shirt malgré la température encore fraiche.

Si Regina était resté quelques secondes de plus, elle aurait peut-être vue l'adolescente sortir. Si Regina était resté quelques secondes de plus peut-être que les deux jeunes femmes se serait parlées. Si Regina était resté quelques secondes plus, peut-être qu'Emma n'aurait pas trébuchée, trop plongée dans sa colère pour voir la racine par terre. Si Regina était resté quelques secondes de plus, Emma ne serait peut-être pas tombée dans ce ravin. Si elle était restée quelques secondes plus, peut-être que les sirènes de l'ambulance n'auraient pas retentit ce soir-là…

Peut-être que si elle était resté quelque seconde de plus, tout aurait été différent…

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**A la semaine prochaine :) ( une review=un extrait )**


	18. Inquiétude

**Coucou les petits chats ^^**

**Vous savez quoi ? JE VOUS AIME ! Sérieusement, 200 coms ?! vous etes fou, je vous aime ! Je publierais un OS pour ça aussi ( heureusement que j'ai des idée d'OS en stock xD ) vous etes géniaux ^^**

**Je vois que la fin du chapitre précédent ne vous as pas laissé indifférents, je me demande vraiment pourquoi ^^ Si ça peut vous rassurer, il n'y aura aucun mort dans cette fiction ^^ **

**Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'on s'approche de la possibilité de ce qui pourrait être l'éventuelle fin de cette fiction. Une dizaine de chapitre je pense. Si je rajoute pas 50 truc ^^ **

**Sinon je vais écourter mon roman habituel parce que j'ai pas le temps et que vous voulez surement la suite ^^, je me rattraperais la semaine prochaine ^^**

* * *

Noir. C'était la seule chose qu'elle voyait. Tout paraissait être d'un noir d'encre autour d'elle. Un noir total et oppressant qui jamais ne se teintait de blanc. Elle ne savait pas réellement où elle était, elle se demanda même un instant si elle était morte. Après tout, c'était peut-être ça la mort ?

Tout n'était que silence, elle ne parvenait même pas à écouter les battements de son cœur. Comme s'il ne battait plus vraiment. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle se sentait piégée à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Seulement des bribes de voix qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rattacher à des personnes.

* * *

Dimanche passa horriblement lentement pour la famille d'Emma qui veillait sur elle dans la chambre d'hôpital. L'inquiétude les dévorait. Anna et Elsa se sentaient coupables de cette dispute qui avait fait fuir Emma. Ingrid exigea finalement que ses filles lui racontent ce qui s'était vraiment passé pour qu'Emma se renferme comme à son arrivée parmi elles. Les deux autres n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de lui raconter la vérité. Kathryn passa l'après-midi avec elles et finit par demander s'il était possible qu'elle utilise leur chambre d'ami jusqu'à ce que la blonde se réveille, au moins le temps qu'elle aille mieux parce que Kathryn ne voulait pas s'éloigner de sa sœur en ce moment. Elle repartit finalement le dimanche soir, leur disant qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain avec des affaires. L'ambiance dans la chambre était lourde, aucune des jeunes femmes n'osait réellement rompre ce silence pesant. Toutes avaient les joues mouillées de larmes, trop inquiètes pour se soucier de leur maquillage qui avait coulé.

* * *

Lundi, Ingrid, Anna et Elsa retournèrent à l'hôpital avec le cœur lourd. La mère téléphona à son travail pour expliquer son absence puis au lycée pour celle de ses filles. Ni Elsa ni Anna ne pensèrent au fait qu'aussitôt au courant Mulan risquer de prévenir Regina.

Il était dix heures du matin lorsque le téléphone de Regina sonna sur son bureau. Elle décrocha en souriant et en faisant signe de se taire à Robin avec qui elle parlait d'un dossier.

**-Salut Mulan ! Ca va ? **

**-Regina… C'est Emma, elle…**

La souffle de Regina se bloqua dans sa gorge mais elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraitre à ses collègue lorsque qu'elle demanda ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille.

**-Elle est à l'hôpital… Apparemment elle est dans le coma…**

**-Non…**

A ce moment là tout les regards s'était tourné vers elle et elle était sure que Robin avait compris de qui il s'agissait.

**-Non… Ce n'est pas possible…**

Elle ne parvint même pas à pleurer, ayant versé trop de larmes ces derniers temps.

**-Je suis désolée**, rajouta la voix de Mulan à l'autre bout du fil.

**-Merci…,** lâcha Regina comme une automate, **de me l'avoir dit…**

Elle raccrocha sans un mot de plus, laissant son téléphone retomber sur son bureau dans un bruit sec. Robin s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

**-C'est Emma ? **

**-Elle est à l'hôpital… Elle est dans le coma…**

**-Vas-y**, lui dit-il simplement.

**-Quoi ?! Non, non je ne peux pas… Ses sœurs et sa mère et…**

-**Vas-y, Regina**, la coupa-il. **Tu sais que si tu n'y vas pas tu ne feras qu'y penser… Vas-y.**

**-Mais…**

**-Ne te cherche pas d'excuse. Je me charge d'expliquer à Victoria et Jeff mais toi tu dégage maintenant et je ne veux pas te revoir cette après-midi.**

Après quelque seconde réflexions et un remerciement chuchoté à son ex-mari, Regina saisit ses clés de voiture et sortit du bureau. Jamais le trajet entre Boston où se trouvait le cabinet et StoryBrook ne furent parcouru plus vite

Une fois devant l'hôpital, elle se pressa sur l'accueil, agressant presque une pauvre infirmière.

**-Le numéro de chambre d'Emma Swan ?**

**-Vous êtes de la famille ?**

Une seconde, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Ingrid ne la reconnaitrait pas, ne la laisserait peut-être pas entrer dans la chambre. Anna et Elsa lui en voudraient peut-être, ne la laisserait peut-être pas s'asseoir au chevet d'Emma. Sa place n'était pas ici. Mais l'image de la blonde dansa une seconde devant ses yeux, son rire retentit à ses oreille et ce fut tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour répondre à l'infirmière qui la toisait d'un air supérieur.

**-Je suis… Je suis sa tante.**

L'infirmière la regarda avec insistance et on pouvait clairement comprendre qu'elle cherchait une quelconque ressemblance entre Emma et Regina.

**-Le numéro de chambre**, s'impatienta la brune.

**-108. Au premier étage, le couloir à droite,** lui indiqua t'elle sèchement.

Sans répondre, elle courut presque vers l'ascenseur, martelant le bouton du premier étage comme si la cage d'acier allait monter plus vite. Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, elle se précipita au dehors, marchant vite le long du couloir pour chercher la chambre qui l'intéressait. Elle toqua et attendit qu'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas lui dise d'entrer avant de pousser la porte.

La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut Elsa et une femme qu'elle devina être Ingrid, assises sur des chaises en face de la porte. Elsa ne cacha pas son étonnent en reconnaissant Regina alors qu'Ingrid fronçait les sourcils.

**-Vous êtes un médecin ?**

**-Hum… Non, je…**

Regina lança un regard suppliant à Elsa, la priant de trouver quelque chose à dire à sa mère.

**-Maman, tu devrais aller rejoindre Anna dehors… Je ne sais pas trop comment elle vit la situation…**

Ingrid hésita quelque secondes, faisant voyager son regard entre sa fille et la nouvelle venue avant de céder et de partir rejoindre sa cadette, refermant la porte derrière elle.

**-Miss Mills ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là ?** L'interrogea immédiatement Elsa.

**-Je ne suis plus surveillante, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais…**

Alors même qu'elle disait ça, elle s'était rapprochée du lit de la blonde, sentant son cœur se briser un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Couchée, inerte dans ce lit, Emma lui paraissait si fragile. Elle était pâle, blanche comme un linge.

**-Très bien… Qu'est ce que TU fais ici, Regina ?** répéta Elsa en insistant sur le tutoiement. **Pourquoi es-tu venue ?**

**-Mulan m'as appelée ce matin pour me dire qu'Emma était dans le coma… Je voulais savoir comment elle allait…**

**-Assez mal comme vous… tu peut le voir.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? **

Regina s'assit à gauche de la blonde, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

**-On s'est un peu disputé samedi soir. Elle était énervée pour… autre chose et elle a lancé une dispute sur un tee-shirt. Quand on lui a dit que de se défouler sur nous, ça n'allait pas l'aider elle est sorti… On a cru qu'elle allait simplement courir… Elle allait souvent courir depuis…**

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, se doutant que Regina comprendrait ou elle voulait en venir. Et celle-ci comprit immédiatement. Depuis son départ… Depuis son départ, elle partait courir, pour se défouler, pour oublier…

**-Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir**, dit-elle doucement.** Je suis partie pour la protéger… **

**-La protéger de quoi ? **

**-Je ne peux pas… Tu lui répéteras tout, elle ne doit pas savoir…**

**-Elle vous aime vous savez… **

**-Tutoiement**, la reprit-elle doucement. **Et moi aussi… C'est pour ça que je suis partie…**

Le silence se prolongea longtemps dans la pièce, Elsa prenant le temps d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire la brune alors que celle-ci contemplai toujours Emma. Détachant son regard de son visage, elle finit par poser les yeux sur son poignet. Une larme solitaire coula de sa joue pour s'échouer sur la peau diaphane de l'adolescente lorsqu'elle vit les cicatrices encore rouge sur son poignet qui n'y étaient pas la dernière fois.

**-Quand ?** Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Elsa suivit son regard et comprit sa question.

**-Elle ne les avait pas vendredi matin mais elle les avait lorsqu'elle est tombée dans ce ravin… Je pense que c'était vendredi soir…**

Vendredi soir… Après qu'elle ait écrit ce poème, après qu'elle se soit battu avec Peter, après qu'elle ait du repenser à elle…

**-Ca faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait vous savez…,** reprit Elsa d'une voix douce.

Regina acquiesça silencieusement, se sentant plus coupable que jamais. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle reprit la parole.

**-Promets-moi de ne pas lui dire que je suis venue, ni cette discussion…**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour elle… Quand le lycée sera fini, je vous promets de vous expliquer… A toi, A Emma, à qui tu veux… Mais elle ne doit pas savoir… Pas tout de suite…**

**-Je ne lui dirais rien**, lui promit Elsa. **Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée de fuir comme ça…**

**-Je n'ai pas le choix.**

Elle se releva de sa chaise pour se pencher et déposer un baiser sur le front de la blonde.

**-Je suis désolée, Emma…**

Elle ressortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle n'entendit pas les appareils médicaux s'emballer. Elle ne vit pas Elsa se précipiter sur le lit de sa sœur. Elle ne vit pas Emma ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne sut jamais qu'à quelques secondes près elle aurait pu être la première chose qu'aurait vue l'adolescente en se réveillant.

* * *

Emma du rester plusieurs jours en observation à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle… où elle eut l'impression d'être encore plus maternée par ses sœurs et sa mère. Toutes étaient au petits soin pour elle, d'autant plus que Kathryn était encore à la maison et s'occupait d'elle lorsque Elsa et Anna était en cours et après qu'Ingrid ait du reprendre le travail.

Le quotidien passa comme ça pendant deux semaines avant qu'Emma ne reprenne les cours. Melle French lui rendit son poème pour lequel elle avait eu un 18. Rien dans le commentaire ne permettait à la jeune fille de savoir si la professeure avait montré l'écrit à Regina ou pas mais la blonde se faisait peu d'illusion. Emma pensait toujours beaucoup à la brune même si elle essayait de l'oublier. Elle repoussait on image à chaque fois que celle-ci survenait dans son esprit.

Kathryn essayait de lui changer les idées quand elles étaient ensemble, lui proposant des sortie, n'importe quoi pour s'occuper l'esprit.

**-Samedi soir, tu viens chez moi ! Je vais fêter ma promotion ! **

Nous étions jeudi soir lorsque Kathryn appela Emma pour lui annoncer ça.

**-Je vais inviter mon amie aussi, je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi et elle veut te rencontrer. Tu n'as venir avec une amie ou une de tes sœur et elle fera pareil : Faut que je l'appelle, donc 19h chez moi samedi, bisous !**

Elle avait débité ça à une vitesse hallucinante et Emma en était encore au fait qu'elle devait inviter quelqu'un que Kathryn avait déjà raccroché. La jeune réfléchit quelques secondes à ses options. Elsa avait quelque chose de prévu et Anna devait aller voir Kristoff. Normalement Ruby n'avait rien de prévu… Puis Ruby avait le permis ce qui éviterais d'y aller en bus.

Lorsque vint le samedi soir, Emma se sentait étrangement nerveuse de rencontrer l'amie de sa sœur. Elle ne fit pas attention en entrant dans l'immeuble à la Mercedes garée prés des portes. Lorsque Kathryn la fit entrer, elle ne prêta pas non plus attention au fait que les voix lui parvenant du salon lui semblait étrangement familière. En fait elle ne prêta attention a l'identité de la personne que lorsque celle-ci se retrouva face à elle et Ruby.

**-David ? Miss Mills ?**

**-Ruby ? Emma ?**

**-Okaaay**, intervint la maitresse de maison. **Moi c'est Kathryn… Vous vous connaissez ou… ?**

Emma et Regina se tenait toujours face à face, incapable de détacher leur regard l'une de l'autre, incapable même de prononcer un mot.

Emma peinait à y croire. Toute ces heures passaient à espérer, à pleurer sur le départ de sa brune. Tout ce temps passé à désespérer pour découvrir que la brune était la meilleure amie de sa sœur…

Ruby commença à rire de façon hystérique, trouvant cette situation bien trop comique pour ne pas réagir.

Kathryn continuait de faire voyager son regard entre sa sœur et sa meilleure amie.

**-Donc, je répète : vous vous connaissez ou…. ? **

**-C'est elle la pionne que…**

**-C'est l'élève dont je…**

Elles avaient parlé en même temps, s'interrompant au même moment avant de prononcer les derniers mots. Emma parce qu'elle ignorait que Regina savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Regina parce qu'elle ne voulait qu'Emma sache qu'elle l'aimait.

**-Attendez**, dit calmement Kathryn. **Vous voulez dire que… Emma est l'élève dont tu m'as parlé Regina ? Et Regina est la pionne qui a… quitté le lycée ?**

Les deux acquiescèrent en silence, ne se lâchant pas du regard. Une lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Kathryn : ça expliquait finalement beaucoup de chose. La raison de la tristesse des deux jeunes femmes au meme moment, la raison pour laquelle Regina semblait toujours avoir besoin d'elle en même temps qu'Emma. Le hasard qui avait voulu que sa sœur s'éprenne d'une surveillante et que sa meilleure amie ne tombe amoureuse d'une élève…

**-Bon sang mais qu'est ce que j'ai été conne**, lâcha t'elle finalement. **Regina, viens dans la cuisine avec moi. Maintenant.**

Sans un mot, la brune suivit Kathryn dans la pièce à coté, elle n'entendit pas Emma partir dans sa chambre et claquer la porte, laissant Ruby et David dans le salon qui échangeaient un regard entre la surprise et l'envie de rire tant c'était incroyable. Appuyée au comptoir, Regina n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Kathryn était la sœur d'Emma… celle qui l'arrivait lorsqu'elle avait fugué, celle chez qui avait voulu aller Emma lorsqu'elle avait été blessée…

**-Bon sang Regina !** Parla enfin la blonde.** Tu sais que je t'ai haï depuis trois mois à cause de l'état dans lequel tu avas laissé Emma ?!**

Regina sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, une fois de plus.

**-Katie, tu ne comprends pas…**

**-Ah mais si, je comprends très bien ! Tu t'es enfuie et tu as pris peur parce que tu…**

**-Je l'aime bon sang !** Craqua la brune avant de souffler bruyamment. **Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Tu connais Emma, tu connais son passé mieux que moi… Tu connais Melle Blanchard…**

**-Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé**, demanda Kathryn d'une voix un peu plus douce.

Regina s'assit sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.

**-Avec les autres pions on a fini par comprendre que Melle Blanchard ne faisait rien pour mettre un frein à ceux qui harcelaient Emma. On a voulu réagir. J'étais… mal et j'ai fini par dire aux autres pions ce que je… ressens pour Emma… Au même moment, Melle Blanchard est passé et as entendu. Elle m'a viré… J'ai finis par lui dire que j'acceptais de partir sans rien dire, et sans porter plainte par rapport à Emma Je lui ai dis qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de moi et que puisque c'était surement ce qu'elle voulait, Emma non plus… A conditions qu'elle fasse en sorte qu'ils arrêtent de harceler… Je n'ai pas le choix tu comprends ? Je veux juste… qu'elle puisse avoir une vie normale, une scolarité normale… qu'elle puisse être heureuse…et aux autres élèves… **

La vulnérabilité de son amie atteint Kathryn en plein cœur, la poussant à aller la prendre dans ses bras.

**-Emma ne doit pas savoir**, murmura Regina à travers ses larmes. **Si elle savait, elle irait crier sur Blanchard… Et rien de bon n'en sortirais… vraiment… Elle ne doit pas savoir…**

**-C'est vraiment un beau bordel**, finit par souffler la blonde.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elles se levèrent pour aller rejoindre les autres. A peine eurent-elles passé la portes du salon que David et Ruby pointèrent simplement un doigts vers une pièce au bout du couloir d'où leur parvenait des bruits sourds. Kathryn fit un signe de tête à son amie pour lui signifier qu'elle s'en occupait et laissa Regina rejoindre son ami et l'adolescente qui avaient commencé à discuter.

Kathryn entra dans la salle de frappe ou avait fini par se rendre Emma et trouva sa sœur en train de passer ses nerfs sur le punching-ball.

**-Tu le savais ?** demanda celle-ci sans s'arrêter de frapper.

**-Que Regina était**_** ta **_**pionne ?** Compléta l'ainée. **Absolument pas… J'aurais du comprendre,** soupira t'elle.

Elle continua de cogner plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge brule et que ses larmes l'aveuglent. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait pleuré… Quand elle ne pu plus frapper, elle arracha ses gants, se moquant de la douleur de ses phalanges et laissa aller ses pleurs.

**-Trois mois… Trois putains de mois que j'essaye de l'oublier et elle se pointe…**

**-Pas à moi**, la coupa Kathryn. **A qui tu veux mais pas à moi. Sois honnête Emma… Tu l'aime, tu ne veux pas l'oublier… Tu veux oublier la douleur mais pas Regina… Sinon tu ne porterais pas ce collier…**

Instinctivement, la jeune fille porta la main à son cou, rassurée de sentir le poids du bijou toujours présents.

**-J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'oublier… Elle est partir sans un mot… Elle ne comptait même pas me dire au revoir…**

Emma observa quelque seconde sa sœur qui avait détourné le regard. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se raviser.

**-Je suis sure que tu sais quelque chose. Et je suis presque sure que tu ne me répondras pas. Comme je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute ce soir je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu.**

Elle sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter pour aller se passer de l'eau sur les mains alors que Kathryn la couvait d'un regard attristée, peinée de se dire qu'elle ne pourra pas dire à Emma ce qui s'était vraiment passé pour Regina et que la blonde risquait de lui en vouloir.

* * *

L'ambiance fut tendue durant toute la soirée. Si aucun n'en fit la remarque, tous avait remarqué les yeux rouges d'Emma et Regina ainsi que les phalanges a vif de la blonde. L'avocate posait sur la jeune fille un regard inquiet alors que celle-ci faisait son maximum pour l'ignorer, pour ignorer ce lien, cette tension qui avait toujours existé en elle et qui semblait augmenter à chaque battement de son cœur, la poussant à se rapprocher de Regina. Elle aurait voulu s'asseoir à coté d'elle et lui prendre la main. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne _devait_ pas. Parce qu'elle ne devait se rapprocher d'elle pour s'en éloigner après. Parce qu'elle ne devait pas se faire souffrir en s'offrant de l'espoir. Parce que l'espoir était la pire chose au monde. Regina elle, s'interdisait de se rapprocher de la jeune fille pour ne pas devoir la laisser encore une fois.

Si tous sentaient la tension dans la pièce, aucun ne fit de commentaire, ayant bien conscience que le sujet était sensible pour les deux jeunes femmes. Chacun essayait de faire la discussion avec les autres pour détendre l'atmosphère mais rien n'y parvenait. A leur grande surprise, Ruby et David s'entendaient très bien, rigolant ensemble comme deux vieux amis.

**-Bon**, lâcha finalement Ruby après quelques heures, **ce n'est pas qu'il se fait tard mais j'ai promis à ma grand-mère d'être de retour avant minuit. Et vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui se passe si je ne tiens pas parole…**

**-Tu peux me ramener ?** Sourit David. **Je suis venu avec Regina mais c'est sur ta route…**

**-Pas de soucis. Emma, je te ramène pas ? **

**-Non, non**, la rassura la blonde. **C'était prévu que je passe la nuit ici.**

**-Regina**, intervint tout à coup Kathryn,** tu ne prends pas le volant.**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Tu as bu…**

**-David aussi !**

**-David ne conduit pas**, soupira la blonde en roulant des yeux.

Regina se tourna vers Ruby pour lui demander de la reconduire mais son regard suppliant suffit à faire apparaitre un air d'excuse sur le visage de l'adolescente.

**-Désolée Miss Mil… Regina**, se reprit t-elle. **Ma voiture est une deux place…**

**-Mon canapé n'as qu'une place mais ca suffira pour cette nuit.**

Regina soupira tout sachant que Kathryn avait raison et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne prenne pas le volant… Mais ça signifiait surtout qu'elle allait devoir passer quelque heure de plus avec Emma, être proche de la jeune fille sans pouvoir s'approcher d'elle…

Les aux revoir se firent rapidement, l'ambiance était tellement étrange que ni David ni Ruby ne souhaitaient s'éterniser et chacun partit avec un dernier regard de soutient à son ami.

Dans la voiture, pour la premières fois depuis le début de la soirée, le silence se fit pesant entre eux. Ruby pensait à Emma qui était amoureuse de Regina et qui souffrait de l'absence de celle-ci alors que David pensait à Regina qu'il avait rarement vue aussi vulnérable qu'au moment ou elle avait reconnu le son de la voix d'Emma

**-Emma l'aime malgré tout…**

**-Regina l'aime…**

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et échangèrent un même sourire complice.

**-On va devoir s'en mêler n'est ce pas ? **

**-J'en ai bien peur…**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Emma se tournait et se retournait incapable de dormir tant les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressasser, le son de la voix de Regina résonnant dans son esprit, encore et encore.

Elle se revoyait la rejoindre sur le parking et l'embrasser, pour finalement être obligée de lui dire au revoir… Elle se revoyait quelques semaines plus tard la voir de loin à sa remise de prix… Elle ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'elle avait dit, son seul souvenir était le regard de la brune ce soir là…

Dérangée par ses pensées, la jeune fille finit par se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Elle fit attention en marchant dans le couloir, regardant où elle posait les pieds pour ne pas marcher sur les lattes qui grinçaient. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte du salon donnant sur la cuisine. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière, craignant de réveiller la brune. Elle tenta de ne faire que peu de bruit en faisant couler l'eau.

-**Kathryn ? **

La voix de Regina la fit sursauter, tant et si bien que son verre d'eau chuta et atterrit à moitié sur son pieds et à moitié sur le sol, le brisant.

**-Aie ! **

**-Emma ? **

Regina se redressa sur le canapé, encore endormie et mit quelque secondes à se rendre compte que la blonde se tenait le pied. Elle se leva vivement, manquant de tomber elle-même en rejoignant Emma. Elle la fit asseoir sur le canapé.

**-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?**

Trop surprise pour réagir, Emma ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pendant ce temps, Regina qui achevait plus ou moins de se réveiller réalisait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Soit s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille, essayer de prendre soin d'elle comme ce jour ou elle l'avait accueilli chez elle, tout en sachant qu'elle ne devait pas se rapprocher d'Emma… Pas pour lui dire au revoir une autre fois.

**-Hum… Non, c'est bon**, finit par répondre la blonde. **Désolée… de t'avoir réveillée…**

**-Ce n'est pas grave**, lui sourit Regina. **Je dormirais demain…**

Elle aurait aimé être sèche. Elle aurait aimé lui dire de partir. Lui dire qu'elles ne devaient pas se parler. Mais la vérité c'est que c'était au dessus de ses forces.

* * *

**J'espere que vous avez aimé :) La réaction de Kat face au fait que ce soit Regina qui ai fait souffrir Emma 'est pas fini... Sinon vous vous doutez bien que maintenant il va y avoir une confrontation Emma/Regina**

**Bissssssoooooousss A la semaine prochaine :)**


	19. Retard

Désolée

Coucou les hiboux ( c'est chouette non des hiboux ? chouette, hiboux ? cous avez compris ? C'était mon jeu de mot pourris du jour ^^ ).

Bref, je vien ici m'aplatir en excuse. D'autant plus que j'ai pas de chapitre pour vous…

Il y as eu de gros probleme dans mon lycée, il y as failli y avoir es plainte au commissariat etc… c'est parti vraiment loin et je suis encore un peu sous tension à cause de tout ça ( Merci PrincesseMaria de me changer les idées, je t'adore ma belle ! ).

Et il y as le fait que d'ici mois de trois mois ça fera trois ans que ce qui m'as inspirée cette fiction m'est arrivée, et d'autre truc par rapport à ca que j'ai par forcément envie d'étaler ici.

Puis le 19 j'ai mes premieres épreuves du bac et nos profs nous mettent la pression :/

Tout ça pour dire que je suis désolé de vous imposer cette attente et de vous raconter ma life. Le chapitre est commencé mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais le finir.

Pour me faire pardonner je vous promets un Osque j'ai commencé t que je devrais finir en pas trop de temps. Et puis un spoiler sur la fin de cette fic : Le dernier chapitre sera un peu comme une song-fic et il contiendra les paroles des chanson Tes Blessures et La Providence de la comédie Musicale de Robin de Bois. Allez les écouter, vous devriez pouvoir deviner certaines chose

Je m'excuse encore une fois et je vous promet de revenir au plus vite.

Bisou les amis


	20. 18 : Confrontations

_**Coucou... Il y as quelqu'un ? Il reste des gens ? *sors doucement de sa cachette* J'ai un cadeau pour vous... J'ai le chapitre, pour de vrai ! **_

_**Je suis désolée du temps que ça as pris, j'avais ma dernière épreuve mercredi dernier et j'ai mes résultats demain :) **_

_**J'ai essayé de pas finir sur un cliffhanger cette semaine parce que mercredi prochain je serais en pleine SQ Week donc je posterais 6 OS et pas le chapitre. Mais après je vous promets que je reprend mon rythme de publication normale !**_

_**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont commenté pour me souhaiter bonne chance, ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mp et tout les autre merci beaucoup à vous tous ! Je vous adore et si cette fiction continue d'exister c'est grace à vous ! **_

_**Puis je veux offrir un immense merci et un gros calin et tout plein d'amour à ma Crevette, ma Princesse, l'Evil Regal la plus folle que je connaisse, mon ange gardien, la femme de ma plume, ma chérie. Je suis sure que tu t'es reconnue PrincesseMaria, je t'adore ! ( vous imaginez pas comment elle m'as harcelé pour que je poste le chapitre ^^ ) **_

_**Sinon, que vous dire... Il s'en est passé des choses depuis la dernière fois ! Il y as eu la FT4, certain d'entre vous y étaient ? Ca m'as foutus un sacré coup de cafard mais j'espere que ceux qui y étaient on pu bien profiter :) Il y as eu la Ever After au Brésil qui avait l'ai tout simplement géniale ! **_

_**Puis vous savez quoi ? LE TOURNAGE REPREND AUJOURD'HUI ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Bref, sur ce je vais vous laisser lire :) On se retrouve en bas ! :) **_

* * *

_**-Hum… Non, c'est bon**__, finit par répondre la blonde. __**Désolée… de t'avoir réveillée…**_

_**-Ce n'est pas grave**__, lui assura Regina. __**Je dormirais demain…**_

_Elle aurait aimé être sèche. Elle aurait aimé lui dire de partir. Lui dire qu'elles ne devaient pas se parler. Mais la vérité c'est que c'était au dessus de ses forces._

Aucune des deux n'osaient plus prononcer le moindre mot. Emma était partagée entre son envie de fuir, d'aller se cacher dans sa chambre et son désir de profiter des quelques minutes qu'elle pouvait passer avec la brune. Regina s'imposait un contrôle strict sur elle-même. Elle s'interdisait le moindre geste tendre envers l'adolescente. Elle faisait voyager son regard sur les traits fins de la blonde, prenant note de tous ces petits détails qu'elle avait presque oublié, comme certaines mèches de cheveux qui étaient plus noires que blonde, cette toute petite cicatrice sur sa joue droite. Elle notait les cernes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux et se dit que c'était à cause d'elle si la jeune fille n'avait pas pu dormir. Elle se reprocha le fait qu'Emma semblait flotter dans ses vêtements… Elle qui n'avait jamais été bien épaisse… Elle se stoppa juste à temps avant de saisir les doigts fins d'Emma et de lui serrer la main.

**-Alors…**, commença doucement la jeune fille. **Kathryn…**

**-Est ma meilleure amie… Je l'ai rencontrée quand j'étais à la fac de Droit. Elle m'a renversé son café dessus dans la rue et…**

**-Et elle t'a prêté son écharpe pour cacher la tache… Elle me l'avait raconté…**

**-Et donc…, **continua tout aussi doucement Regina, **c'est ta sœur…**

**-Oui, celle qui m'a recueillie…**

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Aucune ne savait quoi dire, de quoi parler. Que Regina s'excuse lui semblait impossible puisque Emma voudrait savoir les raisons de son départ. Que Emma pose des questions ne semblait pas non plus une bonne idée, la blonde savait que l'avocate ne voudrait pas répondre et qu'elles finiraient par se disputer.

**-Comment se passe le lycée ? demanda** finalement Regina.

Belle, Mulan et David lui avaient dit que ça se passait bien pour la jeune fille mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de la concernée pour être rassurée.

Emma s'était raidie aussitôt qu'elle avait entendue ces quelques mots. Elle ne voulait pas penser au lycée. C'était le lycée qui les avait rapprochées et finalement c'était au lycée que tout c'était terminé…

**-Bien**, répondit-elle sèchement.

**-Est ce que Peter et Tink te laisse tranquille ?**

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle besoin d'être sûre. D'être sûre que le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait avait servi à quelque chose. D'être sûre que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle et Emma avait toute les deux du souffrir. Sûre que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui prendre la main maintenant…

**-Ils m'ignorent je les ignore**, lâcha t'elle. **De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.**

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être sèche. Comme si toutes ces heures passées à pleurer remontaient maintenant pour modifier son ton, et l'obliger à adopter une voix cassante. Ce qu'elle avait dit à Regina n'était pas faux. Peter et Tink ne lui avaient plus adressé un seul mot. Mais elle n'allait pas dire à la brune que chaque jour elle sentait leur regard peser sur elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient arrêtés de l'insulter, mais apparemment c'était clairement contre leur volonté… Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire tout ça à la brune dont l'inquiétude lui paraissait presque déplacée.

**-Emma…,** commença l'autre d'une voix douloureuse.

**-Non**, la coupa la blonde. **Ce jour là tu m'as clairement montré que tu t'en moquais de ce qui m'arrivait…**

**-Emma, s'il te plait ne sois pas comme ça…**

Elle savait qu'elle l'avait méritée. La rancœur de la jeune fille, son ton sec, étaient largement justifiés. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cela ne lui faisait rien de voir la jeune fille la repousser ainsi.

**-Ne pas être comme quoi ? Comme si tu t'étais barré ? Désolée mais c'est ce qui s'est passé.**

Sans laisser à Regina le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Emma se releva du canapé et commença à s'éloigner. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner avant que Regina ne voit ses larmes. Avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter. Mais la brune en avait décidé autrement.

Elle se leva à sa suite et lui attrapa la main, la forçant à lui faire face. Elle sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus en voyant ses larmes et ne put retenir un geste pour les essuyer. Elle leva la main jusqu'au visage de la blonde et y passa doucement ses doigts pour balayer les pleurs. Presque à contre cœur devant la douceur de cette caresse, Emma appuya son visage contre la main de la brune en laissant échapper un nouveau sanglot. Les secondes s'écoulant et les rapprochant, elles finirent enlacées. Emma avait d'abord lutté contre l'étreinte, refusant de se laisser aller.

Et maintenant elle tentait d'ignorer à quel point la proximité de l'autre femme lui semblait naturelle. A quel point le seul contact de leur peau semblait lui apporter une bouffée d'air frais. Elle tentait d'ignorer ce lien qui semblait bouillir en elle, se réveillant de par la présence de Regina et réclamant toujours plus.

Sans qu'aucune ne dise un seul mot, leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts se nouèrent. Elles ne voulaient pas se poser de question, juste profiter quelques instants de ces retrouvailles imprévues. Elles s'étaient retrouvées pour le moment, elles avaient retrouvées cette simplicité qui les caractérisait et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Pendant une seconde, elles oublièrent tout. Emma oublia sa douleur, sa rancœur. Regina oublia Melle Blanchard, l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille. Elles oublièrent leur séparation douloureuse, ces mois passés loin l'une de l'autre, ces regrets, ces remords. Emma oublia qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller pour ne pas souffrir ensuite. Regina oublia qu'elle devrait repartir, lui re dire au revoir. Elles oublièrent tout, tout ce qui n'étaient pas elles, tout ce qui n'était pas la rencontre de leurs lèvres.

Elles se sentirent à leur place, si différente et à la fois si semblable, il n'y avait que dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'elles pouvaient être complètes.

D'un coté Emma, l'orpheline solitaire qui accordaient difficilement sa confiance à cause de son passé. De l'autre Regina, avocate et mère de famille, qui parlaient rarement de son passé car peu de gens s'y intéressait. Toute sa vie, les choix d'Emma avait été dictés par son parcours, ses origines. Lorsque vous êtes une orpheline avec un casier judiciaire, qui a volé pour survivre, on ne vous accorde pas autant de crédit qu'à une autre personne. Toute sa vie, les choix de Regina avait été dictés par sa mère, jusqu'à il y a quelque années avec sa mort et la décision de sa fille de devenir surveillante.

La blonde et la brune, l'élève et la surveillante, l'adolescente et la mère… Tant de chose auraient pu les séparer, auraient _du_ les séparer. Pourtant rien ne leur paraissait plus naturel que d'être ensemble, de s'embrasser, de se retrouver, d'être dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Elles ne voulaient pas penser au fait qu'elles allaient devoir se séparer. Elles s'embrassaient avec douceur et abandon et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment là. Ce baiser n'était pas comme le premier qu'elles avaient partagé. Le premier avait était teinté de l'espoir d'Emma et des non-dits de Regina. Mais aujourd'hui, même si les non-dits étaient toujours là, aucune ne voulait s'y appesantir à ce moment-là. Quant à l'espoir… Après tous ces mois passés à pleurer à cause de la brune, elle ne s'offrait même plus le droit de croire qu'un jour elles pourraient être ensemble.

Le temps s'effaçait autour d'elles, leur offrant le loisir de profiter de cette étreinte, peut-être la dernière qu'elles pourraient partager.

Finalement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Emma enterra son visage dans le cou de Regina, respirant son parfum et laissant échapper des larmes silencieuses. Regina la serrait dans ses bras, la berçant doucement sans chercher elle non plus à retenir ses pleurs.

**-Pourquoi ?**

Finalement, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle ne savait même pas si elle espérait avoir une réponse…

Le mot résonna plusieurs secondes dans le silence de la pièce. Le cœur de Regina se serra douloureusement alors qu'elle mourait d'envie de tout raconter à Emma. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Elle l'avait déjà tant fait souffrir… si elle arrêtait maintenant tout cela n'aurait servi à rien…

**-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?**

**-Oui.**

C'était vrai. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de répondre. Même si Regina avait disparu du jour au lendemain et l'avait laissé tomber, même si elle lui avait brisé le cœur, même si elle avait su détruire en quelques mots, en quelque semaine, le mur qu'Emma avait péniblement construit autour de son cœur. Même si en face d'elle la jeune fille se sentait faible. Même malgré tout ça, elle lui faisait confiance.

**-Je te promets que je te dirais tout… Je suis partie pour toi, Emma…Je suis tellement désolée…**

Elle pouvait entendre les sanglots dans la voix de la brune. Lorsque qu'elle la regarda dans les yeux, elle put même voir les larmes encore fraiches sur ses joues. Mais son esprit était fixé sur ses mots…

**-Partie pour moi ?** répéta-t-elle sans y croire. **Tu es partie pour moi ? Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle tu crois m'avoir aidé, tu aurais du rester !**

**-Emma, je sais que…**

**-Non**, la coupa t'elle, **tu ne sais pas. Tu n'as aucune idée du mal que tu m'as fais en partant ! J'ai maudis le jour ou je t'ai rencontré, j'aurais pas du te regarder… Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Va, demande à Kathryn qui m'a récupéré en larmes sur le parking. Demandes lui combien d'heure il m'a fallu juste pour me calmer assez pour lui dire pourquoi j'étais dans cet état. Demandes lui le nombre de fois où mes mains ont fini en sang lorsque je me défoulais sur le sac de frappe. Va demander à ma mère le nombre de fois où elle m'a entendu pleurer dans ma chambre sans savoir pourquoi parce que je refusais de lui dire. Va voir mes sœurs, demande leur combien de fois elles m'ont retrouvée en larmes au lycée parce que je croyais t'avoir aperçu au détour d'un couloir mais qu'il fallait que j'accepte que je ne te verrais plus jamais…**

Face à face, chacune se rendait compte que cette situation était en train de les séparer. Qu'une fois tout ça fini, elles devraient se pardonner avant de pouvoir s'aimer.

Doucement, comme si elle s'approchait d'un animal blessé, Regina fit un pas vers l'adolescente et posa sa main sur sa joue. Du bout des doigts, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé en la regardant dans les yeux. Puis sa main se posa sur son cou et elle saisit la chaîne du collier. Sans dire un mot de peur de faire fuir la jeune fille, elle tira jusqu'à ce que le pendentif repose au creux de sa main.

**-Tu l'as gardé…,** dit-elle doucement d'une voix cassée.

**-Demandes leur**, reprit Emma d'une voix lasse, **demandes leur combien de fois je me suis sentie conne de ne pas pouvoir t'oublier. De ne même pas **_**vouloir**_** t'oublier… Je l'ai gardé parce que c'était la seule chose qui me rattachait à toi… Parce que même malgré tout ça j'ai toujours besoin de toi…**

Sans un mot de plus, sans offrir à Regina le temps de réagir, la blonde fit demi-tour et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Chacune dans une pièce, elles laissèrent couler des larmes amères. Dans le salon, Regina pleurait sur son choix qui les avait menées là. Elle pleurait sur la douleur et les blessures de la jeune fille. Elle pleurait sur l'amour qu'elle devait sûrement oublier.

Emma pleurait parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, plus que ce qu'elle avait aimé Lily. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur mais se sentait trahie. Elle n'aurait pas du partir sans prévenir... Quoi qu'il ce se soit passé, elle aurait du lui dire avant de faire ce choix qui la concernait directement.

Et lorsque Regina attrapa ses clés restées sur le comptoir après qu'elle ai dit à Kathryn qu'elle passait la nuit ici, chacune partageaient une même pensée : même lorsque qu'il les réunissait, le destin semblait s'acharner à les séparer…

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain, Emma trouva le canapé vide. Regina avait disparue. Encore une fois. Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir, en évitant les aux revoir cette fois, elle n'avait même pas laissée un mot sur la table basse.

**-Coucou**, la salua Kathryn déjà dans le salon.

**-Salut,** lui répondit –elle en allant se servir un café.

Elle rejoignit sa sœur sur le canapé et ne put empêcher quelques larmes de lui piquer les yeux. « _Il a suffit d'une nuit_, se dit-elle, _il a suffit d'une nuit pour que je sente son parfum partout_. »

**-Tu veux en parler ?** lui demanda doucement Kathryn.

**-Pour dire quoi ? Je l'aimais et elle est partie. L'histoire tu la connais déjà.**

**-Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dit cette nuit ?**

**-Rien du tout**

**-Emma**, souffle l'autre, **je vous ai entendu vous disputer…**

**-Elle m'a dit qu'elle était partie pour moi, pour me protéger… Elle aurait du me dire… Elle n'aurait pas du s'enfuir…**

**-Emma… **

**-Ne la défend pas ! Tu as vu mieux que personne ce qu'elle m'a fait !**

**-Ce n'était pas sa faute…**

**-Alors quoi ?** Craqua finalement Emma. **Qui ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé que tout le monde s'acharne à me cacher ?! **

Kathryn garda le silence et baissa les yeux. Elle avait promis à Regina de ne rien dire et même si elle comprenait de sa sœur de savoir ce qui s'était passé, elle était d'accord avec son amie. Emma avait trop souffert de cette histoire pour s'arrêter maintenant et que ça n'est servi à rien…

**-Tu préfère me laisser comme ça que de m'expliquer ? **

**-Emma non, tu ne comprends pas…**

**-Je ne peux pas comprendre puisque personne ne me dis rien ! Tu sais quoi ? Je me casse. J'ai dit à Ingrid que je rentrerais tôt puisqu'il faut que je révise.**

Prenant à peine le temps d'attraper son sac près de la porte, la blonde sortit de l'appartement en trombe alors que derrièere elle Kathryn tentait de la suivre en courant. Arrivées au bas de l'immeuble elle parvint à la rattraper et à lui saisir le poignet.

**-Tu la connais Emma ! Tu sais qu'elle ne serait pas parti sans une bonne raison ! **

**-Et pourquoi ? Parce que ce job était un hommage à Lucie ? Je croyais que je la connaissais mais maintenant…**

Elle s'interrompit en voyant sa sœur froncer les sourcils

**-Quoi ? **

**-Elle t'a parlé de Lucie ?**

**-Oui…**

Elle ne put s'empecher de retenir un pincement au cœur en repensant à cette soirée. Tout leur semblait si simple ce jour là encore…

**-Elle n'en a jamais parlé à personne… Robin, moi, ses amis au cabinet d'avocat… Personne n'a jamais réussi à lui faire dire qui était vraiment Lucie… Emma tu la connais mieux que personne… Tu sais qu'il a du se passer quelque chose… Fais lui confiance…**

**-S'il s'est passé quelque chose, elle aurait du me le dire ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle protège comme une gamine de 5 ans je…**

**-Elle t'aime** ! la coupa Kathryn **Elle ne te prend pas pour une gamine elle t'aime ! C'est pour ça qu'elle veut te protéger ! Oh bon sang elle va me tuer**, rajouta t'elle un ton plus bas.

**-Non**, nia Emma en secouant la tête. **Si elle m'aimait elle ne m'aurait pas menti.**

Cette fois lorsqu'elle s'enfuit, Kathryn ne tente même pas de la retenir. Elle savait que de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'elle laisse le temps à Emma de se calmer. Et en plus elle devait avoir une discussion avec Regina…

* * *

Regina n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Elle était partie de chez Kathryn comme une voleuse en pleine nuit et elle était allé se cacher chez la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se confier en dehors de son amie. Robin.

Lorsque qu'elle sonner chez lui à près de trois heure du matin, il avait fallu plusieurs minutes et plusieurs sonneries pour que la porte finissent par s'ouvrir sur une Marianne à moitié endormie et aux cheveux qui partait dans tout les sens.

**-Regina ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **

**-Marianne… Je… S'il te plait…**

**-Ok, ok, je vais te le chercher, entre…**

Elle fit demi-tour et laissa la porte ouverte, sans regarder si Regina l'avait suivi. Celle-ci ferma la porte d'entrée et fit son chemin jusqu'au salon dans l'appartement qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur.

**-Regina ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? **

Elle sursauta brusquement. Robin n'avait pas fait un bruit en la rejoignant et derriere lui-même Marianne semblait s'inquiéter pour Regina.

**-C'est Emma…, **commença t'elle d'une voix.** Je… Elle…**

**-Shhh**, la rassura t'il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras. **Marianne, tu peux aller te recoucher, je vais m'occuper d'elle. **

Marianne acquiesça silencieusement et fit demi-tour en lançant un dernier regard inquiet à Regina. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il suffisait qu'elle ait l'air misérable pour que leur guerre froide s'apaise.

**-Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé…**

**-Tu te souviens que je suis allée passer la soirée chez Kathryn ? Kat est la sœur d'Emma… Sa sœur qui l'a recueilli lorsqu'elle as fugué…**

**-Emma était là aussi, c'est ça ? **

**-Oui… apparemment elle avait… beaucoup parler de moi à Kat. Qui m'as pris à parti pour me dire que j'avais fait souffrir sa sœur. Je lui dis la vérité et elle m'as juste dit que c'était un vrai bordel… Je crois qu'elle ne dira rien à Emma…**

**-Te faire remonter les bretelles n'explique ce que tu fais là au milieu de la nuit.**

**-Kat m'as obligé à dormir la bas mais… au milieu de la nuit Emma s'est levé… je crois qu'elle voulait boire mais ça m'as réveillé… Elle m'en veut…**

Les larmes commençaient à couler une fois de plus de ses yeux rougis alors que Robin tentait de la calmer. Mais les mots de la jeune fille, sa voix, son visage, tout ça tournait en boucle dans son esprit, ne lui offrant pas un instant de répit.

**-Peter, Tink et Philip la laissent tranquille…**

**-Alors tu as fais ce qu'il fallait…**

**-Bien sur que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, je me sens assez misérable pour le savoir.**

A ça Robin ne put retenir un léger rire. Même dans sa douleur il retrouvait un peu de la Regina qu'il connaissait.

**-Je l'aime… Et je voudrais juste pouvoir… être avec elle mais elle m'en veut… Et je la comprends parce que je l'ai laissé tomber alors qu'elle comptait sur moi, elle avait besoin de moi… Elle m'aimait et je suis partie…**

**-Elle te pardonnera quand elle saura**, tenta de la rassurer son ami.

Mais Regina n'y croyais pas. Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, incapable de mettre des mots sur ses certitudes. Emma lui avait fait confiance, assez pour lui parler de son passé, assez pour s'autoriser à tenir à elle. Et tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était la laisser tomber et s'enfuir.

**-Finalement c'était plus simple quand j'étais pionne**, lâcha t'elle alors qu'un rire ironique secouait ses épaules.

Robin avait mal au cœur en la voyant. Il connaissait Regina depuis longtemps et il la connaissait bien. Il l'avez vu mal dans sa peau lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise de sa mère. Il l'avait vu culpabiliser de se sentir libérée à la mort de celle-ci. Il l'avait vu apeuré lorsqu'elle craint qu'il ne l'empêche de voir Roland. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu amoureuse. Elle n'avait aimé que l'ami en lui et n'en avait jamais été réellement amoureuse. Avant aujourd'hui, il savait qu'elle n'avait été vraiment amoureuse qu'une fois de son amour de jeunesse, Daniel. Elle l'avait aimé jusqu'à ce que sa mère le fasse fuir en menaçant sa famille. Regina n'avait jamais pardonné à Cora de lui avoir fait ça. Robin n'avait vu Regina avec un cœur brisé et ne savait pas réellement comment réagir face à ses larmes. Alors il dit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit en pensant aux fois ou Marianne avait pu pleurer pour d'autres raisons.

**-Chocolat ? **

L'absurdité de la question qui montrait le désarroi de Robin fit éclater de rire la brune. Elle se sentait désolé de lui infliger ça, sachant qu'il détestait voir pleurer les gens.

**-Quoi ?** s'indigna t'il face à sa réaction. **Marianne veut toujours du chocolat quand quelque chose ne va pas… Ou de la glace**, réfléchit-il à haute voix. **Tu veux de la glace ?**

Regina rit de plus belle. Il avait au moins le mérite de la faire sourire même si ses problèmes était toujours là.

**-Tu devrais retourner te coucher**, lui suggéra t'elle dans un sourire. **Je vais rester là. **

**-Ca…**

**-Ca va aller**, le coupa t'elle. **Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de planter un baiser sur son front.

**-Ne pense pas trop**, lui dit-il doucement avant de prendre le chemin de sa chambre.

Et il la connaissait bien. Parce qu'aussitôt qu'il eut tourné à l'angle du mur c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit. Elle se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il ce serait passé si Melle Blanchard ne l'avait pas entendu ce jour là… Est-ce qu'Emma aurait continué à l'éviter ? Est-ce que les deux jeunes femmes aurait fini par s'expliquer ? Peut-être qu'elles auraient continué à se rapprocher en cachette, à se prendre la main quand personne ne les voyait, à se sourire, à se regarder comme si rien d'autre autour d'elles n'existait. Peut-être que tout aurait pu bien se passer…

Mais peut-être que leurs menaces sur Tink, Peter et Philip n'aurait eu aucun effet. Peut-être qu'ils auraient continué à harceler Emma. Elsa et Anna l'aurait défendue mais la jeune fille aurait continué à en souffrir. Elle avait avoué elle-même à Regina qu'elle avait peur qu'ils parviennent à la détruire parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle saurait ce reconstruire. Et s'ils avaient réussi ? Regina était sure qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir l'adolescente baisser les bras. Tout aurait pu mal finir…

* * *

Emma courut derrière le bus pour l'attraper. Elle voulait fuir Boston. Fuir Kathryn. Fuir les événements de la nuit dernière. Fuir l'image de Regina. Aussitôt chez elle, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas devoir en parler à ses sœurs que Ruby avait surement prévenues. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ce que lui avait dit Regina. Elle ne voulait plus penser à la jeune femme qui envahissait chaque centimètre de son cœur et de son esprit. Elle pleura longuement, jusqu'à s'endormir avec les joues rougies de larmes. Elle dormit plusieurs heure d'un sommeil sans rêves, rattrapant les heures qu'elle avait passé éveillée, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la présence de la brune à quelques mètres d'elle.

Lorsque qu'elle se réveilla, le soleil était déjà couché dans le ciel et la lune offrait une lumière douce à la nuit étoilée. Elle partit se faire un chocolat à la cannelle qu'elle comptait boire devant une émission stupide à la télévision. C'était son programme des grandes déprimes. Elle chercha même de la chantilly à ajouter à sa boisson mais finit par se résigner à boire un chocolat sans crème.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt au palier du salon lorsqu'elle vit Ingrid dans le canapé. Celle –ci se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir avec elle et d'un sourire. Ce même sourire triste qu'elle arborait tout le temps…

Emma avait toujours admiré Ingrid. Celle-ci était magnifique, elle avait de longs cheveux blond, presque blanc, un visage en forme de cœur. Elle avait des yeux gris superbe, dans lesquels on pouvait lire ses combats. Elle donnait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules mais ne manquait jamais à son poste. Elle parvenait assumer son travail dans son entreprise et à être présente pour ses filles. Elle avait été là pour le premier chagrin d'amour d'Elsa. Elle était là à chaque rentrée des classes. Elle passait le plus de soirée possibles avec ses filles. Elle connaissait les trois adolescentes sur le bout des doigts. Elle savait que l'hiver, Anna et Elsa prenait facilement froid et elle leur préparait des chocolats chaud tout les jours. Elle savait qu'Emma ne mangeait pas de petit pois et prenait toujours soin de préparer autre chose pour elle si parfois elle en cuisinait.

**-Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.**

Sa voix était douce, comme toujours.

**-Rien du…**

**-Emma…,** la coupa t'elle avec un ton d'avertissement.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelque seconde puis décida qu'elle était fatiguée de mentir. Elle était sûre que les filles avaient du lui raconter une partie de l'histoire lorsqu'elle avait été à l'hôpital mais se doutait bien qu'Ingrid ne savait pas tout. Elle voulait lui raconter, même si elle craignait sa réaction…

**-Les filles t'on dit quoi ?**

**-Presque rien, elles te couvrent comme toujours**, lui sourit Ingrid. Elles m'ont dit que c'était à cause d'une pionne avec qui tu étais devenue amie mais qui était partie du jour au lendemain… Je suppose que ça as un rapport avec Melle Blanchard…

Ingrid connaissait cette histoire. Lorsqu'elle avait accueilli Emma elle avait passé un marché avec la jeune fille : Emma devait lui raconter son passé sans non-dits, sans retenue, et en échange Ingrid s'était engagée à être toujours honnête envers elle, à ne pas lui mettre la pression pour qu'elle se rapproche des filles et Emma avait eu le droit de lui poser toute les questions qu'elle voulait. L'adolescente n'avait jamais su ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce soir là et à lui faire confiance mais elle ne l'avait jamais regretté.

**-Je n'en sais rien… Depuis le début de l'année il y as Peter, Tink et Philip… Ils me pourrissent la vie, m'insultent… Me frappent.**

**-Tu aurais du en parler…**

**-Non**, dit doucement Emma en secouant la tête. **En parler ça n'arrange pas les choses, crois-moi… Puis il y avait Regina… Tout les mercredis, elle assurait l'heure de colle… On a commencé à discuter et… oui, on a fini par devenir amies. Puis… je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de différents dans ma façon d'agir avec elle, dans notre façon d'agir ensemble… On se prenait la main parfois et… Je ne sais pas, ça paraissait juste… normal…**

**-Tu l'aimes ?** demanda doucement Ingrid.

Emma se contenta d'acquiescer, sans un mot.

**-Et elle partie…,** reprit la mère.

**-Elle… Elle a voulu partir sans rien me dire mais je suis allée la voir… Elle s'est excusée, elle m'a dis qu'elle n'avait pas le choix… C'était le soir ou Kat m'as récupéré au lycée, quand j'ai passé une semaine chez elle…**

**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé quand tu as fini à l'hôpital ?**

**-J'étais à bout**, dit-elle honnêtement, **je me suis disputée avec les filles puis je me suis enfuie et je suis tombé dans le ravin… **

Plusieurs secondes passèrent ou aucune d'entre elles ne parla. Puis Emma prit une grande inspiration et se lança…

**-Elle était là hier, chez Kat… Kathryn est sa meilleure amie. Et la revoir… elle était juste là et… Elle m'a dit qu'elle était partie pour moi, pour me protéger… J'aurais voulu qu'elle reste, qu'elle me dise ce qui se passait. Kat… Elle m'a dit que Regina m'aime… Si elle m'aimait elle ne m'aurait pas laissé…**

**-Ta Regina**, commença doucement Ingrid, **est-ce qu'elle grande, brune, la peau mate, les yeux noir et du genre à porter un tailleurs hors de prix ? **

**-Oui**, répondit Emma en fronçant les sourcils**. Tu la connais ?**

**-Elle est venu te voir à l'hôpital… Quand elle t'as vu… Elle était aussi inquiète que moi et tes sœurs. Elle t'aime… Elle t'aime et si elle a du partir, elle avait surement une raison…**

Surprise parce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Emma reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans l'étreinte d'Ingrid qui passa un bras autour de ses épaule et la serra plus fort.

**-Ca n'te gène pas ?** questionna Emma d'une petite voix.

**-Que tu sois amoureuse d'une femme ? Ou que tu sois amoureuse d'une femme qui as vraisemblablement le double de ton âge ? **

**-Les deux je suppose**, grimaça doucement l'adolescente.

-**Ma chérie, j'étais au courant que tu sortais avec Lily et ça ne m'as jamais gênée… Et ne me regarde comme si tu étais choquée, je suis ta mère, une mère sait ces chose là**, rit-elle un peu avant de reprendre. **L'Amour n'est pas une question d'aimer une fille ou un garçon, ou même une question d'âge. L'Amour c'est faire faire passer les besoin de l'autre avant les siens, c'est prendre soins de l'autre même si on est énervés. Les gens disent que l'Amour c'est se rendre compte que tu as besoin de la personne qui t'as fait du mal… L'Amour, c'est quand en quelque mots, une personne peut te faire tout oublier, te faire sentir comme si tu étais unique et spéciale, comme si tu étais la personne la plus importante de son monde. L'Amour c'est quand en quelques mots, la même personne peut te détruire, te faire sentir plus mal que tu ne l'as jamais été… L'amour c'est comme un saut en parachute : on se dit tous comme veut vivre ça au moins une fois dans notre vie, mais au moment de plonger on a tous peur. Je me moque que tu sois amoureuse d'un homme ou d'une femme ou de son âge. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse et aimée…**

Emma avait les larmes aux yeux lorsque sa mère lui embrassa le front avant de se lever. Alors l'adolescente resta seule sur le canapé à réfléchir. Regina s'était inquiété pour elle, elle était venue la voir à l'hôpital… Et si Kathryn avait dit vrai ? Si Regina l'aimait vraiment ? L'idée était à la fois enivrante et effrayante pour la jeune fille. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait pu se convaincre qu'elle en voulait à la brune mais elle pas décemment lui en vouloir de l'aimer assez pour vouloir à tout prix la protéger… Si elle l'aimait réellement, si elle s'inquiétait vraiment, si elle tenait tant à elle, elle devait souffrir aussi de la situation… Ca signifierait qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour Emma, qu'elle avait fait passer les besoin de la jeune fille avant les siens…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu le message de Kathryn lui intimant de venir chez elle des qu'elle pouvait, Regina avait retenu son souffle avant de répondre qu'elle viendrait dans l'après-midi. Pour être honnête, elle redoutait cette conversation avec Kathryn… Celle-ci allait surement lui en vouloir d'avoir fait souffrir Emma même en sachant pourquoi elle avait fait ce choix…

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement, le doigt sur la sonnette sans oser appuyer, elle se sentit stupide. Kathryn était sa meilleure amie, elle n'allait tout de même pas la mordre… N'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, il passa moins d'une seconde entre le moment ou la sonnette retentit et celui ou la main de la blonde atterrit violemment sur sa joue.

**-Ca**, dit-elle en pointant son doigts sur la brune, **c'est parce que je me suis souvenue que tu avais giflé Emma et que depuis trois mois elle va mal à cause de toi.**

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle s'approcha ensuite pour enfermer Regina dans une étreinte d'ours.

**-Et ça**, dit-elle plus doucement, **c'est parce que t'es ma meilleure amie, que tu l'aime et que je sais que tu déteste ça de devoir rester loin d'elle.**

Face à ça, Regina ne savait plus très bien si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Son amie s'écarta lentement d'elle puis lui fit signe de rentrer dans l'appartement. Encore un peu stressée, la brune lissa des plis inexistants sur sa robe grise.

**-Tiens**, sourit la blonde en lui tendant un verre.

Quelque seconde de silence passèrent ou elles étaient plongé dans leurs pensées.

-Raconte moi depuis le début, finit par lui demander Kathryn.

**-Qu…Quoi ?** réagit Regina après avoir faillit s'étouffer avec son verre. **Je… Emma t'as déjà tout raconté…**

**-Emma est resté vague**, répondit l'autre en roulant des yeux. **Toi aussi d'ailleurs… Mais là, plus de mensonge ni d'omission. Je veux savoir comment Emma est passé de « L'amour, c'est de la merde. » à une semaine à pleurer sur mon canapé. Et comment toi tu es passée de « J'ai toujours voulu essayer d'être pionne » à « Je suis partie pour la protéger. ».**

Attristé de voir que son amie paraissait presque… vexé de ne pas avoir eu le droit de connaitre toute l'histoire avant aujourd'hui, Regina prit une grande inspiration t se replongea dans ses souvenirs du début d'année avec Emma.

**-Tu te souviens la soirée ou tu m'as amené à la veille d la rentrée des classes ?**

**-Oui… J'avais même voulu y inviter Emma mais Ingrid n'avait pas voulu la laisser venir… Ca nous aurait peut-être évité des problèmes…**

**-Pas faux… Bref, le lendemain je suis arrivé en retard. Emma m'as demandé ou était sa salle… Et bien sur je n'en avais aucune idée… Elle a du me prendre pour une folle, sourit Regina avec nostalgie, avec mes collant déchirées… C'était surement la première fois qu'elle voyait une pionne s'excuser… Plus tard dans la journée je l'ai revu, elle sortait du bureau de Melle Blanchard et elle avait l'air de pleurer… Je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien et elle m'a envoyé chier. Le lendemain j'ai fait l'heure de colle… Elle s'est excusée de ce qu'elle m'avait dit la veille… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai pardonnée, elle m'avait vraiment blessée… Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais la connaitre… Alors on a commencé à discuter, tout les mercredis, on parlait de tout et de rien… Plus les jours passaient plus je m'attachais, je voulais la protéger… Je voyais Peter Tink et Philip la harceler sans pouvoir rien y faire… On ne pouvait que les envoyer chez Melle Blanchard et ça ne servait a rien… Puis il y a eu la gifle… Avec les autres pions on s'inquiétait pour Emma, on voyait que même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, les moqueries l'atteignaient… J'ai voulu la questionner et… je l'ai peut-être un peu trop poussé…Elle m'a dit que je ne la connaissais pas, que je n'avais aucun droit de prétendre la connaitre et qu'être pionne ne semblait définitivement pas me correspondre. Je l'ai giflé, je… sais que je n'aurais pas du mais… quand elle m'a dit ça j'ai… ce travail c'était…**

Elle s'interrompit, pas sûre de savoir comment continuer. Baissant la tête, elle fixa son regard sur ses mains avec lesquelles elle jouait nerveusement. Repenser au début de cette histoire, repenser tout simplement à cette histoire, ramenait en elle la douleur de la séparation qui ne la quittait jamais vraiment…

**-Je sais**, lui dit tout doucement Kathryn, **Lucie…**

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle lança un regard inquiet à son amie. Elle n'avait pas dit à Kathryn la signification de ce travail pour elle, parler de Lucie amenant encore les larmes dans ses yeux.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas**, lui sourit la blonde**, Emma m'as juste dit qu'être pionne te ramenait à Lucie, je n'en sais pas plus. Passe directement au moment où tu as du partir…**

**-Ok,** acquiesça t'elle. **Au fil des semaines on s'est rapproché après ça… On se prenait la main, je l'ai accueilli chez moi… Roland l'aime bien**, sourit-elle doucement. **Puis du jour au lendemain, elle s'est mise à m'éviter… Je me suis rendue compte à quel point je tenais à elle… Même le fait qu'elle ne me souri plus lorsque qu'on se croisait me manquait… **

**-Et tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'aime**, compléta Kathryn.

-**Oui… Melle Blanchard m'as entendu en parler avec les autres pions… J'étais à bout parce qu'Emma m'évitait toujours et aucun n'as pensé à fermer la porte… Elle m'a dis que j'étais virée, a cause de règles de non fraternisation… Je lui ai dis que puisque c'était ce qu'elle voulait, j'acceptais de disparaitre et qu'Emma n'entendrait plus parler de moi, si elle faisait en sorte que Peter, Tink et Philip la laissent tranquille. Ca as marché…, **continua t'elle avec un sourire triste.** Toutes les semaines, je demandais de ses nouvelles à Mulan ou David ou Belle… Mulan m'as même prévenu quand Emma à été à l'hôpital et je suis allé la voir… Elsa… Elle sait que je suis partie pour Emma mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien lui dire… **

**-Tu es venue à l'hôpital ? **

**-Oui… Le lundi après midi. Pourquoi ? **

**-Bon sang**, souffla l'autre**, même la je l'ai pas su… J'ai passé le week-end à son chevet et t'es venu le jour j'y étais pas ! **

**-Kat…**

**-Non, laisse tomber… **

**-Emma ne doit rien savoir, Kat. Si elle apprenait tout ça, tu sais comme moi qu'elle ira confronter Melle Blanchard et ça ne serait pas une bonne idée… **

**-Je sais mais… On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça… Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ! **

**-Si elle l'apprend maintenant, l'accord que j'ai passé avec Blanchard sera rompu et tout ça n'aura servi à rien !**

**-Tu as fait ça parce que tu avais peur que Peter ne la détruise mais c'est ça qui est en train de la détruire ! **

**-Elle m'a dit que si Peter la détruisait elle n'était pas sûre de s'en remettre… Elle se remettra de mon départ,** répondit Regina alors que quelques larmes commençait à couler.

**-Non tu ne comprends pas… Je connais Emma depuis longtemps… J'ai vu comme tu regardais ses bras hier, je sais que tu as vu ses cicatrices et que tu sais ce que ça signifie. J'ai connu Emma avant qu'elle n'arrête ça, je l'ai vu tenter d'arrêter et rechuter jusqu'au jour où elle a réussi, quand elle compris qu'elle avait trouvé une famille avec Ingrid et les filles, elle se sentais bien… Quand tu arrête quelque chose comme ça, le plus dur c'est les premières semaines, les premiers mois… Et seulement quelques mois après qu'elle ait arrêté, Lily l'as laissé tomber. Et oui ça l'as anéanti. Mais elle n'a pas rechuté. On aurait toute compris si elle avait craquée mais ce n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui ça fait plusieurs années, elle va mieux, elle allait bien… Mais là, elle a craqué ! Pour toi, à cause de toi elle a craqué ! **

**-J'ai compris Kathryn**, la coupa l'autre. **Je… je me sens déjà bien assez coupable comme ça ! **

**-Ce que je veux dire Regina**, fit Kathryn en lui prenant la main, **c'est qu'elle a craqué à cause de toi alors qu'elle n'avait pas craqué pour Lily ni pour rien d'autre… Elle t'aime, elle t'aime cent fois plus qu'elle n'a aimé Lily. Elle ne se remettra pas de ton départ…**

* * *

**Voili voilou :) J'espere que le chapitre as valu l'attente :) **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter :) !**

**Je vous dis donc à Lundi pour ceux qui liront les OS de la SQ week, et à dans deux semaine pour les autre :) **

**A bientot :) **


	21. Révélation

**Coucou ! Techniquement je suis encore dans les temps pour un peu moins d'une heure ^^ **

**Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos MP et reviews,j'arrive pas à me poser en ce moment mais je vous promets que j'essaierai de faire mieux la semaine prochaine, je vais meme essayer de vous envoyer des extraits comme avant ( c'est quand meme pas sur que j'y arrive à 100% ^^ ) **

**Merci aux fideles qui ont commenté le chapitre précédents *coeur***

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que après ce chapitre, il en restera un puis ce sera l'épilogue ( j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vraiment écris ca ) et je veux tous vous remercier parce que c'est grace à vous si j'ai réussis. si j'avais pas eu vos review et les mise en favs et follow, j'aurais surement laissé tombé en cours. **

**Puis je m'excuse parce que il doit y avoir tout plein beaucoup de faute d'orthographe etc parce qu'il y as moins d'une demi-heure j'étais encore en train d'écrire donc j'ai pas pu le relire beaucoup ^^ **

**Je vous laisse lire Bisouuuss**

* * *

Regina avait passé la nuit chez son amie. Elles avaient beaucoup parlé d'Emma. Kathryn continuait à penser qu'elles devraient en parler à Emma mais Regina ne voulait pas… Elle voulait que tout ça ait servi à quelque chose. Elle voulait continuer à espérer que Emma s'en remettrait. Elle voulait continuer à se dire qu'elle n'avait pas détruit l'adolescente. De plus, tout avouer signifiait se confronter à la jeune fille et Regina n'était pas sure d'être prête pour voir à quel point Emma lui en voulait…

* * *

-Elsa, Anna, vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ?

Le lendemain de sa discussion avec Emma, Ingrid profita du sommeil de celle-ci pour appeler ses deux autres filles qui échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de la rejoindre.

-Emma m'as tout raconté par rapport à Regina hier… Je ne vous en veut pas de l'avoir couvert, reprit-elle rapidement, mais je m'inquiète pour elle… Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose… Donc Elsa tu va commencer par me dire ce que t'as dis Regina à l'hôpital.

Le souffle d'Elsa se bloqua dans sa gorge. Leur mère avait ce regard déterminé qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose. L'adolescente savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix…

-Je lui ai dis qu'Emma l'aimait et elle m'as dit qu'elle l'aimait aussi… Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle était parti elle m'as dit que c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait du la protéger puis elle m'as fait promettre de ne pas en parler à Emma…

-Elle était chez Kathryn l'autre soir avec Emma… Apparemment ça ne s'est pas très bien passé…

-Ça explique pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu nous parler…

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose… Il faut qu'on sache pourquoi Regina est parti pour pouvoir la faire revenir…

-Je vais demander à Kathryn, dit Anna.

-Je vais demander à Ruby ce qui s'est passé exactement hier soir, continua Elsa.

-Et moi, reprit la mère, je vais la chercher dans l'annuaire ou sur internet, je devrais finir par trouver quelque chose. Quel est son nom de famille ?

-Mills…

Entendant des pas dans l'escalier, elles se séparèrent, les adolescente saisissant leur portables alors qu'Ingrid commençait ses recherche sur son ordinateurs…

* * *

Tant bien que mal malgré son très bas moral, Regina avait tenté de retourner au travail. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Robin avait dit aux autre pour justifier le jour ou elle était partie plus tôt, ou encore son absence le lundi qui avait suivi la soirée chez Kathryn, mais ça avait été efficaces puisque qu'a part quelque regard curieux, Victoria et Jeff ne lui avaient posé aucune question.

Reconduisant à l'entrée du bureau une femme dont elle venait d'accepter le dossier, elle ne prêta pas vraiment attention à la femme qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Victoria.

-Elle est juste là, le bureau du fond.

Levant la tête de son bureau ou elle s'était rassie et du dossier sur lequel elle voulait travailler, la brune refusa d'abord de croire à la personne qu'elle voyait en face d'elle.

-Madame Frost ?

-En fait c'est Mademoiselle, lui sourit la blonde. Regina Mills ?

-Oui, oui c'est moi… Je peux vous aider ?

-Je suis là pour Emma, elle…

-Elle va bien ? la coupa tout de suite la brune.

Elle remarqua que ses deux collègues l'avait regardé curieusement a l'entente du prénom de la jeune fille, lui confirmant ainsi que Robin leur avait forcément dis quelque chose.

-Elle fait aller…

-Je vous offre un café, proposa Regina. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

-Euh d'accord…

L'avocate se saisit de sa veste et se dirigea vers Victoria.

-Dis à Robin que la mère d'Emma est venu. Et non, je ne répondrai pas à tes questions, enchaîna t'elle en voyant ouvrir la bouche. J'y vais !

Elle rejoint rapidement Ingrid qui l'attendait a l'extérieur du cabinet et la guida vers un café juste à coté.

-Je suis désolée, pour ça. Mes collègue ont tendance à être l'affût de tout les ragots… Rien que votre venue va suffire à les faire parler une semaine.

-Il n'y as pas de problèmes.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Aucune ne savait comment amener le sujet sans brusquer l'autre…

-Comment vont les filles ? finit par demander Regina pour briser la glace.

-Anna et Elsa vont bien, elles s'inquiètent pour Emma… Emma est un fantôme depuis la nuit chez Kathryn, la semaine dernière… On sait qu'elle est là mais on ne la voit jamais…

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça…, dit doucement Regina.

-Je sais, vous l'aimez… A l'hôpital, ce jour là, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez mais ça se voyait… Votre visage lorsque vous l'avez vu dans le lit… Je ne vous connaissez pas mais j'avais presque envie de vous prendre dans mes bras et de vous rassurer…

-Mulan m'as appelé ce jour là pour me dire qu'elle était à l'hôpital et je suis venue tout de suite… J'ai même dis à la secrétaire que j'étais sa tante pour qu'elle me donne son numéro de chambre…

La mère d'Emma sourit légèrement à cette pensée avant de redevenir sérieuse.

-Vous ne vouliez pas partir, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je ne voulais pas partir, lui confirma Regina. Je ne voulais pas la laisser… J'ai continué veiller sur elle de loin, reprit-elle avec une sourire triste... Toute les semaines je demandais des nouvelles d'elles aux autres pions ou aux professeurs... Sa prof principale m'avait dit qu'elle commençait à aller mieux...

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne peut pas en parler, refusa Regina.

-Je n'en parlerais pas à Emma, lui promit l'autre. Mais c'est ma filles et je veux la protéger... Je veux trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses...

-Elle ne risque plus rien maintenant... Elle m'as dit que c'était fini...

-Tant que vous ne serez pas là, elle ne sera pas heureuse.

-Si je reviens elle ne pourra pas l'être non plus !

Elle croyait en ce qu'elle disait... Si elle était de retour dans la vie d'Emma et si par malheur Melle Blanchard se rendait compte de quoi que ce soit, Peter et Tink recommenceraient à faire de sa vie un enfer jusqu'à la détruire...

-Dites moi ce qui s'est passé, insista Ingrid ? Je ne dirais rien à Emma et je ne vous forcerait pas à faire quoi que ce soit... Je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé...

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la brune sentit sa détermination se fissurer. Ingrid méritait de savoir ce qui s'était passé, les raisons qui avait poussé Emma à se renfermer. Les raisons qui avait poussé Regina à s'en aller...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Melle Blanchard, la CPE, as découvert que j'étais... trop attaché à Emma, Je suis pionne donc je n'ai pas le droit... c'est comme si un professeur tombe amoureux d'un élève, c'est mal vu... Elle m'as viré, en me disant qu'étant avocate je comprenais sûrement les motifs... Je lui ai dis qu'étant avocate, mes anciens collègues serait intéressée par l'histoire d'une CPE qui n'avait rien fait pour mettre un frein au harcèlement d'une de ses élèves puisque qu'elle n'avait pas réagis à ce que Peter et Tink faisait subir à Emma... Je lui ai dis que j'acceptais de disparaître du lycée et de la vie d'Emma puisque c'était ce qu'elle voulait mais qu'elle devait arrêter ça... Je veux juste qu'Emma aille bien,finit-elle un ton plus bas, sans devoir lutter contre eux... je veux juste qu'elle ait une adolescence normale, une scolarité normale sans harcèlement...

Ingrid garda le silences quelques secondes pour accepter tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Melle Blanchard n'arrêterait t'elle donc jamais de faire payer Emma pour ce qui s'était passé bien des années plus tôt ? Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'Emma aurait préféré l'autre solution, Ingrid comprenait le choix de Regina... Même au delà de sa tête qui lui criait que la brune avait fait ce qu'il fallait, son cœur lui disait qu'elle devait réparer tout ça, que Regina et Emma devait être réunis parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'Emma soient heureuse.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de mettre Melle Blanchard hors-concours, il ne faut plus qu'elle pose problème...

-Je suis pieds et poings liés, dit Regina après quelques secondes, si j'essaie de faire un mouvement envers elle, elle m'enverra en prison... Et ça n'aura servi à rien puisque le harcèlement reprendra de plus belle.

-J'ai déjà eu affaire à Melle Blanchard, on finira par trouver quelque chose... Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose...

-Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Emma, murmura la brune un peu perdue dans ses pensées,

-Je sais, dit doucement Ingrid en lui prenant la main, J'aurais sûrement réagi comme vous... Emma finira par le comprendre aussi, laissez lui le temps...

Elle commença à se lever et à repartir d'où elle venait avant que Regina ne l'arrête,

-Attendez Mada... Mademoiselle Frost, se reprit-elle. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre Emma et Melle Blanchard ?

Elle avait tellement d'autre question en vrai... Est ce que Emma lui avait parlé ? Ou bien était-ce Kathryn ? Pourquoi ne lui demandait-elle pas de revenir comme l'avait fait les autres ? Est-ce qu'elles se reverraient ? Est-ce qu'Emma allait bien ?

-C'est à elle de vous dire ça, lui répondit Ingrid dans un sourire triste. Elle vous aime réellement, elle vous en parlera...

« Encore faut t'il que l'on ait l'occasion de se reparler sans se crier dessus », ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Encore fallait-il qu'Emma lui accorde sa confiance.

Pendant que Regina regrettait son ancienne proximité avec l'adolescente, Ingrid repartit à son travail. Elle avait réussi à s'éclipser quelques heures mais ne pouvait pas repousser ses rendez-vous jusqu'à ce soir... Elle devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Melle Blanchard pour de bon. Elle devait trouver un moyen de faire pression sur la femme, assez pour que celle-ci laisse tomber sa vendetta ridicule envers Emma...

Elle passa le reste de la journée à se creuser la tête, tentant désespérément de trouver une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation perdurer, Chaque jour elle voyait qu'Emma allait de plus en plus mal. Elle voyait les cernes sous ses yeux, entendait ses sanglots la nuits. Elle avait retenue ses larmes en voyant les cicatrices récentes sur les poignets de l'adolescente et avait remarquer les regards mi-peinés mi-inquiets qu'échangeaient Elsa et Anna à chaque fois que la blonde refusait de se confier à elles. Elle voyait la douleur de sa filles transparaître dans chacun de ses mouvements et se sentait impuissante. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était trouver un moyen d'écarter Melle Blanchard pour que Regina puisse revenir. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle aurait beau supplier Regina, celle ci ne reviendrait pas. D'abord et surtout parce qu'elle voulait continuer à croire que le sacrifice qu'elle et Emma avaient fait avait servi quelque chose, même si Emma ne l'avait pas fait en connaissance de cause. Mais en la voyant, Ingrid devinait qu'elle craignait la réaction d'Emma. Elle avait fait ce choix dans l'intérêt de la jeune fille mais avait blessée celle-ci et avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille... ce en quoi elle n'avait pas tort, ne put s'empêcher de penser la mère. Emma allait lui en vouloir, c'était une garantie. Elle lui en voulait déjà. Mais elle saurait comprendre.

* * *

Une semaine était passé depuis la soirée chez Kathryn mais ça semblait être hier pour Emma. Chaque nuit, elle repensait à Kat, à Regina, à ce que lui avait dit sa mère... Elle était sur que Kathryn savait ce qui s'était passé mais refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle lui avait dit d'aller demander à Regina, lui avait même donné son numéro... Mais Emma ne savait pas si elle avait la force de faire ça. De téléphoner et de ne pas s'écrouler en entendant la voix de la brune. Parce que la vérité c'est qu'elle se sentait plus faible que jamais. Les voix d'Ingrid et de Kat qui lui répétait que Regina l'aimait, la voix de Regina qui disait être partie pour elle, tout ça résonnait et tournait dans sa tête comme un disque sans fin. Elle ne savait plus ou elle en était. Elle se sentait perdue et ne savait plus comment lutter. Elle se sentait seule, ne se confiait plus à ses sœurs ou à Kathryn ni même à Ruby ou à Ariel... Elle n'arrivait plus à se confier à qui que ce soit, elle avait repris sa lame, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire après avoir tenu pendant plusieurs années. Elle savait que ses sœurs avait vu les cicatrices mais n'arrivait plus à leur en parler... ni même à écouter lorsque qu'elles venaient essayer de leur en parler. Elle savait qu'elle blessait ses sœurs mais n'arrivait pas à faire autrement et ça la faisait se sentir encore plus mal.

* * *

Lorsque que le téléphone d'Ingrid sonna à 17h30 elle ne s'inquiéta pas tout de suite en décrochant malgré le numéro qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, A Boston quelque minutes plus tard, Kathryn décrocha comme si de rien n'était avant de se rattraper au comptoir de la bijouterie ou elle travaillait. Quand Elsa et Anna étaient rentrées chez elles ce soir là, elles ne s'étaient d'abord pas vraiment inquiétées de ne pas la voir dans le bus du soir. Quand elles avaient vu le sac d'Emma dans l'entrée, elles avaient juste pensée qu'elle avait fini en avance et étaient rentrée à pieds. Lorsque qu'elles étaient allé la voir dans sa chambre et qu'elles l'avait vue évanouie sur son lit et son avant bras rougi de sang, elle avait du retenir leur sanglots pour pouvoir téléphoner aux pompiers...

[Vous avez vu ? Je suis gentille de pas m'arreter là^^]

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, toute attendaient que l'adolescente se réveille. Ingrid étaient passé par chez elle pour récupérer Anna et Elsa qui n'avaient pas pu monter dans l'ambulance et était allé directement à l'hôpital ou elles avaient rejoint Kathryn.

Toute les quatre assises en salle d'attente, elles tentaient de se rassurer, chacune essayant de se montrer forte pour les autres, Mais au fond chacune avait peur de ce que leur présences ici signifiait. Emma avait-elle vraiment craqué au point faire une tentative de suicide ?

-Le numéro de chambre d'Emma Swan s'il vous plaît.

Elsa et Anna froncèrent les sourcils et reconnaissant la voix et se tournèrent vers leur mère pour comprendre.

-Elsa, va la chercher s'il te plaît avant qu'elle ne dise encore à l'infirmière qu'elle est la tante d'Emma.

Lorsque l'adolescente disparut a l'angle du couloir, la mère se tourna simplement vers Kathryn.

-Elle as le droit de savoir, se justifia simplement celle-ci.

Elsa les rejoint rapidement accompagné de Regina. Celle-ci se tordait les doigts et semblait gênée, ne sachant pas réellement comment agir avec la famille d'Emma au grand complet.

-Comment elle va ? Finit-elle par demander d'une voix cassée par les larmes.

-Les médecins ne sont pas encore venu nous voir... On peut juste attendre, répondit Kathryn dans une grimace. Je déteste attendre...

-On déteste tous attendre, renchérit Anna, sa voix étouffée par ses mains dans lesquelles elle avait enterrée son visage.

Les médecin arriva quelques seconde plus tard. C'était le même que celui qui avait pris en charge Emma quelque semaines plus tôt. Il les laissa entrer dans la chambre en leur disant que les effets de l'anesthésie était en train de se dissiper et qu'Emma pouvait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, Regina sentit les larmes obstruer ses yeux alors qu'elle voyait le bandage qui recouvrait le bras de la jeune fille... Tout était de sa faute...

-Je devrais y aller, lâcha t'elle faisant se retourner tout le monde. Je... Je ne devrais pas être là...

Elle partit sans un mot de plus, sans un regard en arrière.

-Je vais la chercher, dit simplement Ingrid avant de la suivre.

Elle la rattrapa sur le parking ou elle trouva la brune appuyée sur sa voiture, les larmes roulant sur son visage.

-Regina, ne partez pas !

-Je ne devrais pas être là, répéta t'elle faiblement. Retournez-y, vous êtes sa famille, elle as besoin de vous...

-Elle as besoin de vous aussi...

-Non, la coupa Regina. Moi... Je suis celle à cause de qui elle est la bas... c'est ma faute si elle as recommencé alors qu'elle avait arrêté pendant des années !

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est celle de Melle Blanchard. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, Emma serez peut-être sur ce lit à cause de Peter et Tink ! Vous avez voulu la protéger ! Vous méritez d'être dans cette chambre autant que moi et ses sœurs !

-Mais elle m'en veut ! Elle ne voudra pas me parler ! Ça ne sert à rien que je vienne à part à nous faire du mal, à moi comme à elle...

-Elle vous aime... Peut-être qu'elle vous en veut oui mais elle vous aime... Même si elle ne le montrera peut-être pas, elle serez touchée que vous soyez là...

-Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, murmura doucement Regina.

Elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait la force. D'affronter Emma, de voir dans son regard qu'elle lui en voulait, qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler ni la voir. Elle aimait assez la jeune fille pour avoir choisi de s'éloigner d'elle pour lui donner une chance. Mais l'aimait t'elle assez pour supporter sa rancœur et réussir à faire comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas ?

-Si vous ne venez pas pour elle, venez pour vous parce que sinon vous passerez votre soirée à vous ronger les ongles en vous demandant si elle va bien... Venez pour Kathryn, elle as besoin de sa meilleure amie. Les filles peuvent s'appuyer sur moi, mais même si elle fait partie de la famille elle ne s'appuie réellement que sur Emma...

Regina repensa à Kathryn qui l'avait appelé. Sa voix s'était brisé au téléphone lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'Emma était à l'hôpital. Dans la salle d'attente elle avait pu remarquer que si Ingrid, Elsa et Anna se soutenaient les unes les autres, Kathryn restait en retrait. Même lorsque qu'elles essayaient de l'inclure, Kathryn restait à l'écart. Elle avait plus sa place ici que Regina mais ne se sentait réellement à sa place que lorsqu'elle était avec sa sœur.

Faisant taire la voix en elle qui lui disait que c'était une très mauvaise d'y retourner, elle lâcha un soupir et fit signe à Ingrid qu'elle était prête à y aller.

Elle n'eut le temps de ne faire quelque pas dans la chambre avant que Kathryn ne la prenne dans ses bras, ses larmes coulant sur l'épaules de la brune.

-Merci, chuchota t'elle doucement.

-Toujours, lui répondit la brune dans un murmure.

Elles se séparent doucement avant que Kathryn ne l'entraîne vers le lit pour la placer à coté de la jeune fille. En regardant son doux visage endormi, Regina eut l'impression que le monde disparaissait autour d'elle. Elle leva une de ses mains et remit doucement en place une mèche de cheveux. Elle sentait ses larmes couler mais n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front pâle de la blonde et reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité en sentant Anna lui serrer la main. Elles échangèrent un regard plein de larmes avant de de se tourner encore une fois vers Emma, Et à ce moment là, Regina ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y as encore quelques mois, Emma aurait été heureuse de voir qu'elle s'entendait bien avec ses sœurs et même avec sa mère...

Elle partit s'asseoir sur une chaise dans le fond de la pièce, à coté de Kathryn et Elsa qui regardait Emma. Le temps s'écoulait lentement dans la pièce, aucune n'osant briser le silence pesant alors que toute attendaient le moindre signe qui indiquerait le réveil d'Emma.

-Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de Melle Blanchard, lâcha tout à coup Ingrid,

-Euh... Melle Blanchard est vraiment lourde avec Emma, Ok, mais qu'est que ça as avoir avec le fait qu'elle soit à l'hôpital ? Demanda Elsa en fronçant les sourcils.

De l'autre coté, Regina échangeait un regard paniqué avec Kathryn. Ingrid venait sérieusement de laisser échapper ça ?

-Oups...

-Vous nous expliquez ce qui se passe ? Réclama Anna.

Ingrid demanda du regard à Regina si elle pouvait leur raconter...

-C'est ce qui s'est passé, finit par dire elle même Regina. Melle Blanchard as découvert que j'aime Emma, elle m'as viré... Tout ce qui semblait compter à ses yeux c'était de faire souffrir Emma donc je lui ai dis que j'acceptais de disparaître de sa vie et qu'en échange elle devait faire en sorte que Peter, Tink et Philippe la laissent tranquille... Je voulais juste qu'elle puisse être heureuse...

-Tu... aurais du m'en parler...

Elles sursautèrent toutes alors que la phrase résonnait dans la pièce. La voix rauque d'avoir peu parlé, Emma avait lâché ça comme une sentence …

* * *

**A votre avis, comment elle va réagir ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Dites moi tout ! **

**J'espere que ca vous as plu et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine **

**Bisous :) **

**P.S : J'ai réussi mes épreuves du bac ;-**)


	22. Resolutions

**AVERTISSEMENT : Avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre et que vous me traitiez de noms d'oiseaux, souvenez que fin heureuse je vous ai promis et fin heureuse il y aura. Je vous promets que la semaines prochaines on les retrouvera heureuse et amoureuse :)**

**Sinon je poste ce chapitre à 4h du matin et je suis sure qu'on est encore mercredi quelque part :)**

**Bises !**

* * *

En quelques secondes, elles se précipitèrent toute vers Emma. La jeune fille était au centre d'une attention dont elle se serais bien passée, tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment là étant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

**-J'ai tout entendu... Ingrid tu aurais du m'en parler toi aussi...**

**-Je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui...**

**-Et tu n'aurais pas du aller la voir dans mon dos... Kathryn, je te faisais confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui ! Et ça... Tu aurais du me dire ce qui s'était passé, n'importe quoi plutôt que de me laisser me poser la question pendant des jours...**

**-Emma**, commença Elsa d'une voix apaisante, **on voulait juste...**

**\- « On » ?** la coupa l'autre, **parce que tu étais au courant aussi ? C'est super, lâcha t'elle, tout le monde savait à part moi. Anna, tu le savais aussi ?!**

**-Anna ne savait pas**, coupa Regina avant que la rousse n'ai eut le temps de réagir, **et Elsa en savait autant que toi jusqu'à il y as quelques minutes. J'ai dis ce qui s'était passé à Kathryn à la soirée chez elle. Et ta mère est venu me voir pour me demander ce qu'il s'était passé...**

**-Elles avaient le droit de savoir et pas moi ?!**

**-Emma, je...**

**-Non ! N'essaie même pas de te défendre ! Tu n'aurais pas du faire le choix de partir pour me « protéger » au départ.**

**-Emma, je n'avais pas le choix...**

**-Si tu l'avais le choix**, répliqua la jeune fille, **tu aurais pu me le dire et nous épargner tout ça... On aurait pu trouver une solution n'importe quoi... Je n'aurais pas laisser Melle Blanchard me détruire... Elle as ruiner ma vie une fois, jamais ça n'aurait du arriver à nouveau... Mais grâce à toi, elle as pu réussir une deuxième fois...**

Regina sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge, les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire ça, si elle pouvait réussir à affronter les reproches de l'adolescente. Au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre la colère de la blonde. Elle aurait sûrement mal réagis à sa place si quelqu'un avait pris une décision comme ça pour elle...

**-Je voulais juste que tu puisse...**

**-Je me foutais de tout ce que pouvait me dire Peter tant que tu étais avec moi ! Si tu étais resté, j'aurais pu le supporter...**

Aucune ne s'était rendue compte que les quatre autres étaient sorties de la chambre pour les laisser seule. Aucune ne s'était rendue compte qu'elles pleuraient toutes les deux. Aucune n'avaient voulu se rendre compte qu'elles en souffraient toute les deux. Aucune ne voulait se rendre compte que même si la vérité était enfin sortie, elles ne pouvaient toujours pas être ensemble...

**-Je... je suis fatigué**, balbutia la jeune fille au terme d'un long silence en tournant la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

**-Je vais y aller**, répondit doucement la brune. **Désolée pour tout, Emma...**

La blonde ne dit rien, ne la regarda même pas ouvrir la porte. Elle ne vit par Regina se tourner vers elle une dernière fois, ses yeux chocolats plein de larmes et de regrets.

Après avoir passée la porte, Regina contint ses larmes encore quelques minutes, le temps de rejoindre sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle entendit Kathryn et les autre l'appeler de la salle d'attente, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de voir leur sollicitude. Elle voulait juste être seule.

Elle s'enferma dans la voiture et s'autorisa enfin à relâcher son contrôle. Elle laissa tomber toute les façades qu'elle maintenait en temps normal. Ces façades faites de fierté et de regard froids derrières lesquels elle avait pris l'habitude de cacher ses émotions. Emma avait réussie à en faire tomber la plupart mais Regina refusais toujours d'être trop vulnérable. Là, elle abandonna tous ses faux-semblants. Elle s'autorisa à laisser couler ses larmes, à gâcher son maquillage. Elle s'autorisa à se moquer de ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Les seules personnes dont l'opinion comptait pour elle, elle n'allait pas les voir ce soir. Elle voulait juste être seule, elle n'irait pas se cacher chez Robin ou Kathryn cette fois. Et quand à Emma... Elle ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais l'adolescente...

Ayant quelque peu calmé ses pleurs, elle démarra enfin le moteur pour rentrer chez elle. En traversant son jardin, elle se revit assise sur ses marches avec Emma quelques mois plus tôt, à deux doigts de l'embrasser... Comment tout ça avait-il pu si mal évoluer ? Elle revit la jeune fille dans son salon, en train de jouer avec Roland. Elle monta se coucher sans manger, d'abord dans sa chambre puis finit par aller se coucher dans la chambre d'ami, là ou elle pouvait encore sentir le parfum d'Emma sur l'oreiller. Elle s'endormit finalement, les yeux mouillé d'avoir ré-pleuré et le nez enfoui dans les reste du passage d'Emma dans sa vie.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne et l'envie de tuer la personne qui sonnait à sa porte. Elle se leva et alla en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit sans même se demander qui pouvait être là.

**-Oh mon Dieu, tu m'as fait une peur bleue !** S'exclama Kathryn en la prenant dans ses bras. **Tu ne sais pas répondre au téléphone ?!**

Elle rendit son étreinte à son amie, malgré tout heureuse de la voir.

**-J'avais coupé mon téléphone, j'avais envie d'être seule... Je suis désolée d'être parti comme ça hier...**

**-Personne ne t'en veux, on s'est juste inquiétées pour toi...**

Regina sourit à son amie avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La relâchant, elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour leur préparer deux café, elle pouvait voir au regard de son amie que celle-ci avait besoin d'un remontant.

**-Comment va Emma ?** Lâcha t'elle quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elles s'asseyaient sur le canapé

La question avait glissé sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir, Et à cet instant, elle redoutait autant qu'elle désirait entendre la réponse de la blonde.

**-On est allé la voir après que tu sois partie, elle ne parles plus ni à moi, ni à Ingrid, ni à Elsa, et ne lâche que quelques mots à Anna... Le médecin as dit qu'elle pourrait sortir d'ici quelques jour mais qu'elle aurait des rendez-vous obligatoire avec un psy parce qu'elle avait fait une tentative de suicide.**

La brune hocha la tête, elle savait que c'était la procédure.

**-Comment tu te sens ?**

**-Mieux que toi, je pense**, lui sourit la blonde.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et mit un coup d'épaule à son amie. Même si celle ci ne le montrait pas, elle savait que Kathryn avait du mal avec cette situation. Emma était sa petite sœur, elle l'avait recueillie, s'était occupée d'elle, l'avait vu remonter la pente à travers les années. Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui qu'Emma avait besoin de soutient plus que jamais elle ne pouvait pas être là pour elle...

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dis hier soir ?** Demanda Kathryn d'une voix douce en brisant le léger silence de la pièce.

**-Que j'aurais du lui raconter, qu'elle n'aurais pas laissée Melle Blanchard la détruire une deuxième fois mais que s'était ce qu'il s'était passé... Elle m'as dit qu'elle aurait pu tout encaisser si j'étais restée...**

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur avant de reprendre la parole.

**-Tu sais ce que c'est le pire ? Je la comprends... Je réagirais exactement de la même façon à sa place... Toute ma jeunesse, c'est ce qu'as fait ma mère, elle m'as caché certaine chose, m'as obligé à en faire d'autre, toujours en prétextant qu'elle faisait ça pour mon bien. J'ai fais exactement la même chose... **

**-Mais tu as pardonné à ta mère, Regina. Emma te pardonneras...**

**-Il as fallut que ma mère meurt pour que je la pardonne...**

**-Emma te pardonneras,** lui assura simplement l'autre une nouvelle fois.

Elles n'ajoutèrent rien, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Reprendre la parole n'aurait servi qu'a les accabler un peu plus. Aucune ne dis à l'autre qu'Emma était trop écorchée pour pouvoir pardonner. Aucune ne dis à l'autre qu'elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Aucune ne dis à l'autre que tout aurait pu être si différent...

* * *

Le jour de sa sortie, Emma s'excusa auprès d'Anna avant de faire appeler un taxi. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à rentrer chez elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Elsa de ne lui avoir rien dis ni à Ingrid d'avoir agi dans son dos. Emma restait la principale intéressée et avait été la dernière au courant... Quant à Kathryn... Emma n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle savait tout depuis plusieurs semaines mais ne lui avais rien dit... Elle avait laissée Emma se morfondre, pleurer, être vulnérable... Plus que n'importe qui d'autre elle aurait du savoir à quel point Emma souffrait de cette situation mais n'avait rien fait...

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant le bar d'August, la jeune fille sortit de la voiture et paya sa course en silence. Elle passa la porte et fut immédiatement accueillie par les bras de son ami.

**-Emma ! Ça va ? Les filles m'ont expliqué ce qui s'était passé, comment tu te sens ? **

**-Ça va, ça va je vais bien,** lui sourit-elle.

**-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Tu reprends déjà les cours ?**

**-Non... Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'héberger quelques jours...**

**-Oui bien sur... Tu ne va pas chez ta sœur à Boston d'habitude ?**

**-Je t'expliquerais ce soir... Tu finis le boulot à quelle heure ?**

**-Dix-huit heure, j'aurais qu'a te ramener chez moi à ce moment là...**

Emma passa l'après-midi à ruminer dans un coin du bar. Elle pensait à Regina, à Kathryn, à Ingrid, à Elsa. A Melle Blanchard...

Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su que Melle Blanchard était impliquée. Elle avait juste voulu croire, voulu espérer, que ce n'était pas vrai. Qu'elle s'était fait des idées... Il fallait qu'elle règle ça une bonne fois pour toute.

A 17h elle avait pris sa décision. A 17h05 elle tentait de rassembler son courage. A 17h15 elle se souvenait du temps qu'elle avait passé avec Mary-Margaret lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. A 17h20, elle pleurait sur cette époque ou la vie lui semblait encore si facile. A 17h30, elle partait à pieds du bar d'August vers sa destination. A 17h40, elle toquait à la porte du bureau de Melle Blanchard.

**-Entrez.**

Emma ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. Elle n'arriva pas à croire qu'elle allait faire ça...

**-Miss Swan**, lui sourit la brune en levant la tête.

Le sourire que Melle Blanchard lui offrait fit frissonner Emma. C'était le regard d'un chat qui venait de piéger un canaris...

**-Laissons tomber les « Miss Swan » ok ? Je suis pas ici pour sauver les apparences...**

Elle allait vraiment le faire ?

**-Et bien, pourquoi et-tu là alors ?** Répondit l'autre en insistant sur le tutoiement.

«_ Bon sang, je dois être suicidaire._ »pensa brièvement Emma avant de se lancer.

**-Pour ta rancœur ! Il faut que ça s'arrête ! Ça fait presque dix ans et là, j'en ai marre d'avoir peur de toi !**

**-Oh, et que nous vaut donc ce brusque revirement de caractère ? **

**-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé... Je me moque que vous m'en vouliez, vous savez quoi ? Je m'en veux aussi ! Vous pouvez me coller autant d'heure que vous le voulez. Mais si devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, ne vous en prenez qu'à moi ! Regina n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire ! **

**-Mon mari n'y était pour rien non plus, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça ! Miss Mills avait enfreint le règlements et en était consciente...**

**-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, Mary-Margaret ? Il était mon père, le seul père que je n'ai jamais eu ! Tu sais que le système des adoptions est mauvais, tu ne t'es jamais dit que peut-être j'avais assez payé pour ce qui s'était passé ?! Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est qu'à cause du règlement que tu as viré Regina ! Si c'était vrai, si vraiment ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi, tu n'aurais passé ce marché avec elle pour qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie ! **

**-Elle était assez conne pour t'aimer**, cracha la brune avec du venin dans la voix, **elle en as payer les conséquences... N'est ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? Que quelqu'un t'aime et risque tout pour toi ?**

**-Non**, soupira la jeune fille, **ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est quelqu'un en qui j'ai une totale confiance... Et grâce à toi toute les personne envers qui c'était le cas, je ne peut plus les croire... Alors tu as gagné sur tous les plans, bravo. Je ne fais plus confiance à personne, et Regina as sûrement définitivement disparue de ma vie. Et maintenant tu sais quoi ? J'en ai plus rien à foutre de tout ce que tu pourras me faire. Et ça, ça te fait enrager mais tu ne pourras plus rien y faire.**

Sans offrir la moindre de chance de réagir à Melle Blanchard de réagir, Emma sortit rapidement du bureau. Elle s'apercevait que les larmes coulaient furieusement sur ses joues et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à les retenir... En fait elle ne savait même pas réellement pourquoi elle pleurait, ce n'était pas comme si sa relation avec Melle Blanchard avait disparu depuis des années...

Elle partit s'enfermer dans la voiture d'August, sachant qu'il la rejoindrai lorsque son service serait terminé. Lorsqu'il monta à son tour, elle lui lâcha simplement qu'elle lui expliquerait ça plus tard. Il acquiesça simplement, conscient que s'il brusquait Emma, il y avait beaucoup à perdre.

**-Je vais aller prévenir ta mère que t'es chez moi**, lui dit-il en arrivant chez lui.

**-C'est pas la peine**, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux, **j'ai pas fugué. Avant de partir je leur ai dit ou j'allais. J'ai besoin de prendre mes distance, pas qu'elle envoie les flic à ma recherche.**

**-Okaaaaay... Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?**

**-C'est compliqué...**

**-J'ai le temps, je ne bosse pas demain. Et tu m'as promis une explication...**

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui faire confiance. Qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait besoin de pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un , de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. Elle avait beau tenir à Ariel, leur amitié n'était pas assez forte pour qu'elle arrive à lui faire totalement confiance. Ruby était sa meilleure amie depuis des années et elle lui faisait confiance. Mais elle était sure que celle-ci avait du parler de tout ça dans son dos avec sa mère et ses sœurs et ne se voyait pas aller lui en parler. Il ne lui restait qu'August...

**-Juste ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît... Au début de l'année j'ai appris que la CPE de mon lycée est une femme que j'avais connu dans une de mes anciennes familles d'acceuil et... on s'était quitté en mauvais termes. Et je suis tombé amoureuse d'une pionne. Je sais c'est stupide et final... ça n'as mené nulle part... Du jour au lendemain elle as disparu, elle est parti du lycée, sans un mot sans me dire quoi que ce soit... Pendant des mois, j'ai esperé la retrouver, j'ai gardé ce collier qu'elle m'avait offert, je l'ai cherché... **

**Je l'ai revu chez Kathryn, j'ai découvert qu'elle était sa meilleure amie. Regina, la pionne, m'as dis qu'elle était parti pour me protéger... Bien sûre je n' ai pas cru. Elle as dit tout ce qui s'était passé à Kat mais Kat as refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit... J'ai fini par raconter à Ingrid tout ce qui s'était passé et elle m'as dis que Regina était venu me voir à l'hôpital quand j'étais tombé dans le ravin et qu'on voyait à quel point elle tenait à moi... à quel point elle m'aimait... **

**Les filles t'ont dit que j'étais à l'hôpital ces jours-ci... Ce qui s'est passé c'est que quand je me suis réveillée, Ingrid, Kat, Elsa, Anna et Regina était dans ma chambre. Je les ai entendu parler... J'ai découvert que ce qui s'était passé, s'était que Regina m'avait laissé tomber. Elle était partie en pensant me protéger mais elle aurait du m'en parler... Si elle m'en avait parlé et qu'elle était resté, tout aurait été tellement plus simple... Si elle était resté, elle n'aurait même pas eu à me protéger... Kat était au courant de tout et ne m'as rien dis... Ma mère est aller voir Regina dans mon dos, Elsa as parlé à Regina quand elle était venu me voir à l'hôpital et ne m'as rien dis, elle as même aider Ingrid as agir dans mon dos... tout comme Anna...**

**-Elles ne voulaient pas te blesser...**, dit enfin August après avoir laissé passer plusieurs minutes de silence.

**-Le résultat c'est le même...**

**-Emma, tu ne peut pas leur en vouloir d'avoir voulu t'aider...**

**-Je ne leur en veux pas de ça, je leur en veut parce que personne ne m'as rien dis ! Tout le monde m'as traité comme une gamine qu'il faut proteger ! Tout le monde as agit dans mon dos !**

**-Parce que sinon tu les en aurais dissuadé. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, tu sais la vérité comme** **moi. Tu n'accepterais pas qu'on t'empêche d'aider une personne à qui tu tiens, ne leur en veut pas d'être comme toi.**

**-Je leurs faisais confiance...**

**-Et on sait tout les deux que tu les pardonneras.**

**-Kat... Elle as vu ce que m'as fait le départ de Regina, c'est chez elle que je suis allée ce jour-là, chez elle que je me suis cachée pendant une semaine... Elle m'as vu pleurer pendant des heures et me demander ce qui s'était passé... Elle aurait du m'en parler ! **

**-Emma, je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire parce que tu ne m'écouterai pas... Mais tu devrais en parler tout simplement avec Kathryn et Regina...**

**-Je ne parlerais pas avec Regi...**

**-Tu vas aller parler à Regina**, la coupa t'il, **sinon tu sais que tu ne passeras pas à autre chose.**

Il laissa Emma seule, la laissant se débrouiller avec ses pensées.

Elle passa une semaine chez lui, une semaine à ruminer sur ce qui s'était passé, à ruminer sur ce que sa famille lui avait fait, jusqu'à ce que Ingrid ne vienne frapper à la porte.

Tout ce que pouvait faire Ingrid en attendant qu'Emma ne revienne chez elle c'était se creuser la tête. Elle réfléchissait, cherchait un moyen de mettre Melle Blanchard hors course. Si elle voulait que la situation ne s'améliore ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle devait réussir à se débarrasser de l'autre femme. Elle se creusa la tête, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par trouver un moyen de mettre Melle Blanchard au pieds du mur. Elle téléphona à Kathryn pour lui demander le numéro de Regina qu'elle lui donna de bon cœur.

**-Regina ?** Dit-elle lorsque l'autre décrocha. **Je sais comment faire.**

* * *

**-Ingrid ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je voulais te parler. Ecoute... Je sais que je n'aurais pas du aller voir Regina dans ton dos. Si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour que Blanchard te laisse tranquille...**

**-Et ?**

**-Et cette fois je ne veux pas agir sans t'en parler.**

Après un instant d'hésitation, Emma s'effaça pour laisser entrer Ingrid. Celle-ci faissait de vrais effort pour regagner sa confiance, pour ne pas faire deux fois la meme erreurs. Et Emma voulait retrouver sa mere.

* * *

Lorsque Ingrid arriva ce jour là au lycée, elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer pour entrer dans le bureau de Melle Blanchard.

**-Vous avez perdu.**

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.**

**-Arrêtez ça. On sait toutes les deux que tout ce qui s'est passé est de votre faute. **

**-Et qu'est ce que vous pouvez faire de ça ?**

**-Je ne peut rien faire de ce qui s'est passé mais je peut vous empêcher de faire autre chose. Que vous le vouliez ou non, Emma et Regina seront libres... Regina peut revenir dans la vie d'Emma et...**

**-On sait toute les deux que Miss Mills as passé un marché avec moi.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas Rumplestinskin, les marché avec vous ne sont pas indestructible. C'est terminé. Regina est libre. Si vous faites le moindre mouvement contre Emma ou ses sœurs ou même contre Regina, nous porterons plainte. **

**-Si l'affaire va au tribunal, vous savez que Miss Mills ira en prison...**

**-C'est là que vous vous trompez. Si nous portons plaintes, Mulan, David et Miss French témoigneront en notre faveur, et les anciens collègues de Regina monteront le dossier. Vous**, dit-elle en montrant la liasse de feuille qu'elle tenait à la mains, **tout ce que vous avez ce sont trois élèves qui ont déjà un casier judiciaire. Si vous portez l'affaire au tribunal on sait toute les deux que vous perdrez. Et si vous touchez à un seul cheveux de ma famille, ou de n'importe quelle personne impliquée dans cette affaire, c'est moi qui porterais plainte.**

C'était fini. Melle Blanchard avait perdu.

* * *

Un mois et demi passa, les menant en juin. Emma sortait de ses examens. Pendant ces semaines elle avait pardonnait à Ingrid, Elsa et Anna ce qui s'était passé et était retourné vivre chez elle. Lorsqu'elle avait repris les cours, Melle Blanchard n'avait rien fait contre elle, apparemment les menaces d'Ingrid avait eu l'effet escompté.

La seule ombre au tableau était sa relation avec Kathryn. Elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner que sa sœur ne lui ai rien dit alors quelle savait la vérité. Elle avait beau comprendre ses raisons, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle se sentait trahie. Sa mère lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'elle devait lui pardonner mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Souvent, elle voyait le nom de Kathryn s'afficher sur son téléphone mais ne décrochait jamais. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle agissait comme une enfant bornée, comme la gamine qu'elle avait clamé ne pas être, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement.

Quant à Regina... Elle aimait toujours la brune. Elle lui en voulait mais ne parvenait pas à oublier ses sentiments pour elle. Elle continuait a penser que Regina aurait du lui dire. Si elles en avaient parler, si Emma avait pu la convaincre de rester tout aurait pu être si différents. Tout ces mois qui avaient passé n'auraient pas été rempli de pleurs. Ça leur aurait évité tant de souffrances à l'une comme à l'autre.

* * *

Dans le même temps, Regina s'en voulait toujours. A cause d'elle, Emma avait souffert pendant des mois. A cause d'elle, Kathryn avait perdu sa sœur.

Regina et Kathryn s'était rapproché, passant le plus clairs de leur temps ensemble lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas au travail. Regina avait fini par expliquer à ses collègues ce qui s'était passé et leur avait présenté Kathryn. David avec qui elle était resté en bons termes et qu'elle voyait régulièrement la poussait sans cesse à faire un pas vers Emma mais la brune n'osait pas. Ingrid lui donnait des nouvelles de l'adolescente et savoir que celle-ci allait bien lui suffisait. Plus que la revoir, elle espérait que la jeune fille pardonnerait à Kathryn pour qui elle comptait beaucoup.

-**Aujourd'hui je t'emmène en ballade**, lui sourit joyeusement la blonde en entrant dans son bureau.

**-Ou ça ?**

**-C'est une surprise !**

**-T'es au courant que je suis censée travailler là ?**

**-Je me suis déjà arrangée avec Robin**, répondit l'autre avec un clin d'œil.

Roulant des yeux devant l'ai enfantin de sa meilleure amie, Regina se contenta d'attraper ses affaires, sachant pertinemment qu'avec elle toute résistance était vaine.

Elle monta docilement dans la voiture, n'essayant même pas de cuisiner Kathryn en ce qui concernait leur destination. Quand elle le voulait vraiment, la blonde était muette comme une tombe et avait des nerfs d'acier, elle aurait pu faire baisser les yeux à une statue..

Lorsqu'elle dépassèrent le lycée, Regina commença à froncer les sourcils.

**-Kat ? Ou est-ce que tu m'amène ?**

**-Tu verras.**

Quand la blonde tourna en direction des « Baraque du Soleil Levant », Regina était sûre de leur destination.

**-Kathryn qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**-Je conduis**, souris l'autre.

**-Kat !** Grogna la brune. **Fais demi-tour.**

**-Non, je vais exactement ou je dois aller.**

**-Kathryn Abigail Elizabeth Nolan, fais demi-tour !**

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu connais tout mes prénoms que je dois faire ce que tu me dis ?

Lorsque que la voiture s'arrêta devant chez Emma, la brune s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans son siégé. Kathryn descendit et ouvrit la portière de l'avocate en lui faisant signe de descendre.

**-Si tu ne viens pas, je suis prête à t'y traîner par les cheveux.**

**-Tu le feras pas**, sourit la brune.

**-Tu veux parier ?**

Voyant la détermination dans le regard de son amie, Regina décida de ne pas jouer et sortit de la voiture en traînant les pieds. Elle fixa la porte d'entrée en déglutissant. Elle se rappelait le soir ou elle avait bien faillit venir toquer à la porte. Toutes les fois où elle avait rêvé pouvoir le faire.

Kathryn poussa la porte doucement sans toquer. Elle fit signe à Regina de passer devant elle et la mena dans le salon ou dos à elle se trouvait Elsa, Anna, Ingrid et Emma. Kathryn se racla la gorge et toute les quatre se retournèrent. Emma fronça les sourcils en les voyant, n'étant clairement pas au courant, alors que ses sœurs et sa mère souriaient à Regina.

**-Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire...**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Elle t'aime, tu l'aime**, lâcha Kathryn, **alors arrêtez de tout foutre en l'air.**

Tout le monde à part Regina et Emma sortit de la pièce, refermant les diverses portes. Une fois seule, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent plusieurs minutes sans prononcer le moindre mot, restant simplement face à face à se détailler du regard.

Emma n'aurait jamais cru revoir Regina, ou en tout cas pas si tôt. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire le premier pas et savait que Regina savait qu'elle lui en voulait et que jamais elle ne serait venue d'elle même. Elle la contemplait simplement du regard, se repaissant de son image. Malgré sa rancœur, la pionne lui avait manqué, elle était bien obligé de l'admettre. Son regard doux lui avait manqué, tout comme ses cheveux de jais...

**-Assieds-toi... On est sûrement enfermées là pour un certain temps...**

Elle avait dis ça sans pouvoir s'empêcher, désolée de voir Regina aussi mal à l'aise dans son salon. Après tout, apparemment la brune n'y était pour rien si elle était là...

Regina s'assit sur un fauteuil en face d'elle, le dos raide. Il était loin le temps ou elles étaient détendue en présence l'une de l'autre...

**-Tu as l'air d'aller bien,** dit-elle doucement.

**-Toi aussi...**

Regina lui sourit légèrement et la blonde sentit son cœur ratait un battement. Elle l'aimait toujours...

Silencieusement, la brune continua de la contempler. Elle se sentit soulagée en ne voyant aucune nouvelle cicatrices sur ses bras pales et dut se retenir d'étreindre la jeune fille. Elle suivit du regard les courbes douces de ses cheveux et se retint tout juste de tendre le bras pour y passer les doigts.

**-Kathryn m'as amené ici sans me dire ou on allait**, finit-elle par lâcher.

**-Et moi je comprends mieux pourquoi elles m'ont dit de ne pas aller courir aujourd'hui,** répondit la jeune fille.

Elles échangèrent un sourire amusées voyant que tout le monde avait comploté pour les réunir.

**-Emma...** commença la brune.

En face, la blonde ferma les yeux. Même si elle savait qu'il viendrait un moment ou elle ne pourrait plus reculer, elle ne voulait pas entendre les excuses de Regina, de toute façon elle les connaissait déjà.

**-Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé ce jour là**, demanda t'elle à la place.** Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'est pas venu me voir...**

Regina baissa le regard en entendant le reproche dans la voix d'Emma. Il semblait évident que celle-ci lui en voulait encore et elle se promit de tuer Kathryn pour l'avoir coincé ici.

**-Melle Blanchard m'as viré quand elle as découvert pour nous deux,** dit-elle doucement.** Elle m'as dit que je n'étais pas en positions de réclamer quoi que ce soit mais... j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dis sur elle. Je lui ai dis que puisque que c'était sûrement ce qu'elle voulait, j'acceptais de disparaître de ta vie, mais qu'en échange elle devrait dire à Peter et Tink de te laisser tranquille. Je lui ai promis que si elle ne le faisait pas, je transmettrai l'affaire de la CPE qui ne fait rien pour mettre un frein au harcèlement que subit une de ses élèves à mes anciens collègues avocat. Je l'aurais fait Emma**, dit-elle après une pause. **Chaque semaines, je demandais à Mulan, David ou Melle French comment tu allais. Si Peter et Tink avait recommencé à te harceler je l'aurais su... De loin, je veillais sur toi je... je 'ai pas réussis à sortir totalement de ta vie... Je voulais juste... Tu m'avais dit toi même que tu avais peur qu'ils te détruisent... que tu ne savais pas si tu saurais te relever... Si j'étais virée, si je ne pouvais plus être là pour toi, alors c'était peut-être ma seule chance de te protéger...**

Emma comprenait. Elle comprenait réellement. Elle voyait que la brune avait voulu la sauver. Mais une part d'elle lui criait toujours que ça aurait du se passer autrement.

**-Il faut que tu pardonne à Kathryn**, dit doucement Regina. **C'est uniquement ma faute... je lui ai dis de ne rien te dire et que sinon tu irais te confronter à Melle Blanchard et que rien de bon n'en sortirais... Si vraiment tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi... Mais je t'en pris pardonne lui, tu es tout ce qu'elle as...**

A travers les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visages, Emma ne put retenir un sourire a la pensée que Regina la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que la première choses qu'elle aurait fait aurait été de confronter Melle Blanchard.

**-Ce que je vais te dire, peu de gens le savent. Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi tout ça est arrivé... Je n'arrive plus à te faire confiance comme avant mais je sais que tu ne t'en serviras pas contre moi parce que sinon Ingrid te tuera...**

Emma avait du mal à croire qu'elle allait faire ça. Elle n'avait raconté ça que deux fois dans sa vie et ne comprenait même pas réellement ce qui la poussait à le raconter aujourd'hui à Regina. Il semblait que peu importe la rancœur qu'elle pouvait avoir envers la brune, celle-ci parvenait toujours à lui faire avouer l'impossible. Elle commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce dans l'espoir de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

**-Quand j'avais cinq ans, j'ai été dans une famille formidable. Le père et la mère était gentil. La mère était incroyable. Elle était douce, gentille, une femme en or... Un jour ils m'ont emmené dans un parc d'attraction. C'est un de mes seul bon souvenir d'enfance, sourit-elle tristement. La journée avait été incroyable... **

**Le soir en repartant, on as eu un accident de voiture... Le père... J'insistais pour qu'il regarde mon jouet, j'ai insisté jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne... On était sur une ligne droite et... il n'as pas vu le camion qui est arrivé en face... Il est mort sur le coup... J'ai sorti la mère de la voiture mais quand je suis retourné pour le sortir lui aussi, la voiture as explosée... **

**La mère c'était Melle Blanchard et elle ne m'as jamais pardonné ce qui s'était passé... Elle m'as ramené à l'orphelinat quelques semaines plus tard quand elle sorti de l'hôpital. Elle leur as dit qu'elle me détestait, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir... A partir de là j'ai commencé à enchaîner les familles d'accueil...**

Regina se leva à son tour et vint prendre Emma dans ses bras. Elle fut incapable de retenir l'air blessé sur son visage lorsque celle-ci la repoussa...

**-Je ne te dit pas ça pour que tu ai pitié de moi ou même que tu t'excuse. Je te dis ça pour que tu comprenne... Pour que tu comprenne pourquoi est-ce que je ne peut pas être avec toi...**

**-Emma,** souffla l'autre, **je t'aime...**

Non... ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça... Elles ne pouvaient pas avoir traversé tout ça pour se dire au revoir aujourd'hui...

**-Je t'aime aussi, mais je n'y arrive plus... Je n'arrive plus à penser à toi sans me dire que les choses auraient pu être différentes... Melle Blanchard voulait me détruire et elle s'est servi de toi. Elle as voulu me priver de la personne que j'aime comme elle considère que je lui ai enlevée son mari. Si tu étais restée... Si même une fois virée tu étais restée à mes cotés, elle aurait perdu. Parce que tant que étais avec moi, je pouvais y survivre... Tant que tu étais là, je ne pouvais pas tomber parce que tu étais là pour me rattraper. Je n'avais besoin que de toi...**

Lorsqu'elle la vit porter la main à son cou, Regina retint son souffle.

**-Aujourd'hui... Je ne _peut plus_ avoir besoin de toi.**

La blonde déposa doucement le collier dans la main de Regina et s'enfuit par une porte pour partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne vit pas l'autre s'effondrer sur le canapé, en larmes.

La blonde et la brune. L'avocate et la lycéenne. La mère de famille et l'orpheline. La trentenaire et l'élève mineure. Tant de chose qui auraient pu les séparer.

**Leur amour. **

Une seule chose qui avait suffit à les détruire.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas que je vous aimes, que si vous me tuez vous aurez pas la suite et que j'ai un super bunker... Bisoooouuuss !**


	23. Epilogue

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ca va ? **

**Je vous poste ce chapitre en direct de la capitale et je l'ai écrit en grande partie dans le train... ce matin... Apres avoir dormi que trois heure ^^ **

**Je suis assez fiere de me dire que je vous poste ça sans retard ^^**

**Voici donc l'épilogue, la fin heureuse que je vous promets depuis le début. Cette fin, je l'avais en tete depuis le début et c'est l'une des rares choses qui n'as pas bougé au fil de ma fiction. J'ai ajouté/modifié beaucoup de chose comme la gifle que met Regina à Emma, ou Regina qui va engueuler Peter Tink et Philippe avec les autre pions. Kathryn devait etre plus effacé, tout comme Ingrid qui existait a peine a la base. Ruby devait etre plus impliqué au début mais finalement ça c'est pas fait. **

**Tout ça pour dire que beaucoup de chose ont changé mais que sans vous il n'y aurait rien eu du tout. J'ai commencé à reflechir à cette Fic quand j'étais en cours et je me souviens avoir du expliquer à ma prof d'SVT ce que c'était cette feuille avec du fluo de partout et marqué " Because I Need You". Puis j'ai debarqué pour la poster sur ce site un peu parce que je ne savais pas quoi en faire, et je ne regrette rien. Vous m'avez accompagné depuis les premiers chapitres jusque ici et c'est grace à vous si cet épilogue est là. Grace à vous tous qui m'avait fait exploser ma boite mail avec vos review et vos notif. **

**Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre, aux Guest, a DroDroV, ma plus fidele commentatrice, PrincesseMaria, Ma chérie je t'aime, Zozen, , et touts les autres. Merci ! **

**Donc avec environ 100 000 mots, plus de 200 pages, 265 commentaires, 99 followers, 31 fav et plus de 26 000 vues Je vous offre le dernier chapitre et épilogue de cette fiction, en esperant vous retrouvez peut-etre sur de prochain écrits.**

**Merci même à ceux qui liront cette fictions une fois qu'elle est finie, je m'excuse platement pour ceux qui se rendront compte des incohérences dont je me suis aperçue bien évidemment apres. Je vous aiiiiiiime !**

* * *

Huit années étaient passé et les deux jeunes femmes avaient refait leurs vies. Chacune avait réussi à avancer à sa manière, se faisant une raison sur cette histoire qui n'avait finalement aboutie à rien si ce n'est beaucoup de larmes. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et malgré leurs connaissances communes, jamais Emma et Regina ne s'était revues. Jamais elles ne croyaient se revoir un jour.

Assise sur un banc, Regina admirait sa fille. A 5 ans, celle-ci rayonnait de vie et était le rayon de soleil de sa mère. Le décor semblait iddylique. Depuis quelques années, c'était à New-York que la belle brune avait élue domicile et elle avait pris ses marques dans la ville. Elle avait accepté un poste d'avocate dans un cabinet réputé et avait négocié ses horaires pour pouvoir passer du temps avec sa fille. Jour après jour, l'enfant lui apportait les sourires et l'espoir qui lui avaient fait défaut les premiers temps après ce soir là avec Emma...

Souvent Regina repensait à tout ça avec nostalgie. Les années avaient su effacer l'amertume de ce qu'il s'était passé. Au lieu de ça, elle se souvenait dans la blonde dans un sourire, se demandant parfois ce qu'elle était devenue. Bien sur, elle aurait pu demander à Kathryn mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que si elle ré-apprenait à connaitre Emma par l'intermediaire de sa soeur, que si un jour elle apprenait qu'elle était en couple, cela ne ferait que rouvrir inutilement de vieille blessures. Alors elle gardait ses question pour elle et se contentait de rêver un avenir brillant pour celle qu'elle avait tant aimée.

* * *

Continuant à marcher sans y penser, Emma admirait le paysage autour d'elle. Elle n'était à New-York que depuis quelques jours et n'avait pas encore pris le temps la visiter la ville. Elle était arrivée là pour un contract, un certain Neal Cassidy qu'elle devait retrouver. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Emma était devenue chasseuse de prime. Elle s'était d'abord destiné à etre avocate ou assistante sociale mais avait finie par se rendre compte qu'aucun de ces deux metiers ne lui correspondait vraiment. Elle était trop mal à l'aise à l'oral pour être avocate et plaider au tribunal, et son passé d'enfant du système faisait qu'elle était impliqué bien trop personnellement avec les enfant pour être assistante sociale.

Puis sans vraiment savoir ce qui s'était passé en quelques mois elle était devenue chasseuse de prime. Et aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait à New-York, ville qu'elle avait toujours rêvée de visiter. Le parc dans lequel elle se baladait lui paraissait incroyable. Un grand lac ou se refletait les arbres s'étendait à perte de vue et on pouvait voir quelques pédalos s'y deplacer. Elle leva la tete pour voir quelque écureuil sauter entre les branches des arbres et ne put s'empecher de sourire. Regardant enfin devant elle, elle vit un espace de jeux pour les enfant, avec des balancoires des toboggans et d'autre jeux. Son sourire s'agrandit encore en voyant les têtes blondes courir joyeusement dans le sable.

**-Maman, Maman ! Regarde comme je vais haut !** Cria une petite fille sur une balançoire.

La blonde tourna la tete en suivant le regard de la fillette et son visage se figea lorsqu'elle reconnut la mère qui contemplait l'enfant.

**-Regina ?!**

Ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle. Regina vivait toujours à StoryBrook... n'est-ce-pas ? Retrouver la brune ici lui semblait tellement... surréaliste. Comme aimantée, Emma ne put s'empecher de faire quelques pas vers elle, jusqu'à se tenir à un mètre du banc, ses yeux fixés dans les iris marrons de l'avocate.

* * *

_**Se revoir après tant de temps  
Qu'est-il arrivé?  
Nos chemin il y a longtemps  
Se sont décroisés  
Nous ont dénoués  
**_

Regina se figea en entendant la voix de son passé qui l'appellait. Huits ans avait beau être passé, elle reconnut cette voix en quelques secondes. Elle l'aurait reconnut entre mille. Mais ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait être possible. Emma ne pouvait pas être à New-York... Pourtant il lui suffit de tourner la tête pour voir la blonde se tenir à quelque pas d'elle. Emma portait un jean et un pull noir moulant qui lui allait très bien. Les traits de son visage s'étaient affinée, elle semblait plus sûre d'elle dans ses mouvement, dans sa façon de se tenir. "Elle doit avoir 25 ans maintenant." pensa Regina. Et au fond d'elle, elle se dit que la vingtaine lui allait bien, que la jeune femme en face d'elle n'était plus l'adolescente qu'elle avait voulu proteger.

**-Emma...**

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure, la surprise lui avait coupé le souffle.

De son coté, Emma détaillait aussi la brune. La tenue de celle-ci lui semblait incroyablement moins formelles que celles qu'elle portait la dernieres fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Aujourd'hui elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt blanc, une veste beige en cuir et laine et un jean clair avec des chaussures plates. Elle n'était meme pas maquillée... Et même là, Emma ne pouvait s'empecher de la trouver sublime. Plus belle encore que quand elle portait ses tailleurs hors de prix, parce que la femme qu'elle avait sous les yeux aujourd'hui, c'était la vrai Regina. Sans faux semblant et sans deguisement.

**-Salut...**

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empecher d'etre intimidée par Regina malgré tout. En face d'elle, la brune ne put retenir un sourire en entendant la gène palpable dans sa voix. Elle fit un geste pour inviter l'autre à s'asseoir et la blonde s'installa immediatement à coté d'elle. Regina garda le regard fixé sur le jardin d'enfant, essayant de se distraire de la jeune femme assise près d'elle.

**-Ca fait longtemps...**, finit par souffler Emma dans un murmure, comme si parler à voix haute allait briser ce moment.

**-Huit ans...**, répondit la brune sur le meme ton.

Huit ans. 2922 jours. Une éternité... Pourtant elles avaient l'impression que c'était hier qu'elles se séparaient sur des larmes et des regrets.

**-Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?**

C'était Regina qui avait posé en premier la questions que chacune retenait. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Depuis huit ans qu'elle se demandait comment allait la blonde, elle avait enfin l'occasion de le savoir, de se rassurer et de se dire qu'Emma était heureuse.

_**Se savoir si près a présent  
Nous sommes nous trompés  
De chemin quand il était temps  
Qu'avons nous manqué  
Puisqu'on s'est manqués **_

**-Je suis ici pour le travail. Je suis chasseuse de prime et garante de caution...**

Chasseuse de prime ?

**-Oui**, sourit Emma en voyant la brune froncer les sourcils, **je sais... Je me destinais pas vraiment à ça comme mêtier mais une chose en entrainant une autre...Ca marche plutot bien et c'est pas mal comme boulot...**

**-Si ca te plait c'est le principal... Comment vont tes soeurs ?**

Elle ne lui demandait pas de nouvelle d'Ingrid, la mère étant morte quelques années plus tot. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, Regina et Ingrid étaient resté en contact et avait finit par être amies. Ingrid n'avait jamais cachée à Emma qu'elle parlait à Regina, ne voulant plus agir dans le dos de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle était morte, Regina était venue a l'enterrement, prenant soin que personne ne la voit.

**-Elsa travaille dans une crèche et Anna remplace petit à petit Ingrid dans l'entreprise... Et je suis sure que** **tu sais que Kat as maintenant sa propre bijouterie**, sourit-elle. **Et toi, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? **

**-Je suis toujours avocate**, lui sourit la brune. **J'ai demenagé à New-York il y a...**

Elle s'interrompit en voyant sa fille arriver vers elles.

**-Maman, Maman, je peut aller faire un chateau de sable, s'il te plaiiiiiiit !**

La fillette s'arreta en face de sa mere et sourcilla en voyant Emma assise à coté d'elle. Elle fit u pas de coté, se cachant legerement derriere Regina.

**-C'est qui ? **

Emma se tourna vers Regina, n'étant pas vraiment sure de ce qu'elle devait répondre.

**-Je te présente Emma, c'est... une vieille amie à moi. Emma, je te présente Hope, ma fille.**

**-Bonjour Hope,** lui sourit Emma en se penchant legerement pour etre à sa hauteur.

La fillette garda le silence quelques secondes avant d'offrir un sourire timide à la blonde.

**-Tu es jolie...**

Emma rit legerement avant de passer les doigts dans les cheveux chatains de la filette.

**-Merci Hope, tu es très belle toi aussi...**

Regina sentit son souffle se couper. Voir Emma et sa fille parler ensemble était une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir contempler meme si elle l'avait souvent imaginé. Et comme plusieurs années plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait vu la blonde jouer avec Roland, le sentiment qui grandit dans son coeur lui donna envie de voir un telle scène à nouveau. Et encore. Et encore. Et chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Huit ans était passé mais ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle se rendait compte que ses sentiments pour Emma étaient toujours présents...

_**Tu demanderas si je t'aimais  
Je répondrais peut-être  
Ce qu'il restera de nos regrets  
Je dirais l'amour même**_

L'enfant rougit et se cacha à nouveau derriere sa mere avant de la regarder avec un air suppliant.

**-Tu peut aller faire un chateau de sable**, sourit Regina, **mais reste là où je peut te voir.**

Hope partit en courant, laissant derriere elle un silence agréable entre les deux femmes.

**-Quel age elle as ?** Finit par demander Emma

**-Cinq ans et demi, je l'ai adoptée quand elle n'était qu'un bébé...**

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à ajouter ça à propos de l'adoption. Peut-être pour qu'Emma ne songe pas à un quelquonque père ? Ou pour que la jeune femmes sache qu'elle avait voulu épargner à un enfant l'enfer du système qu'elle avait vécu ? Elle n'en savait rien, et au fond n'était même pas sûre de vouloir se poser la question.

Elles passerent l'après-midi dans le parc, veillant toute les deux sur Hope et ignorant ce lien qui avait toujours existé entre elles et semblait se reveiller après un trop long sommeil. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, elles se dirent au revoir à regret bien qu'aucune ne l'aurais admis, et se rendirent compte du temps qu'elles avaient passé sur ce banc, à simplement discuter. Elles n''avait abordé aucun sujet sérieux, se contentant de dire ce qui avait changé dans leurs vies respectives, se rendant compte plus que jamais des années qui étaient passées.

* * *

**-Bon sang, Katie tu aurais pu me le dire ! **

**-Bonjour Regina, oui je vais bien merci de demander**, répliqua la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

**-Kathryn ! **

**-Te dire quoi ?**

**-Qu'Emma venait à New-York ! **

**-Noooon ! Tu veux dire que...**

**-On s'est croisé aujourd'hui**, confirma Regina dans un soupir.

**-C'est génial ! **

**-Génial ?** Répéta Regina. **Tu te fous de moi ? **

**-Pourquoi ? Ca c'est mal passé ? Vous vous etes disputés ?**

**-Quoi ? Non, non bien sur que non.**

**-Mais ou est le probleme alors ? **

**-Le probleme c'est...**

Regina s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrases, ne sachant pas comment la continuer. Le vrai probleme elle le connaissait, meme si elle refusait de l'admettre. Le vrai probleme c'était le fait qu'elle aimait encore Emma Swan. Et tant qu'elle ne voyait pas celle-ci, qu'Emma pouvait continuer à n'être rien d'autre qu'un souvenir, elle pouvait oublier qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle continuait à espérer au fond d'elle qu'un jour la jeune femme saurait la pardonner... qu'elles pourraient être amies

**-Rien laisse tomber**, finit-elle par souffler avant de raccrocher.

Huit ans qu'elle se disait que tout était terminé. Huit ans qu'elle pensait avoir tiré un traits sur toute cette histoire... Et elle n'était pas prete à admettre qu'elle s'était voilé la face.

* * *

**-Tu savais qu'elle vivait à New-York, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Bonjour Emma, oui je vais bien, et toi ?**

**-Oui, Kat**, roula des yeux la jeune femme, **je vais bien. Maintenant réponds.**

**-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle...**

**-Kat...**

**-Oui, bon je le savais**, rala l'autre. **Et t'aurais voulu quoi, que je te dise de ne pas sortir de ton hotel pour ne pas prendre le risque de la croiser ?**

**-Je... J'en sais rien mais que tu me dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi !**

**-Rooh c'est bon, c'est pas comme si ça s'était mal passé de toute façon...**

**-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?**

**-Que si ça s'était mal passé tu serais pas en train de raler mais en train de pleurer...**

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration jusqu'a ce qu'Emme soupire, excédée :

**-Je deteste quand tu as raison...**

**-Je sais**, reprit Kathryn d'une voix plus douce. **Vous avez parlé ?**

**-Oui, de tout et de rien... Et j'ai rencontré sa fille**, sourit Emma au souvenir de l'enfant.

**-Hope est adorable...**

**-Elle as changée**, lacha Emma en fermant les yeux.

**-Huit ans sont passé, Emma. Tu as changée aussi...**

C'est vrai. Huit ans avaient passé et Emma avait changée. Elle avait murie, grandi. Elle avait pardonné à Kathryn comme le lui avait dit Regina. Elle avait pardonné à la brune... Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne s'en veuille de son entêtement de l'époque... Si elle avait réagi différement, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui Hope serait sa fille...

Huit ans étaient passé et les sentiments d'Emma pour Regina n'avaient pas faibli. Et si la revoir aujourd'hui lui semblait si douloureux, si problématique, c'est parce qu'en huit ans elle s'était convaincue d'avoir gaché ses chances, s'était convaincue d'avoir perdu l'avocate pour toujours. Recommencer à y croire lui semblait perilleux, parce qu'elle avait appris depuis toujours que lorsque qu'il n'avait pas raisons d'être, l'espoir était l'une des choses les plus douloureuse au monde...

* * *

Une semaine passa et le dimanche suivant Regina retourna au parc avec sa fille. Elle retint un léger sourire lorsqu'une belle blonde l'appella et la rejoint. Même si ces rencontres lui faisait mal au coeur et lui faisait souhaiter un avenir qui ne verrait jamais le jour, Emma avait toujours cette capacité à lui faire tout oublier, à la faire simplement vivre dans l'instant présent.

Elles se rencontrerent ainsi la semaine suivante. Puis la suivante. Emma traquait Neal Cassidy la semaine, puis prenait un jour de repos le dimanche, s'asseyait simplement dans le parc avec Regina, gardant toutes les deux un oeil sur Hope qui jouait non loin de là.

Au téléphone avec Elsa ce jour là, Emma tentait d'éviter les questions de sa soeur qui la mettait au pieds du mur.

**-Tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé, ce mec ?**

**-Non, il m'énerve ! Il as caché ses traces, as utilisé plusieurs faux nom... Il ne veut vraiment pas être retrouvé...**

**-Donc tu es sur New-York pour combien de temps ?**

**-J'en sais rien,, jusqu'a ce que je l'ai retrouvé ou que je suive sa piste jusqu'autre part surement...**

**-Et tu veux rester sur New-York pour combien de temps ? **

**-J'en sais rien**, gémit Emma. **Je crois que je veux rester... longtemps... Mais je ne peut vivre à l'hotel et avec mon boulot...**

**-Il faut que tu lui parle Emma...**

**-Et je lui dis ça comment ?! " Salut Regina, ça fait huit ans que j'ai joué au con mais je voulais que tu sache que je t'ai pardonné. Ah et au fait, il se peut que j'ai encore surement des sentiments pour toi. A la semaine prochaine ! " De toute façon, elle est surement passé à autre chose en huit ans...**

**-Elle ne t'as pas oublié, elle n'aurait pas oublié ça. Et tu ne le saura jamais si tu n'essaye pas...**

**-Je ne peut pas... **

**-Emma, tu l'as deja perdu une fois... Ne la laisse pas disparaitre une seconde fois...**

Elsa la laissa sur ces quelques mots et raccrocha sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de réagir.

* * *

En se préparant ce jour là pour aller au parc, Regina ne pouvait s'empecher de se demander si Emma serait encore là. Elle savait que celle-ci repartirait lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé l'homme qu'elle cherchait et ne voulait pas reflechir à l'apres.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas sain, qu'elle devait arreter ça, mais était incapable de s'y résoudre. Elle laissait remonter dans son esprit ses souvenir d'il y as huit ans, ceux ou elle était proche de la jeune fille, ou elle l'embrassait, et se retrouvait ensuite tout juste capable de se retenir de lui prendre la main. Elle n'en pouvait plus de nier ses sentiments, elle avait l'impression de mentir au monde entier, à Emma, à elle meme.

Elle avait conscience d'aimer la jeune femme comme si c'était hier qu'elles s'étaient quitté, comme si ils ne s'était rien passé entre elles. De l'aimer suremet plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Mais des qu'elle se retrouvait en public avec Emma, des qu'elle se retrouvait tout simplement avec la blonde, elle enfouissait ses sentiments au fond d'elle, s'interdisait de les laisser remonter.

Dans le rue, elle le déguisait en amitié, s'efforcait de ne pas contempler la blonde comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il lui ai était donné de voir, elle tachait d'avoir toujours les mains occupé pour ne pas ceder a a tentation d'entrelacer leurs doigts, elle s'interdisait de s'attarder sur les levres roses de la jeune femme pour ne pas craquer et l'embrasser comme si c'était la derniere chose qu'elle allait faire avant de mourir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se retrouverent au parc cette après-midi là, chacune se sentait plus nerveuse qu'a l'accoutumée. Leur discussion était plus timide, aucune n'osant dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Finalement ce fut Emma qui craqua la premiere et prit son courage à deux mains pour se lancer.

**-Regina ?**

**-Hm ? **

**-Je... pour tout ce qui s'est passé il y as huit ans, je voudrais m'excuser**, commença t'elle.

**-Tu n'as pas a t'excuser**, la coupa la brune presque immediatement. **Je comprends que tu ai réagi comme tu l'as fait, c'est moi qui aurais du m'y prendre autrement.**

Elle le pensait. Les années avaient passé et Regina ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle y avait repensé. Et Emma avait raison à l'époque. Si elle lui avait parlé, si elle lui avait dit le marché qu'elle avait passé avec Melle Blanchard tout aurait pu etre different. Peut-etre qu'ellle ne ce serait pas déchiré à l'epoque, peur-etre qu'elles serait toujours ensemble aujourd'hui. Peut-etre que Hope serait sa fille aujourd'hui...

**-Ma réaction était disproportionnée... J'ai fini par comprendre que tu avais juste voulu me proteger... Je pense toujours qu'on aurait pu eviter tout ça mais... Merci. Pour ce que tu as fais, d'avoir essayer de me proteger...**

Regina ne dit pas un mot, refusant de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, refusant d'esperer ce que signifiait. Parce que l'espoir blesse.

**-Je suis désolée... de la façon dont je t'ai traitée à l'époque. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça... Je ne t'en veux plus, je n'ai jamais eu le droit de t'en vouloir.**

**-Tu avais tout les droits de m'en vouloir**, lacha la brune dans un sourire triste.** Je t'ai laissé tomber alors que tu avais confiance en moi...**

**-Et moi j'ai refusé de t'écouter alors que tu tenais à moi...**

"_Et je tiendrais toujours à toi._" pensa Regina. Mais elle ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas bien. Emma avait sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça et espérer que la jeune femme resterait dans cette ville qui n'était pas chez elle juste pour ses beau yeux.

**-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu,** dit-elle simplement à la place en lui serrant doucement la mains.

Avec ces quelques mots, aucune ne sut retenir l'espoir qui monta en elles. L'espoir du futur qui leur avaient été refusé quelques années plus tot et qui aujourd'hui semblait leur tendre les bras.

Trois jours plus tard, le mercredi, Emma réussi à attraper son homme mystère, Neal Cassidy. Le vendredi, le temps qu'elle avait payé d'avance à l'hotel était écoulé et elle remontait dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Le dimanche, elle tentait de ne pas penser à Regina qui était sur leur banc au parc et qui devait se demander ou est-ce qu'elle était passé.

* * *

Regina rentra chez elle plus tot que les semaines précédente ce soir là. Sans Emma, rester sur ce banc pendant des heures était beaucoup moins attractif...

**-Maman, elle était où Emma aujourd'hui ? **Demanda Hope à l'heure du coucher.

Malgré sa tristesse que la blonde soit partie, Regina ne put s'empecher de sourire a l'idée que sa fille soit attachée à la jeune femme.

**-Elle est rentrée chez elle, mon coeur.**

**-Maman, est-ce que c'était la meme Emma que la soeur à Katie ? **

**-Oui c'est elle**, sourit la brune meme si elle était surprise.

Apparement l'accord tacite entre elle et Kathryn qui faisait qu'aucune ne parlait d'Emma ne concernait pas sa fille...

**-Maman, est-ce que c'est la meme Emma dont tu étais amoureuse ?**

**-C'est Kathryn qui t'as dit ça ?**

**-Oui.**

"_Il va vraiment falloir que je lui explique ce qu'elle peut et ce qu'elle doit pas dire à Hope._" pensa la brune.

**-Maman, est-ce que tu l'aime encore Emma ?** Continua l'enfant meme si sa mere n'avait pas répondue à sa question précédente.

Regina sourit doucement. Hope avait toujours posé toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait avoir au moment de dormir. La mere avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle avait ramené l'enfant chez elle.

**-Oui...**

Elle ne tenta meme pas de mentir. Elle s'était promi de ne jamais mentir à sa fille. Sauf pour le père Noel mais ça comptait pas vraiment.

**-Alors pourquoi Emma elle vit pas avec nous ?**

**-Parce qu'elle as deja un chez elle...**

**-Mais pourquoi son chez elle ça pourrait pas être chez nous ? **

"_Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple..._" ne put s'empecher de penser Regina en la bordant.

* * *

Les jours s'enchainerent lentement, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Le souvenir de sa derniere discussion avec la brune hantait Emma qui avait sans cesse envie de monter dans sa voiture pour retourner la voir. Ce fut finalement Kathryn qui lui donna l'électrochoc dont elle avait besoin.

Elle rentait tout juste d'un week-end chez sa soeur et était en train de ranger ses affaires chez elle lorsqu'un bout de papier tomba par terre. Elle lut l'adresse sans y faire attention avant de se rendre compte que c'était une adresse new-yorkaise qu'elle ne connaissait pas... Ca ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle croyait, n'est ce pas ?

Elle saisit son telephone et passa un coup de fil à Kathryn.

**-Kat ? Pourquoi je viens de trouver une adresse à New-york dans mon sac ? **

**-Parce que c'est la bas que tu devrais être. **

**-Kat...**

**-Tu sais que j'ai raison, Emma. Tu devrais être la bas avec Regina et Hope, pas ici à te morfondre à longueur de journée.**

**-Elle as sa vie Kat, je peut pas me pointer comme ça en esperant qu'elle veuille de toi...**

**-Elle t'aime toujours... Elle n'as jamais cessée de t'aimer... **

**-Kat, je...**

**-Non**, la coupa sa soeur. **Arrete de te trouver des excuses. Prends tes affaires, monte dans ta voiture et va la voir. Sinon je t'y trainerais moi-meme.**

Emma garda le silence plusieurs minutes, si bien que Kathryn crut meme qu'elle avait raccroché. Puis la blonde essuya une larme solitaire qui avait coulé sur sa joue alors qu'elle fixait le bout de papier et parla doucement.

**-Merci Kat...**

Elle raccrocha sans rien ajouter, sachant que sa soeur ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle fourra quelques affaires dans un sac et monta dans sa voiture sans s'offrir le temps de la reflexion. Elle savait que si elle reflechissait trop, elle finirait par changer d'avis.

Elle roula plus vite que d'habitude ce soir là, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps que necessaire pour revoir sa belle brune.

Une fois devant la porte, elle appuya rapidement sur la sonnette, avant de se laisser le temps de reflechir à ce qui se passerait apres, avant de se laisser le temps de se demander ce qui se passerait si Regina n'était pas seule.

**-Emma ?**

**-Je t'aime**, lacha la blonde comme une bombe.

_**Se vouloir  
Pour une vie  
En savoir  
Tout le prix**_

Se promettre  
D'être là  
En connaître  
Tout le poids

Elle avait préparé tout un discours, mais au moment ou la brune avait ouvert la porte il ne restait plus rien dans son esprit que cette seule pensée.

**-Je t'aime**, répéta t'elle en reprenant doucement ses esprit. **Je t'aime. Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé il y a huit ans et du mal que je t'ai fait. Et de revenir dans ta vie comme ça. Et je comprendrait si pour toi ce n'était pas réciproque, huit ans sont passé et...**

Emma continua à s'emmeler dans son discours, ce qu'elle disait ne ressemblant finalement pas du tout à ce qu'elle avait prévu, et se surprit à prier pour que Regina l'interrompe avant qu'elle ne finisse de se ridiculiser.

Mais Regina était plongée dans ses propres pensées. Elle avait rêver tant de fois de voir Emma revenir vers elle et lui dire ces quelques mots qu'elle peinait maintenant à croire que c'était reellement en train d'arriver.

**-Je t'aime**, la coupa t'elle tout à coup.

L'espoir et l'amour qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux d'Emma lui donnait envie de sourire comme si le monde était parfait.

Elles firent toute les deux un pas en avant et aucune ne sut qui avait brisé la distance d'abord. Leurs levres se rencontrerents enfin, et ce fut comme si leur problemes n'avaient jamais existés. Ce n'était pas un baiser d'adieu, ce n'était pas un baiser desespéré. C'était le premier de tout ceux qui viendrait ensuite puisque pour l'une comme l'autre il était hors de question qu'elles se séparent à nouveau. Ca leur avait deja pris bien trop longtemps pour arriver ici...

Blottie dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles ne preterent pas attention au fait que la porte d'entrée était toujours ouverte, ni au fait qu'elles était toujours sur le seuil. Elles étaient juste heureuse d'etre enfin réunies.

Regina posa sa tete sur l'épaule d'Emma, ne remarquant que maintenant qu'entre ses pieds nus et les huits ans qui étaient passé, Emma faisait largement une tete de plus qu'elle.

**-Je t'aime**, continua t'elle à murmurer.

Emma sourit en reconnaissant une chaine autour du cou de l'avocate.

**-Tu l'as gardé**, murmura t'elle en faisant glisser son doigts jusqu'à atteindre le pendentif.

Un cygne avec une couronne, le meme qu'elle lui avait offert huit ans plus tot. Le meme qu'Emma lui avait rendu ce soir là...

**-J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi**, souffla la brune.

**-Je t'aime**, répondit Emma en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tete.

Leur futur leur tendait les bras et cette fois elles n'aurait pas l'audace de lui tourner le dos.

**Voilà c'est fini... J'ai du mal à me dire que je ne vais plus être en rush pour vous poster les chapitres, que je n'attendrais plus vos réactions toute les semaines... Que l'histoire d'Emma et Regina est terminé... Cette histoire à été un vrai défouloir pour moi, et j'ai eu des baisses de moral en écrivant les chpitres tristes, et j'étais heureuse quand je les faisais sourire. Merci de m'avoir suivi la dedans. J'écrirais des OS et j'ai deja des idées de fictions meme si je vais surement faire une pause avant de poster.**

**J'espere que ce dernier chapitre vous as plus, j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience, encore merci à tous !**

**P:S : les paroles de chansons présentes sont tiré de _La Providence_ et _Si l'Amour existe_ de la comédie musicale Robin des Bois :) **


	24. Bonus : Happiness

_**Coucou ! Surprise ! **_

_**Ca fait à peu près un an que cette fiction est finie, et je reviens pour poster un petit bonus. L'an dernier vous aviez été plusieurs à me demander un chapitre ou Emma et Regina aurait le droit d'être heureuse, vraiment heureuse, sans avoir de problème pour une fois, et c'est ce que je viens vous offrir.**_

**_Hier soir, j'étais en train de galerer ( genre vraiment) à trouver une idée d'OS ( si vous en avez, envoyez, hésitez pas ! ) et je suis retombé sur tous vos commentaire, tellement que j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Donc j'ai décidé d'écrire ça, en moins de 24h, j'ai fait chauffer mon clavier. Et merci. Parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas réussi à écrire comme ça et ça m'avait manqué. Regina et Emma m'ont manqué, cette histoire m'as manqué. _**

**_On se retrouve en bas, où c'est un roman que je vais vous écrire ^^_**

* * *

_**Trois ans plus tard**_

**-On peut regarder les album photo ? S'il te plaiiitttt..**

**-D'accord**, céda Regina, **mais après au lit...**

**-Promis ! **

La brune attrapa un album photo et s'assit en tailleur, prenant sa fille sur ses genoux avant d'ouvrir le précieux volume.

**-C'est toi et Mama là ? **

**-Oui, c'était le jour de notre mariage. **

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. La cérémonie avait été simple, privée, juste elles et leurs amis.

Elle sourit en regardant la photo suivante. Le cliché avait été pris à leur insu pendant qu'elle se disaient leur vœux. On pouvait les voir, plongées dans le regard l'une de l'autre, toute les deux avaient les larmes aux yeux tant les émotions qui les submergeaient étaient intense, et l'amour entre elles était presque palpable.

_**Flash back**_

**-Regina, quand je t'ai rencontré, j'étais une adolescente perdue et têtue... très têtue. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour, quand tu m'as dis que tu étais perdue toi aussi... Quand tu m'as attrapé la main ce jour là, j'ai senti ce lien entre nous, ce lien qui n'as jamais disparu... Avec toi, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir être moi, sans faire croire que j'allais bien, sans faire croire que je n'avais pas peur... Parce que j'étais terrifiée. J'étais terrifiée de t'aimer, terrifiée de me laisser aller et d'être blessée. Et finalement, on as toute les deux été blessée, et on as été séparée pendant huit ans, huit années qu'on n'aurait pu passer ensemble... Je ne te promets pas que notre vie sera rose tout les jours, ni qu'on ne se disputera jamais. Je peux juste te promettre que je t'aime et que chaque jour qui passe je ferais tout pour te le prouver. Je peux juste te promettre que toi et moi, ensemble, nous serons plus fortes et qu'on saura affronter tout ce qui pourrais nous arriver. Tu es mon ange gardien, tu as veillé sur moi depuis le premier jour et maintenant je veux veiller sur toi. Je t'aime Regina, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime et je te le dirais aussi souvent qu'il le faudra. Je t'aime, pour aujourd'hui comme pour demain, et tout ce qui pourrait nous arriver n'y changera rien.**

_**Fin flash back**_

Regina se rappelait de chaque mot des vœux d'Emma, bien mieux que des siens, et elle se souvenait surtout du bonheur qui avait explosé dans son cœur à l'idée que la blonde était maintenant sa femme.

**-C'est Tata Katie sur cette photo ? **

**-Oui c'est elle mon ange.**

Elle se souvenait de la dispute avec Emma pour savoir de qui Kathryn serait la demoiselle d'honneur. Elle souriait aujourd'hui à ce souvenir... surtout en se souvenant que c'était finalement elle qui avait eu le dernier mot.

**-Et c'est qui sur cette photo avec toi et Mama ?**

**-C'est la marraine de ta sœur, tu ne la reconnais pas ? **

**-C'est Tata Lucie !** sourit l'enfant;

Regina sourit en entendant ça. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ses enfants connaitrait Lucie un jour, ni ne l'appelleraient Tata. Jamais elle n'aurait même cru la revoir un jour.

_**Flash-Back**_

_La journée avait commencé normalement au cabinet. Regina n'était revenue au cabinet que quelques semaines auparavant, et Robin avait (encore une fois ) accepté de la reprendre. Elle avait cette fois pu lui promettre que c'était pour de bon. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était revenue s'installer avec Emma et Hope dans son ancien manoir à StoryBrook, et elle avait expliqué toute l'histoire à Jeff et Victoria ( qui avait été vexé de n'avoir pas compris ce qui se passait, avec son flair légendaire), se disant qu'elle leur devait bien ça._

_C'était donc une matinée normale dans le cabinet, Jeff était avec un client, Robin au tribunal pour plaider une affaire et elle pouvait entendre Victoria regarder des vidéos de chiot mignons dans le bureau le plus proche de l'entrée, alors qu'elle-même attendait son rendez-vous de 11h._

_**-Excusez-moi, est-ce que Maître Mills est là ? J'ai rendez-vous normalement...**_

_**-Oui, bien sur, quand vous ressortez de ce bureau, c'est la deuxième porte à droite.**_

"Il va falloir engager une réceptionniste",_ pensa Regina en entendant Vic indiquer la direction de son bureau. Elle rassembla quelques papiers qu'elle poussa sur le bord de son bureau pour se préparer et accueillir cette nouvelle cliente._

_Lorsqu'elle celle-ci toqua, Regina se leva pour lui dire d'entrer. Elle se tenait devant la porte, qui venait de s'ouvrir sur une femme de quelque années de plus qu'elle. Elle avait un visage d'ange et pendant un instant, Regina crut retrouver ses 13 ans dans son regard. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle._

_Elle secoua la tête et tendit la main à la nouvelle arrivante._

_**-Bonjour, Mrs Davis je présume ?**_

_**-Miss Geneve, s'il vous plait. Je sais que le divorce n'est pas encore prononcé mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec John.**_

_**-Je comprends ça,** lui sourit la brune. **Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.**_

_Regina fit elle-même le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir et reporta son regard sur la femme en face. Elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas possible, cle doute tournait encore dans son esprit._

_**-Donc, en quoi puis-je vous aider, Miss Geneve ?**_

_**-Je veux obtenir la garde exclusive de ma fille.**_

_**-Sur quels motif avez-vous un dossier ?**_

_**-John est violent... C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé le divorce.**_

_**-Est-ce qu'il as déjà touché votre fille ?**_

_Regina détestait poser ce genre de question. Elle avait l'impression de faire comme si la douleur de la mère ne comptait pas en étant obligé de demander ça, mais un juge poserait forcément la question, elle n'avait pas le choix._

_**-Non... Il me frappe depuis plusieurs années mais il ne l'as jamais touché...**_

_**-Désolé de poser la question la question mais... pourquoi divorcer maintenant?**_

_La cliente en face soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme si le poids du monde s'était abattu sur elle, ce qui était surement l'impression qu'elle avait vu les raisons de sa présence._

_**-Ma fille, Rebecca, est adoptée. Je suis stérile, donc on s'est tournée vers cette solution il y as plusieurs années. Quand on as eu Rebecca elle avait deux ans et aujourd'hui elle en as 8. Quelques années après son adoption, John a perdu son travail... ça as commencé quelques mois plus tard. Au début ce n'était que des réflexions mais ça as finit par devenir des coups, des insultes... J'ai refusé de divorcer, de voir, parce que... Je pensais faire ce qu'il fallait... Rebecca n'avait jamais eu de famille à part nous, je voulais qu'elle garde ça...**_

_A ce stade, des grosses larmes dévalaient ses joues alors que Regina lui tendait une boite de mouchoir sans un mot, rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ne l'aurait aider._

_**-Il y as quelque semaines, il as menacé de s'en prendre à elle. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas supporter cette idée... Alors je lui ai dis que j'allais demandé le divorce et je suis allé m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je l'ai entendu partir en voiture, donc je suis allé vérifier si Rebecca allait bien. Elle s'était réveillé et elle m'as dit... Elle m'as dit que je devais faire comme ce que je lui disais, me donner les moyens de réaliser mes rêves, sauf que moi je dois être heureuse... **_

_Ce n'était pas possible... Donne-toi les moyens de réaliser tes rêves... C'était la dernière chose que Lucie lui avait dit la veille de son départ, avant de disparaitre sans explication... Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence..._

_-**Quand elle m'as dis ça**, continua l'autre femme, **j'ai compris que même pour elle, la garder dans cet environnement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait, famille ou pas. Je veux protéger mon enfant...**_

_**-Je comprends parfaitement... Et je vous promets que je ferais tout ce que je peut pour que votre futur-ex-mari n'ai pas l'occasion de toucher au moindre cheveux de votre fille.**_

_**-Vous... vous voulez bien m'aider ?**_

_Regina offrit un sourire à sa nouvelle cliente malgré les doutes qui s'agitaient dans son esprits et sortit quelques feuilles de son bureau._

_**-Remplissez ces feuilles et la prochaine fois qu'on se verra nous commenceront à monter un dossier pour votre divorce et pour la garde de votre fille.**_

_**-Bien sur ! Merci beaucoup, Maitre Mills.**_

_Alors qu'elle remplissait les feuilles, Regina la scruta, tentant de faire taire ses doutes. Ce n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Ca ne pouvait pas être Lucie?_

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce Regina sursaute en réagissant que l'autre femme était en train de lui parler._

_**-Maitre Mills ?**_

_**-Pardon, vous disiez ? **_

_**-Je vais devoir y aller, Rebecca est chez ma sœur et je dois aller la chercher dans quelques minutes.**_

_**-Il n'y as pas de problème, je vous raccompagne.**_

_Les deux femmes se levèrent et Regina raccompagna sa cliente jusqu'à la porte du bureau ou celle-ci lui prit la main dans les sienne et la serra fortement._

_**-Merci d'accepter de m'aider, vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est pour moi...**_

_**-Je vous en pris Miss Geneve, c'est normal...**_

_**-Appelez-moi Lucie... Merci encore et bonne journée, Maitre.**_

_**-Bo...Bonne journée.**_

_Et elle resta figée la. Elle était trop choquée pour réagir. Après tant d'années, elle n'aura cru la revoir un jour et pourtant elle était là aujourd'hui. C'était forcément elle. Tant de coïncidence... Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Son regard, cette ressemblance, la phrase, et maintenant son prénom..._

_Quelques larmes commencèrent à monter dans les yeux de Regina mais elle fit rien pour les empêcher de couler. Elle ne réagit pas non plus en entendant Emma parler avec Vic à quelques mètres d'elle. Lorsque la blonde apparut dans son champs de vision, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre._

_**-Regina ? Ca va ?** Lui demanda sa femme en la prenant dans ses bras._

_**-C'était elle... Lucie... C'était elle...**_

_C'était tout ce qu'elle arrivait à dire. Elle n'arrivait pas à enregistrer ce qui était en train de se passer, elle incapable de réfléchir plus loin que ça. Son cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté._

_**-Lucie ? Tu veux dire... Lucie, la pionne ? Ta cliente ?**_

_Elle hocha lentement la tête, prenant enfin conscience des larmes qui avait coulé et elle commença à sangloter doucement alors qu'Emma partait en courant à travers les couloirs._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Emma était revenue quelques minutes plus tard avec Lucie, car c'était bien elle. Lorsqu'elles étaient arrivée, elles avaient trouvé Regina assise sur son bureau, les yeux encore rouge, et ayant encore du mal à croire à ce qui s'était passé. Elles avaient parlé, et beaucoup pleuré, toute les trois. Lucie était revenue l'après-midi et elles avaient encore parlé. Regina avait remercié l'ancienne surveillante, plusieurs fois et Lucie l'avait pris dans ses bras. Les premières fois ou elles s'étaient revues, ça avait été étrange, aucune ne s'était attendue à revoir l'autre prés de 30 ans plus tard. Que ce soit à travers le dossier du divorce de Lucie ou en dehors, elles avaient réappris à se connaître et s'était vite rendue compte que malgré les années qui avaient passé, la proximité qu'elles avaient à l'époque n'avaient pas changé et qu'elles arrivaient toujours à être à l'aise ensemble.

Au fil des mois, Lucie avaient rencontré toute leur famille, et leurs amis et faisait même partie de la famille.

Regina tourna la dernière page de l'album photo sur une image de l'arrivée de leur deuxième enfant, Sachiko, une fillette qu'elles avaient adopté au Japon. Cette photo dataient de quelques mois et on les voyait tous à l'aéroport qui attendaient le retour de Regina et Emma avec la nouvelle venue. C'était Marianne qui avaient pris la photo et toute leur famille était présente, les sœurs d'Emma, Kathryn, Robin, August et Lucie. Les deux derniers étaient les parrains et marraines de la petite et gâtaient leur filleul plus que de raison, malgré ce que le deux mère pouvaient leur dire.

**-Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher maintenant, mon ange**, sourit Regina en embrassant sa fille.

Une fois Hope couchée et bordée, Regina lui souhaita bonne nuit et laissa le relais à Emma pour lui raconter une histoire. A 9 ans, il était rare que Hope en réclame encore mais quand ça arrivait elle demandait à ce que ça soit Emma, qui racontait mieux... et inventait de meilleures histoire.

Pendant ce temps, Regina partit dans le seconde chambre voir Sachiko. Le petit ange était endormie et Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant si paisible. Les premiers mois avaient été un peu difficile, elle ne faisait pas tout à fait ses nuits et ses mères étaient épuisées. Mais ça s'était calmé et aujourd'hui elles étaient plus heureuse que jamais avec leurs deux petites filles.

Craignant de réveiller l'enfant, Regina ressortit de la pièce doucement et en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit.

Une fois sortit de la chambre, elle sourit en entendant la voix de sa femme de l'autre coté du couloir.

**-...Et en lui offrant ce collier, par ce seul geste de gentillesse, la Méchante Reine donna de l'espoir à la Princesse et sauva son cœur blessé... Et je te raconterait la suite demain, parce que tes yeux se ferment tout seul, mon cœur.**

**-C'est pas vrai**, contredit la fillette d'une voix endormie.

**-Dors bien, mon ange.**

**-Toi aussi Maman...**

Le temps qu'Emma sorte de la chambre, la petite s'était déjà endormie. Elle rejoignit sa femme et la prit dans ses bras.

**-La Méchante Reine qui offre un coller à la Princesse hein ?** dit Regina en jouant avec le collier qu'Emma avait remis quand elles s'étaient retrouvées.

**-Chut,** sourit la blonde, **tu sais qu'elle aime mes histoires...**

**-Et je vois pourquoi... Je suis sure que cette histoire est très belle,** rajouta t'elle en se blottissant encore plus dans les bras de la blonde.

* * *

**-Tu nous aurais imaginé comme ça ? **

**-Absolument pas... Je ne pensais pas te revoir tu sais...**

**-Je sais... Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça... J'aurais voulu te parler...**

**-Je ne t'en veux pas... **

**-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça... Te retrouver, trente ans plus tard, avec un enfant, divorcée et remariée, à une femme...**

**-Je ne l'avais pas vu venir non plus... Emma... ça nous est tombé dessus, sans qu'on le prévoit, sans même qu'on s'en rende compte ou qu'on soit vraiment d'accord au début.**

**-Tu m'as jamais raconté comment vous vous étiez rencontré...**

**-Grace à toi**, sourit Regina en se tournant vers Lucie. **Quand tu es partie, j'ai décidé devenir surveillante un jour, pour essayer de rendre ce que tu m'avais donné, pour essayer d'aider au moins un élève comme tu m'avais aidé... Avec le recul ça parait un peu futile mais c'était tout ce qui me raccrochait à toi...**

Lucie prit la main de la brune et les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire.

**-Mais tu connaissais ma mère, elle ne m'as pas laissé faire. Quelque temps après sa mort, j'ai tout laissé tomber, j'ai divorcée, j'ai démissionné, et je suis devenue surveillante... Et il y as eu Emma... Elle était élève et ça as été un coup de foudre, même si on ne s'en rendait pas compte. On s'est couru derrière, on s'est rapproché, on s'est éloigné. Kathryn, ma meilleure amie, est sa sœur, même si on ne le savait pas. Plus l'année avançait, plus toute cette histoire devenait un beau bordel. Au final, on est pas sorti ensemble à ce moment là, mais j'ai fini par me faire virer à cause de tout ça quand même. On s'est disputé, on as toute les deux fait des erreurs et à la fin, on n'as pas su se pardonner. On s'est revue par hasard huit ans plus tard. On as parlé, on as mis les choses au clair, puis un soir j'étais chez mois et elle as juste sonné, et quand j'ai ouvert elle m'as dit qu'elle m'aimait encore... On ne s'est plus jamais séparées depuis...**

**-Vous vous êtes retrouvé après huit ans... C'est beau...**

**-Et très long, mais je n'échangerai ça pour rien au monde**, sourit-elle en regardant sa femme qui arrivait vers elles.

Et c'était vrai. Elle ne voudrait pas changer leur histoire pour tout l'or du monde. Bien sur leur histoire avait été plus que compliqué, elle avait failli être finie avant d'avoir commencé, elle leur avait causé bien des problèmes, elles en avaient toute les deux souffert les premiers temps. Mais leur histoire étaient à elles. Elle était compliquée, comme elles. Mais au final, elles avaient surmonté toute les épreuves et leur couple était fort. Elles avaient appris à se connaître il y as maintenant 11 ans, s'étaient retrouvé il y as 3 ans, et elles avaient du tout recommencer d'une certaine façon. Mais en voyant où ça les avaient mené, Regina n'arriver pas à regretter les larmes qui avaient pu couler. Tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé les avait menée là, ici, dans cette maison, avec leurs filles, leurs familles et avec ce bonheur, et c'était tout ce à quoi Regina avait toujours aspiré. Être heureuse.

* * *

**Voilà... Cette fois c'est finie pour de bon, je n'ai vraiment plus rien a rajouter.**

**La vérité c'est que l'an dernier je n'étais pas prete à écrire un tel chapitre, parce que pour moi, Lucie était indispensable à la vrai fin heure de ma Regina, et l'an dernier je n'arrivais pas à écrire leur retrouvaille, je n'avais pas encore assez de recul par rapport à moi et à ma "vraie Lucie" pour y arriver. J'avais commencé ce chapitre en Aout, mais je ne l'avais jamais fini. Cette fiction elle as été un peu comme une thérapie pour moi mais en même temps elle m'as apporté tant de chose. **

**Sinon je me rappelle que j'avais des truc à préciser ; Je ne sais pas d'ou sorte les noms pour l'entourage de Lucie, j'avais juste carrément plus d'idée. Rebecca c'est pour Rebecca Mader et parce que j'adore ce prénom, mais sinon j'en sais rien.**

**Et le prénom de leur fille, Sachiko, ça signifie "enfant du bonheur" en japonais, et oui j'ai passé 20 minute à chercher le prénom japonais qui avait cette exacte signification mdr **

**Et cette fois je vous promets de revenir bientot, pour de vrai, que ce soit pour des OS ou pour une fiction**

**Et encore merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cette fiction, qui ont commenté, qui la lisent maintenant. Merciiiiiiiiii à tous !**


End file.
